Caminos Encontrados
by Joha
Summary: Dos almas perdidas se encuentran. ¿Será para bien o para mal?.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1**

- ¡Hija – rodé los ojos ante el grito de mi madre – voy a comprar, así que si tu padre te pide algo atiéndelo!

- ¡Claro! – me puse en mi mejor papel de hija prodiga

Escuche como los pasos de mi madre se acercaban a la puerta de salida y como cerraba la puerta de la casa, espere unos segundos y sentí como el auto arrancaba, ya se había ido así que la casa estaba casi sola.

Estaba caliente y deseosa de una buena follada, hacía calor y el libro erótico que estaba leyendo no ayuda en nada con el palpitar de mi clítoris. Ahora gracias a mi madre podría calmar un poco el calor que tenía adentro, después de todo, ella misma me dijo que me encargara de mi "padre".

Me desvestí hasta quedar solo con mi sexy ropa interior de encaje negro, siempre creí que una mujer necesitaba estar preparada, uno nunca sabia cuando podía presentarse una buena polla dispuesta a darte placer, así que me perfume un poco y salí de mi cuarto.

Camine sigilosamente hasta la habitación principal, sabía que no había necesidad pero el juego era demasiado excitante para dejarlo.

Abrí la puerta y por supuesto, ahí estaba él, solo con sus bóxers y los brazos puestos detrás de la cabeza esperando por mí.

- Te tardaste – se quejo mientras se incorporaba un poco

- Me estaba masturbando porque creo que tu polla se encogió un poco – no pude evitar reírme de su descompuesto rostro – no quería quedar con ganas

- Ayer no decías eso mientras te follaba el culo – se puso de pie y con un lento paso comenzó a acercase a mi

- Sabes que amo tu polla – cuando lo tuve lo sufrientemente cerca rodee su cuello con mis brazos – ahora… ¿Me vas a hacer gritar Phill?

- Siempre nena

Me tomo en brazos y me dejo caer en la cama, rebote un par de veces antes de sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Hace tres que mis padres se separaron, resulta que mi abnegada madre comenzó a follarse a mi maestro de gimnasia y mi esforzado padre los encontró cogiendo como conejos en su propia cama, todo fue demasiado caótico, creo que para cualquier chica de 14 años hubiera sido un gran dolor ver como sus padres se gritaban y se tiraban los platos por la cabeza.

Mi madre era una maldita adicta a los somníferos y mi padre se follaba a la secretaria de la comisaria, Sue, una perra más joven que él que ya se había cogido a toda la población masculina de Forks, seamos sinceros, con padres así era obvio que no podía salir muy normal que digamos, claro que ante los ojos de los demás era solo una tierna adolecente que pasaba su día estudiando, aunque mi madre no sabía que me follaba a Phill, de hecho, lo hago desde antes que ella.

Aun recuerdo ese día.

Tenía 14 años y recién había perdido mi virginidad con Jasper, un chico un año mayor que yo, no estábamos enamorados ni nada pero descubrimos juntos las bondades del sexo y después de eso se nos hizo un poco difícil poder separarnos. Un día no nos pudimos aguantas y Jasper termino metiéndomela detrás de las gradas, me juro y perjuro que nadie nos vería pero claro que no fue así, nuestro maestro de gimnasia, Phill nos vio, a Jasper lo envió a dirección y a mí me dejo ahí, me basto solo una mirada suya para calentarme de nuevo, la forma en que miraba mi semidesnudo cuerpo me puso a mil, por la protuberancia que se veía en sus pantalones supe que él también estaba más que dispuesto a algo así que me llevo hacia los camerinos y termine teniendo el mejor orgasmo hasta el momento.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero algo en su mirada me dio un poco de miedo, era como la de un niñito en la mañana de navidad.

Después de eso se vio obligado a hablar con mi madre sobre mi conducta, el maldito de Jasper se sintió tan mal que término confesando todo al director, pero menos mal que Phill se encargo de bajarle el perfil. Aunque la zorra de Renée no perdió el tiempo y se le tiro a mi profesor, según lo que él me conto la acepto porque vio una oportunidad de acercarse a mí, no le creí mucho pero tampoco era algo que me importara.

Hace ya un tiempo que sabía que ni Charlie ni Renée eran los padres que fingían ante los demás, así que saber algo más de ellos no me hacía mucha diferencia.

Después de eso todo paso muy rápido, Charlie se quedo en Forks, mi madre se caso con Phill y decidió que todos nos mudáramos a New Haven porque Renée decía que con mis notas me sería muy fácil entrar a Yale. Claro, eso sí, de lo único que estaba clara en mi vida era de que tenía que estudiar, me moría antes de tener la vida de mierda de mi madre y todo porque se había embarazado y no había ido a la Universidad.

Yo pensé que todo seria pura diversión ahora, peor resulto que el estúpido de Phill termino reconociéndome que se había enamorado de mi y que solo estaba esperando que cumpliera los 18 para que nos fugáramos. Según Phill se había casado con mi madre porque no soportaba la idea de que metiera a otro hombre en mi casa, que prefería ser él que otro, o sea, el sexo con él es muy bueno, pero desde que estoy acá he probado a varios hombre más y he descubierto que hay mejores que él, así que tenía que pensar muy bien la forma de deshacerme de mi padrastro antes que fuera muy tarde.

Había recién cumplido mis 17 y estaba a mitad de mi penúltimo año escolar, así que me quedaban por lo menos dos años más para saber qué hacer.

Sentí como su polla me penetraba hasta el fondo, había que reconocerle que la tenia grande y gruesa y me daba una fricción increíble.

Sonreí ante el hecho de que Renée insistiera en que le dijera papá a Phill, Charlie había contraído sífilis por la perra de Sue y eso fue el golpe maestro para mi madre, ella soñaba con la familia perfecta, a sus ojos ahora Phill era el esposo perfecto y yo la hija soñada, teníamos una buena posición económica y social acá, Phill había conseguido muy buen trabajo, estaba entrenando al equipo estrella de Beisbol y Charlie mandaba más dinero del necesario porque se sentía muy mal conmigo.

Para mi estaban todos jodidos, empezando por mis padres, un maldito infiel y una maldita adicta, geniales padres me adjudique.

Mi orgasmo ya estaba cerca, me estaba acostumbrando demasiado al sexo, había encontrado a un par de tipos en mis salidas nocturnas que eran capaces de satisfacerme cuando Phill no podía, después de todo tenía que cumplir sus deberes maritales con mi madre.

Me encantaba escucharlo refunfuñar sobre Renée, decía que se le caían los pechos y que cuando lo montaba le llegaban al techo. De verdad era una maldita perra para reírme así de mi madre, pero en mi defensa, ella es una maldita drogadicta que hizo de mi vida una miseria, así que creo que no estoy tan mal.

- Eso amor - ¡Ag!, odiaba que me dijera amor – ya casi… ¡OH BELLAAAA!

Me aferre a su piernas, prefería mil veces montarlo al revés porque así no tenía que ver su rostro, hacia demasiada caras graciosas, creo que era por su edad.

Estaba entretenida frotando mis pechos cuando ante mi apareció la figura de mi madre entrando a la habitación, sabía que esto ocurriría en algún momento, no espere que fuera ahora pero ver su expresión lo valía, solo le sonreí y puse mas esfuerzo en mi labor

Por lo que me di cuenta Phill aun no se daba cuenta y Renée estaba pasmada, incapaz de moverse, apreté mis paredes vaginales y conseguí lo quería.

- OH BELLA… TE AMO TANTO AMOR

Se corrió, cerré los ojos y me corrí yo, cuando los abrí vi como Renée se me abalanzaba encima pero alcance a correrme y esconderme detrás de Phill.

- ¿QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO?

- Mamá – trate de volver a mi pose de niñita buena – pensé que había ido a comprar

- ¡CALLATE! – me fulmino – tú no eres más que una zorra barata

- ¿Cómo tu cuando engañaste a mi padre? – le sonríe aun mas cuando la vi casi echar humo por las orejas

- Renée creo que es bueno que hablemos a solas – como pudo, Phill tapo su cuerpo, yo ni preocupe por eso

- ¿Desde cuándo pasa esto? – bien, ahora estaba llorando, rodé los ojos, no le creía nada

- Desde antes que tu lo metieras en la cama de mi padre

Si, aun estaba resentida por sus engaños, los padres creen que solo le deben fidelidad a su pareja pero están muy equivocados, en cuanto forman una familia le deben fidelidad a todos, porque sus acciones afectan a todos.

Sé que lo que ha pasado con mis padres es la gran responsable de mi comportamiento pero por eso no evado mis propias culpas, así que preferí quedarme callada.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – llevo sus manos a sus cabellos y comenzó a tirar de ellos – me han estado engañando desde siempre

Preferí abstenerme de esta discusión y me levanté de la cama, por supuesto que no me libre de la mano pesada de Renée, me dio vuelta la cara de una cacheta pero aun así no deje de sonreírle, salí de la habitación y aun así pude escuchar los gritos de mi madre.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y como ya estaba desnuda me metí a bañar, llene la bañera y eche un par de sales aromática. Me demore un buen rato en acicalar cada parte de mi cuerpo, quizás todo esto si había sido mucho pero ya estaba harta de que Renée pensara que tenia la familia perfecta cuando en realidad estábamos todos demasiado jodidos.

Cerré los ojos y pensé en como todo hubiera sido distinto si mis padres hubieran pensado en sus actos antes de actuar, si ellos hubieran hechos las cosas distintas nada de esto estaría pasando y ahora todos seriamos felices. Pero no hay que lamentarse cada uno tiene lo que se merece y hay que conformase con eso.

Salí del baño mucho rato después y sentada en mi cama estaba mi madre.

¿Cuánto tiempo me demore en el baño?

Bastante parece.

- Hija, siéntate por favor – la mire y no vi sus inicios se ataques sicóticos que le daban con Charlie o como el que acababa de darle así que le hice caso

La mejilla aun me punzaba un poco, pero aunque era una perra no me atrevería a reclamarle eso, me lo merecía y lo sabía muy bien.

- Siento lo que te dije y el golpe – su mirada se mantuvo en el suelo

- No fue tu culpa – era verdad - ¿Qué paso? – me atreví a preguntar

- Phill se fue… dice que está enamorado de ti – me miro y sus ojos rojos me dieron algo de lastima

- Eso dice él – me encogí de hombros tratando de restarle importancia

Esto era mi jodida culpa por darle alas, ahora por lo menos mi madre lo había echado y ya no tendría que aguantármelo, aunque extrañaría nuestras sesiones de sexo salvaje.

- Me amenazo – suspiro mirando al frente – tiene un montón de pruebas sobre mi adicción a las pastillas, dice que si te hago algo malo me denunciara y obtendrá tu custodia… también tiene pruebas sobre el mal padre que puede ser Charlie

- ¡¿Qué? – me levante de golpe – no estás hablando enserio

Jamás dejaría que obtuviera mi custodia. Eso era algo enfermo y desquiciado.

- Puede que no sea así pero no quiero arriesgarme, así que te irás – me miro con algo de ¿lastima? – estas mal hija… no puedes – cerro los ojos con fuerza – no puedes acostarte con el esposo de tu madre

- ¡Tu y Charlie me hicieron así! – grite ya fuera mi

Toda la calma que había logrado se fue en cuanto escuche sus palabras.

No me gustaba para nada la idea de irme lejos.

- Hija… estas enferma… entiende que tu comportamiento no es muy normal, crees que está bien hacerle este daño a tu madre

Se levanto y trato de acercase a mi pero inmediatamente la repelí.

- ¡NO ME TOQUES! – me aleje mas – es tu culpa

- Lo sé – suspiro pesadamente – pero aun así mañana te irás… créeme que es lo mejor

- ¡No me iré a Forks!, créeme que me sé esa historia y ya está demasiado repetida

- ¿Qué historia? – frunció el ceño

- La historia de los padres separados – comencé a hablar – cuando la chica hace algo malo la madre no ve mejor idea que mandarla al pueblucho junto a su padre, después conoce a un buen chico que la saca adelante y todos son felices

- Pero Bella…

- ¡NO! – cerré los ojos y trate de controlar mi ira

- No te irás a Forks – abrí los ojos para verla

- ¿A dónde me iré?

La mire esperando su respuesta, tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho, aun tengo 17 años y quizás mi única forma de escapar de aquí era con Phill, una opción que por supuesto no iba a aceptar.

No teníamos más familia así que dudaba mucho que me enviaran con alguien conocido, no tenía ni idea a donde estaba planeando mandarme la loca cabeza de Renée.

- Hace un par de meses que mande una solicitud para una academia muy importante de Chicago, sé que es lejos, pero pensé que así tus posibilidades de conseguir una beca aumentarían – la mire atónita, aun no podía dar crédito de sus palabras – hace una semana me llego una carta dándome la noticia de que te acepataron, estaba preparando una cena de celebración para hoy

Sonrió con pena y me sentí un poco mal, no era una buena madre pero después de todo tampoco era muy mala.

- Así que querías deshacerte de mi – me cruce de brazos

- No hija – quiso acercarse pero cuando vi mis intenciones de alejarme retrocedió – yo no estudie y ahora dependo de lo que me den mis ex esposos – no me paso desprevenido el hecho de que se refería a Phill como su ex

En eso tenía que darle crédito, porque yo pensaba igual que ella.

- ¿Es un internado?

- Si

Me senté en la cama y evalué mis posibilidades.

Las ultimas conversaciones con Phill me habían dado un poco de miedo, se estaba obsesionando mucho con la idea de nosotros juntos, hace un mes le insinué que me había acostado con un compañero del instituto y casi me golpea, alcanzo a detenerse a tiempo y después me dijo que era una broma pero no le creí mucho, eso sí, me aclaro que si alguien se atrevía a tocarme no dudaría en matarlo y algo en sus palabras me decían que era verdad.

- Bien – me levante – empacare mis cosas… - acepte resignada – a todo esto… ¿Cómo se llama el internado?

- Academia Volturie´s… ahora iré a preparar la cena

- Mamá – la llame cuando tenía el pomo de la puerta en la mano, se volteo a verme – gracias… y perdón por todo

- De nada, eres mi hija y te amo… se que podremos superar todo esto

Mentira, todo era mucho para superarlo.

Me volví a sentar en la cama, mañana mi vida cambiaria, me iría al internado y quizás podría comenzar todo de nuevo. A lo mejor Renée tenía razón y si podía superarlo, además, quien quita que el cliché se haga realidad y encuentre a un buen chico que me saque de esta mierda.

* * *

**Bueno chicos**

**De ustedes depende si la sigo**

**Que piensan?**

**Edward es bueno o malo?**

**En mi Blog esta el Blend del Fic.**

**Besos y comenten!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertencen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2**

No llevaba muchas maletas porque la ropa no me servía mucho, en Chicago había mas viento que nieve así que de todas formas tendría que comprarme algo de ropa.

¡Oh no!

Olvidaba que el hermoso internado al que asistiré tiene su propio uniforme así que el tema de la ropa quedaba rezagado.

¡Gracias nuevamente madre!

Desde el "incidente" que mi madre había tenido que dar de baja todos los teléfonos de la casa porque Phil no dejaba de llamar, cualquier calentura que cargara se había esfumado por completo, bueno no tanto.

Mire mi habitación y suspire, no había fotos en las paredes, ni mis cremas en mi tocador, ni mis discos dispersos, nada.

Todo estaba listo para irme mañana.

Me mire al espejo y bufe, por lo menos iba a disfrutar mi última noche en New Haven, Sarah y Renata habían logrado que nos dejaran entrar al club de moda, así que me termine de arreglar y partí a mi última noche de alcohol y sexo en desenfreno.

La noche fue espectacular, Collin, un compañero del colegio con quien nos habíamos encontrado me dio una despedida de ensueño, dos orgasmos seguidos, algo que definitivamente no olvidaría con tanta facilidad.

Ahora solo me quedaba esperar para mañana, ¿o ya era hoy?

.

.

.

¿De verdad pensé que mi madre iba a enviarme sola?

¡Dios!

Cuan equivocada estaba.

Después de la conversación en mi cuarto pensé que las cosas no estarían tan tensas, pero Renée volvió a cambiar y creo que era porque no la había visto tomar sus "pastillas mágicas", andaba mucho más irritable y no podía culparla.

Ambas estábamos sentadas esperando que el avión llamara a embarcar, de pronto los efectos de la fiesta que me habían dado mis amigas y la noche con Collin habían resurgido, la sequedad de mi garganta por el alcohol me hicieron mella en mi, necesita urgentemente hidratarme.

- Madre, voy por una gaseosa

- Bien – despego su vista de la revista que estaba leyendo, dio una mirada por el lugar y asintió – ve

Hace unos días que estaba mucho más rara que de costumbre, pero tampoco podía pedirle mucho, me había encontrado cogiendo por su esposo, tenia suerte de que me hablara y se dignara a enviarme a un buen colegio, cualquiera otra me hubiera dejado botada a mi suerte.

Me encamine a la máquina expendedora más cerca y me decidí por la opción de bebida light, quizás había gente que tuviera sexo allá y no podía comenzar a engordar ahora que mi "ejercicio" iba a disminuir considerablemente.

La gaseosa salió y me tuve que agachar para sacarla de la maquina, en cuanto me levante sentí una presencia en mi espalda.

- No hables – cerré los ojos del miedo que me dio escuchar la voz de Phil – tu madre no puede verme

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Se que te envían lejos cariño, pero yo… - esto no me gustaba nada – yo te ayudare, solo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia y luego podremos estar juntos para siempre

- Phil – pese a la advertencia de mi cerebro me voltee a verlo, su imagen era totalmente deplorable, hasta parecía un vagabundo cualquiera – es mejor que dejemos esto yo…

- ¿Me estas dejando? – pese a que no alzo mucho la voz, salte como si lo hubiera hecho

Su mirada era de total odio, no podía decirle que si porque sabía que eso no me convenía, así que mentí.

- Por supuesto que no – trate de sonreírle, aunque estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo lo hice – pero no forcemos las cosas

- Tu tranquila cariño – se acerco y me beso en los labios, tenía mucho olor y sabor a alcohol, tanto que mi propia resaca no era nada a su lado. Me asqueo – yo te sacare de esto

Se alejo y yo quede quieta esperando hasta no verlo.

Volví donde mi madre y pese a que me pregunto qué me pasaba le dije solo que no quería irme, peleamos un poco y olvide el desagradable encuentro con Phil.

.

.

.

No por nada le decían a Chicago la ciudad de los vientos, después de un viaje bastante callado y tranquilo aterrizamos en el aeropuerto.

Renée ya había quedado con un taxi así que nos estaba esperando, ella tenía vuelo para hoy mismo, por eso mismo comprendo menos su afán de venir, no es que tampoco nos faltara el dinero pero encontré un verdadero gastadero que viniera conmigo.

- ¿Le dijiste a papá que me venía a vivir acá?

Yo no hablaba con Charlie, solo Renée lo hacía porque tenía que ponerse de acuerdo en los pagos de mensualidad, y eso si me preocupaba, no sabía bien como Renée se mantendría, porque aunque tenía bastante dinero ahorrado dudaba mucho que pidiera algo de su divorcio con Phil.

- Si – su sequedad no me extrañaba

- ¿Le dijiste porque?

- ¿Preguntas si le conté al hombre que se acostaba con jovencitas mientras estaba casado conmigo que encontré a mi actual esposo con mi hija en mi casa?

Bien, pregunta tonta Bella.

- No, le dije el plan original, que esta era una buena plataforma para que consiguieras una beca en alguna Universidad de renombre

- Ok

No tenia caso darle muchas largas

En cuanto nos subimos al taxi procure poner atención a las calles que de ahora en adelante serian mi hogar, tenía entendido que nos dejaban salir el fin de semana así que esa sería mi oportunidad para recorrer este lugar, no me quedaría en el colegio también esos días.

- Vamos

Ya habíamos llegado y yo no cuenta, mientras me bajaba aprecie el lugar, esto sí que se veía costoso, después de todo, creo que la herencia que recibió mi madre de sus padres era bastante cuantiosa, debería habérselo preguntado.

- Mamá espera – la tome del brazo y la gire antes de nada – quiero que me prometas que no abusaras de los somníferos

- ¿Ahora te preocupas por mi?

Se cruzo de brazos como toda una niñita caprichosa.

- Eres mi madre – entrecerré los ojos – y aunque tú y Charlie han sido una mierda de padres conmigo aun así los quiero

Bien, golpe maestro, eso hizo que se ablandara inmediatamente.

- Me cuidare – hablo antes de sonreírme y volver a encaminarse

Creo que eso era lo mejor que iba a obtener por ahora.

En cuanto entramos al colegio me di cuenta que la pomposidad de la fachada no era nada comparada con la de adentro, esto sí que era majestuoso, me recordó al colegio Chilton de Gilmore Girls, era demasiado similar, con ese toque a castillo y me parecía que todo lo que había ahí tenía su historia.

Renée se encamino directamente a la dirección así que la seguí como un perrito faldero.

- Hola – saludo a una señora mayor, morena, bastante morena – vengo a habar con el señor Aro Volturi, mi hija – me miro – es alumna nueva

- ¡Claro! – la señora rebusco entre sus papeles un poco – Isabella Swan – leyó en uno de ellos supongo – pasen por favor

Entramos a la oficina y era simplemente fabulosa, detrás del escritorio había un señor mayor peor no tanto, cabello demasiado negro, seguramente teñido y demasiado largo para alguien de su edad, definitivamente se creía más joven de lo que era.

- Señora Swan – extendió la mano y mi madre se apresuro a responder

- Dwyer – no me sorprendió que volviera a su apellido de soltera

- Isabella – ahora fue mi turno de estrecharle la mano

Momento.

¿Acaba de acariciar mi mano mientras me daba una de "esas miradas"?

¿Acaso soy un imán para los hombres mayores y en decadencia?

Me desconecte un poco mientras el director Volturi me contaba todo sobre el colegio, era bastante exigente y decía que por mis notas era una muy buena adquisición aunque por su mirada supuse un doble significado a sus palabras.

- Acá tengo tu uniforme Bella – se levanto y de un armario pequeño saco el uniforme

La verdad es que me gusto, falda negra entallada y con pinzas, blusa blanca y se manda corta y una cinta en el cuello, el uniforme se parecía más al de Gossip Girl. Parece que las series GG y con la palabra girls, me estaban siguendo hoy.

- Ahora quiero presentarte a alguien, es mi sobrino y el mejor alumno de tercer año – o sea mi compañero, rodé los ojos, seguramente era un nerd mas. Hablo por el intercomunicador con la señor mayor – Zafrina, has pasar a Edward por favor

Inmediatamente me voltee a la puerta y quede muda por lo que mis ojos vieron.

Un chico con un peinado que era más que obvio su pelo se resistía a tener, unos lentes gigantes y una sonrisa típica de nerd, de esas que usan para que los demás no vean lo jodido y estúpidos que son.

- Edward - Aro llego hasta su lado y lo empujo hacia mí

Me levante y me vi obliga a extenderle la mano. El chico sonrió, seguramente era su mayor contacto con el sexo femenino en su vida.

Pobre, quizás aun era virgen.

¡Por dios Bella! Eso es más que obvio. ¿Quién querría acostarse con semejante espécimen? Por supuesto que yo no.

No era feo, pero su actitud mataba cualquier bajo instinto que pudiera llegar a provocarme.

- Un gusto, veo que seremos compañeros – le sonrió para hacerlo sentir bien, mi obra buena del día

- Si – murmuro

- Aro quiero hablar unas cosas contigo antes de irme

Maldita Renée, la mato si habla de más.

- Bueno, supongo que es la despedida mamá – me acerque a ella y la abrace – cuídate – murmure en su oído

- Tu también – se separo de mi y despejo mi rostro – espero que esto te sirva – me encanto la sinceridad que vi en ella – y cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme – toma

Tome lo que me entregaba, era una tarjeta de crédito.

- Nos vemos hija – volvió a abrazarme y beso el tope de mi cabeza

- Adiós madre

- Edward, hijo, hazme el favor de mostrarle a Isabella las instalaciones y su cuarto

- No puedo entrar al ala de las mujeres tío – movió sus lentes, ¡NERD!, bufe

¿No podían ponerme de guiar a un chico más caliente?

- Confió en ti sobrino – obvio, cualquiera confía en el nerd virgen

Le di una última mirada a mi madre y salí de ahí, iba a tomar mis maletas pero el nerd se me adelanto, por lo menos de mula de carga si servía, así que solo lleve mi uniforme a cuestas.

Nos demoramos un poco en salir del lado de las oficinas y después de unas vueltas llegamos a las aulas.

- Estas son las aulas

- Me doy cuenta – bufe, esto era muy aburrido y deprimente

- Bien – me miro y sonrió, ¡Estúpido! – por acá esta el comedor y más adelante…

- Mira – me gire a encararlo – creo que podre encontrar todo por mí misma, llévame a mi cuarto y todo listo

- Yo solo trato de ser amable, pensé que podríamos ser amigos - ¡Iluso!

- Mira, no quiero ofenderte pero yo no me relación con – lo mire de arriba abajo – gente tan intelectual

- Pero tienes un promedio casi perfecto

- Soy una excelente estudiante pero yo si se lo que es un orgasmo y lo siento pero – me dio un poco de pena su rostro – no ando con gente como tu

- O sea vírgenes, con lentes y que parecen nerd

¿Idea mía o su tono cambio mientras me sonreía?

- Eso mismo – entrecerré los ojos, había algo raro en él

- Bien – en un solo movimiento se quito los lentes y desordeno su cabello

¿COMO MIERDA CAMBIO TANTO CON ALGO TAN SIMPLE?

- Porque yo tampoco me relaciones con gente así

- ¿Qué significa esto? – me aleje un poco de él, pero aun así volvió a acercarse a mi

- Significa fachada cariño

De pronto me tuvo contra la pared y con sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, sin sus gafas su mirada era absolutamente distinta, caliente al máximo.

- Y déjame decirte que no sabes lo que es un orgasmo hasta que te lo doy yo

Con uno de sus dedos recorrió mi barbilla hasta mi cuello, el contacto fue mínimo pero demasiado intenso.

- Te equivocaste de chica – me acerque más para hablar casi sobre sus labios – yo no soy como todas

- Este es mi territorio, yo mando acá, hago lo que quiero y tengo en mi cama a quien quiero

- No a mi cariño – ahora yo lleve mis manos a su cuerpo pero las pose sobre sus pectorales

- Todas caen

- Yo no – lo rebatí – soy una nena mala – medio gemí

- No más que yo

- Ya lo veremos Isabella Swan – exhaló todo su cálido aliento en mi boca

¡Maldito!

Hizo que me mojara, nunca lo había hecho con tan poco.

- Es un juego peligro Cullen

- Uno que voy a ganar por supuesto

- Entonces… - le di una larga lamida a su mejilla, lo hice gemir, punto para mí – que empiece el juego

* * *

**Chicos, este fic tuvo super baja recepcion de su parte en comparion a mis otras historias**

**creo que este capitulo aclara bastante cosas y hacerla un poco la historia, ya ven como va.**

**De aca depende com actualizarem, quise que vierna un poco la trama, espero que les quede clara.**

**Asi que si les gusta, comenten para que la siga con mas frecuencia.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los pesonajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3**

Tome mis maletas haciendo un poco de malabares y como pude pase por su lado, la bolsa con el uniforme estaba que se me caía pero gracias a una profunda suerte pude salir airada de la situación, no me gire que escuche el jadeo de Edward, ningún playboy iba a venir a ponerme en jaque a mí, no por nada tengo una gran lista de hombres que han pasado por mi cama, he aprendido muy bien a tratar con la testosterona así que esto era solo una prueba más.

Llevaba ya dos vuelta pero solo veía salas de clases, comencé a bufar y a desesperarme, me dolían los brazos por el peso y tenía miedo de que el estúpido de Edward apareciera y pudiera burlarse de mí, estaba pensando en que hacer, podía pedir ayuda a alguien pero no había ni un alma en pena por los pasillos del colegio así que tuve mucha suerte cuando vi el baño de chicas y mi oportunidad de salir de este laberinto.

Entre y mire por todos lados pero no había nadie, el baño me recordó mucho al de un hotel de lujo al que me había llevado Phil hace un mes, un lujo total. Me agache y vi si encontraba algunos pies y tuve suerte porque un baño estaba ocupado, deje descansar mis maletas en el suelo y espero.

No paso mucho hasta que una chica pequeña y con el cabello alborotado salió.

- Hola – la salude

- Hola – bajo la mirada y sus mejillas se coloraron

¿Otra fachada?

Lo dudo, porque el pelo, la piel y la vestimenta de la chica me demostraban que ese era su look diario, pobre esos pantalones eran por lo menos unas tres tallas más grandes que la que le correspondían.

- Soy nueva – me acerque y le tendí mi mano

Menos mal que se las lavó antes de dármela.

- Necesito ayuda para encontrar mi cuarto y quería saber si me puedes ayudar

- ¿Tu eres Isabella Swan? – la emoción de su voz duro solo una milésima de segundo porque inmediatamente volvió a ponerse colorada

- Si – quise ser cautelosa porque me estaba asustando

¿No hay gente normal en este colegio?

¡Lindo nido de locos al me mandaste Renée!

- Somos compañeras – comenzó a jugar con sus manos – mi nombre es Alice Brandon

- Mucho gusto Alice – quería rodarle los ojos por sus sonrojos pero necesitaba llegar a mi cuarto y no me quería encontrar mañana con mi ropa de diseñador echa trisas así que le sonreí - ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro – sonrió y vi que era bonita, quizás podría dedicarme a ayudarla, tenia potencial

De hecho, ella sería mi meta para este año, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer me dedicaría de hacer de Alice Brandon alguien mejor vestida. En realidad tenía que jugar con Edward Cullen así que lo de Alice seria mi trabajo de medio tiempo.

Alice se ofreció para ayudarme con mi equipaje así que con eso en seguida se gano unos puntos conmigo, salimos por el mismo pasillo por el que iba con Edward pero en vez de seguir por la derecha como lo hice yo, giramos a la izquierda topándonos inmediatamente con una enorme escalera, la subimos y Alice me explico que para la derecha estaba el ala de los hombres y para la izquierda el ala de las mujeres, y pude decir que aquí sí que había gente.

Subí el mentón y mantuve mi mejor caminar con los enormes Jimmy Choo que llevaba, me gane varias miradas de envidia y otras sonrisas pero ninguna me convenció, no eran más que ratas de bibliotecas o rubias oxigenadas, típicos clichés de películas adolecentes, seguí a Alice hacia la puerta del final. En cuanto entre me di cuenta que el mal gusto de mi compañera de cuarto se reflejaba totalmente en la decoración de la habitación, era un asco de cuarto, así que ya tenía nueva tarea de la que encargarme.

- Esa es tu cama – apunto una cama de una plaza con una colcha verde chillón - ¿Pasa algo?

- Yo no voy a dormir ahí – apunte la piojosa cama

- Yo… lo siento – se sentó en su cama y volvió a bajar la vista pero ahora parecía que estaba sollozando porque se empezó a mover un poquito

- Lo siento – me senté a su lado – pero no puedo dormir en un lado donde no sé quien más lo ha hecho

- Es todo nuevo – se apresuro a aclarar – yo misma me preocupe de eso

- ¿De verdad?

Ni siquiera mis amigos de años habían tenido un gesto como ese conmigo, por fin le pude sonreír con verdadero agrado.

- Muchas gracias Alice

- De nada

Tome mis cosas y me resigne a comenzar a ordenarlas, abrí el closet y me fije que solo una muy pequeña parte de él estaba ocupada, disimuladamente eche una ojeada a la ropa de Alice y me fije que sus modelos eran viejos y muy pasados de moda.

Me sentí mal, seguramente no tenía dinero para comprarse ropa y yo la estaba criticando, si que estaba hecha una perra, no cambiaría por completo pero trataría de no serlo con la gente que no se merecía.

- ¿Te molesta que use el closet?

- Para nada… yo solo uso una parte

- Creo que te mereces un regalo por haberte tomado tantas molestias conmigo - ¿viste Bella?, si puedes ser agradable cuando lo deseas

- No es necesario Isabella, yo…

- Dime Bella – eso ya era algo, no cualquiera me decía así

- Bella – me sonrió mas confiada – de verdad que no quiero que me regales nada

- Te aseguro que pronto encontrare algo que darte

- Me conformo con que no te burles de mi en mi cara – eso sí que era algo que no me esperaba, pero supuse que era algo que le pasaba muy a menudo

- Te aseguro que nadie se burlara de ti mientras estés conmigo – y ahí salió mi veta mas perra, nadie se metía nunca con mis amigos y Alice tenia potencia para serlo, ya que se haya tomado tiempo para arreglar mi cama, chica pero con cariño, era mucho para mi

- Eres muy buena persona Bella – no, no lo soy, pero eso era algo de lo que se daría cuenta con el tiempo, no era necesario que me odiara tan pronto

- Gracias… y – quise cambiar el tema - … cuéntame algo del colegio… algo que tenga que saber

- Yo no tengo muchos amigos – eso no era difícil de imaginarse – en general todos son buenas personas, el señor Aro ha sido muy amable conmigo – bajo la vista y suspiro - pero creo que lo único que puedo decirte es de que tengas cuidado con Ed…

- ¡Eddie!

La voz fue tan aguda y tan alta en tono que opaco cualquier cosa que Alice quisiera decir. Después de la chillona se comenzó a escuchar un alboroto así que con Alice nos miramos y me levante a ver que provocaba tal revuelo.

Edward… Eddie

¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?

El playboy encubierto estaba sin su look de nerd y rodeado de 3 chicas que a leguas se notaba estaban operadas, bien, perra seré pero por lo menos tengo mis niñas bien naturales.

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí

Todo bullicio se calmo y todas siguieron su vista hacia mí, si antes de alguna de ella había recibido una buena mirada ahora eran de total odio, rodé los ojos, ¡básicas! Creen que esas miradas podrán provocar algo en mí.

- La nueva – bufo una pelirroja – niñita – se dirigió a mi – es mejor que quites los ojos de mi hombre

- No soy tu hombre Victoria – me encanto ver poco a gusto a Edward

- Tranquila zorra pelirroja porque yo aspiro a estándares más altos – mire mis uñas y eleve la vista para ver como prácticamente echaba humo por sus orejas

Le sonreí y guiñe un ojo.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – ok, teníamos que hacer algo con ese tono, tuve que taparme mis oídos porque casi me revienta los tímpanos

- Te llame zorra pelirroja, y de hecho así te llamare de ahora en adelante – me cruce de brazos y cambie el peso de mis pies - ¿Hay algún problema?

Con una sola mirada que le di hice que sus palabras se quedaran atoradas en su garganta.

- ¿Las otras cosas… zorras, no hablan? – mire a las otras dos que estaban ahí

- Te estás pasando nueva – hablo una rubia – y me llamo Ángela no cosa

Rodé los ojos, sí que son tontas todas, mire a la otra pidiéndole el nombre así que espere.

- Yo me llamo Bree – sip, el chillar era definitivamente cosa del grupo

- Chicas, chicas – por fin hablo el chiquito este - ¿Por qué no me dejan hablar un momento a solas con Bellita?

- Bella me dicen mis amigos o los que han estado entre mis piernas, tú no eres lo uno ni lo otro así que demórate un poco mas y dejado en Isabella… Eddie – chille su nombre tratando de imitar al trío chillón

- Váyanse – con una sola mirada y orden de Edward las trillizas desaparecieron

Se acerco un poco hacia mí, supuse que quiso intimidarme pero estaba muy equivocado conmigo, yo no me rendía tan fácilmente.

- Pensé que esta ala no permitía el paso a los hombres

- ¿Se te olvida que mi tío es el director y dueño del colegio?

Eso no me convenía, Edward tenía una libertad que yo no, y eso era algo que tendría que arreglar, inmediatamente recordé como Aro había acariciado mi mano así que quizás una buena mamada me daría un poco más de libertar.

- No te va a servir de mucho chupársela… muchas lo han hecho y quedan donde mismo – le sonreí con ganas, amaba que nos conectáramos a este punto, así no tendría que esforzarse en ocultar nada

- ¿Y muchas tienen esto?

Saque la lengua y con ayuda de mis dientes deje a la vista mi piercing banana, pase la lengua por mis labios y la escondí. Gran punto para mí al verlo tragar en seco. Mire hacia sus pantalones y su polla estaba semi-erecta, supongo que como buen experto tenía un poco mas de control sobre sus hormonas.

- Ok, eso es algo que quiero sentir…

- Lastima – me encogí de hombros – pero no se la chupo a cualquiera

- ¡Pero se la vas a mamar a Aro!

Se veía bastante irritado, eso era otro punto más para mi, tal parece ser que este juego iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba, me dio un poco de pena porque había pensado que Edward era un rival con más armas.

- ¿Y? – me encogí de hombros – es mi lengua – la saque sensualmente solo un poco – y se la paso a quien se me dé la gana

- ¡Oh nenita! – se comenzó a acercar un poco mas – no se con quien estas acostumbrada a jugar pero conmigo te vas a sorprender

- Cariño – tome su rostro por la cercanía – tengo que chupársela a tu tío antes de que comience las clases así que te agradecería que no molestes

- Por supuesto – una sonrisa bastante confusa cruzo por su rostro, pero lo conocía tan poco que la deje pasar – pero te aconsejo que no descubras tu verdadera careta tan luego

- ¿Un concejo amable?

- No quiero correr con suerte – se encogió de hombros a la vez que me dejaba sentir que su polla ya estaba más levantada – me gustan las pelas justas

- Aun no entiendo este juego – resoplé en sus labios

- Fácil – tomo mis caderas con sus manos – gana quien se acueste con más personas y tenga el mejor promedio

- O sea que el puto más perfecto

- O puta – se encogió de hombros

- Te aviso que tengo un demasiado buen historial que me acompaña

- No mejor que el mío cariño

- ¿Y el premio? – era muy buena idea y ya había premio al ganar pero era mejor ponerle una pizca mas de picante al asunto

- En el momento lo veremos – se encogió de hombros – sexo no puede ser porque sé muy bien que muy pronto estaremos follando como conejos por el lugar

No tenía cara para negarlo, aunque Edward no me movía ni un pelo, cuando se ponía en posición cachonda me ponía a mil y no me iba a quedar con las ganas de probarlo, eso era más que seguro. Lo mire a los ojos y pensé en besarlo pero no quería dejarlo probar tan rápido de algo que sabía que después nos llevaría al más puro y salvaje sexo. Con Edward un beso iba a terminar con él entre mis piernas dándome muy duro y eso quedaba para más adelante.

- Hay otra cosa que deberías saber, hay muchas zorras dispuestas a bajar la calentura de los chicos de acá y hay más chicos aun que piensan en los coños como los enviados del diablo

- Hace dos meses me acosté con el párroco de mi iglesia – en realidad era la iglesia a la que iba Renée

Un muy mal día a mi adorada madre se le ocurrió que sería bonito mostrar a la familia feliz ante nuestros vecino así que nos hizo asistir a misa pero solo consiguió que yo me quedara a confesar al sexy párroco todas mis aventuras sexuales para que después lo montara como loca en la sacristía, definitivamente una de mis mejores jugadas.

- Así me gusta – tomo mi mentón y ahora el paso su lengua por mi mejilla – tan perra y mala como yo

- Espero que des la altura

- ¿Qué crees tú?

Tomo mi mano y la guio a su polla, estaba durísima, era larga y muy gruesa, la boca se me hizo agua pidiéndome que enredara mi piercing en ella, pero… un momento.

¿CUANDO MIERDA SE BAJO LOS PANTALONES?

* * *

**Chicos**

**Miles de gracias por su apoyo de ahora, espero que sea sincero y no por presion jajajaja**

**Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo y me dejen saber sus opiniones.**

**Recuerden pasar por mi Blog, hay nuevo concurso.**

**PD: Les aviso que el lunes me voy de vaciones, vuelvo el viernes, puede que suba igual, pero depende**

**Besos, Joha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4**

- ¿Lo sientes cariño? – su tibio aliento golpeo en la parte trasera de mi cuello - ¿Sientes como me tienes de duro y húmedo por ti?

- Lo siento – medio gemí – pero…

De un solo golpe me separe para darle un apretón en su pene, debería haberle dado una buena apretada pero me dio pena así que lo hice más suave, solo lo justo para que le doliera.

- … No acostumbro a comerme pollas tan chicas – baje la vista y le di una mirada despectiva – lo siento, quizás tenga que buscar a otro para disfrute de esto – saque la lengua y le mostré mi tierno aro

Haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol logre darle una palmadita en el hombro y entrar a mi cuarto que estaba a mis espaldas, si yo no estaba muy bien, dudaba demasiado que él lo estuviera.

Eso había sido demasiado difícil y la blasfemia más grande de la vida, su polla era putamente perfecta y yo la había menospreciado.

Ya había ganado mucho y por lógica pensaba que pronto me tocaría perder, después de todo era una cosa más bien matemática ¿no?

Entre al cuarto y me dio algo de cosita la mirada que me dio Alice, era una extraña mezcla entre pena y asco, recordé sus palabras sobre Edward así que supuse que no tenía la mejor opinión de él y era demasiado probable que haya escuchado gran parte de lo que acaba d ocurrir en el pasillo. Por alguna extraña razón no quería estar mal con Alice, si fuera otra la habría ignorado y dicho que se metiera en sus problemas, pero ella se preocupo de tenerme una buena, más bien decente cama para dormir, así que mínimo se merecía una explicación de mi parte.

- No es lo que parece – me senté sobre su cama y me fije que estaba llena de apuntes

- Yo… - levanto la vista y vi que usaba unos enormes anteojos, demasiados grandes para su pequeño rostro – no sé de qué…

- No soy como ellos – apunte a la puerta. Mentira, yo quizás era hasta peor que ellos – lo que quiero decir – con mis manos aleje el cabello que caía sobre mi rostro – es que no soy tan mala, solo… yo…

- Lo sé – me dio una extraña sonrisa – has estado más de cinco minutos conmigo y no me has hecho sentir como basura – suspiro y me dio algo de pena verla así – es mucho para mi

- No soy una blanca paloma… he hecho muchas cosas malas… y lo más probable es que las siga haciendo, pero nunca le haría algo a una potencial amiga

- ¿Somos amigas? – sonreí ante su evidente entusiasmo, por su rápido sonrojo me di cuenta que no era algo de costumbre en ella

- Espero que lo seamos – nunca había tenido amigas

Las chicas me rodeaban por distintas razones, para que no me tirara a sus novios, porque querían tirarse a alguien o porque eran lesbianas, pero no había podido contar realmente con alguien que me pusiera el hombro cuando llegaba a casa y Renée estaba drogada o cuando llamaba a Charlie y ni siquiera reconocía mi voz, lo peor de todo es que quien más sabia de mi era Phil, quizás por sus consejos y su apoyo es que accedí a seguir en esa enferma relación, pero ahora todo ya estaba jodido y esperaba no verlo nunca más.

- Ellos son peligrosos – se saco sus lentes y los puso sobre su cabeza

- ¿Quiénes? – a penas las palabras salieron de mi boca vi la estupidez de mi pregunta – ya me di cuenta – conteste mas para mi

- Solo… ten cuidado… Edward es el sobrino del director y lo tiene totalmente engañado, él piensa que su sobrino es una blanca paloma y nadie se atreve a desenmascararlo… todas andan detrás de él y todos quieren ser sus amigos

- ¿A ti te gusta?

- ¡No! – hizo una mueca de asco – el año pasado arrojo todos mis libros por el inodoro, sabía que no tenía dinero para comprar mas y por mas que le rogué de todas formas lo hizo

Ahora que analizaba sus palabras vi que era el momento ideal para preguntarle disimuladamente sobre su situación económica, aunque tenía que hacerlo con mucha sutileza porque no era un tema para preguntarle a alguien a quien recién estabas conociendo.

- Una pregunta Alice – ella inmediatamente puso toda su atención en mi - ¿Cómo puedes estudiar aquí si acabas de decir que no tenias dinero… y…?

- Soy becada – admire mucho la confianza en su voz

- No tenía idea de que habían becados… es bueno saberlo… ¿Y porque estabas becada?

- Por el club de informática – bajo sus lentes y los volvió a acomodar en sus ojos – lamentablemente debo mantener un promedio y tengo que estudiar mucho para eso

- ¿No eres muy buena estudiante? – eso me pareció raro, siempre pensé que los que estaban relacionados con la computación eran algo nerd

- Soy muy buena en matemáticas, pero literatura y biología no se me dan demasiado bien y necesito u promedio alto para seguir con mi beca

- Bueno – me encogí de hombros y saque mi sonrisa socarrona pero tierna – yo podría ayudarte

- ¿Eres buena estudiante?

Ok, eso debería haberme ofendido pero no lo hizo, yo tampoco pensaría que una chica como yo tiene un promedio perfecto.

- La mejor – alce la vista – y si necesitas ayuda en cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmela

- Creo que te toparas con Edward en algo más

- Si, eso creo, pero no por él ni por nadie bajare mi promedio perfecto de 10

- ¿!10 en todo!

- En todo

Le sonreí y me levante para seguir ordenando las cosas que me faltaban. No había traído mucha ropa pero la que tenia era suficiente para llenar el closet, aunque nada se asemejaba con la cantidad de cremas y maquillaje que tenia, pero aun así no demore mucho en acomodar todo, el espacio del cuarto no era demasiado para dos personas pero creo que me terminaría acostumbrando en un tiempo.

Cuando tuve todo en su sitio vi que lo único que quedaba sobre la cama era mi uniforme, así que lo saque y vi con una mueca de disgusto que la falda era demasiado larga y la blusa demasiado suelta, nada que yo usaría y menos sin tener que ocultarme de mi madre. En New Haven tenía que mantener ropa en mi auto para salir con una tenida y cambiarme después, ya que para Renée las faldas cotas y las blusas entalladas son mandadas por el diablo, aunque si debo agradecerle a ella que haya encontrado mi vocación, como nunca me compraba ropa de mi talla, sino mucho más grande, aprendí desde pequeña a amoldar la ropa a mi cuarto y ahora sin toda un as de la tijera y aguja, aunque claro que después con el dinero de mas que me enviaba Charlie y con el que me daba Phil, podía mantener mi segundo armario, pero ahora, mis habilidades de costura me servirían mucho. Lamentablemente no tenía ni hilo ni aguja.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Eh? – mire a Alice que me miraba algo preocupada

- Es que te quedaste como tildada y te pregunte si te pasaba algo

- Si, es que este uniforme no va conmigo y no tengo los implementos para arreglarlo – tome el uniforme y lo deje caer en la cama

- Espera – se levanto y comenzó a rebuscar en su cajón hasta que tendió delante de mí una cajita con unos extraños dibujos y algo oxidada – puede que esto te sirva – la recibí – mi madre me la mando por si necesita arreglar algo de mi ropa – vi como se sonrojo y supuse la razón – lamentablemente me manejo con una computadora pero no con una aguja

- Creo que también podría ayudarte con eso

Quizás esa era mi forma de ayudarla, ya que de lo poco que la conocía dudaba que me dejara comprarle ropa nueva, si podría ayudarla a arreglar la que ya tenía.

Tome la cajita y la abrí con mucho cuidado, me dio miedo que se fuera a romper, adentro había una gran variedad de hilos y agujas, así que sin perder tiempo me puse a arreglar mi uniforme, mañana teníamos clases temprano y ya era tarde así que no tenía mucho tiempo para dejarlo usable.

No sé bien cuanto tiempo estuve cosiendo, pero solo se escuchaba en el cuarto una suave música de fondo y el tecleo en el computador de Alice además de los cortos que a veces hacia yo con la tijera.

- Es hora de cenar

- Lo siento, pero debo terminar esto – señale la blusa que estaba totalmente desarmada

- Si quieres te puedo traer algo

- ¿De verdad lo harías? – le sonreí y ella asintió – gracias – me estire y alcance mi cartera de donde saque mi billetera, saque un billete de 20 dólares y se lo tendí - con un sándwich está bien

- Yo… - miro el billete algo extrañada

- Tenlo – lo batí en su rostro y cómprate algo para ti también – no acepto un no por respuesta… tómalo como una novatada por ser nueva

- Bien – lo tomo algo reticente – voy a comprar y vengo para que comamos acá

Dicho y hecho, Alice llego con la cena y comimos en el cuarto, me di cuenta que además del encuentro con Edward y sus zorras no había visto a nadie más, pero creo que mañana ya habría tiempo para eso.

.

.

.

Ya estaba lista poniéndome solo los pendientes que era lo último que me faltaba cuando entro al cuarto Alice, la escanee por completo y de verdad me di cuenta que necesitaba un poco de mi ayuda, no para cambiarla ni nada, pero las mandas del chaleco que llevaba le quedaban larguísimas y estaba segura que la incomodaban.

Cuando estuvimos listas nos encaminamos al comedor, y debo añadir que ame las miradas que recibí por parte del cuerpo femenino del colegio, miradas de odio y admiración eran solo algunas de las que me percate.

- Veo que sigue acá zorrita – detuve mi paso para voltearme y ver a quien acaba de cometer el peor error de su vida

- Sera mejor que te alejes de Eddie – hablo estaba vez la que si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Ángela

- ¿Quién me llamo zorrita? – mi voz fue tan dulce que hasta yo misma me asuste

- Bella, mejor nos vamos… - Alice tomo mi codo y quiso empujarme un poco

- Rata… ¿sigues viva?... ¿no te han comido tus amigos robots?

- Estúpida – bufe mientras Alice bajaba la mirada – creo que necesitas que alguien te enseñe una lección

Me acerque con mucho sigilo al trió de zorras y mantuve mis manos en mis caderas para ensanchar un poco mi presencia.

- ¿Qué está pasando acá?

Todas nos volteamos para ver que nuestro director estaba mirado sin mucha gracia la situación.

- Señor Aro – inmediatamente cambie mi voz y mi rostro – que bueno que llega…

- ¿Qué estaba pasando acá señorita Swan?

- No se – me encogí de hombros y seguí con mi mirada de lastima – solo le estaba preguntado a mis compañeras donde estaba el comedor y ellas comenzaron a decir que me alejara de Edward… ¿Es su sobrino no?

Sabía que esto más que un problema con Aro les generaría un problema con Edward, ya que en cuanto viera que su tío sospechaba que estaba involucrado con estas zorras las haría pagar… por lo menos eso haría yo.

- Señoritas – miro a las trillizas operadas – espero que mantengan una compostura digna de la Academia Volturie´s ya que la señorita Swan no creo que este acostumbrada a las mismas cosas que ustedes

Las tres sin poder decir nada más que bufar se giraron y siguieron su camino, claro que no sin que antes yo les diera una de mis "dulces" sonrisas.

- Muchas gracias señor – me aproxime al director y me mordí el labio de la forma más sensual que pude

- No hay de que señorita Swan – me hizo una pequeña venia, algo antiguo, pero creo que iba acorde a su edad – déjeme agregar que el uniforme la sienta muy bien

- Muchas gracias

Le sonreí tímidamente y él se alejo por donde había venido.

- No me mires así – le sonreí a Alice – no hay que dejarse pisotear

- Pero…

- Ya aprenderás a defenderte sola

La tome del brazo y nos encaminamos de vuelta al comedor pero no alcance a dar dos pasos cuando otras voz me llego a los odios.

- Cada vez me convences más de ser mi justa competidora

Solo sonreí ante la voz de Edward, lo mire de pie y apoyado en una pared, pero no le respondí nada y menos aminore mi paso. En unos minutos atravesamos la puerta del comedor y volví a sentir todas las miradas sobre mí.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Parece q FF anda mal asi q ojala puedan ver este capitulo**

**Muchas gracias por leerme, espero sus opiniones.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5**

- Señorita Swan – era mi tercer día de clases y ya estaba odiando con el alma esta academia - ¿Podría contarnos algo de usted?

- ¿Algo como qué? – me levante sensualmente y desafié con la mirada a la frígida maestra

¿Es que nadie le dijo que los cuellos altos, las faldas hasta el suelo y los pelos tomados la hacen lucir como una frígida perra?

Ya estaba cansada, este colegio era mucho peor de lo que me había imaginado, el caretaje estaba en todas las esquinas, nadie decía una mala palabra, todos llegaban con la tarea echa, nadie interrumpía al profesor…

¡MIERDA!

Nadie hacia ni una puta cosa fuera de lugar.

- No se – me sonrió la muy maldita, yo ya tenía ganas de golpear a alguien

Aunque matemáticas era mi materia favorita y era lo que estaba esperando en los tres días que llevaba de clases, jamás espere tener semejante espécimen de profesora.

Gire mi vista y encontré a Edward mirándome detrás de esas horrorosas gafas… ¿Cómo mierda podían estar ciegos los profesores?

Se veía a leguas que era un puto cabrón, en los ojos, en la sonrisa, en todo su cuerpo se notaba que acaba de follar detrás de unos cajones vacio, y si, puede que yo sepa porque justo iba pasando por ahí y tuve la desagradable sorpresa de verlo dándole por el culo a Ángela, pero es que aun si no lo hubiera visto lo sabia… el maldito olía a sexo y nadie se daba cuenta.

- ¿Cuéntanos porque viniste a estudiar acá?

Me sonrió sentándose en su escritorio, ni aunque se acostara en él se le vería algo de piel… ¿de verdad venden faldas así?

Sonreí ante mi astuto pensamiento.

¿Ella quería que les contara porque me vine para acá?

- Bueno profe – me senté al borde de mi mesa dándole a algunos nerd una buena vista de mis piernas – yo no quería venir para acá – vi que la profesora miro mis piernas y frunció el ceño con asco… seguramente le gusta follar con arboles – pero mi madre me encontró follando con su marido en su cama y… - suspire pesadamente pero aun así sentí más de un jadeo – bueno… parece que no le gusto mucho, así que… - alce mis brazos para dejarlos caer en un sonoro acto – creo que espera que me reforme acá

- Señorita Swan… - la maestra se levanto y tenía sus manos apretadas en puños – le voy a rogar que…

- Pro… fesora – en una muy buena actuación Edward se levanto tartamudeando y arreglando sus horribles lentes – la señorita Swan solo esta bromeando – me dio una gélida pero disimulada mirada – ella es bromista

NOOO, mas encima tiene risa de nerd, creo que tengo que darle muchos puntos a Edward por su actuación.

- Además – volvió a acomodar sus lentes – usted vio sus notas… se ve a leguas que ella es una niña decente… ¿sino como consiguió esas notas?

- Mamándosela a los profesores – me encogí de hombros y volví a sonreír, no era verdad pero ya tenía rabia

Suspire, esto ya no era divertido, aquí nadie tenía los cojones para enfrentar su verdadero yo, apuesto mis bubis a que la mayoría de aquí tiene sexo a diario pero prefieren verse como los virginales aburridos ante que mostrar su verdadero ser.

- ¡Isabella! – chillo la profesora

- ¿Qué? – me levante con rabia - ¿usted nunca lo ha hecho?

- Váyase a la oficina del director inmediatamente

¡Maldita!, hasta para castigarme mantuvo su postura correcta y no levanto la voz. Gire a mirar a mis compañeros y todos estaban con sus cabezas gachas mirando sus cuadernos.

¡MALDITO COLEGIO!

No espere más y recogí mis cosas para salir.

Si creían que iba a ir a ver a Aro estaban muy equivocados, me sentía sola y frustrada y cuando me siento así generalmente lloro o golpeo a alguien y como no tenía a nadie a mí a lado tendría que ir a algún rincón a descargar mi frustración.

Prácticamente corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar a la parte trasera del colegio, vi que había un pequeño taller y supuse que a esta hora no había nadie, así que me senté en un sucio cajón, no me importo manchar mi nueva falda, era del uniforme y si no tenia con que asistir capaz y me podía quedar acostada el día de mañana.

Apoye mis codos en mis rodillas y afirme mi cabeza.

¿Por qué mis padres tenían que estar tan jodidos?

¿Por qué yo tenía que estar tan jodida?

¿Por qué el mundo estaba tan jodido?

Siempre supuse que todos mis problemas venían por consecuencia de las malas decisiones de mis padres pero solo estaba encerrada en mi burbuja y ahora me doy cuenta que no son solo ellos, son todo, el mundo en general está mal, nadie dice lo que siente, nadie hace lo que quiere, todos tienen dos caras, pero… yo no soy nadie para juzgar, yo misma he sido así la mayor parte de mi vida, siempre le mostré una Bella distinta a mi madre y ahora que se me cayó esa careta y me doy cuenta que es mejor ser como uno me doy cuenta que acá no puedo serlo.

- ¡Malditos todos! – grite al iré deseando que alguien me escuchara

- Difícil primer día eh – me voltee como si tuviera resorte y vi a la chica mas desarreglada de mi vida – eres Isabella Swan

- Lo soy – a penas y pude ver su rostro porque estaba lleno de grasa

- Rosalie – estiro su mano pero estaba aun peor que su rostro y me dio cosa tomársela – tranquila – la retiro enseguida – veo que ya te diste cuenta que todos en este colegio están muy jodidos y son unos malditos caretas

- ¿Eres estudiante? – la mire interrogante

- Si – se encogió de hombros – pero no voy mucho a clases

- ¿Por qué?

- Por qué a nadie le parece que no me aguante sus caretajes

- Te entiendo… ¿Todos son así aquí?

- La mayoría – se encogió de hombros – acá no puedes ser distinta… a mi – suspiro – no me soportan porque declare abiertamente que soy bisexual y pareciera que ahora todos me tienen asco… además – miro con una sonrisa el pequeño taller – no ven que sea de señoritas arreglar coches – volvió a encogerse de hombres – quiero ser mecánica y me gustan las mujeres y los hombres… yo no le veo nada malo en eso… ¿Tu?

Aunque su mirada no fue para nada fría sentí algo de nostalgia por ella.

- Yo lo veo como algo genial, tú por lo menos sabes quién eres y quien quieres ser… eso merece mucho merito… la mayoría de acá – apunte con el mentón hacia el edificio – no sabe ni donde están parados

- Parece que nos llevaremos bien

Pensé que por verse como alguien más dura también lo seria, pero la verdad es que era alguien demasiado dulce, otra Alice más y yo no pasaba de ser una perra.

- Soy una perra – le aclare – amo el sexo y amo hacer sufrir a los que me caen mal – mantuve mi rostro serio – así que… - me encogí de hombros

- Eres sincera… prefiero ser amiga de una chica que sabe que es una perra ante que serlo de Ángela que su padre pastor sigue pensando que es virgen

- Mi mamá me encontró follando con su esposo así que sabe que no lo soy – aligere el ambiente

- Me gustas Bella – me apunto con un dedo

- Nunca me he acostado con una mujer – pensé en todas mis borracheras y estaba casi segura que no había pasado de un par de besos con algunas amigas – así que si quieres probar…

- Oh cariño – me golpeo juguetonamente con su hombro – lo siento pero no eres mi gusto… me gustan más menuditas como Alice – se sonrojo ante lo ultimo

- ¡Es mi compañera de cuarto y amiga! – chillé con alegría – pero creo que le gustan los hombres – me bajo el animo

Recordé que ayer al almuerzo la había visto mirando a un chico rubio que si mal no recuerdo se llama Mike, cuando le pregunte por él se puso tan colorada que me quedo claro que le encantaba y ya me había prometido a mi misma ayudarla con él.

- Tranquila – se levanto – ya encontrare al amor de mi vida

- Quizás podamos juntarnos las tres a tomar algo algún día

Sé que soné algo desesperada pero no podía dejar escapar a las únicas chicas cuerdas de este colegio.

- Me parece, se donde está el cuarto de Alice así que yo las pasare a buscar como a las 7 para que comamos juntas

- Me parece excelente, ahora – mire el reloj y a pesar de que no quería tenía que ir a ver a Aro – me voy porque tengo que ir a dar algunas explicaciones al director

- Anda no más

Me voltee saludándola con la mano y me apresure a llegar a la oficina del director, como estaba tan lejos me demore un poco, ya estaba doblando la ultima esquina cuando sentí que me tomaban del codo y me arrastraban a un pequeño cuarto, hubiera gritado de no haber visto el cobrizo cabello de Edward.

- ¿Qué quieres? – me cruce de brazos, sentí como su cuerpo se pegaba un poco al mío por lo reducido del espacio

- No puedes hablar así – se separo lo mas que pudo de mi – acá las cosas no funcionan así

- ¿Y cómo funcionan? – como estaba oscuro me costó un poco enfocar la vista para verlo bien

- Funcionan así – saco de un bolsillo las gafas y me las mostro

- Yo no soy así – hable entre dientes – yo soy como me ves y lo siento si no encajo, por mi me pueden expulsar ahora mismo

- Bella, mira, me caes bien… somos muy parecidos – sonrió coqueto ante lo ultimo – y te estoy diciendo esto como amigos… si quieres sobrevivir en este colegio vas a tener que aprender a controlar tus verdades

- Lo siento – supe que esto lo estaba haciendo con sinceridad, por lo menos eso me reflejaba su rostro – de verdad agradezco que me lo digas pero Edward – suspire por decirlo por enésima vez en mi día, en mi primer día – yo ya fui así… y termina aquí – apunte al piso, me di cuenta que ser quien no soy solo lleve a mas problemas, se que las cosas funcionan bien para ti escondiéndote detrás de tus lentes, pero como yo te vi cogiendo con Ángela hoy cualquiera te pudo haber visto y habrías pasado por lo mismo que yo pase hace un par de semas, en cambio si me encuentran a mi cogiendo con cualquiera sabrán que esa soy yo… no habrá sorpresas

- Yo… lo siento – vi un dejo de nostalgia y algo de rabia en su mirada – te entiendo pero si hago todo esto es por algo… créeme que el esconderme detrás de estos feos lentes tiene un objetivo mayor que el cogerme a frígidas perras en los pasillos

- Sabes – le sonríe – creo que ambos somos almas perdidas…

- Noto en tus ojos que te han pasado muchas cosas, por eso es que quise hablar contigo, se que tus problemas van mas allá que el follarte al esposo de tu madre

- Mis padres cagaron mi vida – hable con rabia

- Mi familia también me cago la vida… por eso soy así – volvió a levantar los lentes

- Almas perdidas – volví a levantarme de hombros

- Almas perdidas que podrían ser amigos – sugirió

- ¿Amigos que follan cuando quieren? – me comencé a acercar lentamente a él

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, cambie el capitulo en cuanto a tiempos a ultima hora asi q si se me paso algo avisenme xfis.**

**Bueno, poco a poco veremos xq Edward es asi y porq esta tan jodido, les aviso q es algo fuerte**

**Espero q se hayan dado cuenta como sera la relacion entre Edward y Bella**

**¿Quieren lemmon para el prox cap?**

**ustede deciden, dejenme sus opiniones.**

**besos, Joha!**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6**

- Amigos que podrían follar muy rico cuando ambos lo quieran

Ya estaba a un centímetro de cuerpo así que Edward solo tuvo que estirar sus manos para tener mi cuerpo entre ellas, a penas sentí su tacto un gemido salió desde el fondo de mi pecho, se que yo misma estaba caliente y excitadas pero las cosquillas que me trasmitió él con un solo toque era algo que nunca me había pasado en mis tres años de amante del sexo.

- Mmm – me apretó aun más cerca de su cuerpo y puso su boca a la altura de mi oído derecho – se siente jodidamente bien tenerte así de cerca… me imagino cómo será tenerte desnuda entre mis brazos

- Cariño – acaricie su rostro e inmediatamente él cerró los ojos – no me gustaría que mi desnudo trasero tocara alguna de estas sucias superficies

Eche una rápida mirada al pequeño, más bien diminuto lugar y estaba completamente sucio y no me apeteció mucho que ninguna parte de mi cuerpo quedara a merced de quien sabe que bichos había aquí.

- Pero…

- No me desnudare pero… – levante un dedo para detenerlo y le sonreír con toda la lujuria que estaba sintiendo

No dije nada mas, actué, comencé a besar su cuello que sabia a una perfecta mezcla entre restos de su perfume con olor a madera y su sudor varonil, era el puto sabor que debía tener un hombre que de verdad se hace llamar así.

Me hubiera quedado a vivir de su sabor pero yo también quería más así como él, por lo menos eso supuse cuando tomo mis caderas y las apego a las suyas para que notara que su grado de excitación lo estaba llevando a apretar aun más su pantalón.

Eleve mis manos y a tientas logre encontrar esas maravillosas hebras que peinas parecían sucias y de mal gusto pero que cuando su dueño las despeinaban enviaban señales de jodido rico sexo a toda la población que tuviera la sangre caliente. Cuando encontré por fin el apoyo que necesitaba deje de besar su cuello para comenzar a besar su pecho, eso sí, no le di la satisfacción de sacarle la ropa, eso tendría que quedar para más tarde, abrí los ojos, yo misma los sentí llameantes así que sin esperar más lo mire y le demostré sacando mi lengua y pasándola por mis labios lo que quería hacer.

- Oh mierda – echo su cabeza hacia atrás y su sexo quedo aun más apegado a mi cuerpo

- Oh si cariño – baje hasta quedar descansando sobre mis rodillas – me voy a meter tu dura y húmeda polla en mi boca… ¿Te gusta la idea?

- Mierda si – pareciera que un atisbo de cordura llego a él y mejoro su postura dejando descansar su espalda en una de las paredes – eso sería genial

- Va a ser más que genial – sin despegar mi ojos de los suyos comencé a desabrochar su pantalón hasta que ante mi salto esa enorme polla que ya había tenido la suerte de tener en mis manos – algunos dicen que tengo la mejor garganta, que es incluso mejor que cualquier coño estrecho – comencé a mover mi mano masturbándolo para despertarlo aunque eso no era para nada necesario porque saltaba a la vista lo listo que estaba – solo disfruta nene

No espere mas, desde que había llegado y supe el maldito bipolar que es Edward que quería darle una mamada, es que para algunas chicas tener un pene en su boca no les produce más que asco pero a mí me producía sensaciones completamente diferentes, ver a un hombre entregado y dispuesto a obtener todo lo que yo quisiera darle era casi tan excitante como ser follada por dos hombres a la vez.

Relaje mi garganta al máximo y me lo metí hasta el fondo, sacando solo un poco mis dientes y masajeando sus testículos, conté mentalmente, uno, dos, tres, justo al terminar las manos de Edward estaban sobre mis cabellos y sus caderas embestían como loco, por supuesto que nada de eso me molesto porque solo facilito mi trabajo, seguí chupando todo su enorme falo pero de pronto me di cuenta que por primera vez esto no me estaba satisfaciendo, tenía a una de las mejores pollas que había visto nunca que yo quería algo más que solo tenerla en mi boca, quería hacer más que eso.

- Oh nena, ya me corro… tienes la mejor boca…

Creo que cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer mas tendría que esperar porque tampoco tenía mucho tiempo, aunque no quisiera tenía que ir a mi cita con Aro… aunque quizás con él…

¡NO! Ya termine con los hombre mayores, son para puros problemas, en cambio Edward por ejemplo, joven con un sexapil a flor de piel y la mejor polla que he tenido en mi cuerpo, además, sin compromisos ni problemas, además, seguramente habían muchos más como él en este colegio.

Apreté un poco mis labios y succiones su pene hasta el fondo, prácticamente lo obligue a correrse porque ni siquiera él se dio cuenta, su liquido paso directo a través de mi garganta pero yo quería saborearlo así que seguí lamiendo su falo donde aún quedan un poco de restos de su leche, lamí y lamí hasta que quedo flácido en mis manos, le di una última lamida y su polla ya se estaba poniendo dura de nuevo, no tenía tiempo para mas pero era bueno saber que su recuperación era rápida.

- Eso… ¡MIERDA! Dejaste en el suelo a Victoria – sonrió como loco mientras llevaba sus manos a sus cabellos

- ¿Por qué lo dices cariño? – me levante del suelo y mi propia excitación ya había pasado, aunque no alcancé el orgasmo me basto con el sabor de su semen

- Porque la muy puta tiene el titulo de ser la que mejor lo mama en todo el colegio

- ¿Y ahora tu dirás que ese título debe ser mío? – me volví a acercar a él

Esta vez ataque sus labios, como aun quedaba un resto de sus fluidos entre mi lengua, la saque a jugar para que él mismo pudiera probar su sabor en ella, y supe que lo hizo cuando me la lamio… maldito pervertido.

- No estoy muy seguro – por fin hablo cuando soltó mi lengua – creo que merezco otra prueba antes

- O quizás debería pedirle la opinión a alguien más… - moví ambas cejas sugerentemente

- Nena… puedes mamársela a quien quieras siempre y cuando no me dejes botado – apretó mis caderas y el muy maldito ya estaba duro nuevamente

- ¿Yo también tendré prioridad entre tus zorras? – baje mis manos hasta posarlas en sus duras nalgas

- Si tienes esa boca me imagino tu coño o tus tetas… así que si – lamio mi cuello desde la base hasta mi lóbulo al cual le dio una mini mordida – tienes prioridad

- Me alegra saberlo… ahora – suspire pesadamente, no quería tener que enfrentar a Aro – tengo que ir a ver a tu tío

- Mira – me tomo por los hombros y me zarandeo un poco – ya te dije que nos parecemos y sinceramente no me gustaría que tus artes sexuales se perdieran así que haznos un favor y di que no sabes que te paso pero que es mentira

- En una de esas a tu tío le gusta lo que dije y prefiere que le muestre mis artes en el sexo oral – le sonreí pero no me gusto para nada como se tenso, esto iba mas allá de nosotros

- Seguramente estaría feliz – me soltó y volvió a recargar su cuerpo en la sucia pared

- Es tu tío

Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los míos y a través de ellos pude ver que eso que lo tenía tan jodido y obligando a esconderse en una personalidad que no era la suya tenía que ver con su tío, de pronto recordé esa caricia pervertida y casi asquerosa que le había dado a mi mano el día que nos conocimos así que debo suponer que Aro Volturi esconde algo que nadie en este estirado y careta colegio sabe.

- ¿Qué? – me miro un poco asustado y aunque no se que fue supe que si tenía que ver con su tío

- Dijiste que tu familia cago tu vida… supongo que quieres decir que tu tío cago tu vida

- Eso no es algo de lo que quiera hablar – de pronto comenzó a acomodar su ropa, su pelo y sus lentes y en unos segundos volvió el Edward nerd

- Supongo que no – yo tampoco es que alguna vez le hubiera contado a alguien todo lo que había pasado con mis padres – te entiendo – le sonreí para darle un poco de confianza

- Bien

No dijo nada más y salió raudamente del cuarto, podría haberme molestado por su fría actitud pero él no me debía nada y algo me hace suponer que yo sabía más que cualquier otra persona en este colegio, no nos parecíamos solamente por el hecho de que estuviéramos jodidos, sino también porque ambos éramos seres solos, que viven por y para sí.

Salí de ese cuarto no sin antes revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar, cuando estuve lista me dirigí directamente a la oficina de Aro, pensé una vez mas lo que me dijo Edward y aunque lo odiaba, tendría que hacer algo para que no me mandaran de vuelta con mi madre, lamentablemente no tenía un lugar en el mundo si me iba de aquí así que mi única opción por ahora era maquillar un poco mi realidad, total… lo he hecho tantas veces en el pasado que una vez más…

- Hola – salude lo mejor que pude a la secretaria - ¿El señor Aro?

- ¿Tiene cita?

- No se – pensé en lo que había dicho la profesora y como ya habían pasado un par de horas de eso supongo que ya debía haber informado sobre mi comportamiento – creo que si… Isabella Swan

- Oh si – la vi un poco incomoda – el señor Aro la está esperando hace mucho… así que pase no mas

- Gracias

Respire antes de girar el pomo de la puerta.

- Permiso – hable en un susurro y mantuve mi vista en el suelo

¡Odiaba actuar como niña buena!

- Señorita Swan – note algo de irritación en su voz así que me acerque con mucho sigilo

- La señorita Bennett me dijo que viniera a verlo – me quede de pie afirmada en el respaldo de la silla

- Siéntese – aun mantenía la vista en unos papeles así que lo hice y rodé un poquito los ojos – supongo que sabe porque esta acá

- Si – baje la vista pero esta vez para no sonreírle en la cara

- ¿Y qué tiene que decir sobre eso? – lo mire y estaba con los codos sobre la mesa mirándome directamente

- Que… no estaba en mi mejor momento – apretó los ojos y los puños con fuerza, aunque lo de los profesores no era verdad lo otro si y no tuve las fuerzas para mentir

- ¿O sea que tu madre no te encontró con tu padrastro en su cama?

Lo mire y se notaba como si ya lo hubiera sabido, en ese momento pensé en que se había quedado solo con Renée el día que llegue y que seguramente ella se había encargado de contárselo, así que no tenia caso mentir.

- Eso fue… - rebusque la palabra que me salvara pero no encontré nada

- Tu madre me lo conto – y ahí estaba, tenía razón – también me dijo que este tal… - cerro los ojos por segundo, supongo que para recordar su nombre – Phil – los abrió enseguida – según ella él está obsesionado contigo

- Algo – trate de restarle importancia – mire – apoye mis manos en su escritorio y me acerque un poco mas – lo que paso fue un error, un error de adolescencia que espero no volver a cometer

- Eso espero, usted es una alumna muy brillante para mezclarse en este tipos de habladurías

- Lo se

- Ahora… lo que comento sobre sus notas

- Completamente mentira – me apresure a aclarar – le puedo jurar que mis notas son cien por ciento por mi esfuerzo – eso era algo mío que nadie me quitaría – si quiere puede hacerme una prueba especial o algo

- No, está bien – me sonrió y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al ver sus dientes – espero que estos arrebatos suyos no vuelvan a repetirse

- Por supuesto que no – negué fervientemente

- Bien, ahora puede retirarse

No quise agregar nada más así que como entre salí, prácticamente como si hubiera cometido el peor pecado del mundo pero aunque no estaba conforme por cómo se habían dado las cosas me tranquilizaba saber que no tendría que irme por el momento, por lo menos hasta que se me ocurriera ser sincera de nuevo.

¿Tan malo es decir la verdad?

Para que en el mundo real si lo es.

Iba por el pasillo cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo.

- Hola hermosa – frente a mi estaba un chico rubio con unos hermosos ojos azules y una perfecta sonrisa

- Hola – bien, puse mi modo sexy y perra en modo ON

- Eres nueva – me miro de arriba abajo – y estas muy buena – bien, por fin alguien sin rodeos

- Bueno – me mire hacia abajo y volvió a mirarlo a él – eso debes decírmelo tu – se me acerco un poco hasta quedar demasiado cerca

- Oh cariño – acaricio mi rostro – estas buena – afirmo nuevamente… ahora Isabella Swan

- Bella… para los amigos – tome su barbilla y le di una suave caricia - ¿Tu eres?

- James – se acerco hasta dejar un húmedo beso en la comisura de mis labios – pero tú puedes decirme como quieras

- Bien – me pegue solo un poquito más a él, lo justo para rozarle mis senos – entonces James – ahora yo me acerque y deje un beso en la comisura de sus labios – supongo que te veré por ahí

- Eso supongo

Salí de su pequeña jaula y volví a tomar mi camino, no quería que me vieran cogiendo por los pasillos cuando recién me había salvado de una, ya más tarde tendría tiempo para James, mi pobre coño ya estaba un poco triste por la falta de acción, así que me tendría que encargar de buscarle entretención.

Llegue a mi cuarto y estaba muerta, después de mi clase con la señorita Bennett no había ido a ninguna otra, de reojo vi el reloj y vi el reloj que tenía en mi velador y vi que quedaba media hora para que terminaran las clases así que cerré los ojos por un momento.

.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, inmediatamente mire el reloj y me di cuenta que ya había pasado la media hora, me senté mejor en la cama y arregle un poco mi aspecto.

Una Alice cargada de libros entro e inmediatamente me sonrió.

- Hola – la salude mientras ella dejaba los libros sobre su escritorio

- Hola… ¿Cómo estás? – por su mirada preocupada supuse que el rumor de mi_ "ataque de sinceridad"_ ya era de conocimiento popular

Con razón James se me había acercado, seguramente quería saber que tan perra era, ya después lo buscaría y me encargaría de que le quedara cargo quien era la mejor mamadora de esta Academia.

- Supongo que escuchaste algo

- No… yo – se sentó en su cama y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos – solo escuche que te iban a echar… ¿Es verdad? – un estremecimiento de mi corazón se produjo cuando vi su verdadera preocupación porque me fuera

Era bueno tener una amiga.

- No – le reste importancia con la mano – solo me regañaron peor ya aclare todo con el director

- Bien – sonrió mostrando sus imperfectos dientes

El resto de la tarde paso sin muchas más novedades, Alice además de su preocupación evidente se había tomado la molestia de recolectar todos los apuntes de las clases que me había perdido así que bajo la suave música de Muse nos pusimos cada uno de cabeza en nuestros deberes. No me costó mucho ponerme al corrientes muchas de las cosas que estaba transcribiendo ya las había visto por mi cuenta.

¡Dios!

Si soy una nerd, sonreí ante eso, creo que Edward no era el único bipolar.

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada suavemente me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Quién podrá ser? – Alice desenterró la vista de sus libros para mirar hacia la puerta

En ese momento recordé que había quedado con Rosalie para comer, mire mi reloj nuevamente y me percate que ya era la hora.

- Una amiga – le sonreí mientras me levantaba a abrir

- Hola Bella – delante de mi había una Rosalie muy parecida a la de esta mañana, las mismas ropas anchas pero sin la suciedad por la grasa de autos

- Hola… pasa – me hice a un lado y entro

- Hola – Alice salto de la cama en cuento vio entrar a la rubia

- Hola Alice – ame el sonrojo de Rosalie

Esto definitivamente iba a ser entretenido, por fin tenia amigas.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar una duda que me preguntaron**

**Bella no le da la mano a Rosalie porque estaba engrasada, pero no porque le tuviera asco ni nada, de hecho Rosalie la entiende bien porque como saben la grasa de auto cuesta salir.**

**Ahora si, chicos, este sigue siendo mi fic con menos comentarios y lecturas, asi que ustedes diganme si les parece como va, no voy a dejarlo pero podria mejorar lo que no les gusta.**

**Bueno, ademas estaba pensando en la historia de Edwrad, no se si here un POV Edward para que cuente lo que le jodio la vida... ¿Q piensan ustedes?**

**Entonces, espero sus comentarios.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	7. Chapter 7  Edward POV

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

_**Chicas, es importante que sepan que este capitulo contiene algun material fuerte,**_

_**si no quieren leerlo no afecta mucho a la historia porque solo es un extra Edward POV.**_

_**Si leen lean con altura de miras y conciencia. **_

_**Besos, Joha!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 7**

**Edward POV**

- No quiero hablar contigo así que por favor deja de llamarme – estaba tendido en mi cama con los ojos cerrados y fingiendo que no estaba hablando con mi madre por teléfono

- Pero bebé… - ¡Odiaba que me dijera así! Sobre todo cuando estaba ida – de verdad me serviría mucho si tan solo hablaras con Aro

¡Maldito puto animal!

Lo que menos quería era ver siquiera a Aro.

- Está ocupado – no servía mucho dar más explicaciones

- Pero… mi niño de verdad necesito que él…

- ¡ESME! – ya estaba harto, estaba cansado, me dolía la cabeza y no tenia ánimos de esto ahora - ¡Me importa una mierda si no tienes dinero para tu puta droga! ¡Ve y párate en una esquina a ver si alguien te paga por una mamada!... o mejor – sonreí con ironía - ¡Ven y chúpasela a tu hermano como haces siempre!

Corte sin esperar respuesta.

No me gustaba hablar así a mi madre, después de todo es por ella por quien aguantaba toda esta mierda pero sabía muy bien que estaba tan drogaba o alcoholizada que mañana no recordaría ni una mierda, aunque eso no evita que mi percepción de mi mismo estuviera en el subsuelo ahora.

¡MALDITA SEA!

Esme era lo único que me importaba en este puto mundo, pero ella no tenía la fuerza para dejar las drogas y yo no podía controlar mi puta boca.

Quizás lo más fácil para mí sería odiar a mi madre y así desligarme de ella y de toda la mierda que rodeaba a mi familia y al puto de Aro, pero no podía, si estaba en este colegio con mi papel de retrasado era porque mi único objetivo era hundir a ese maldito que violo por tantos años a mi madre… a su propia hermana.

Mi padre nunca apareció, pero por supuesto que la importantísima familia Volturi no iba a permitir que su única hija fuera madre soltera así que hicieron unos arreglos y la casaron con un tal Carlisle Cullen que apenas me dio el apellido desapareció con los bolsillos llenos y una enorme sonrisa por el gran negocio que había hecho.

Mi madre, mi pobre madre, creo que nunca la he visto sobria, si no está drogada, esta alcoholizada o sedada, el maldito hijo de puta de Aro le destruyo la vida, por lo que pude averiguar la violó por primera vez cuando Esme tenía solo 15 años y desde ahí no paro el muy enfermo, lo excitaba saber que Esme no podía hablar, la tenia amenazada y para asegurarse aun más la empezó a drogar hasta que la volvió adicta. No sé como mi madre no quedo embarazada de un engendro de esa abominación, creo que fue solo suerte divina, aunque eso me servía mucho porque mi adorado tío juraba y re juraba que el retardado Edward era un hijo de sus horribles actos y por supuesto, como no podía decir nada tuvo tanto miedo que dejo a mi madre en paz. Menos mal que no saque los genes Volturi y se me ocurrió hacerme los exámenes cuando supe toda esta horrible historia.

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba soñando en __cómo mañana le pediría a Lucia, una niñita que siempre usaba dos coletas en sus rubios cabellos que se comenzara a sentar conmigo, mi madre decía que para ser un niño de casi 5 años era muy inteligente y adelantado para mi edad así que mañana daría mi primer paso a la adultez._

_- ¡SOLO UNA!... Por favor_

_De pronto escuche unos gritos de mi madre y abrí los ojos inmediatamente, mi abuelita Elizabeth y mi abuelo Edward habían salido de viaje, algo con miel que no recuerdo así que estábamos solos con mi mami, mi tío Aro ya no vivía con nosotros y era mejor así, no me gustaba mucho como me miraba a mi o a mi mami._

_Cuando escuche que un jarrón se rompía seguido de un grito ahogado de mi mamá no dude en levantarme, yo era el hombre de la casa y me deber era protegerla. Me puse mis pantuflitas de ositos y bajé las escaleras, no demore mucho en llegar a los primeros escalones pero me quede ahí sentado porque me asusto mucho lo que vi._

_- Aro… por favor… dame un poco mas de eso…_

_- ¡Ya te dije que no! – iba a levantarme a golpear a mi tío, nadie tenía derecho a zamarrear a mi madre, ella misma me había enseñado que a las mujeres hay que respetarlas, que no se les puede tocar ni con el pétalo de una flor, pero mis piernas no me respondieron como me hubiera gustado_

_- Hare lo que quieras – de pronto mi mami se comenzó a desvestir. _

_Recuerdo muy bien que ella siempre me decía que el cuerpo era solo de uno y que no __tenía que mostrárselo a nadie, que si alguien quería tocarme y yo no quería tenía que decírselo enseguida, también me acuerdo que me dijo que por mucho que me dijeran cosas feas y malas no tuviera miedo porque ella siempre me defendería. Nunca entendí mucho porque siempre me repetía cosas así pero siempre me lo recordaba desde que tengo memoria._

_Ahora, e__ntonces… ¿Por qué le estaba mostrando su cuerpo a su hermano?_

_- ¡No pienso acostarme contigo! – tuve que cerrar los ojos cuando se me inundaron de lagrimas al ver a mi madre en el suelo y con su mejilla roja por la sonara cacheta que le dio Aro – No pienso concebir a otro engendro como ese que está arriba… ¡Estúpida!... deberías haberlo abortado… - ¿Estaban hablando de mi? – ya sabias que si quedabas embarazada saldría con deficiencia… es tan estúpido ese niñato… ¡Ey! – de pronto la levanto del suelo tomándola por el cabello. Yo estaba congelado, lo único que quería era moverme y ayudar a mi mamá pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba – Mas te vale que nunca le digas a nadie que ese mocoso es hijo mío… ¿Esta claro?_

_- Nunca – mi madre sollozo como yo lo hacía cuando me caía y me golpeaba feo, ella siempre me curaba y yo también quería curarla ahora _

_- Ahora… si me la chupas te daré una pastillita mas – la voz de Aro me dio escalofríos, sonaba tan distinta a siempre_

_Aro se bajo los pantalones y eso fue mi tope, corrí a mi cuarto y me encerré en el. Yo se que era muy chiquito para entender, pero muchas cosas de las que había visto mi mami me había dicho que estaban mal… entones, ¿Por qué las estaba haciendo?_

_¿Acaso mi tío Aro era mi papá?_

_¿Eso se puede?_

_No sé, ni me importaba, Aro era malo y yo ya no lo quería más, ahora lo único que me importaba es que no tocara más a mi mami._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Por supuesto que Esme noto enseguida que algo me pasaba, no se demoro nada en dar cuenta de que sabia algunas cosas, no me explico todo enseguida pero con lo poco que me conto pude ir atando acabos mientras me iba haciendo grande. Mi madre insistía en que no era hijo de Aro pero que le daba miedo acláraselo porque ya le había dado a entender lo contrario, pero sinceramente su historia de que amaneció en la cama de un hotel barato no me confirmaba nada así que tome unos cabellos de mi querido tío y me hice un ADN, en mi puta vida había estado tan contento, tenía 10 años cuando comprendí todo y supe que ese maldito no era más que alguien que había jodido la vida de la persona más importante para mi así que si quería creer que yo era su hijo deficiente producto del incesto, se lo haría creer, pero ya llegaría el día en que me pagaría cada lagrima de mi madre.

Eso sí, desde que Esme supo que yo sabía algunas cosas nunca más dejo que Aro la tocara ni ella se le ofreció, por eso me dolía aun mas sacarle en cara algo que había ocurrido una sola vez, porque me juro que esa era la única vez que ella había estado de acuerdo.

En todo caso, de poco servía, mi madre ya era adicta y aunque Aro no la proveyera lo mas bien se las arreglaba para conseguir sus "medicinas".

- ¿Qué pasa amigo? – James mi amigo y compañero de cuarto acaba de entrar y aunque era mi mejor amigo no sabía nada de mi

No tenía intención de ir por la vida contando mis problemas, por eso mismo no podía entender porque había hablado con Bella, creo que en parte era porque ella había hablado primero, como le dije, ambos estamos jodidos y en cierto punto creo que haríamos buena pareja, yo no trataría de cambiarla y ella no trataría de sacar el príncipe azul que no hay en mí.

- Nada – mantuve los ojos cerrados, no tenía interés en que James supiera que algo me pasaba

- Bueno, no te creo pero hare como lo hago – y si, no por nada es mi amigo, me conoce aunque sepa tan poco de mí

- Creo que tanta succión de tu polla se está llevando tus neuronas… dile a Vicky que baje un poco la dosis – por fin abrí los ojos para verlo sentado en la cama

- ¡Bah! – hizo un gesto despreocupado – Vicky lo único que quiere tener en su boca es tu polla, de hecho creo que hasta se la imagina mientras se la mama a los demás

- Victoria está loca – me senté mejor en la cama – lo único que le interesa son los ceros de la familia Volturi

- Todas son iguales – se dejo caer en la cama, pero así como se recostó se levantó - ¡Me voy a follar a la nueva!

Lo dijo como si hubiera descubierto el América, sonreí ante eso, quizás una buena mamada de Bella le subiera el ánimo.

- Bellita sí que tiene rica boca – le sonreí socarrón y ensanche aun más la sonrisa cuando lo vi mudo y con la boca abierta

- ¿Ya te la chupo? – vi añoranza en sus ojos, de hecho, hasta vi una luz en ellos

- Sip – remarque la "p" – y la nenita chupa como ninguna… mil veces mejor que Victoria… podrías buscarla… esta algo falta de acción

Creo que ya la quería, miren que andarle consiguiendo amantes, pero me estaba cayendo bien Bellita y sabia que la polla de James era casi igual que la mía, hasta la larga solo que menos ancha. Bellita me tendría que agradecer esto después.

- Si… la vi en el pasillo y casi me la follo ahí mismo – el muy maldito sin respetar que yo estaba a su lado comenzó a masajear su notorio bulto – la muy maldita exhala sexo por todos sus poros

- No me la folle pero su me la chipo, se nota a leguas que tiene experiencia la nenita – me reí

- Bien – se levanto de golpe – iré y le enseñare lo que es un buen orgasmo

- Por lo menos hasta que me la folle yo – se giro y me asesino con la mirada – aprovéchala hoy porque mañana la dejare en las nubes de tanto placer

- ¡Maldito! – me tiro un cojín en la cara – déjame esta solo para mi

- Imposible amigo – me reí y volví a recostarme en la cama, esta vez apoye mi cabeza en mis brazos entrecruzados – de eso pensar en ese estrecho coñito ya se me paro...

Mire hacia abajo y era verdad, mi querida polla ya se estaba comenzando a levantar.

- Si ves alguna zorra dile que venga… necesito ayuda – mire significativamente hacia mis pantalones

- Bien

Abrió su cajón, saco un par de condones y salió del cuarto.

Nuevamente soledad, toda estaba en silencio y mis fantasmas no demorar en volver, odiaba el sonido del silencio, ese sonido que no suena a nada pero a todo a la vez, ese sonido que nos obliga a pensar aun cuando nos resistimos, no nos deja opción, nos transporta a donde no queremos, a donde no tenemos el control, a una realidad donde no somos nosotros mismos.

Escuche un pájaro piando en la ventana, voltee a verlo y lo que vi me estrujo el corazón, el maldito o la maldita había hecho un nido en mi ventana pero cualquier rencor quedo en segundo lugar cuando vi como cuidaba sus huevitos. No pude evitar que la imagen de Esme viniera a mí, a pesar de todo, del infierno que vivió y que seguía viviendo, para mí fue la mejor madre del mundo, me cuido con su vida y nunca dejo que nada malo me pasara. Si tan solo me dejara ayudarla todo sería distinto.

En todo caso, lo que ahora me tenía que preocupar era hundir a Aro, estoy seguro que sus perversiones no han terminado y esa casita que encontré hace algunos meses a las afuera de la ciudad algún fin maldito debe tener, iba a seguirlo, descubrirlo y destrozarlo, además de mi madre se lo debía a mis abuelos, esos seres que aunque no fueron los mejores conmigo nunca me dejaron botados, Elizabeth y Edward que murieron misteriosamente heredando por completo a Aro… algo demasiado sospechoso para cualquiera, incluso para un retrasado como yo.

- ¿Mamá? – al segundo tono ya había contestado – lo siento – hubiera sollozado pero hace mucho tiempo que deje de crear lagrimas

**-** Mi niñito… vente par acá… deja todo eso, no me gusta que estés cerca de ese cerdo – note inmediatamente que ya estaba un poco menos drogada

- Ya falta poco – este era mi último año así que tenía que faltarme poco – ya verás cómo lo desenmascare y por fin podremos ser felices

- Ed… sabes que lo de mamá y papá no fue un accidente, Aro está loco y yo me muero si… - ¡maldita sea!, odiaba que mi madre llorara

- Mami – amaba que le dijera así – confía en mí, dentro de poco todo esto se solucionara… te lo prometo

- Confío en ti mi bebé… solo en ti… te amo hijo

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir, saber que mi madre me amaba y estaba ahí para mí me bastaba para poder seguir aguantando tanta mierda.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, si leyeron el cap ojala les haya gustado y hayan entendido algo mas de la historia.**

**No se si exagere o no, pero el incesto y violacion considero que son cosas fuertes y encontre prudente avisarles.**

**Recuerden que habran adelantos de todos los capitulos en mi Blog.**

**Espero sus comentario, opiniones, reclamos o lo que quieran.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8**

Con las chicas decidimos que lo mejor sería tomarnos algo en la cafetería del colegio, era día de semana y aunque se nos permitía salir un par de horas en la tarde, perderíamos mucho tiempo y ya dejaríamos esa opción para otra vez.

- Llevo toda mi vida en este colegio y nunca había hablado contigo – Rosalie miro directamente a Alice

Yo le di un sorbo a mi café para ocultar una risilla que se me escapo.

- Yo… es que la verdad que no hablo con casi nadie – Alice jugueteo con el borde de su vaso de café

- Bueno – intervine – pero ahora estamos hablando las tres así que creo que eso es un gran paso para todas… yo nunca había tenido amigas – me encogí de hombros

- ¿Y eso porque? – Alice se sonrojo – perdón, no quise ser indiscreta pero pareces buena persona

- Puede ser – suspire – pero generalmente a las chicas no les gusta que me acueste con sus novios… - o padres, murmure solo para mí lo ultimo

- Eres toda una perra – sonrió picarona Rosalie

- Así parece ser – le guiñe un ojo

- Yo sigo pensando que eres buena persona – sonrió Alice

- Bueno, en todo caso como estamos tratando de ser amigas les prometo nunca quitarles un novio… a menos que considere que es malo y no las merece – alce ambas cejas en modo juguetón

- Yo no tengo novio – Alice bajo la mirada algo apenada

- Pero ya tendrás…. Además – Rosalie ensancho su sonrisa – a mí me gustan más las mujeres así que podrás estar tranquila con eso

- No estés tan segura

Hasta Alice comenzó a reírse, jamás pensé que fuera tan fácil conversar con alguien, ni siquiera con los chicos con los que me acostaba lograba entablar una conversación mas allá de las palabras sucias que me gusta soltar mientras me follaban.

El resto de la tarde paso de la misma forma, nosotras hablando de cualquier cosa, eso sí, nadie toco temas muy personales, mas allá de que yo era una perra y que a Rose le gustaban las mujeres no paso, ya que aun era demasiado pronto para soltar cosas tan intimas.

El cuarto de Rosalie estaba un poco lejos de nuestro así que la dejamos encaminada y nosotras seguimos nuestro camino, de pronto note que había alguien tocando la puerta de nuestro cuarto con mucha insistencia.

A medida que nos acercábamos pude notar que era el mismo chico con el que me había topado más temprano.

- Entra al cuarto Alice – le di un juguetón codazo – creo que yo me voy a tardar un poco

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de James, desde mi distancia se notaba a la perfección que estaban hambrientos, hambrientos de algo que yo podría darle.

- Hola – susurre a la vez que Alice abría la puerta del cuarto y entraba

- Hola – se apoyo sexymente en la puerta ahora cerrada

- ¿Qué haces acá?... ¿No se supone que los hombres no pueden estar en estos lados? – acerque solo un poco mi cuerpo al suyo para darle un roce sutil

- Pensé que te gustaría dar una vuelta

- Vengo de dar una – me hice la difícil

- Pero cariño – alzo su mano y rozo mi cuello enviando un montón de calor a mi bajo vientre – creo que el lugar que quiero mostrarte no lo conoces

- Entonces muéstramelo

Tome mi mano y comenzó a guiarme por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a unos que no había visto, movió unos puertas y subimos unas cuantas escaleras antes de llegar a un altillo que más que nada parecía cuarto de motel.

- Supongo que me trajiste a ver las estrellas – lo mire irónicamente mientras me acercaba a una gran ventana de donde se veía a la perfección el cielo que estaba iluminado por estrellas y una luna llena

- Digamos que ese es un plus – me guiño un ojo

- ¿Cuántos han tenido sexo aquí? – mire con el ceño fruncido las mantas y cojines que estaban sobre el suelo

- Este lugar es mío y de mi amigo

- ¿Y quién es tu amigo? – la verdad es que no conocía a casi nadie así que solo pregunte por preguntar

- Creo que lo conoces… - algo en su mirada me dijo que esa respuesta ya la conocía – Edward Cullen – ensancho su sonrisa

Yo solo reí mientras negaba repetidamente con la cabeza, eso debería haberlo supuesto desde un principio. Abrí un poco mis fosas nasales e inhalé el olor que estaba impregnado por todo el lugar…. Si hasta el olor era el de Edward.

- Entonces – me senté sensualmente sobre las mantas – supongo que Edward te conto sobre mis habilidades – y como si estuviera en una película porno pase mi lengua por mis labios

- Oh cariño – se agacho a mi altura y tomo mi labio inferior entre sus dedos – Edward me conto sobre tus habilidades, pero creo que se le olvido contarte sobre las mías

Suavemente me dejo caer sobre el mullido lugar y abrió mis piernas para sonreírme y demostrarme perfectamente lo que quería hacer.

Me lo merecía, merecía que alguien atendiera mi coño así que solo me deje, ya más tarde le devolvería el favor a James.

.

.

.

- Mierda Bella… tus tetas son tan grandes – la verga de James estaba frotándose sobre mis tetas con mucha insistencia

La verdad es que se merecía lo que me pidiera, el maldito me daba el mejor sexo oral de mi vida y si quería cogerme las tetas pues que lo hiciera.

Hace ya una semana que había probado su boca por primera vez y la verdad es que no tenia comparación, casi no había tenido contacto con nadie más porque si no estaba jodiendo con James estaba con Edward o, para mi gran sorpresa, estaba con las chicas, desde ese día pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, haciendo la tarea, planeando como matar a las zorras o lo que se nos ocurriera.

Con los profesores no paso más, me disculpe y contra todos mis ideales agache el moño y comencé a jugar mi papel de niña buena… aunque a las niñas buenas no les follan las tetas ¿no?

- Mmm… – saque mi lengua y lamí la punta de su miembro cuando la tuve cerca de la boca – rico

- Ohhh Bella… ¡Mierda!... no puedo esperar para follar ese coño tuyo… y ese culo…

- ¿Qué pasa James? – apreté mas mis tetas para darle una mayor fricción - ¿Tus zorras no te satisfacen?

- Ninguna – sus venas se le marcaron en el rostro mientras embistió – es como tu… tú tienes las mejores tetas – embistió como loco – la mejor lengua… y sé que el mejor coño y culo

- Prometo que te dejaré que me la metas hasta el fondo – miro hacia abajo para verme – por donde quieras

Al decir eso cerró los ojos y en un par de embestidas más alcanzó su orgasmo. Limpio los restos de semen y sonrió cuando yo saque mi lengua para tomar los restos que estaban a mi alcance. Guardo su miembro con gran rapidez dentro de sus pantalones y abrió mis piernas para comerse mi coño sin darme tiempo para nada.

- Oh James – tire de sus cabellos con mucha fuerza

Su lengua estaba embistiendo como loco, además, para aumentar mi placer agrego sus dedos a su trabajo.

Estaba acariciando mis pezones cuando el sonido insistente de mi celular me saco de mi importantísimo trabajo.

- ¿Ho… la? – un número que conocía muy bien apareció en la pantalla de mi celular

Mis manos temblaban por la sensación de su lengua entre mis pliegues, se notaba a leguas que era un experto en orales.

- Necesito que nos vemos – sabía que no podía decirle que no, yo misma hace dos días lo había llamado para que nos viéramos

Hasta el momento nuestro trato iba de maravilla así que no podía arriesgarme a arruinarlo.

- ¿A…hora? – mmm, la lengua de James era putamente larga

- Si, dile a James que después te sigue chupando el coño… nos vemos la oficina de Aro en cinco minutos

Cortó, el muy maldito no me dejo decirle nada y cortó. Lloriquee, estaba a punto de alcanzar mi orgasmo así que decidí que unos minutos mas no le harían daño a Edward.

- Apúrate – lo agarre de sus cabellos y hundí mas su rostro en mi coño

Solo bastaron un par de lamidas mas para que alcanzara mi orgasmo, hace mucho que no tenía una buena polla dentro de mi coño, con Edward no habíamos pasado de los orales y las masturbaciones así que esperaba por mi sanidad mental que hoy eso cambiara.

- ¿A dónde vas? – James se levanto pasando la lengua por sus labios. No se veía muy contento

- Edward me llamo – James era el mejor amigo de Edward y mejor que nadie sabía sobre nuestro trato de prioridad

- ¡Maldito! – pateó un cojín que estaba en el suelo – Me debes una buena follada – me apunto con el dedo y luego apunto a su estrecho pantalón

- Prometo que veras estrellas – besé castamente sus labios y salí corriendo para ir al encuentro de mi amante favorito

Corrí por los pasillos tratando que nadie me viera, ya era tarde y sinceramente no sabía si tendríamos sexo, después de todo me había citado en la oficina de su tío.

Llegue y entre sin tocar, Edward parecía león enjaulado, caminaba de un lugar a otro y tiraba de sus cabellos.

- Hola

- ¿POR QUE MIERDA TARDASTE TANTO? – rodé los ojos ante su gélida mirada. A mí no venía con sus malos humores y bipolaridad

- Lo siento… vine lo más rápido que pude – me saque la chaqueta y la deje caer en una silla

- PUES PARA LA PROXIMA CORRES, NO ESPERAS A CORRERTE

Jamás había visto a Edward tan sacado, lejos de molestarme sus gritos me preocupo así que me acerque con mucho cuidado a él y lo tome por los hombros obligándolo a mirarme.

- ¡Ey! – tome su rostro y nos miramos, sus ojos estaban rojos como si estuviera controlando las lagrimas - ¿Qué te paso?

- Necesito pedirte un favor – susurro mucho más calmado

- Lo que quieras – estaba siendo completamente sincera

- Necesito que seduzcas a Aro

- Ok – asentí como una autómata

Era más que claro que sin importar porque pero eso era algo importante para Edward, y lo comprobé cuando relajo su rostro.

- Gracias

Ya, mucho más abatido se dejo caer sobre un enorme sofá de la oficina, agacho la cabeza y la tomo entre sus manos.

- ¿Estás bien? – me senté a su lado y comencé a juguetear con sus cabellos

- No… – alzo la vista y vi un indicio de lagrimas en ellos – Aro… él es quien me caga la vida

Eso ya me lo había dado a entender y aunque no sé si Edward estaba listo para contar eso tan terrible que hacia su tío para joderlo de esta forma no me importaba, yo sabía mejor que nadie como era ese lugar oscuro donde uno va y también se que tener alguien que sinceramente acaricie tu hombro en el proceso es muy importante.

- Entonces yo te ayudare a hundirlo – le sonreí sin mucha gracia, solo lo suficiente para demostrarle que estaba con él en esto

- No – comenzó a negar fervientemente – no debería haberte pedido esto, es peligroso y no nos conocemos mucho

- Almas perdidas… ¿Recuerdas? – apoyé mi frente en la suya – somos iguales, jodidos hasta la medula, se que más adelante la cagare enormemente y te necesitare, tu estarás ahí para mi… lo sé, así que déjame hacer esto… tómalo como algo así – me separe para verlo y sonreírle, esta vez con mucho mas humor – como un pago adelantado

- Eres rara – sonrió dejando de lado su tristeza

- Somos raros… y sin importar la mierda que sea Aro nos encargaremos de él… lo seduciré y tú me dirás que hacer… somos algo así como amigos… ¿no?

- Amigos que follan – me recordó

- Entonces… – mire el pulcro lugar, cada cosa en su sitia, limpios hasta los guardapolvos, ninguna hoja fuera de lugar, en fin, una oficina perfecta para un perfecto cabrón como Aro

Edward siguió mi mirada, no tardo en alzarme y dejarme sobre el limpio escritorio de Aro.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no te follan el coño? – se puso entre mis piernas abiertas dejándome sentir a la perfección su hinchada verga

- Demasiado – susurre ya excitada

- Bien… empezaremos jodiendo a Aro… jodiendo en su oficina

* * *

**Hola!**

**Como estan?**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo**

**Recuerden que estoy dejando avances de todos mis fics en el Blog.**

**Dejenme sus opiniones sobre lo que quieran.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9**

Sus besos se hicieron urgentes, mis labios se abrieron para dar paso a su lengua y que así pudiéramos gozar mucho mas.

Sus manos volaron a mis caderas para poder restregar su verga mucho más fácil, necesita sentir sin esos odiosos pantalones de por medio así que sin despegar nuestros labios comencé a desabrocharle los pantalones, en cuanto se dio cuenta de mis intenciones subió mi falda y me penetro con un dedo sin previo aviso.

- Mojadísima… - susurro ahora llevando sus labios a mi cuello

- Solo por ti – lo mire a los ojos para que viera mi sinceridad

Era verdad, solo Edward me hacia mojarme de esa forma, nadie más me hacía sentir lo que él.

- Abre – con sus rodillas me obligo a abrir más las piernas, por supuesto que le di en el gusto

Sus caricias ya tan conocidas en mi clítoris no me bastaban, yo quería mas, quería sentirlo en mi interior ahora.

- Edward – me solté un poco de sus besos y logre que encajáramos nuestras miradas, comencé a masturbarlo manteniendo el contacto visual – adentro… ahora

- ¡Mierda si!

¡PUTA MADRE!

En mi puta y jodida vida había tenido una polla tan grande adentro, necesitaba más de él, todo, era tan malditamente orgásmico tenerlo en mi interior que no pensé durar mucho, no hubo estimulación al clítoris y mi brasier seguía en su lugar, solo bastaba esa enorme verga entrando y saliendo de mi interior para satisfacerme.

- ¡Maldito! – golpee su pecho - ¡tienes la puta verga más rica… que probé nunca!

Deje caer mi cabeza mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás para gozar más de sus ricas embestidas.

- ¿Te gusta? – me obligue a mirarlo y estaba casi desquiciado

¡Exquisito!

- Me encanta

Se salió de mi interior y quise llorar, lo necesitaba jodiendome sin parar por siempre. Antes de que pudiera decirle lo puto que estaba siendo conmigo me tomo de las caderas y me dejo con mi pecho sobre el escritorio y con el culo al aire, ¡Mierda!, me iba a dar por atrás.

- A las perras se les folla así – y si, volvió a metérmelo pero esta vez lo sentí mucho más adentro

- ¡Oh si! – deje descansar mi cabeza en la fría superficie, ya no podía mas

- Eso… putita… que rico culo – comenzó a masajearme el culo de una forma muy sexy

- ¡Me voy a correr! – no tenía muchas fuerzas para hablar pero encontré un poco que me quedaban

- ¿Tan luego? – me dio una sonora bofetada en mis nalgas, tanto que me hizo saltar y recobrar un poco de fuerzas – tengo tan lecha acumulada para ti cariño – llevo sus menos a mis pechos y a penas y los rozo

- Edward… por favor…

Nunca, nunca desde que perdí mi virginidad le he rogado a un hombre, siempre son ellos los que terminan rogando porque los deje correrse, pero ahora era yo, ya más tarde me vengaría de Edward, ahora solo quería poder tocar el cielo con el dedos al sentir mi liberación.

- Bien – me penetro duro y se quedo adentro – solo dos embestidas más y te corres… ¿De acuerdo?

Como pude gire mi cabeza y asentí.

¡Oh Dios!

Esas dos embestidas me llevaron a mi mas glorioso orgasmo.

- EDWARDDD… Oh nene… eso…. Ahí… EDWARDDDDD – alargue su nombre a la vez que caía rendida y satisfecha

- MIEDA BELLA… ya… casi… OHHHHH

Y termino él cayendo exhausto en mi espalda, sus besos solo me rozaron la piel, no podía moverme por más que quisiera no podía.

- Mi querido tío va a caer rendido ante ti – susurro sobre mi cuello

- Va a volverse loco – gire mi cabeza y nos encontramos en un dulce beso – eso te lo prometo

Me basto su sincera y tranquila sonrisa para hacerlo, esto era lo que él necesitaba, una perra que lo ayuda a joder a su tío y yo estaba más que dispuesta a ello.

Nos vestimos con muchas prisas, habíamos estado tan tiempo acá que ya había pasado el toque de queda, el escritorio estaba hecho una mierda y con nuestros fluidos en el borde, iba a limpiarlo pero Edward me lo impidió, dijo que solo ordenáramos un poco y listo. Cuando todo parecía mas decente dejamos el lugar, eso si, impregnado a un rico olor a sexo.

Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla cuando llegamos a nuestro punto de separación, quizás era raro pero mejor así, de esa forma no involucrábamos muchos sentimientos. Llegue a mi cuarto y Alice estaba durmiendo, así que me desnude y la imite, estaba muerta.

- Bella – noooo, quería seguir durmiendo – Bella… ya es tarde y debes levantarte o llegaremos atrasadas

- Mmm – lloriquee sobre mi almohada, no quería levantarme

- Bella…

- Esta bien – Alice no tenia porque cargar con mi mal humor – me baño y nos vamos – le sonreí y ella me siguió

Alice comía todas las mañanas en el casino porque eso iba incluido en su beca, a muchos no les importaba porque ya después podían comer algo más pero yo sabía muy bien que ella no tenía esas posibilidades y como seguramente no me aceptaría ayuda prefería acompañarla.

No demore mucho en vestirme, ya me estaba volviendo una experta en ponerme el uniforme. Llegamos al casino y como siempre había poca gente pero eso no quiere decir que me paso inadvertido el jadeo y la rigidez de Alice, trate de buscar su causa y ahí la encontré, en unas mesas mas allá estaba Mike sonriendo con un par de chicos, tendría que ayudar a Alice con eso ya me lo había propuesto.

- ¿Qué vemos? – ambas saltamos asustadas a ver a Rosalie detrás de nosotras, seguía con sus ropas anchas y podría jurar que venía del taller por una manchita en su camiseta

- Alice mira a su futuro novio Mike – hable relajada mientras caminaba a buscar mi comida

- No es… yo no… - mas colorada que Alice en ese momento era imposible que se pusiera

- Tranquila amiga – le cerré un ojo – ya verás como es así

- En eso estoy de acuerdo – hablo Rose mientras nos sentábamos – yo también te ayudare

Alce una mano y la chocamos en el aire mientras Alice se hundía más en su silla, las amigas se ayudan ¿no?

- Podríamos ir al cine hoy – intervino Rose después de unos segundos

- No puedo hoy – era verdad, le debía algo a James, mínimo que lo fuera a ver hoy después de cómo lo deje – pero podríamos ir mañana

- Mañana entonces – Alice ya más relajada me sonrió

Eso era tener amigas, que ni siquiera preguntas si tienes que ir a follar por follar.

Las clases pasaron más lentas que otras veces pero por lo menos eso me dio mucho tiempo para pensar en cómo podría encarar a Aro y llegue a la conclusión de que tendría que hablar con Edward para saber bien que es lo que quería, no quería actuar de alguna forma que echara todo a perder.

A las 5 de la tarde en punto golpee la puerta del cuarto de James, no lo deje ni siquiera hablar cuando ataque sus labios, era demasiado bueno con su lengua para dejarlo así, deje que nos guiara a su cuarto donde la ropa muy pronto dejo de estar en nuestros cuerpos, y más pronto de lo que esperaba estaba gritando su nombre, no era como con Edward pero sinceramente mejor que muchos de mis amantes pasados.

Después de cabalgarlo y alcanzar nuestros orgasmos caí sobre su pecho.

- Edward debe haber quedado sordo – se rio y yo lo acompañe

- ¿Está en su cuarto?

- Si

- Necesito hablar con él – me levanté pero rápidamente me volvió a dejar pegada a su pecho

- Yo puedo darte más que él – no vi maldad en sus ojos, solo lujuria

- De verdad cariño, solo vamos a hablar – bese castamente sus labios y me levante – me dejaste agotada – no era cien por ciento verdad pero le cerré un ojo y supuse que me creyó

Tome la camisa que le había arrancado, me la puse y salí del cuarto. En cuanto salí al pasillo unos poco audibles quejidos llegaron a mis oídos. Abrí la otra habitación que quedaba y me encontré con un Edward recostado mientras alguien se la mamaba, cuando me acerque reconocí a Ángela.

- ¡Sal de acá zorra! – tome del pelo a Ángela y de un "plop" tuvo que soltar la verga de Edward que tenia engullida en la boca

Afirmé la camisa de James que se me había abierto un poco, no me importaba mi desnudes pero no quería darle ese placer a ella. Acaba de tener una buena sesión de sexo con James pero en cuanto se quedo dormido recordé la charla pendiente que tenia con Edward y me valía una mierda si le estaban haciendo un oral, sabía que lo que tenía que decirle de Aro le importaba más que correrse en la boca asquerosa de Ángela.

- ¿Quién mierda te crees? – a penas y pudo tapar sus pequeños pechos con sus tiritonas manos. Me miro de arriba abajo evaluando mi pinta, no tenia porque darle explicaciones

- Me creo quien te está diciendo que salgas de acá zorra – volví a hablar pero esta vez más firme y mirándola fijamente, eso sí, mantuve mi voz en un tono bajo

Sonreí al verla encogerse, la puta estaba desnuda y se notaba que no había acabado, le dio una mirada a Edward quien seguía con la polla apuntando al techo y los brazos bajo la cabeza, demasiado relajado, cosa que exaspero aun mas a la zorrita esta.

- ¡Edward! – chilló

- Recoge tus cosas y vete… de todas formas tienes la peor boca que me he follado – se encogió de hombros y yo me largue a reír

Ángela bufo mientras recogía su ropa del suelo, salió del cuarto sin mirar a ninguno de nosotros.

Alcance a escuchar un "locos, me vengare de ustedes" mientras golpeaba la puerta de entrada con fuerza.

- Aun estoy duro y lleno de semen, así que como echaste a la única zorra que conseguí mas te vale terminar su trabajo – seguía en la misma posición de relajo y yo me estaba encendiendo de nuevo

¡Dios acaba de acostarme con su mejor amigo!

- No me voy a meter eso a la boca – mire con el ceño fruncido su polla – tiene las babas de ellas

- Pero… - se iba a quejar

- Esta bien – rodé los ojos – solo te masturbare – me puse a horcajadas sobre él, aun estaba desnuda por la sesión de sexo con James así que aproveche de restregar mi coño que se estaba mojando sobre sus muslos

Comencé a masturbarlo, parecía relajado y disfrutando, me hubiera gustado mamársela pero de verdad me daba asco la saliva de Ángela.

- Ohhh cariño… definitivamente mejor que cualquiera – sonreí satisfecha

- Oh si nene – jugué un poco con la cabeza de su pene y supe que le quedaba poco

- Trágatelo – su voz fue de total ruego – por favor trágate mi leche

- No cariño – le sonreí maliciosa – no mezclo mis fluidos

Pase mi lengua por mis labios y se corrió, fuerte y duro sobre mi mano, después de unos segundos que se demoro en relajar su respiración me senté sobre la cama y le sonreí.

- Ahora si… tenemos que hablar

- Creo que escuche suficientes de tus quejidos hace un rato – encare una ceja y le sonreí

- ¿Celoso?

- Nunca – me sonrió y supe que era verdad

- Bien – me acomode mejor sin preocuparme de si se me veía algo o no – tenemos que trazar el plan en contra de Aro… la mejor estrategia – hable con seriedad

- Ohhh cariño… escucharte hablar así... creo que me voy a correr de nuevo

Lo mire y solo pude reírme con ganas, este era el Edward que me gustaba ver y haría lo que pudiera para no volver a ver a eso niño roto de ayer.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Ojala les haya gustado el cap, recuerden los adelantos en el Blog, si les interesa les deje en mi blog un video con still hermosos de BD.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

- Bien – ahora sí que me puse más seria – estuve pensando y vamos a tener que ir de a poco – iba a hablar peor lo interrumpí – no te voy a pedir que me digas que es lo que pasa con tu tío pero necesito saber que tan grave es

- Ese grandísimo hijo de puta violo a mi mamá y la volvió loca

Abrí la boca y la cerré muchas veces, sonidos más parecidos a jadeos salían de ella pero ninguna palabra, por un segundo pensé que era una de esas jodidas bromas de Edward pero en cuanto vi el dolor en sus ojos supe que no, era el mismo dolor que he sentido yo por muchos años, incluso, este es aun peor.

- Yo… no sé qué decir

- Dime que vamos a joder a Aro tanto que nunca va a hacernos daño de nuevo

Vi lagrimas queriendo salirse de sus ojos pero como todo hombre duro que es las supo controlar.

- Lo vamos a hacer sufrir tanto que se va a arrepentir de haber nacido – en mi vida había hablado con tanto odio, pero es que este animal merecía el peor de los castigos – eso te lo juro

- No quiero que nadie lo sepa – acaricio mi mejilla y se volvió más dulce inmediatamente

- Te juro que nadie lo va a saber – tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo apreté para darle confianza

- Eres a la única que le he dicho esto, bueno, además de James, pero a él me costó mucho tiempo decírselo y a ti no – rio más tranquilo

- Ya lo sabes…. – me encogí de hombros sonriendo

- Almas perdidas – terminó por mi

- Creo que deberíamos patentar la frase – cambie el tema – imagínatelo como nombre de teleserie

- Creo que sería un culebrón de esos que no se ven hace muchos – volvió a recostarse más relajado en la cama

- Si… - me recosté a su lado – la hermana perdida y la ciega ya me tienen harta – bufe

- No sabía que te gustaban los culebrones – apoyo su cabeza en una mano y se giro para verme mejor, yo hice lo mismo y quedamos con nuestras miradas enganchadas

- ¿Nunca has visto uno? – lo mire fijamente e inmediatamente tuve mi respuesta

- Mi madre los ama – esta vez sus ojos se iluminaron con sinceridad al nombrarla – de pequeño siempre los veíamos a la hora del almuerzo

- Mi madre igual… nuestras vida de hecho fue como uno – reflexione suspirando – mi papá se metió con una zorra más joven, mi mamá hizo lo mismo con mi profesor de gimnasia y yo termine por follármelo… cartón lleno – reflexione al final

- No sé si tendré hijos – volvió a cambiar el tema mientras tomaba uno de mis rulitos y lo dejaba detrás de mi oreja – no quiero joderlos con mis tormentos

- Yo muchas veces he pensado lo mismo… pero creo que de nosotros depende cambiar el molde…

- O sea que quieres hijos – se rio

- Si alguna vez me canso de follar con lo que tenga verga y encuentro buenos genes puede que si

- Si es por genes – tomo mis manos y las hizo pasar por todo su cuerpo dejándome sentir esas formas que ya me había aprendido a perfección

- Creo que con un jodido está bien – lo empuje dejándolo de espalda

- Tienes razón

- Ahora me voy – me senté en la cama – tendremos que estar atentos a ver si se presenta alguna oportunidad con Aro

- Mas que atentos

Le di un saludo con la mano y salí del cuarto, pase a ver a James que estaba despertando, no me pregunto nada pero yo le dije que tenía que hablar con Edward, más que haberle hecho una paja no había pasado nada, James entendía que éramos amigos y tampoco es que nosotros tuviéramos exclusividad.

- En lo que sea que estés ayudando a Edward… gracias – me gire con el pomo en la puerta para ver a James – no sé cuanto saber pero sé que vas a ayudarlo con algo importante para él

- Eres un buen amigo – le sonreí

- Lo sé – se encogió de hombros – pero no lo divulgues o los hombros querrán chupármela en la ducha

Salí del cuarto negando con la cabeza, James y Edward eran de esos amigos del alma que pese a todo se adoraban, tenían una amistad verdadera.

Llegue a mi cuarto y Alice aun no llegaba, era tarde pero supongo que no tanto, aunque mi compañera de cuarto estaba acostumbrando a llegar muy tarde por el estudio, me estaba preocupando por eso porque a pesar de que tenía que mantener su beca pero a mi parecer se estaba pasando.

No tenía ganas de comer mucho así que saque unas galletas del velador y me puse a leer un ratito, hace mucho que no lo hacía y si a un buen libro le agrego un poco de dulce todo resultaba mil veces mejor.

Sentí la puerta abrirse pero no deje de leer, debía ser Alice y quería terminar la línea en la que estaba para terminar el capitulo.

- Bella – levante la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para ver a Alice, la note mucho más nerviosa que de costumbre

- ¿Qué pasa? – deje a un lado mi libro y volqué toda mi atención en ella

- Yo…

Comenzó a juguetear con sus manos a la vez que se sentaba en su cama, se estaba mordiendo en el labio y estaba que se ponía a llorar, me estaba exasperando pero a la vez preocupando.

- Alice, se que eres nerviosa y eso… pero si no hablar no puedo entenderte

- Lo se – respiro hondo antes de volver a abrir la boca – estaba en la biblioteca cuando escuche a un par de chicas hablar de ti

Bien, sabía lo que venía después de esto, seguramente habían inventado alguna estupidez como que me cogí a algún maestro, tendría que ir a golpear a un par de zorras para que toda parara y listo.

- ¿Qué decían? – me despreocupe pensando en quien podría haber sido

- Dicen que estas enamorada de Edward Cullen – deje lo que estaba haciendo y puse toda mi atención en Alice

Ok, lo de perra y que se coge a cualquier lo acepto porque es verdad pero ¿ENAMORADA?... ¡NUNCA!

- ¿Quién… - respire hondo antes de explotar – fue?

- Ángela

Oh nenita, te acababas de ganar a tu peor enemiga y créeme, nadie quiere a Isabella Swan en su contra.

- ¡Esa maldita! – gruñí

- No sé qué paso pero tú eres mi amiga y considere que debía decírtelo

- Muchas gracias Alice – le sonreí, la verdad es que nunca una chica se había preocupado por lo que dijeran de mi - ¿Qué mas dijo?

- Que estabas aquí porque eres amante de Edward y que es verdad lo que dijiste ese día en clases… a la profesora esa

- No es verdad… o sea si – me deje caer en la cama – ¡Agggg! – tome mi cabello con ambas manos y lo desordene un poco sin llegar a tirármelo

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa más? – se sentó a mi lado

- Yo no me voy a enamorar – dije con sinceridad – o sea, no quiero enamorarme, siento que eso es para los débiles… y quizás sí, algún día me pase pero no aun

- Cuando te llegara la hora te llega – sus ojitos brillantes me recordaron que tenía que acercarla a Mike, mañana en el desayuno me encargaría de eso

- Quizás – me encogí de hombros – ahora vamos a dormir porque mañana hay mucho que hacer

Mañana me esperaba un gran día, tenía que juntar a Alice con Mike, vengarme de Ángela, buscar algo para acercarme a Aro y quizás algún faje por ahí.

Me quede dormida sin dejar de elucubrar ideas para mañana, creo que mi cerebro se termino por agotar y opto por apagarse.

Desperté con energías renovadas, había mucho que hacer para perder el tiempo durmiendo y como parte de eso tenía que ver con Alice no tarde en despertarla, no me costó nada y pronto estábamos las dos entrando a la cafetería.

A lo largo de los últimos días había logrado averiguar que Mike siempre venia acá también porque, supongo yo, tenía las mismas razones que Alice, también estaba becado pero no al cien por ciento como Alice, para él era más que nada una ayuda a sus padres, creo que por eso a mi amiga le gustaba tanto, era igual de esforzado que ella.

- Siéntate mientras yo busco la comida – no la deje responder y me dirigí a la fila

Enfoque mi vista en Mike y note como disimuladamente seguía con la vista a Alice, después de todo esto no iba a ser tan complicado, además, no era difícil que alguien se fijara en ella, era distinta a cualquier zorra y él debería darse con una piedra en el pecho por tener su atención.

- Ahora si se que vemos – salte ante la voz de Rose, segunda vez que me hacía lo mismo

- A Mike le gusta Alice – comencé a poner cosas en la bandeja mientras Rosalie me seguía

- Se le nota mucho – llegamos a la caja y yo pague por todo, habíamos llevado demás así que la beca no cubría algunas cosas – yo me había dado cuenta desde antes pero no sabía que era mutuo

- Bueno, ahora si lo sabemos y tenemos que hacer algo

Ambas miramos como ese par de tontos se daba fugaces miradas cuando el otro no estaba viendo, si no coincidían no se iban a dar nunca que sentían lo mismo.

- Son tan lentos que no se me ocurre nada – hable frustrada mientras nos acercábamos

- A mi si – sonrió maliciosa y justo llegamos a la mesa

Estuvimos comiendo unos minutos casi en silencio, solo hablamos de un par de cosas y nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir hoy al cine, como ayer no pudimos hoy si lo haríamos, además, ya tenía ganas de salir de esta cárcel.

Yo estaba concentrada en mi comida cuando sentí que Rose me pegaba con el pie, alce la vista justo para verla dispuesta a hablar.

- ¡Ey Mike! – Alice se tenso al segundo mientras Rosalie sacudía su mano en el aire

El aludido se acerco a la mesa pero con cierta reticencia, supongo que por la presencia de Alice.

- Hola Rosalie – saludo a Rose normal, la verdad que ella no intimidaba a ningún hombre con su físico sino con su carácter y ahora estaba súper dócil – hola Bella – me sonrió – Hol…a Alice

¡Y bingo!

El tartamudeo me confirmaba mucho, no es que lo necesitara pero nunca estaba demás, por si las dudas.

- Hola – alce la mano y le sonreí, más que nada por su cara de bobo mirando a mi amiga

- Ho…la – inmediatamente las mejillas de Alice se colorearon y bajo la vista

- Lo siento Mike – Rose tomo la palabra – pero hoy no podre mirar tu auto… vamos a ir al cine y se me había olvidado

- Oh, no importa – claro, con Rosalie no tartamudeaba y parece que hasta se hablaban – cualquier otro día estará bien… de todas formas no tengo mucho que hacer en las tardes – me gusto que lo dijera sin dar pena, más bien como chiste

- Bueno – la fugaz mirada de mi rubia amiga me indico que algo iba a decir – si no tienes nada que hacer podrías venir con nosotras… si no te molesta salir con nosotras claro

- ¿Con las tres? – reí por la nota de pánico en su voz

- No – le sonrió – Bella ira con un amigo y yo con alguien más… espero que no te moleste estar un momento con Alice – definitivamente Rosalie Hale no era la reina de la sutileza, los jadeos de los aludidos me hicieron taparme la boca para no largarme a reír

- Yo no…

- Tu si – le hable entre dientes a Alice

Nuestro pequeño intercambio de palabras y miradas no fue notado por Mike quien estaba aun sin responder, pero su ilusionado rostro me indicaba que diría que sí, seguramente le costaría peor dudo que perdiera esta oportunidad.

Eso sí, ni siquiera sabía a quién iba a invitar, supongo que a Edward, me debía más de una así que tendría que aguantarse esta salida en grupo, y bueno, quizás y hasta podríamos escaparnos y tener un muy buen momento de sexo en público, algo que nunca que estaba demás para cambiar de escenario.

- Esta bien – termino por aceptar el rubio

Inmediatamente mire a mi compañera de cuarto y pese a todo lo que puede estar pensado, sonrió contenta ante la respuesta afirmativa de Mike.

- ¡Qué bueno! – se alegro Rose – nos vemos a las 5 de la tarde en la entrada… ¿sí?

- Ok… - de pronto se giro hacia mi sonriendo – supongo que vas con Edward

- Supongo – me encogí de hombros frunciendo el ceño… ¿Leía mentes?

- Es bueno saber que Edward por fin tiene una novia… algunos de los chicos pensaban que era gay… se nota que están enamorados

¡Me cago en la zorra de Ángela!

Mi boca aun estaba abierta por la desfachatez de Mike, podría ser el futuro novio de mi amiga pero aun así se merecía una buena patada en las bolas. Solo logre salir de mi letargo cuando las sonoras carcajadas de mis amigas me trajeron de vuelta a realidad.

Esta me la vas a pagar Ángela Weber, creo que ya se me estaban ocurriendo un par de cosas que de paso me ayudarían con Aro, parece que algo bueno iba a salir de esta blasfemia dicha.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aca esta el capitulo completo.**

**Chicos, deje un libro recomendado en el Blog, ojala se den una vueltita, ademas mañana temprano pongo el avance de Resiste.**

**Chicos, estoy a full con la U y mi trabajo asi q espero q valoren q no les dejo de publicar, lo voy a hacer siempre y cuando pueda, q por mi fuera siempre, xq amo escribir y leer lo que me dejan.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

- Edward no es mi novio – respire varias veces antes de hablar para lograr que mi voz saliera normal

- Oh yo pensé que…

- Tranquilo – no iba a echarle a perder esto a Alice así que le di mi más cínica sonrisa

- Bueno… entonces tendríamos que irnos – se apresuro a intervenir Rose – yo voy a buscar a mi cita y tu Bella deberías ir a buscar a Edward

Alzo las cejas en clara señal de que le hiciera casa, cuando miro fugazmente a la parejita entendí que lo que quería era dejarlos solos.

- Ustedes espérennos en la entrada del colegio… venimos enseguida

Y sin tiempo de que pudieran replicar nos dimos vuelta, yo adelante, no quise mirar a Rose así que me fui directo al cuarto de Edward.

Había pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre metida ahí así que entre sin siquiera tocar para encontrarme al parcito de amigos sentados frente al televisor viendo una película porno.

- Saben que yo la mamo mejor que cualquier – susurre al medio de ambos

- ¿Y porque no vienes y me la chupas ahora? – James me tomo por la cintura y me sentó al medio de los dos – estoy tan duro que no voy a tardar en correrme

Comenzó a masajearse por encima del pantalón e inmediatamente mi boca se hizo agua, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que ir al cine y mis amigas me estaban esperando.

- Lo siento pero estoy apurada – eso sí, nada me impedía sobarle un poco la verga

- ¿Entonces… si no se la vas a chupas a nadie a que vienes? – mire a Edward con las cejas alzadas, sabía que no estaba celoso de mi pero si de que no lo estuviera tocando

- Necesito que me acompañes al cine – inmediatamente alce una mano y comencé a masajear su verga también

La sensación de tener ambas pollas en mis manos, sentirlas duras y listas para enterrarse en mí era algo que nunca había experimentado, no voy a negar que la idea de hacer un trío se me había pasado por la cabeza pero siempre lo pensé como una mera fantasía.

Ahora lo veía más real.

- Oh nena – sentí los labios de James en mi cuello, así que me hice a un lado para darle acceso y mirar a Edward

- ¿Si te acompaño al cine me vas a masturbar en la sala? – sus ojos estaban dilatados de placer y pensar en lo que podría hacer en una sala oscura me hizo reaccionar

Si encontrada una mancha en mi falda no me sorprendería, estaba demasiado mojada y caliente.

- ¿Estas mojada nena? – los dedos de James solo alcanzaron a rozar mi intimidad entes que me levantara casi asustada

- Alice y Rose me están esperando – cerré los ojos y busque mi centro – Edward – enfoque la vista solo en sus ojos pero seguían mostrando su calentura así que volví a cerrarlos - ¿Me vas a acompañar?

- Por supuesto… - se levanto acomodando su pantalón y tratando de ocultar su evidente erección – pero me debes una mamada

- ¡A mí también! – se apresuro a hablar James mientras se levantaba también – pero por ahora me tendré que conformar con sosa de Ángela – bufo

- ¡NO! – gruñí apuntándolo – si esa perra te toca puedes jurar que nunca más vas a conseguir algo de mi

- Parece que no te gusto el rumor de tu romance con Edward – se rio pero al ver mi rostro inmediatamente cambio su expresión – Esta bien – alzo ambas manos – le pediré a una de primero que me la chupe… ¿contenta?

- Si

Mi poco buen humor se había ido así que deje su cuarto para esperar a Edward afuera de el. Solo sentí su presencia a mi lado cuando me tomo por la cintura y me obligo a caminar.

- No te voy a preguntar porque te molesta tanto el rumor… pero creo que tus razones son muy parecidas a las mías

- No me voy a enamorar… ¡Nunca! – lo mire al rostro

- Yo menos – bajo un poco sus manos hasta posarlas en mi culo y darme un juguetón apretón

Inmediatamente saco una sonrisa de mis labios, sabía que con Edward estaríamos bien.

Me gane una mirada reprobatoria de Rose cuando llegue a la entrada, Alice estaba entretenida conversando con Mike, parecía que poco a poco su timidez la iban dejando atrás. Mire a la chica que acompañaba a mi rubia amiga y note como sus manos estaban rodeando su cintura. Creo que después de todo no sería la única en tener una noche agitada y excitante.

Llegamos al cine y nos decidimos por una película que no recuerdo el nombre, sinceramente estaba mas preocupada de cómo se iban a perder los dedos de Edward en mi intimidad que de otra cosa, menos mal que había optado por usar falda hoy.

Ni siquiera se para que fuimos juntos, Alice y Mike se sentaron a la mitad de la sala, Rose y su chica se sentaron en un rincón y Edward y yo en el otro. A penas apagaron las luces y nos sumimos en una profunda oscuridad lleve mis dedos mágicos al cierre del pantalón de Edward, no me demore nada en descubrir su maravilloso miembro que estaba húmedo e hinchado, listo para mí.

- Te quiero montar – me acerque hasta morder su lóbulo – estoy tan mojada que hasta puedo sentirte entrando y saliendo de mi… mmm – gemí en su oído

Mire a mi alrededor y las pocas personas que estaban en la sala de cine estaban en lo suyo, o sea metiéndose mano, cuando pase mi vista por la pantalla de cine lo entendí, era una película para adultos, no alcanzaba a ser porno peor si muy erótica… bueno, si no estaba tan excitada ahora si… ¡Mentira!, lo estaba desde hace mucho.

- Oh cariño – sin despegar sus ojos de mi, Edward bajo sus pantalones dejando al descubierto sus muslos y su dura verga – ven a acá

Me senté sobre su miembro levantando mi falda y corriendo a un lado mi pequeña tanga, preferí dejar mi espalda pegada a su pecho para darle un toque adicional a la situación.

- Despacio – corrió mi cabello y comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras yo bajaba guiada por sus manos en mi cintura

- Mmm – deje caer la cabeza sobre su hombro en cuanto lo sentí en mi entrada

- No gimas tan fuerte – de un solo golpe me dejo caer sobre su falo y tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritar – si no quieres que te escuchen ellos – miro hacia una pareja

Como si mi mirada tuviera el suficiente poder el chico giro a mirarme y ver la lujuria en sus ojos me hizo que comenzara a moverme con más ganas sobre Edward.

- Eso nena… pasa la lengua por tus labios – comenzó a succionar mi cuello – demuéstrale a ese lo inalcanzable que eres – tuve que reír, Edward era tan pervertido como yo y amaba eso

- No… - lleve sus manos a mis pechos y lo obligue a que los atendiera un poco – el no puede tenerme – la verdad es que podría pero me gustaba esa sensación de poder

Pese a que nuestros movimientos eran duros y constantes también eran casi imperceptibles. Volví a mirar al chico y saque mi lengua para comenzar a lamer mis labios, no quería que dejara de mirarme, me gustaba así.

Ya estaba cerca de mi orgasmo y pude sentir que Edward también así que me concentre y cerré los ojos pero cuando los abrí vi como los protagonistas de la película estaban en iguales condiciones así que aproveché el sonoro gemido de la chica para gemir yo también. Pese a que ya me había corrido no deje de moverme y ondularme sobre Edward ayudándolo a que alcanzara también su clímax.

- Puta madre… ese pendejo se corrió solo con verte – rio en mi cuello

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – gire mi cabeza para mirarlo

- Mira – con su mirada lo apunto y vi como estaba mirando a su entrepierna nervioso y sacaba un pañuelo

Supongo que la chica que estaba con él debe haber pensado que había sido por ella porque se veía muy contenta, así que por lo menos les había hecho un favor.

Mas pronto de lo que pensé la película había terminado, mire mi reloj y estábamos justos para volver al colegio, a la salida de la sala me encontré con Alice y Rose, esta ultima estaba tan contenta que era obvio que había tenido un orgasmo y Alice se veía mucho más cercana con Mike, era obvio que no había pasado mucho mas con ellos pero si se notaba un gran avance.

A penas llegamos al colegio nos despedimos entre todos y con Alice nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto, cuando recién estuvimos ahí me atreví a hablar.

- ¿Y…?

- Me pidió que saliéramos solos – me gusto mucho no tener que sacarle a la fuerza la información

- Me alegro mucho – pese a todo sabia que le costaba así que dejaría que ella me dijera lo que le acomodara

- Bueno, yo… pensaba que podrías ayudarme a elegir un lindo atuendo

- Por supuesto – sonreí, aunque por lindo yo entendía sexy y cogible

El día siguiente paso rápido, por lo menos la mañana, trate de hacer oídos sordos a cuanto rumor escuchaba, parece que alguien nos había visto llegar anoche y por supuesto que había sido como echarle leña al fuego. Pero ya era la hora de la comida y me la saltaría para buscar a quien era la única responsable… Ángela.

No me costó mucho saber donde estaba a esta hora, ya había escuchado que le gustaba fumar marihuana junto a Victoria y Bree por atrás del colegio, por ultimo podrían tener un poco mas de clase y meterse algo no tan simple, pero hasta para eso eran ineptas. En cuanto llegue a donde me habían indicado las vi a las tres riendo a carcajadas.

- Angelita… - cante contenta

- ¿Qué haces acá? – Victoria se atraganto con el humo en cuanto me hablo

- Váyanse – las mire con seriedad – quiero hablar con Ángela

- Si te metes con una te metes con todas – no pude aguantar la risa ante la pose mandona de Bree

- Les aviso que Ángela va a tener su castigo – saque mi mejor mirada de odio y supe que algo las intimide – así que si no quieren que también les toque algo no se metan

- No te tengo miedo – la muy estúpida dio una bocanada de a su cigarrillo justo en el momento que quería, justo cuando sentí unos pasos a mi espalda

- No deberías fumar eso – puse mi voz de nenita buena – la droga es mala, es adictiva y menos deberías hacerlo en el colegio

- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando zorra? – tuve que contenerme, perra si era, pero zorra nunca

- No sé porque me tratas así – la rabia que tenia me ayudo a aguar los ojos – yo solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes – la mire a todas casi sacándoles la lengua, sabía que desde atrás no se veía nada – no entiendo por son tan malas conmigo

- ¡Maldita puta cínica! – y bingo la muy estúpida de Ángela me dio un empujón

- Señorita Weber – hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no reír ahora

Las tres putas estaban blancas ante la figura impotente del patético de Aro.

- Señor yo…

- Espero que su padre el reverendo Weber pueda venir mañana a hablar conmigo

- Pero señor yo…

- No necesito que diga nada mas – la interrumpió

- ¡Maldita perra!... ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!

La muy estúpida se me abalanzo encima y solo deje que tirara de mis cabello, oportunidad que tuve para acercarme a su oído.

- Esto no es todo… mañana me voy a follar rico a tu a papá

- ¡MALDITA!

Por supuesto que reacción nuevamente, menos mal que sus amigas tuvieron más sentido común y la separaron de mi. No me costó mucho fingir mis lagrimas porque la muy maldita me había tirado fuerte el pelo. Aro fue quien me abrazo y me llevo hasta su oficina, todo estaba saliendo justo como quería, estaba matando dos pájaros de un tiro.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y esperé unos segundos a que las falsas lagrimas inundaran mis ojos, cuando sentí que picaban lo suficiente los abrí para que Aro viera lo mal que estaba… ¡Claro!

- Ya Isabella… no llore yo…

Quise sonreír por lo nerviosa que sonaba su voz, supongo que quería consolarme pero no me atrevía a alzar la vista porque eso haría que perdiera realidad mi súper actuación.

- Yo… no se… porque… me tratan… así – sorbí aire entre cada palabra – son todas tan malas conmigo… no les he hecho nada para que inventen tantas cosas

- Isabella, tu madre me conto que…

- ¡Lo sé! – alcé solo un poquito la voz – cometí un error pero – ahora si alce la vista y fije mis ojos en los suyos… ¡Asco! – yo me deje embaucar – controlando las ganas de vomitar tome sus manos entre las mías – Phil es un hombre mayor y creo que es la falta de mi padre que me hizo fijarme en él… pero – sorbí aire nuevamente – es que cuando un sentí que me protegía yo… no se pero creo que tener al lado a un hombre mayor es distinto

Hice el mayor contacto visual posible sin que se notara mucho, necesitaba que sintiera mis palabras dirigidas a él, si lo miraba bien y recordaba mi primera impresión suya seria fácilmente a alguien a quien me follaria aunque sea una vez, pero después de escuchar lo poco que me dio Edward me bastaba para imaginarme el resto y esperar que la seducción no pasara de un par de toqueteos porque no quería tener su asquerosa verga dentro mío.

Eso sí, confiaba en Edward y sabia que no dejaría que el animal de su tío me hiciera daño.

- Ya nena – tuve que apretar los ojos cuando lo sentí rodearme con su brazos – toda estará bien… confía en mi

Bien, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor que lo planeado, _"Edward, puedes estar tranquilo, tu tío está cayendo como niño chico… solo… no dejes que esto llegue tan lejos"_

- No sé qué hubiera pasado si usted no llega – sorbí esta vez un poco de lagrimas – yo estaba caminando y las vi, yo sé que no soy la mejor… pero drogarse – hice una mueca de asco cuando lo único que estaba pensando era en inhalar una buena línea, hace mucho que no lo hacia

- Recibí una nota anónima – claro, una nota anónima dejada por mi

- Yo creo que tiene cosas que hacer – me arregle un poco y me prepare para salir

- Señorita Swan – me voltee a verlo – si le hacen algo mas avíseme

Asentí y salí de ahí, estaba algo cansada de tanta actuación, aunque no había pasado mucho con Aro, creo que íbamos por buen camino, aunque sigo insistiendo, no me gustaría tener que llegar muy lejos con él.

Llegue a la sección de salas y ahora todos los que me miraba lo hacían con un poco de cuidado, de verdad que aquí las noticias corrían, no quería parecer una gran perra pero el que me la hacía me la pagaba.

En lo que quedaba de clases le sonreí a un par de chicas que no hablaban con nadie y le preste un lápiz a un chico con lentes grandes y frenillos, no sé qué bicho me picó pero fue algo así, una buena por una mala.

A Alice y Rose solo la vi solo las vi de pasada, Alice iba a ir a estudiar con Mike, Rose iba a ir al taller y yo no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada así que me fui directo a mi cuarto en cuanto terminaron las clases.

En cuanto llegue vi mi cama como si fuera el puto paraíso, así que sin pensarlo me deje caer sobre ella, pero algo sonó debajo de mi, levante mi espalda para sacar una nota, seguramente era de Alice, pero ya había hablado con ella así que no estaba muy segura, bueno, no tenía más opción que leerla.

_**Querida Bella, amor**_

_**no creas que me he olvidado de ti**_

_**solo he estado un poco ocupado pero**_

_**estoy planificando nuestra huida,**_

_**ten paciencia, estoy cerca.**_

_**Te ama, Phil**_

Ok, como si no tuviera suficiente con un hombre asqueroso tenía dos, no quería que Phil me encontrara y ni siquiera quería pensar como hizo para dejar esta nota en mi cama y tengo que recocer que estos juegos me estaban dando miedo, así que llame a la única persona que me haría sentir un poco mejor.

- ¿Hola?

- Mamá…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Creo q me quedo largo el cap ¿no?**

**Bueno, les recuerdo los adelantos en mi Blog, ahora toca el de Resiste y el de MOV esa tan bueno q voy a ser buenita y dejarlo antes.**

**Dejenme sus opiniones sobre este capitulo.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Se hizo un silencio tan profundo que hasta me dio pesar romperlo, sabía que para mi madre no era fácil escuchar mi voz después de tantos días lejos de mi y más aun después de lo que había hecho.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si… - a último momento me arrepentí de decirle nada, no quería arruinar esto

- Te extraño hija

- Yo también – tuve que respirar hondo para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por mis ojos – estuve pensando y…

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- No necesito dinero – hable entre dientes, me molestaba que creyera que solo la llamaba para pedirle dinero, yo no era así

- Charlie me dijo que ter iba a subir la mesada… le comente que el tiempo allá es distinto y necesitas ropa nueva y…

- ¡Mamá! – chillé – yo solo… quería saber si estabas bien… te quiero y te extraño

- Y yo te conozco y sé que te pasa algo más así que dímelo

- No me pasa nada… solo quería saber si estás bien… tus pastillas…

- ¿Quieres la verdad?

Suspire, era obvio que su adicción estaba peor, sola y deprimida era muy poco probable que no estuviera dependiendo de sus pastillas.

- Mamá… ve al médico, dile que no quieres tomas mas pastillas, que te de alguna alternativa

- Estoy bien

- No lo estas – las lagrimas se comenzaron a juntar en mis ojos al imaginarme a mi madre tan rota

- Yo soy la madre y yo tengo que preocuparme por ti

- Pero yo estoy bien – aunque no fuera así no iba a decirlo

- Hija, sé que no hemos hablado mucho desde que te deje ahí pero quiero que te concentres en tus estudios, que te relaciones con chicos de tu edad y olvidemos lo que paso

- O sea que quieres que olvide lo perra que he sido contigo – afirme

- Hija… no es solo tu culpa, la culpa es de todos, con tu padre no hicimos las cosas de la mejor forma, nosotros deberíamos haber cuidado mas de ti y no lo hicimos – suspiro y se quedo en silencio antes de seguir hablando – pero las cosas ya están hechas y debemos seguir adelante

- Deja las pastillas, yo dejare de ser una perra y sé que podremos salir a delante

Ya no puede mas y las lagrimas cayeron sin contemplación por mis mejillas inundándolas por completo, extrañaba a mi madre, era la única que había estado todo mi vida conmigo y aunque aquí me hiciera la superada y me juntara con Edward para hacer maldades, aunque tuviera amigas, nada era lo mismo, extrañaba despertarme y que tuviera mi desayuno listo, extrañaba ese raro aroma con el que quedaba la ropa luego que la lavaba, extrañaba como cada noche, sin que yo me diera cuenta supuestamente, ella entraba a mi cuarto y besaba mi frente deseándome dulces sueños… extrañaba ser su hija y que ella fuera mi madre.

- Pórtate bien Bella, se una buena estudiante y ya verás como cuando vuelvas a casa todo será mucho mejor

- Eso espero – susurre

- Y antes que se me olvida, llama a Charlie, está preocupado por ti

- Madre – reí con mejor ánimo – puedo creer que tú te preocupes por mi pero nunca creeré que lo haga Charlie, me está mandando más dinero y eso en su vocabulario quiere decir que no lo moleste – suspire para tragarme un poco de la rabia que estaba sintiendo – él no me quiere y ya me acostumbre a eso

- Bella…

- Esta bien mamá, solo cuídate por favor… es lo único que quiero saber

- Lo hare, te amo hija

- Y yo a ti

Corte antes que las lagrimas volvieran a mí, no me sentía de lo mejor y en una sola conversación telefónica con mi madre habían aflorado muchos sentimientos, ni siquiera había visto la cuenta en la que me deposita Charlie porque sabía que lo más probable es que subiéndome la mesada él pensara que expiaba gran parte de sus culpas, bien, si él quería creer eso que lo creyera pero de mi no iba a obtener ni siquiera un "Gracias".

Me dormí pensando en tantas cosas que dormí sin nada de sueño, solo cerré los ojos y me fui a un lugar sin color y sin luz, un lugar que no me gusto para nada y al que espero no volver.

Desperté y creo que mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, la mayor parte de mi depresión se había quedado en ese lugar raro, eso sí, estaba segura que lo de Phil tenía que resolverlo, está loco y no quería tener que encontrármelo de frente para decirle que se fuera al carajo y me dejara en paz.

- ¿Estás bien? – alce la vista y le sonreí a Alice

- Muy bien niña enamorada – me gusto que me sacara la lengua, eso me dejaba claro su buen estado anímico

No fuimos a desayunar juntas porque por más que me invito a ir con ella yo sabía que se iba a juntar con Mike y no quería hacer mal tercio así que fui directamente a clases, ya después tendría tiempo para comer algo.

Las salas aun estaban desocupadas y faltaba para que sonara el timbre así que me senté en el suelo del pasillo y recosté mi cabeza en la fría pared, algo relajante y distinto para mí.

- Si no comes no tendrás fuerza cuando te folle

Esa voz podía llegar en el peor momento de mi vida y siempre me sacaría una sonrisa. Ante mi aprecio una barrita de cereal con sabor a manzana

- Supongo que eso es lo único que te importa – no quería que mi voz sonara tan acida pero no lo pude evitar, así que para arreglarlo le sonreí

- No te diré nada porque te conozco – se sentó a mi lado comiendo una barrita igual a la que me había dado

Abrí el platico y saque lo de adentro para darle la primera mordida, estaba rica o puede que el hambre que tenia me hiciera sentir todo mucho más agradable.

Comimos en silencio hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por el timbre, me levante regalándole una sonrisa a Edward a modo de gracias y me dirigí a mi primera clase. La clase paso sin pena ni gloria, era matemáticas y lo que estaba pasando la profesora era algo que ya me sabia al revés y al derecho, ecuaciones cuadráticas era uno de mis temas favoritos así que por hoy me pude dar el lujo de no tomar tanta atención.

Procure no mirar a nadie, asumí que todos sabían lo que había pasado con Ángela y no quería más problemas, así que arregle mis cosas y salí del salón, divise a Ángela a los lejos y ni siquiera quiso verme, enseguida bajo la vista, por fin había aprendido a tenerme un poco mas de respeto, ahora solo quedaba el tema de Aro, aun no sabía hasta donde lo joderíamos con Edward.

Reí y comencé a caminar a mi casillero, en cuanto la abrí comenzó a sonar mi teléfono así que arroje todo adentro y me apresure a contestar.

- ¿Hola? – estaba contenta por cómo estaban resultándome las cosas, si seguía así no tardaría en cumplir todo lo que había planeado

- Bells – me congele ante la voz que sonó al otro lado del teléfono – oh amor… es hermoso escuchar tu voz

- No… yo…

Mierda, me quedé sin palabras, después de conversación con mi madre pensé que todo había quedado aclarado y solucionado pero parecía que me había equivocado.

- Amor… ¿Te pasa algo?, dímelo y te saco ahora mismo de ahí

- ¡NO! – grite tan alto que creo que atraje más de una mirada del pasillo

En eso momento recordé que estaba a vista y paciencia de todo el alumnado así que me moví hasta que quede escondida debajo de la escalera.

- Phil, no vengas, estoy bien acá… será mejor que te olvides de mi y trates de…

- ¿CON MIERDA ESTUVISTE HABLANDO?

Salte por su grito y el miedo que provocó en mí, no quería llorar pero era inevitable que las lágrimas llegaran a mí, esto estaba poniéndose cada vez peor y yo solo era una pendeja de 17 años que no podía con esto.

- Con nadie – solloce – solo…

- Amor – su tono filoso me helo toda la sangre – ya hablamos de esto, te voy a sacar de ahí y vamos a ser felices

- Pero…

- Espero que no hayas conocido a nadie ahí – di un salto cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro – ya sabes que matare a cualquier que ose tocarte

- Lo sé – alce mis ojos para encontrarme con los de Edward que me miraban sin entender nada – ahora debo irme, tengo clases

No lo deje terminar y corte la llamada, tampoco espere a que Edward dijera nada y me lance a sus brazos en estos momento necesitaba de alguien que me sostuviera y él era el único capaz de hacerlo sin reprocharme nada.

- No importa lo que sea… yo estaré contigo y juntos podemos contra el mundo entero – respire tranquila porque le creí todo lo que me dijo

- Gracias – me aferre a su camisa y me puse de putillas para rozar sus labios

- Supongo que habrá mejor recompensa que ese besito – se rio al separarnos

- Si – quizás no era la mejor forma pero ser una perra me ayudaba en momentos como estos – hoy viene el padre de Ángela a hablar con Aro y quiero que ella me vea follándomelo mientras él la veo mamándotela

- No entiendo – frunció el ceño – esa maldita es mi forma de demostrarle a todo este maldito colegio quien soy y que conmigo no se tienen que meter

- ¡Dios! ¡Eres tan putamente caliente!

No me dejo seguir hablando cuando su lengua ataco con ganas la mía, amaba como los labios de Edward se compenetraban tan bien con los míos, era algo casi mágico.

Hoy a las 5 de la tarde iba a venir el padre de Ángela y con Edward estuvimos un buen rato planificando todo lo que íbamos a hacer, la verdad es que la zorra de Ángela había hablando con varias de las otras zorras y ahora ninguna quería chuparle la verga a Edward y aunque prefiriera mi boca le reventaba que una cualquiera tuviera ese poder asi que con gusto le daría un lección.

Eran las 5.30 y estaba afuera en el estacionamiento esperando por el padre de Ángela, por lo menos lo había visto y estaba completamente follable así que sería bueno por dos lados, sé que soy bipolar y le había prometido a mi madre no ser tan perra pero parece que por más que tratara o por poco que lo hiciera, no podía huir a mi naturaleza.

Acomode por última vez mi falda y me puse en posición, se que era un cliché pero que nunca fallaba, vi la figura del señor Weber aparecer ante mis ojos y di inicio al show.

- Disculpe – llame su atención – me puede ayudar con esto por favor – Edward me había prestado su auto donde había cargado una caja con no se qué pero que pesaba mucho – pesa mucho y no la puedo bajar – señale la caja

- ¡Claro! – no me paso por alto el escaneo que le dio a mis piernas

Me puse en tal posición que quedara detrás mío, justo cuando lo sentí lo suficientemente cerca saque mi trasero y lo restregué por unos cuantos segundos hasta que lo sentí ponerse tan duro como una roca.

- Mmm – gemí lo suficientemente audible para él

¡Dios! esto de verdad parecía una porno cualquiera.

- Creo… - dejo la caja en el suelo – que ahí está bien

- Gracias – mordí mi labio y bese su mejilla, eso sí, procure rozar mis senos en él

Claro, y como buena porno no demoro en tomar mis labios, pero no le daría ese gusto as que gire el rostro y lo deje llegar a mi cuello, no quería mucha previa así que rápidamente desabroche su pantalón y lo baje para comenzar a masajear su pene que estaba listo, subí mi falta y corrí mi tanga dejándolo que me penetrara, cuando comenzó a moverse dentro mío busque a Ángela en el solitario lugar, y claro, ahí venia ella, en cuanto nos vio abrió la boca para gritar pero rápidamente apareció Edward atrás de ella y le tapo su bocota para luego llevarse.

No quería que este hombre terminara adentro mío así que me lo saque y lo masturbe hasta que se corrió, lo podría haber dejado ahí pero no me convenía mucho además lo había usado y se merecía por lo menos correrse.

- Dios… ¿Qué hice?

Siempre lo mismo, rodé los ojos y le puse mi mejor carita de niñita buena, ahora venia la segunda parte pero antes de hablar sentí unos movimientos por los arboles que me entretuvieron, que asco, ojala nadie nos haya visto.

- Yo… lo siento… de verdad que no se qué paso

¿De verdad eso funcionaba?

Insisto, la vida es mil veces peor que una película, pasan cosas más ridículas aun.

- Por favor… ayúdeme a llevar la caja hasta la entrada, le juro que no sabrá de mi nunca mas

- Eres una niña – me miro con ojos ya sin lujuria – te pido mil perdones y claro que te ayudare

El hombre tomo la caja y juntos caminamos hasta la entrada del colegio donde la dejo sobre la escalera, sabía que debajo de ella tenía que estar Edward así que ahora venia el resto.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? – me hice la tonta y me acerque haciendo que el padre de Ángela me acompañara - ¡OH Dios!

Pate mi rostro pero para esconder mi risa ante la imagen que tenía antes mi, Edward estaba con sus lentes puestos y con rostro de lo mas asustado, casi como si lo estuvieran violando.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres zorra? – se saco el pene de Edward de su boca para mirarme con odio, yo solo pude sonreírle

- ¿Ángela?

La muy estúpida quedo como estatua ante la voz de su padre, se levanto y Edward se apresuro a acomodarse su ya flácido miembro adentro de los pantalones.

- Yo… yo… - subió sus lentes y puse su mejor rostro de susto – ella me dijo que…

- ¡ERES UNA ZORRA! – le rugió su padre

- ¡TU TE FOLLASTE A ESTA ZORRA! – me apunto y yo me puse a llorar también

- Ángela – hablo entre dientes el hombre – creo que este fue tu ultimo día en el colegio

La tomo por el brazo y la saco de ahí, en cuanto doblaron la esquina con Edward nos miramos y largamos a reír con tantas ganas que contagiaríamos a cualquiera.

- Somos los mejores – Edward se dejo caer al suelo y yo junto a él – pero me parece que todo salió demasiado fácil

- Lo sé – apoye mi cabeza en su hombro – la gente es rara, es fácil de engañar y no ve lo que tiene al frente… si le pones algo más brillante es lo único que verán… la gente está mal y nosotros no estamos mejor

- Pero lo sabemos – rodeo mis hombros con su brazos – somos lo que somos y no lo negamos, puede que nos hagamos los tontos a veces pero estamos consientes de lo malditos que somos

- Gracias Edward – toque su rostro con mi mano derecha – de verdad que me alegra haberte encontrado

Y por segunda vez en el día nos unimos en un beso que no buscaba más que demostrar el cariño que teníamos el uno por el otro.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Se que es algo raro lo que paso entre Bella y el papá de Angela, puede que no me haya quedado muy bien pero era necesario, ya despues lo entenderan.**

**Dejenme sus comentarios, opiniones, etc, ya saben q con respeto acepto hasta los tomates**

**Besos, Joha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Desde hace un par de días que le estaba rehuyendo a Edward y se que él a mi también, la verdad es que me asusto un poco el beso tan intimo que compartimos esa noche después de hacerle eso a Ángela, creo que si me hubiera pedido una mamada ahí mismo ahora estaríamos igual que siempre pero no, nos dimos un beso que aun siento en mis labios, nada lindo, para nada.

Después de lo que paso con Ángela y su padre no se supo mas de ella por el colegio pero Victoria y Bree creo que si se enteraron de todo o de gran parte de lo ocurrido porque ahora casi ni me miran, eso sí, no creo que Ángela haya sido tan estúpida para decirle que su padre se folla a la primera minifalda que se ponga por delante, quizás endulzo un poco la historia a su favor pero la verdad es que eso me vale mierda, por lo menos el ahora dueto de zorras no me molestan, ellas no se meten conmigo y yo no me meto con ellas.

Gracias al distanciamiento que he tenido con Edward, los rumores sobre nuestro supuesto noviazgo, enamoramiento o sea lo que sea, dejo de tener tanta fuerza ya que es medio difícil que alguien este con alguien si apenas y se ven, por lo mismo también había dejado un poco de lado a James, no quería tener problemas y la verdad es que me daba un poco de cosita acostarme con el mejor amigo de Edward y eso si que me daba miedo, estaba experimentando sensaciones nuevas y quiero atribuirlas a que nunca había tenido un amigo y que de verdad no quiero echar a perder eso, Edward es como yo y si nos alejáramos definitivamente me sentiría mas mierda de lo que ya sé que soy, él es como mi cable al infierno porque nadie me entendería como él lo hace.

Las clases de este día había sido por lo menos mas entretenidas que de descombre, en cálculos nos hicieron un examen sorpresa y quien obtenía el mayor puntaje se libraría del examen real, por supuesto que ese puntaje más alto fue para mí, me hubiera dejado ganar por Alice pero ya la conocía lo suficiente para saber que eso la molestaría, y en todo caso, mi amiga ahora ya había mejorado bastante y saco el segundo lugar. En cuanto a su relación con Mike, iba lenta pero segura, anoche me confesó que se había besado pero que no había pasado a mas, de hecho medio se había asustado por las cosquillas que le dieron en el cuerpo, con Rose habíamos hablado sobre la charla de sexo que queríamos darle pero sinceramente ninguna era la más indicada así que optamos por darle un poco más de tiempo, quizás este fin de semana tendríamos un día de chicas… ¡Dios!... si alguien me escuchara diciendo eso… ¡Me importa una mierda!, por fin estaba encontrando gente que valía la pena.

- Bella…

Cerré los ojos y quise borrar esa voz, llevaba casi 4 días sin sentir contacto intimo con nadie además de mi mano y esta vez no halle nada mejor que arrastrar al primer idiota que encontré a los baños, creo que se llamaba Alec pero no estaba muy segura.

- ¡Cállate y sigue!

Enrede mis manos en sus cabellos y lo alenté a que siguiera su tarea de hacerme sexo oral, su lengua era medianamente decente pero no se acercaba ni de lejos a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada, por más que apreté los ojos y me concentre en alzar mi orgasmo este no llegaba y ya llevaba demasiado en esto así que como cuando algo no va no va es mejor dejarlo.

- Alex… - lo separe de mi sexo y me reacomode la falda

- Es Alec – bien, lo sospechaba

- Bien… muchas gracias por el esfuerzo Alec pero no estoy de animo

- Oh bien – lo vi sonrojarse un poco, seguramente se estaba golpeando mentalmente por no haberme hecho llegar al orgasmo peor la verdad es que era culpa mía y no de él

- Alec, no es nada en tu contra… yo… tengo la cabeza en otra parte y… - me baje del lavado donde había estado sentada

- Bueno, yo estaba pensando en que podríamos salir y…

- No Alec, yo no soy buena para ti ni para nadie – suspire – así que sería mejor que te buscaras a alguien que si te merezca

- Yo sé, o sea… Bella, creo que he escuchado mucho de ti pero de verdad me gustaría que aceptaras una cita conmigo

- Yo…

- Piénsalo – me sonrió y por primera vez vi una sonrisa sincera en un chico con el que compartía la cama, o que por lo menos lo intentaba – si cambias de ida solo dímelo… ¿sí?

- Ok

No sé porque le dije que si, estaba más confundida que antes así que salí del baño y me apresure a llegar a mi cuarto, en el ya estaba Alice.

- Hola – la salude con desgana

- Hola – por lo menos ella estaba contenta, eso me indicaba su gigantesca sonrisa

- ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Cómo vas con Mike? – me senté al borde de mi cama mirándola

- Excelente – dejo de lado el cuaderno que tenía en sus piernas y las cruzo sobre la cama para quedar mas cómoda – hoy me beso… pero de verdad… con… lengua – se ruborizo muy tiernamente ante lo ultimo

- ¿Y te gusto? – me gustaba esta charla, yo sentí tantas cosas que con mis primeras experiencias pero lamentablemente no pude compartirlas con nadie

- Si… o sea fue más raro que la otra vez… su lengua… yo pensaba que era asqueroso pero…

- No lo es – continúe por ella con una sonrisa picarona, yo conocía muy bien esas sensaciones tan agradables de cuando se comparte un beso - ¿De verdad te gusta Mike?

- Creo que lo amo – acomode mi postura un poco incomoda antes sus palabras

- ¿Estás segura?

Inmediatamente me arrepentí de haber dicho al ver su expresión tan contrariada, esto era nuevo para ella y se suponía que yo tenía que guiarla y apoyarla, pero la verdad es que en todo lo que se refiera al sexo podía hacerlo pero no cuando se habla de sentimiento, creo que quedo claro que la palabra "amor" y yo no nos llevamos para nada bien.

- Yo…

- Ey amiga – me levante y me tire encima de ello – esto es nuevo para mi así que disfruta mucho para que después me cuentes como es – me separe un poco y quedamos las dos sentadas juntas

- Se siente lindo – me sonrió

- Bien, pero no me cuentes mas, quiero que con Rose nos juntemos este viernes y hagamos una noche de chicas… ¿te parece?

- Me parece mucho

Vi bien a Alice y distaba mucho de la chica con lentes y sin vida que conocí cuando llegue al colegio, creo que yo también le estaba haciendo bien a la gente a mi alrededor y eso también era nuevo para mí.

- Bella – me fui a mi escritorio y saque unos apuntes para repasar un poco

- Dime

- ¿Qué pasa con Edward?... hace varios días que no te veo con él

- Solamente estamos preocupado de otras cosas – me encogí de hombros restándole importancia

- Bueno, pensaba que hoy podrías ir a verlo – también se encogió de hombros y yo la mire pidiendo más explicaciones – digo… no es bueno estar distanciada de los amigos

- No se – dude

- Ve… conversa con él… a pesar de todo – sabia a que se refería con ese "todo" – son amigos y los amigos no se dejan solos

- Estas rara – apunte – pero creo que será mejor que hable con él mañana

- Bien

Estuvimos un rato mas estudiando hasta que se hizo lo suficientemente tarde así que apagamos las luces y contrario a lo que pensaba encontré mi sueño a penas toque la almohada.

Cuando desperté sentí como un ánimo renovado, lo había pensado bastante y hoy hablaría con Edward, nos merecía hablar, somos amigos y no me gustaba mucho estar distanciada de él, después de clases lo buscaría y aclararíamos lo que haya que aclarar porque sé muy bien que él también me ha rehuido a mi así que no puede echarme la culpa solo a mí.

Durante el día escolar no lo vi, aunque si soy sincera lo veía muy poco en horas de estudio, estábamos en aulas distintas y casi no coincidíamos mas que en un par de clases que no tocaban en estos días, además que en estos días que no nos habíamos visto había un fin de semana entre medio y creo que decidió pasarlo en su casa. No me gustaban muchos los fines de semana porque todo que queda muy solitario aunque tenía que agradecer que la mayoría de las veces Alice se quedara y así yo no me sentía tan sola.

Al terminar las clases me junte con Alice y Rose a almorzar, le comunicamos a la rubia sobre la idea de juntarnos el viernes y le pareció excelente, creo que ella también tenía varias cosas que contarnos, así que planificamos varias cosas para hacer, nos daríamos un festín de comida chatarra y películas de amor, que aunque yo no creyera en el me divertía mucho ver como los protagonistas luchaban contra lo imposible.

- Chicas – me levanté cuando ya hube terminado de comer – iré a hablar con Edward

Ellas solo asintieron y no dijeron más, así que les sonreí y me retire del casino.

A esta hora supuse que Edward estaría en su cuarto así que iría directamente a él, pero a la mitad del camino me acorde que tenía que sacar fotocopia a unos apuntes y si no lo hacía ahora no lo haría, porque lo más probable es que me quedara gran parte de la tarde con Edward, así que me devolví a la fotocopiadora que estaba cerca de la entrada y pedí una copia, le pague a la chica y volví a mi camino revisando que estuvieran correctos.

- Niña…

Saque la vista de los apuntes que iba leyendo y me fije en la mujer que estaba frente a mí, se veía bastante nerviosa y me preocupo un poco cuando vi sus ojos, se veían igual que los de mi madre después de que se tomaba sus pastillas, seguramente era la madre de alguien y estaba buscando a su hijo.

- Dígame – me acerque inmediatamente a ella - ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

Mientras la señora me escaneaba detenidamente me fije que llevaba en sus manos un paquete de regalo envuelto en un papel de autitos, sonreí ante eso, su hijo debía estar orgulloso de que su madre viniera al colegio en horas de clases para saludarlo, mis padres estaban lejos y aunque me lamentara no había remedio. Note que la señora estaba arreglada pero aun así temblaba un poco, no puedo asegurar que estaba drogada pero por lo menos por mi experiencia con mi madre y la mía misma puedo suponer que algo se había metido en el cuerpo.

- Estoy buscando a mi hijo, hoy esta de cumpleaños y quiero darle su regalo – acaricio el paquete con una ternura solo demostrada por una madre

- Si me dice quien es su hijo puedo ayudarla a encontrarlo – le sonreí para que demostrarle que la ayudaría y que no le haría nada

No me gustaba mucho su forma tan nerviosa, miraba a todos lados como esperando que apareciera alguien no deseado, podía ser producto de lo que haya ingerido pero me parecía todo demasiado raro así que preferí moverla a algún lado no tan abierto.

- ¿Me puede acompañar al baño? – la sentí suspirar un poco – necesito lavarme las manos

No era verdad pero me dieron muchas ganas de protegerla así que pase un brazo por sus hombros y la ayude a entrar en el baño que estaba frente a nosotras. Cuando estuvimos adentro largue el agua y me moje un poco, de reojo vi como también se lavó las manos y las paso por su cuello, supongo que para relajarse.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo se llama su hijo? – me apoye en la lavado y la mire de frente

- Eddie – me sonrió con mucho orgullo – Edward Cullen

- Oh – casi se me cayó la mandíbula cuando la escuche hablar

- ¿Lo conoces? – la mire con calma y me patee por no darme cuenta que sus ojos eran iguales que los de él, solo que estos eran un poco más tristes

- Eh… si

No sabía que decirle, tampoco sabía que le había dicho Edward y conociéndolo era posible que le molestara que hablara con su madre, por lo poco que sabía de su vida se que su madre, Esme si mal no recuerdo, era prácticamente su vida, me había dado cuenta a la perfección que lo único sagrado en la vida de Edward era su madre.

- ¿Tu eres Bella? – me resbale un poco de mi apoye en el lavado al escucharla y verla mirándome tan sonriente

- ¿Si? – se que sino mas a pregunta pero no me esperaba que supiera mi nombre

Porque si sabia mi nombre era porque Edward le había hablado de mi ¿no?, no sabía que significaba eso pero Edward no podría molestarse si su madre me había entablado conversación primero ¿no?

- Oh que bien… supongo que estas lista entonces

- ¿Qué? – la mire con una ceja alzada

- Si… supongo que Eddie te invito a la comida que organice… o sea… solo seremos nosotros pero es que Eddie nunca me había hablado de ningún amiga y yo insistí tanto que mi hijo no pudo negarse… él es tan bueno

Bien, por lo menos sé que mi amigo siente el mismo cariño que su madre por él, se que son ellos solos y me gusto mucho saber que la protección es mutua.

- La verdad es que he estado un poco ocupada – no iba a culpar a Edward porque sabía que era culpa mía el que no nos habláramos en tantos días

- Oh que pena… yo misma hice la cena… se suponía que nos veríamos en casa pero yo quise sorprender a Edward

Me dio mucha nostalgia verla tan frágil y no pude decirle que no, es probable que Edward no quisiera que fuera pero ya me las arreglaría con él después.

- En mi mochila tengo todo lo que necesito – la alce sonriente – así que busquemos a Edward y nos vamos

- Bien

Me gusto mucho sacarle una sonrisa tan sincera a la madre de Edward.

Nos encaminamos a su cuarto y procure tener el mayor de los cuidados, supuse que todo sería mejor si no nos topábamos con Aro así que hice lo que hacía siempre que me colaba al ala de los chicos, cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de mi amigo, cerré los ojos y cerré porque no estuviera en una orgia, no sería un lindo panorama para su madre y la verdad es que para mí tampoco.

Golpee pero nadie me contesto así que entre yo misma, la sala se veía decente y no se escuchaban ruidos raros así que con la mirada le pedí a Esme que esperara ahí mientras yo entraba al cuarto de Edward. Cuando entre me tope con mi amigo con los ojos cerrados y un brazo sobre ellos, se notaba agotado y sin mucho ánimo.

- Creo que los amigos avisan cuando están de cumpleaños – use mi tono más juguetón posible

Quise hacer una broma más pero en cuanto Edward saco el brazo de sus ojos pude ver como un enorme moretón y algunos cortes adornaban su tan perfecto rostro.

¿Qué mierda le había pasado?

* * *

Ok, se que soy una vueltera y lo que quieran pero la verdad es que AMO fanfiction, aca comence a leer y escribir sobre Bella y Edward y si no fuera por esta pagina lo mas probable es que mi hobby hoy en dia seria ver teleseries repetidas y sin ningun sentido, asi que creo que le debe mucho.

En fin, yo por lo menos estoy todo el dia en la U y en su mayoria leo desde mi celular, trate y trate de arreglar el blog en eso pero no pude ademas de que amo las alertas de aca, asi que les aviso que seguire subiendo mis historias pero con algunos cambios.

Primero, NO voy a aceptar ningun critica hacia mi como persona, o sea

**- Edward es una mierda - totalmente aceptable**

**- Eres una mierda de escritora - NO ACEPTABLE**

Se entiende la diferencia?

Bueno, espero que los que me leen y siguen aca lo sigan haciendo, ahhhh y por si acaso aclaro que no me devuelvo porque nadie me leia en el Blog, al contrario, les adredezco enormemente a las que me siguieron alla porque son muchas, **seguire subiendo primero en el Blog en todo caso, al igual q haya subire los adelantos.**

Ahora si, me despido

Besos, Joha!


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

- ¿Qué mierda te paso?

Me deje caer hacia atrás y quede sentada frente a él. Su pobre y hermoso rostro estaba todo malherido y no entendía por qué.

-Nada – bufo a la vez que se levantaba y me dejaba sola – ahora ándate, no quiero ver a nadie

- Es tu cumpleaños – susurre aun sin entender mucho lo que había pasado

- Lo sé – sonrió sin ningún humor y algo me indico que sus golpes podían tener algo que ver con que fuera su cumpleaños

De pronto se acerco a mí y estampo sus labios sobre los míos, fueron fieros y para nada tiernos pero no se parecían ni de cerca a los de siempre, había algo raro en sus besos y antes de que pasara cualquier cosa mas decidí cortar el beso.

- Anda Bella… créeme que tu boca alrededor de mi polla sería el mejor regalo que me podrías dar – me separe y lo mire fijamente

- Tu madre está afuera – me levante un poco más seria y lo mire de igual forma – así que arréglate que tiene lista la comida para celebrar un año más de su hijo

- ¿Cómo…?

- Me la encontré – lo interrumpí – ya después hablaremos, ahora lo importante es que tu madre está afuera –apunte hacia la sala – con un regalo en sus manos esperando por abrazarte y desearte un feliz cumpleaños, además de que tiene todo listo para que nosotros tres vayamos a comer a su casa, así que por favor lávate un poco el rostro y sal, yo después te curare las heridas en tu casa

Sin dejarlo que me dijera nada me gire y salí de su cuarto, cuando llegue a la sala me encontré con Esme ordenando un poco y limpiando otro poco, era toda una madre a pesar de todos los fantasmas que sabía que la acosaban.

- Los hombre son unos cerdos – le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa

- Si que lo son

Quise golpearme cuando al segundo cambio su expresión por una mucho mas sombría, no quería pensar de mas pero supuse que estaba recordando al cerdo de Aro y de las cosas horribles que la hizo pasar. Suspire y trate de mejorar la situación, no tenia caso lamentarme ahora.

- ¿Y qué cocino para la cena?

- Oh – volvió a sonreír y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá – hice lo que más le gusta a Eddie, macarrones con queso

- Mmm – me relamí los labios – ya me dio hambre

- Eres muy linda – de pronto vi que me estaba mirando fijamente y con una expresión algo seria – creo que darás nietos igual de lindos, mi Eddie es un chico muy guapo también

- Pero… edward y yo – quede muda sin saber muy bien que decir

- Con Bella no queremos que nadie sepa lo nuestro

Ambas nos giramos y vimos como Edward estaba apoyado en el marco de su puerta. Esme jadeo y se quedo sin aliento, supuse que por ver los golpes de su hijo.

- Amor… - corrió a su lado y alzo las manos sin llegar a tocar su rostro - ¿Qué te paso?

- Choque con una puerta mami – le dio una sonrisa que nunca en mi vida había visto

Por un momento era como si Edward no fuera el mejor follador de todo el colegio sino un chico que ama a su madre y le habla con cariño.

- Pero…

- ¿Me trajiste mi regalo? – supe lo que hizo, desvió el tema, podía que Esme se lo permitiría peor yo no, ya más tarde lo interrogaría

- Oh si… - se giro y tomo la caja en sus manos – toma

Edward tomo el regalo y lo abrió como un nenito abriendo sus regalos de navidad, esa hermosa sonrisa tierna de él no se le borro en todo el tiempo la mantuvo hasta que de la caja saco un hermoso cuaderno revestido de cuero que me recordó inmediatamente el diario de vida de Sebastian en Juegos Sexuales. Supongo que Esme no hizo la comparación pero yo que conocía otra faceta de Edward si podía hacerla, Sebastian Valmont y Edward Cullen se parecían en mas de una forma.

- Es… - mierda un pequeña lagrima murió antes de bajar por su mejilla pero yo alcance a verla – es justo lo que quería mami

- Yo misma lo forre – le sonrió a su hijo – quería que fuera especial para ti – le quito el cuaderno a Edward y lo giro para mostrarle como un pequeña placa con su nombre lo indicaba

- ¡Eres la mejor mami del mundo! – y si, Edward abrazo a su madre como el buen hijo que es

- Ahora, vamos a comer que quiero conocer mejor a tu novia

- No – negó Edward mientras se acercaba y tomaba mi mano para dejar un beso en su dorso – Bella es mi mejor amiga – me sonrió y supe que lo decía de verdad – es la persona que mejor me entiende junto con James

- ¿Y donde esta ese niño? – Esme miro por el lugar pero ni luces de James

- Salió con – Edward me miro y supuse que estaba en alguna parte teniendo sexo – una chica, creo que están empezando algo

Me gusto mucho que no sacara ese humor sexólogo delante de su madre.

- Esta bien, ya le traerás un plato de comida y un trozo de torta… Ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde

Esme había venido en su auto, así que el mismo emprendimos camino a su casa, ya más tarde Edward nos traería de vuelta en el mismo. El viaje a su casa fue muy ameno, Esme destilaba admiración por su hijo y no tenia pena en demostrarlo, a Edward tampoco de la daba porque no hizo un solo gesto cuando su madre comenzó a contar historias de su niñez.

Desde que llegue a Chicago a penas y había tenido tiempo de recorrer la ciudad así que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba pero según mis cálculos habíamos demorar aproximadamente una hora en llegar. Cuando Esme aparco mire la hermosa casa que estaba frente a nosotros, era grande pero no en exceso, se veía algo nuevo el barrio así que supuse que no había sido aquí donde Edward nació, esta parecía más que nada una casa familiar y no el infirmo que debe haber sido ese otro lugar.

El jardín estaba perfectamente adornado por unas flores que se notaban a leguas que estaban muy bien cuidadas, la entrada estaba por completo revestida de piedra laja y las dos plantas indicaban que por dentro debía ser muy espaciosa.

- Es hermosa – alabe a Esme

- Muchas gracias, es nuestro hogar

- Gracias por venir – mientras Esme iba delante nuestro Edward se quedo atrás conmigo – para mi mamá significa mucho

- Para mí también – reconocí – nunca había conocido a los padres de nadie – le dije la verdad

- Ahora conoces a la mía – paso un brazo por mis hombros y me ayudo a entrar

Y tenía toda la razón, todo estaba perfectamente decorado, nada exagerado, solamente lo justo en su lugar, seguí dejándome guiar por Edward hasta que llegamos a un comedor perfectamente puesto para tres persona, de verdad Esme esperaba que viniera y ahora me alegraba mucho mas haberlo hecho, al principio me dio algo de cosita por lo que sabía de ella, pero solo me bastaron un par de segundos a su lado para saber de la hermosa persona que es.

- Siéntense mientras caliento la comida – nos indicó de la cocina

- Oh, Esme – la seguí - ¿Tienes alguna pomada para curar las heridas de Edward por mientras?

- Eh si, en el baño de la planta de arriba hay un gaveta, ahí adentro hay una pomada que sirve para golpes

- Gracias – le sonreí – iré a curar a Edward entonces

- Vayan no mas… yo les aviso cuando todo esté listo

Asentí y tome la mano de Edward quien había escuchado todo para encaminarnos por la escalera hacia la plata alta donde estaba el baño.

- Si querías tener sexo conmigo no era necesaria la excusa

- Entra – abrí la puerta de lo que supuse el baño y acerté – siéntate – le indique con un dedo el retrete

Me puse a buscar la pomada y el transcurso también encontré alcohol y algodón así que sería bueno limpiarle primero las heridas a Edward. Volqué un poco del liquido en el algodón y comencé limpiándole la herida más grande debajo de ojo derecho, a penas puse toque su piel un fuerte quejido resonó en todo el cuarto de baño, parecía ser que el gran Edward Cullen era todo un quejón, así que con solo una mirada le indique que se quedara callado y seguí en mi labor.

Eso sí, no alcance a hacer mucho antes de que se volviera a quejar.

- Auch – rodé los ojos por el nuevo quejido de Edward – me duele – se quejo y tuve que reír al escuchar como su voz salía igual que la de un niñito pequeño

- Si te quedaras quieto podría terminar luego – alce el algodón con alcohol y lo mire amenazante

Me encanto ver sus ojitos de nene bueno, se que trataba de convencerme que no lo curara mas pero tenía que hacerlo, los cortes estaban algo profundos y se podían infectar. Mientras le limpiaba las heridas de su perfecto rostro trataba de no pensar tanto en quien lo había dejado así, medí mis sospechosos pero ninguno me convencía, el que más se me acercaba era James, o sea alguna disputa idiota que después se pasaría, pero es que los cortes en el rostro de Edward me dejaban claro que quien lo había golpeado lo había hecho con saña, además disimuladamente baje mi vista a sus puños y a penas y estaban dañados, o sea que no se había defendido.

- ¡AUCH! – esta vez salto cuando raspe con un poco mas de fuerza para limpiar bien la herida de su pómulo derecho

- Lo siento, lo siento – me acerque a mi mejilla y sople en donde suponía que le ardía el alcohol

Por un momento me sentí algo impulsiva y sin pensarlo de más deje un casto beso ahí.

- ¿Mejor? – pregunte mirándolo directo a los ojos

- Si me la chuparas mientras me curas me sentiría mejor – rodé los ojos, con Edward era casi imposible tener un momento sin su enorme bocota presente

- Ya veremos después – tampoco es que tenia caso hacerme la tonta, me encantaba mamársela y después de todo aun era su cumpleaños y yo no le había regalado nada

Cuando encontré que ya estaban suficientemente limpias sus heridas le aplique una pomada que Esme me había pasado y volví a soplar para que se airearan un poco más.

- Bien – me recargue en el lavamanos – ahora que ya estas curado quiero que me digas que te paso – me cruce de brazos y espere a que hablara

- Me estaba follando a una vieja, llego el esposo y no le gusto lo que vio así que me golpeo – se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado, pero ya lo conoció lo suficientemente bien para saber cuándo fingía esa sonrisa, y lamentablemente lo hacía muchas veces, parecía que no quería que conocieran al verdadero Edward

- Edward…

- Estaba comprando cocaína y el tipo no le gusto que su novia quisiera chupármela así que me golpeo – resoplo a la vez que miraba mi cara, la que no reflejaba ninguna gracia, quería la verdad y la quería ahora – bien – apretó los puños y nuevamente me fije en que estaban prácticamente sanos – pero no quiero que me preguntes más de lo que te diré

Solo asentí con la cabeza, las palabras no salieron de mi boca cuando me di cuenta que una solitaria lagrima salía por el ojo derecho de Edward, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, esta no iba a ser una historia bonita, de eso estaba segura.

- Hoy en la mañana Aro me mando a llamar a su oficina – y si fuera posible mi corazón se acelero aun mas – yo por supuesto que fui con todo mi look de nerd, cuando llegue me comenzó a hablar de mis abuelos y de cosas que no entendí mucho, al rato, cuando se me acerco me di cuenta que estaba borracho – lo vi apretar los puños y yo hice lo mismo – yo le dije que tenía que ir a clases porque tenía un examen y se exalto, empezó a decir que era igual a mi madre y ahí no aguante mas, me levante de la silla logrando botarla, a él no le gusto eso porque inmediatamente me tomo por los hombros y me zamarreo

- ¿Y no hiciste nada? – susurre y cuando sentí en salado en mis labios me di cuenta que estaba llorando

- No pude – sus lagrimas se desbordaron al mismo tiempo que rodeaba sus piernas con sus brazos – no pude hacer nada porque lo recordé todo, me quede quieto y en ese momento sentí como su puño atravesaba mi rostro

- Edward – me acerque a su lado con mucho cuidado, tenía demasiado miedo a sus palabras - ¿Qué fue lo que recordaste?

- Me violo

Por acto reflejo me tire sobre él y lo apreté con muchas fuerzas, no sé si había escuchado bien pero no me iba a detener a pensar en eso, mi amigo me necesita y eso era lo único que me importaba ahora. El llanto de Edward hizo que me dieran ganas de acompañarlo así que pronto en el baño solo se escuchaban nuestros sollozos de manera muy fuerte. Me apreté lo mas que pude al cuerpo de Edward y acaricie su cabello, de momento era mi única forma de demostrarle que estaba con él.

- Yo tenía como 6 años, mi mami se sentía mal así que estaba acostada, yo pensaba que estaba enferma pero supongo que solo estaba inconsciente – mientras hablaba comencé a masajear su espalda para reconfortarlo – yo estaba a su lado cuando llego Aro, él… él me llevo a mi cuarto y yo… recordé cuando lo vi con mi mamá, llore y le rogué que no me hiciera nada pero… no sé, no recuerdo bien que paso pero me golpeo… solo recuerdo su asqueroso aroma y el dolor… mucho dolor… yo llore y rogué porque no me hiciera nada pero aun así lo hizo, fue un animal me golpeo casi hasta que caí inconsciente – suspiro – la verdad es que no necesito recordar mucho para saber qué cosas hizo conmigo ese cerdo… cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente mi mami estaba a mi lado, ella me curo las heridas que me dejo y me dijo que me había golpeado con una puerta, yo cerré los ojos hasta que lo creí… ¡DIOS! – chillo tirando de sus cabellos – por mucho tiempo me convencí de que esa noche no había pasado

- Eso ya no importa – tome su rostro y lo obligue a que me mirara – ya no importa porque ahora sabes la verdad y más que nunca nos vamos a vengar de ese animal – hable con voz firme – yo estoy contigo ahora cariño… nunca dejare que ese cerdo se te vuelva a acercar ni a ti ni a tu madre

- Gracias – me abrazó con fuerza – gracias por estar conmigo

- Siempre – me levante y estire mi mano para que la tomara – ahora vamos a comer que tu madre ya debe tener todo listo – la tomo asintiendo, de esta forma ambos entendíamos que este tema quedaría aquí… por lo menos por ahora

Mientras me sentaba en la mesa y veía a Edward y Esme no pude evitar preguntarme como podía haber alguien tan malo, sádico, enfermo y cualquier apelativo que le siga, para hacer sufrir a dos personas que no se lo merecen ni de cerca. Si me hubieran preguntado si estaba a favor del homicidio hace un mes hubiera dicho que no, pero hoy, hoy tenía ganas de matar a Aro Volturi con mis propias manos, sé que no podría hacerlo pero por lo menos me encargaría de que se pudriera en la cárcel como el violador que es, además, ya los machos de la prisión se encargarían de él. Poco a poco mi plan final se comenzó a formar en mi cabeza, Aro iría a prisión y todos se enterarían del cerdo violador que es, eso sí, nunca nadie sabría lo que les hizo a Esme y a Edward, yo misma me encargaría de eso.

- Pongo un brindis por el cumpleañero – alce mi copa y todos me siguieron – brindo por mi mejor amigo y su hermosa madre

- ¡Salud!

Los tres bebimos para después dejar de lado lo horripilante de la vida y solo disfrutar de una amena charla y una exquisita comida.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Acabo de subir el capitulo 15 al Blog.**

**Espero que no sea muy fuerte lo que le confiza Edward a Bella en este capitulo, aunq la verdad lo es.**

**Pobre Edd :(**

**Besos, Joha!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

Después de la exquisita y divertida cena en la casa de Edward, Esme le paso su auto para que él mismo nos condujera de regreso al colegio, ninguno de nosotros tres toco ningún tema delicado el resto de la noche y eso sirvió para amenizarla, la verdad es que me dio un poquito de cosa haber dejado a Esme sola en casa pero no podíamos hacer nada con respecto a eso, tampoco es como si pudiéramos traerla al colegio aunque ya nos había invitado a comer el próximo domingo y me gusto mucho que Edward no pusiese peros, de hecho a él también le gusto mucho la idea y ya le había prometido a su madre traer a James que se moría por verlo.

- ¿Sabes? – comenzó a hablar Edward en cuanto estaciono el auto afuera del colegio y puso mirarme de frente – eres pésima amiga, no me has dado ningún regalo

- Ohhh – reí, sabía que no lo decía enserio y su sonrisa me lo confirmaba – veamos – me estire en el asiento y fingí pensar, aunque lo estaba haciendo un poquito - ¿Qué te gustaría que te diera?

- Podríamos empezar por una mamada – rodé los ojos y bufe

- ¿Es que no se te ocurre otra cosa? – lo mire alzando una ceja – siempre me pides que te la chupe y eso me ofende – puse mi mejor cara póker – se hacer muchas más cosas a parte de meterme una polla a la boca

- Bien… entonces quiero… - me miro de arriba abajo lo mas que le permitió el estrecho auto, me escaneo hasta que por fin sus ojos se posaron en mis cubiertos senos – quiero… - llevo sus manos a ellos y los masajee excitándome considerablemente – follarte estas ricas tetas… quiero correrme en ellas

- Mmm – cerré los ojos y solo pude concentrarme en cómo sus manos estaban masajeando mis sensibles cumbres, si lo no detenía me lo cogería en el mismo auto – Edward…

- Parece a que la pequeña perra le gusto la idea

- Si… - gemí sin ninguna vergüenza – eso me gusta – me tuve que remover un poco para juntar mis piernas y aplacar aunque fuera un poco el enorme cosquilleo que se estaba produciendo en mi intimidad

- Entonces vamos

No sé bien como fue, pero en tiempo record Edward logro guiarnos hacia su cuarto, ya era tarde y todos estaban dormidos pero aun así cruzamos los pasillos casi volando para llegar a su caliente templo del placer… su dormitorio.

- Desnúdate – demando en cuanto cerró la puerta a la que ni siquiera se molesto en echarle llave

No le dije nada, solo procure en que mi vista se mantuviera fija en la suya a la vez que quitaba mis prendas de la forma más sensual que lo permitía mi evidente estado de excitación que estaba provocándome él mismo, solo con verlo ahí parado y dispuesto a hacerme las cosas más pervertidas que su mente pudiera crear, con eso me bastaba para calentarme como la perra que soy.

Moví mis hombros sensualmente en cuanto mi blusa dejo de cubrir mi pecho, solo me quedaba puesto el brasier, para lo que me di vuelta y quite dejándolo ver solo mi espalda desnuda, cuando me volví a girar de frente tenía mis senos cubiertos con mis manos, moví mis caderas en un sexy movimiento ondulatorio y sugerente.

- Déjame ver esas ricas tetas – negué con la cabeza y volví a girarme

Ya de espalda saque mi parte inferior y solo cuando mi culo quedo al aire me volví ahora completamente desnuda para él.

- Mmm – mi como llevaba sus manos a su verga y la masajeaba por sobre la ropa que llevaba – ahora ven y desnúdame

Me acerqué hasta que quede frente a él e inmediatamente me agache para comenzar a despojarlo de sus pantalones, en el mayor tiempo posible mantuve mis ojos fijos a los suyos, sabía que eso lo calentaba y la verdad es que a mí también. Baje sus pantalones y sus bóxers sin siquiera rozar su polla, quería ser sugerente y tenerlo a punto de ebullición para la acción. Cuando me incorpore me di cuenta que él mismo ya se había encargado de quitar su camisa, así que ahora estábamos en igualdad de condiciones… desnudos y más calientes que nunca.

- Recuéstate en la cama y procura mantener juntitas esas tetas tuyas

Me apresure a cumplir su petición, así que hice lo que me pidió y espere a que viniera por mí. Lo vi pararse frente a la cama y masturbarse unas pocas veces antes de subirse a ella y poner cada una de sus piernas a los lados de mi cintura. Apreté más mis senos y sentí el preciso momento en el que su dura verga se deslizo por entremedio de ellos, se sentía demasiado rico aunque la verdad es que casi no tenía contactos en sus zonas erógenas.

- ¡Tira de tus pezones! – gimió Edward

Lo hice y fue el puto cielo, se sentía todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- Oh Edward – volví a repetir mi acción pero en cuanto abrí la boca para gemir me di cuenta que la punta de su polla llegaba muy cerca de mi boca

- Eso pequeña perra – lo vi al rostro y estaba desquiciado embistiendo - saca tu rozada lengua y lame mi semen

Con mis ojos fijos en los suyos levante mi cabeza y saque mi lengua para que el próxima embestida pudiera tocar la punta de su verga y dios que si lo hizo, su exquisito sabor quedo en mi lengua pero yo quería más así que repetí la acción moviéndola un par de veces más.

- ¡Mierda si!... ¡HAZLO DE NUEVO! – ahora me concentre aun mas en hacerlo y estaba vez pude tomar más de su polla - ¡Maldita puta!

- ¡Oh Edward! – masajeé mis senos y supe que iba a llegar – dámelo bebé… dame tu leche… quiero probar tu…

Y mierda, no pude decir nada más porque todo su semen cayó sobre gran parte de mi boca, estaba caliente como nosotros, con mi lengua tome lo que más pude para después descansar mi cabeza sobre la cama, pese a que yo no había llegado a mi orgasmo me había gustado mucho ver tanto placer el Edward.

- Ahora – sin darme cuanto Edward nos rodo dejándome sobre su cuerpo - ¡Móntame!

- Pero tu… ¡Ohhhh!

Si, su polla estaba dura y lista para embestirme y ahora sí que iba a tocar la cima yo.

- ¡PUTA MIERDA EDWARD!

De una sola embestida metí toda su verga en mi muy necesitado coño, dios, se sentía tan bien que me afirme de su pecho para montarlo con una rapidez que nunca había demostrado, lo hice rápido y fuerte logrando que un primer orgasmo me llegara para hacer aun más sensibles mis paredes.

- ¡Mierda Bella!

Apreté a tal punto mis paredes que sentí el roce de su polla en todo su esplendor, sonreí y aguante lo mas que pude hasta que sentí como vibrábamos juntos.

- ¡OHHHH! – desacelere un poco, venia mi segundo orgasmo y sentía todo mi cuerpo más débil

- ¡No pares! – sentí unas nalgas que me hicieron reacción y volver a mi desquiciado ritmo - ¡Maldita sea!

- EDWARDDDDD

- BELLSSSSSSSS

Y si, estaba vez prácticamente juntos llegamos a un rico y caluroso orgasmo, en cuanto su semen terminó de inundar mi interior me deje caer sobre su pecho y no sé en qué momento pero demasiado pronto caí rendida en un profundo sueño.

Cuando me desperté fue por unos suaves besos en mi hombro que me obligaron a removerme y a abrir los ojos.

- Despierta antes que te vuelva a follar t todo el mundo se dé cuenta porque faltamos a clases

- Eres todo un amor – me burle de Edward

- Lo se

Mientras él se volvía a acostar yo me levante para recoger mi ropa, en muy poco tiempo me vestí y salí del cuarto casi sin mirar a Edward. Con mucho cuidado y procurando que nadie me viera llegue a mi cuarto para encontrarme con una Alice un tanto preocupada.

- ¿Estuviste con Edward?

- Si – mientras le contestaba me apresure a buscar mi uniforme para cambiarme

- Bien – me sonrió – supuse que pasarías su cumpleaños con él

- ¿Cómo…?

Me queda callada ante la mirada de Alice. Rápidamente me fui al baño y me di una corta ducha para vestirme e irme a clases.

Alice ya se había ido así que sola fui a mi salón y por más que trate igual así llegue un poco tarde, menos mal que el profesor de filosofía no hacia problemas por eso, así que me senté al fondo y espere porque pasara esta tortura. Para el almuerzo me reuní con Alice y Rose, hablamos y reímos, les conté a grandes rasgos que había ido a comer a la casa de Edward u agradecí que no me hicieran más preguntas, Alice estaba muy bien, lento pero seguro con Mike y Rose aun no se decidía, esta noche tenía una cita con un chico pero ayer había follado con una chica, no era quien para juzgarla así que solo la comprendía y apoyaba en lo que decidiera.

Cuando las clases por fin terminaron me decidí por ir a la biblioteca y avanzar en mis muy atrasados deberes, busque el lugar más lejano y me puse en mis deberes, ya llevaba una buena parte avanzada cuando sentí que la silla frente a mí se removía.

- Solía venir acá tirarme a la antigua ayudante de la biblioteca

- ¿Y qué paso?

- La muy zorra quería más… así que hice que la despidieran – rio

- Que tierno – me burle aun con la vista pegada en mi cuaderno

- Puedo ser tierno – sentí un matiz extraño en su voz asi que me obligue a mirarlo

- ¿Si? – lo mire alzando una ceja

- Si… ten – tendió ante mi unos papeles que dude un poco en tomar

Cuando los tuve en mis manos los detalle y me di cuenta que eran un par de boletos para el concierto de Jimmy Eat World, mierda, quería mucho ir pero no entendía que significaban, deje de mirar los boleto y fije mi vista en Edward que me veía muy sonriente.

- No entiendo – mire los dos boletos nuevamente y por más que los miraba fijamente y entendía lo que estaba impreso en ellos no podía entender lo que significaban - ¿Qué significa esto? – alce los boletos provocando que Edward rodara los ojos

- Son boletos para el concierto de Jimmy Eat World – y sí, me volvió a rodar los ojos – te estoy invitando

- Ayer fue tu cumpleaños, yo debería darte un regalo

- Me montaste como nunca y me dejaste follarte las tetas – paso la lengua por sus labios logrando que mi entrepierna cosquilleara – con eso me basta y sobre como regalo, créeme cuando te digo que me encantó

- No me gustan – use mi último recurso

Era mentira, los amaba y amaba sus canciones pero no quería admitir que Edward estaba haciendo algo tierno, me cruce de brazos y lo desafié esperando que ese carácter de mierda tan propio de él apareciera pero en lugar de eso me sonrió y saco su celular para marcar algunas teclas, dos segundos después mi celular estaba sonando.

_I felt for sure last night, That once we said goodbye, No one else will know these lonely dreams, No one else will know that part of me, I'm still driving away  
_

Cerré los ojos y bufe al escuchar como la letra de 23 de Jimmy Eat World inundaba el ambiente, si, los amaba y los tenia de ringtone y no me acorde de eso. Estuve seria y refunfuñando por darle la razón alrededor de medio segundo pero luego no aguante mas y rompí en carcajadas.

- Ok – le sonreí con las manos alzadas en señal de rendimiento – lo admito, los amo y 23 es una de mis canciones favoritas, pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Porque también es la mía – me dio una sonrisa sexy moja bragas y se sonrojo y poquito – ya sabes… – se encogió de hombros

- Lo sé – asentí – nadie conocerá nuestros solitarios sueños ni conocerá esa parte de nosotros – cite de alguna forma parte de la canción – somos iguales

- Entonces – estiro su mano hacia mi - ¿Vas conmigo?

- ¿Cómo una cita?

No sé porque pero mi ritmo cardiaco se acelero esperando por su respuesta, no sé si porque esperaba que fuera negativa o afirmativa, solo sé que en esta cita muchas cosas podían cambiar.

- Como una cita – me confirmo

- Bien, iré contigo – le sonríe logrando porque no notara que esta era mi primera cita

- Ok, ponte sexy porque te pasare a buscar mañana como a las 7

- Pero el concierto es las 8 y mañana es viernes demás que podemos irnos antes del colegio… quiero quedar adelante – puse mi mejor cara de nenita buena para que Edward dijera que si

- Cariño – se me acerco y me sonrió – los boletos son para adelante tenemos primera fila – me guiño un ojo y quise besarlo

- ¡Dios, te amo!

Ambos nos quedamos mudos y paralizados con mis palabras…

¿Qué mierda había dicho mi puta boca?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, ya subi el proximo capitulo en el Blog, asi que espero sus opiniones por como va la historia.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

- Yo también te amo Swan

Sus brazos me rodearon por completo y sentí que todo estaba bien, él me había entendido y con eso me bastaba, éramos juntos y lo amaba, Edward era mi mejor amigo y quizás la primera persona que amaba en mi vida sin que me uniera sangre o algo tan estúpido como el parentesco, a Edward lo amo por cómo es no porque debería y mucho menos por lo rico que folla, a Edward lo amo porque lo amo.

- Pero no esperes que me case contigo y te de bebitos

- ¡Estúpido! – lo empuje juguetonamente – sabes a que me refería

- Si lo sé – me tomo de las caderas y me acerco a él para que sintiera todo su cuerpo

- ¿Eddie quiere jugar? – le sonreí coqueta

- Tranquila… hoy no pasara nada… quiero que guardemos fuerzas para mañana

- ¿Qué…? – lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos

- Quiero follarte en el concierto, a vista a paciencia de todo el mundo

- Eres un maldito exhibicionista – me reí – ya lo hicimos en el cine la otra vez

- Lo sé… pero sé también que me van a dar ganas mañana

- Cariño – acaricie sensualmente sus labios – tu siempre tienes ganas, así que puedes decirle a James que te la chupe para que te baje la calentura

Me largue a reír con muchas ganas cuando lo vi paralizado mirándome, esto era sencillamente genial, su Eddie había bajado al subsuelo con eso.

- ¡ASCO! – saco la lengua y fingió arcadas que podían ser algo ciertas

- ¿Y si Rosalie me metiera la lengua a mi?

Y si, Eddie nuevamente a la vista, todos sabían de la condición bisexual de mi amiga y me agrado mucho ver como su calor volvía a invadirlo, seguramente buscaría a alguna zorra para descargarse y para mí era mejor, no estaba segura pero tengo la leve sospecha que Edward ha bajado demasiado sus encuentros promiscuos y no quiero ni pensar que eso sea por mi así que era mejor que él siguiera con sus encuentros y yo con los míos así nadie confundía nada. Si, lo amaba pero como mi mejor amiga, mi alma gemela, nunca como el hombre de mi vida porque eso no existe.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Swan?

Mi corazón se congelo en eso mismo segundo, no me había acordado de Aro, y ahora, sui fuera posible, le tenía más asco, me costaba mucho estar cerca de él y sabia que tendría que estar aun más cerca para poder vengarme pero para eso aun faltaba mucho tiempo así que era mejor alejarme de él por ahora.

- Si… todo bien

- Supe que estuvo en la casa de mi hermana

Los ojos, sus ojos eran los de un maldito sicópata, pocas veces en mi vida había tenido miedo pero ahora lo tenía y me vi obligada a retroceder, no quería estar cerca de este monstruo.

- Si… Esme es una mujer muy dulce – trate de sonreír lo mejor que pude

- Si… mi hermanita es muy dulce – vi como sus ojos trataban de ver si sabía algo así que puse mi mejor cara de estúpida – me agrada que seas amiga de Edward… ese chico es tanto tonto que me preocupa… casi ni le veo amigos, solo ese James que me da la impresión que está con él solo por conveniencia… en cambio tu…

Automáticamente retrocedí un par de pasos, no me gusto para nada su mirada.

Tuve que ocultar mis manos detrás de mi espalda para que no viera como estaba apretando los puños, puños que quería estrellar en su malnacido rostro.

- Edward es un chico muy tierno – y el mejor el cama, agregué en mi mente – ahora – fingí mirar mi reloj de pulsera – será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde

- Claro

Sin esperar más pase por su lado y sin detenerme por ningún motivo me apresuré a llegar a mi cuarto, cuando entre apoye mi espada en la puerta y cerré los ojos para respirar tranquila.

- ¿Estás bien Bella?

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba Alice, llena de cuadernos y mirándome preocupada.

- Si – trate de sonreírle lo mejor que pude, quería contarle pero sabía que era mucho para ella – mañana voy a ir a ver a Jimmy Eat World con Edward – me deje caer más relajada en mi cama

- ¡Qué bueno! Espero que lo pases muy bien

- ¿Y tú que harás? – me acomodé mejor buscando un posición cómoda

- Mike me invito a comer a su casa – la sentí sonrojarse pero poco a poco Alice comenzaba a perder su tan característica timidez

- ¡Eso es genial!, yo misma te arreglare… ya verás cómo te amaras

- Estoy nerviosa – dejo de lado sus cuadernos y me miro fijamente – con… - hizo unos gestos raros con sus manos que no entendí para nada – ya sabes – paso sus manos por su rostro y cuando me miro casi llorando pude entender por donde iba

- Sexo – bufe, ese era el gran problema de Alice – Alice – me levante y llegue a su cama – no dejes que te apure… tienes que ir a tu propio paso y si él no te sabe esperar simplemente no es para ti

Lo sé, soné como toda una madre per me hubiera gustado que alguien me diera ese discurso antes de que Jasper me penetrara en un asqueroso cuartucho, quizás lo hubiera hecho de todos modos pero quizás no, quizás muchas cosas hubieran salido de forma distinta para mi, en fin, mi madre nunca tuvo esa charla conmigo y sé que ahora ella también se arrepiente de eso o por lo menos quiero imaginarme que lo hace.

Alice era distinta a mí, ella había tenido otra vida, una familia unida y llena de esfuerzos, ella no se merecía que la trataran como una perra, yo misma me había labrado con mucho esfuerzo titulo pero yo estaba jodida, Alice no.

- ¿Pero es… rico? – si fuera posible se sonrojo hasta las orejas

- Lo es – tuve que ser sincera – pero yo soy una maldita adicta así que no sé como lo sentirá la gente normal – me levante y comencé a ordenar mis cosas

- Quizás Mike no quiera – murmuro

- Él quera – le dije con sinceridad – mira – me volví a sentar en mi cama y la mire fijamente – esto es simple… es así, las mujeres cuando quieren y los hombres cuando pueden – mi vasta experiencia en mis cortos años me habían demostrado que el dicho era demasiado cierto

- O sea… ¿él quiere?

- Si… pero no dejes que te presione… y además – me encogí de hombros – aun llevan poco tiempo, quizás podrían empezar de a poco

- ¿De a poco? – me frunció el ceño y me gusto mucho este tema

- Si, mira – le sonreí – podrían empezar tocándose por sobre la ropa, después por debajo de ella y veras como poco a poco comienzan a descubrirse mutuamente… ¿él es virgen también?

- Si – vi el gesto de orgullo en su rostro y por un momento la envidie, solo serian ellos dos y lo más importante de todo es que lo harían con amor

- Entonces ya verás como las cosas se dan de a poco… solo no rechaces por completo lo que tu cuerpo te pide… ¿Has visto un pene alguna vez? – le sonreí coqueta esperando

- Nunca – negó casi con susto

- Si quieres le digo a Edward que te muestre el suyo – me encogí de hombros

- ¡NO! – chillo con asco

- No puedes tenerles asco… veras como después amas una buena polla, larga y… - me quede callada cuando me di cuenta que estaba divagando

- No le tengo asco – me miro sonriente – solo que quiero que la primera vez que veas un… pene – le costó un poco la palabra – quiero que sea con Mike

- Bien – asentí – pero que no te convenza que esto es grande – y mostré un ínfimo espacio entre mi dedo pulgar e índice – porque es mentira… te mereces una polla larga y gruesa… no una miniatura

Después de reírnos un rato mas ambas nos acostamos, ya era tarde y mañana nos esperaba un día largo así que era mejor estar descansadas.

Por fin el viernes llego y gracias al cielo las clases estaban pasando de lo más rápido, ya era la ultima hora y esta la clase la compartía con Edward. La verdad es que me agrado verlo coqueteando con una zorra en la entrada del aula, así que solo pase por su lado guiñándole un ojo. El maldito aun con lentes enormes y con los pantalones sobre la camisa y más arriba de normal se veía sexy, me gusta su aire nerd con su folladora sonrisa era una combinación pervertida y perfecta.

- ¿Por qué tan solita? – ya estaba sentada en mi puesto y no me di cuenta cuando alguien se sentó en la mesa

- Estaba pensando en si usar falta o pantalón – le sonreí a Edward

- Falda… definitivamente, así cuando bailemos abrazaditos te penetro sin ningún problema

- ¿Te he dicho que eres muy romántico?

- Siempre – me guiño un ojo – ponte sexy que paso por ti a las 7

Se levanto de su lugar y corrió a sentarse en los primeros puesto para seguir con su papel de nene bueno, solo pude sonreír por como el profesor le sonreía a la vez que él arreglaba sus horribles gafas. El maldito del profesor nos había puesto un examen sorpresa que hizo que el tiempo pasara más rápido, así que en cuanto lo entregue salí disparada a mi cuarto para prepararme, ya eran las 4 de la tarde y quería estar lista antes por cualquier cosa. Cuando llegue a mi cuarto me dio mucho gusto ver a Alice revolviendo mi armario, muchas veces le había dicho que podía tomar de ahí lo que quisiera pero en estos meses que la conocía ni siquiera me había pedido algo.

- Tengo algo perfecto para ti – dio un salto y se volvió a sonrojar, rodé los ojos, pensé que ya había superado eso

- Yo…

- Mi mamá me empaco esto – no la deja hablar y fui directo al último cajón de la cómoda para sacar un lindo y tierno traje rosa palo que no tenía nada que ver conmigo – ¿ves?

Le extendí el vestido y ella inmediatamente lo tome, en cuanto se lo puso al frente supe que era para ella, tenía el largo justo y el escote indicado, la verdad es que era lindo pero demasiado lindo para mí.

- Gracias… pero ¿tú que usaras?

- Esto – metí mi cabeza al armario y saque una hermosa falta de cuero con cierres a la vista, no eran tan corta pero era suficiente para dejar a la vista mis torneadas piernas – y esto – por sobre la falta puse un top de Jimmy Eat World que tenían guardado para cuando los vieras

- Te veras muy bien… combinar perfectamente con el concierto… solo no uses tacones – saco la lengua en forma de asco

- ¿Por qué? – la mire divertida

- Lo único que creo saber de moda es que las mujeres se ven horribles con faldas de cuero y zapatos de tacones… parecen putas – lo último solo lo susurro pero me basto para reírme

- Tranquila… usare botas… con tacón – agregue – ya sabes – me encogí de hombros – tengo que mantener mi imagen de perra

- Pero nunca zorra

- Nunca zorra – confirme

Las horas se nos hicieron nada, entre que nos peinamos y maquillamos se nos fue la tarde, a las 6.30 sonó por primera vez la puerta, sabía que era Mike así que fui yo a abrir, baje mi escote y estaba lista, este chico no había pasado por mi prueba, si el maldito me miraba las tetas yo misma me encargaría de alejarlo de Alice, un hombre es hombre y siempre va a mirar pero nunca a las amigas, el hombre que mira a la amiga de la novia es un maldito perro que se merece solo comer mierda.

Bien, mis tetas estaban casi al aire así que abrí y puse mi pose mas perra y el adorable novio de mi amiga ni me miro, solo tuvo ojos para Alice que se veía de lo mas mona, bien, Mike se había salvado de que le pateara las bolas.

- ¡Diviértanse! – me sentí como toda una madre al despedirlos

Estuve atenta y nunca los escuche decir nada, a ellos solo les basta mirarse para comunicarse, me gusta eso, era cursi pero tierno.

Estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando en el fondo del cajón de mi ropa interior encontré un pequeño potecito, hace mucho que no lo usaba y creo que hoy era día perfecto para ello así que lo abrí y saque un poco de la mezcla para extenderlo todo por mi escote el cual después cubrí con el top.

"Aceite afrodisiaco con sabor a fresas"

Quizás a Edward le iba a gustar. Mire el reloj y todavía faltaban 15 minutos para las 7 cuando la puerta volvió a sonar, abrí y por supuesto que era Edward pero me tuve que reír por lo ridículo que se veía con sus enormes gafas y su look de nerd.

- No voy a salir contigo así – me afirme en el marco de la puerta y lo mire riéndome

- Busca un abrigo largo y cúbrete – lo sentí demasiado serio así que inmediatamente me enderece – el malnacido sigue aquí y le dije que iríamos a ver una muestra de cuadros del Renacimiento y dudo mucho que vestirse como perra calce en eso

- Bien – no le dije nada más y corrí a buscar un abrigo

Me cubrí y procure que no me viera como una bailarina exótica sin ropa debajo del abrigo, sentí la tensión de Edward mientras caminábamos por los pasillos pero preferí guardar silencio así que solo tome su mano y espere porque llegáramos al auto.

¡Maldito Aro!

No iba a arruinar mi cita con Edward. Justo cuando le iba a decir que detuviera el auto él lo hizo como si hubiera leído mi mente, antes de que pudiera decir nada se bajo y no me quedo otra que seguirlo, cuando llegue a su lado lo vi sacarse las gafas y arreglar su ropa, en segundos el maldito look de niño nerd había pasado a uno de maldito adicto al sexo listo para un concierto.

- Cada día me sorprendes mas – le alabe

- Años de práctica

No, no podía permitir esa mirada triste en Edward así que me apresure a su lado y lo abrace, el maldito de Aro no iba a arruinarnos esto.

- ¡Ey!... no dejes que ese infeliz nos arruine la cita – lo moví por las caderas juguetonamente

- Me pregunto por ti – hablo con la mandíbula tensa – me pregunto por mi amiga y vi la perversión en sus ojos cuando lo hacía – me miro aun con el rostro totalmente serio – no sé si será buena idea que estés cerca de él… no me gusta como habla de ti

- Vamos a vengarnos – ahora era yo la seria – no importa nada mas, tengo un plan y ese maldito cerdo va a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho

- No quiero que te dañe – su toque en mi rostro fue tan cálido que le dio un vuelco a mi corazón

- No lo hará – hable con seguridad

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

- Porque pateo duro en las bolas – me reí obligándolo a que me acompañara – y porque sé que tú estarás ahí para mí

- Siempre – me apretó con fuerza a su pecho

- No puedo creer que seas el mismo que piensa follarme en un concierto lleno de gente – no pude evitar carcajearme sobre su pecho

- Ya ves que si – me separo para recorrerme con la mirada - ¡Te ves putamente sexy!

- Lo se

Me di vuelta y me encamine al auto, Edward me siguió y se apresuro a subirse para comenzar a manejar como todo un loco, no estábamos tan lejos del lugar del concierto así que cuando llegamos recién eran las 7.20, aun teníamos mucho tiempo por delante el que Edward aprovecho para comprar algo para comer mientras nos ubicábamos en nuestros puestos, la verdad es que si eran privilegiados, eran malditamente perfecto. Cuando las luces se apagaron inmediatamente tome la mano de Edward, luego solo un par de luces se prendieron mientras la banda completa salía al escenario junto a las notas de "23". Cerré los ojos y disfrute de la larguísima introducción, estaba meneándome de un lugar a otro cuando sentí que Edward tiraba de mí y me dejaba con mi espalda apoyada a su pecho.

A la vez que la perfecta voz de Jim inundaba el lugar por completo yo sentí otra en mi oído derecho.

- _No one else will know these lonely dreams, No one else will know that part of me_

Tal parecía ser que de ahora en adelante "23" era nuestra canción, y ¡Mierda! no había nada mas putamente caliente que escuchar a Edward cantante al oído, sip, definitivamente lo dejaría que me follara delante de toda esta gente.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, ya subi el otro capitulo al Blog, espero igual q no dejen de comentarme y seguirme aca.**

**Enchule el Blog asi q espero q les guste, recuerden tb q hay un concurso q les puede interesar asi q pasense.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

Sentí las manos de Edward en mi vientre, paseándose libremente por todo mi cuerpo sin ningún pudor, pegue aun mas mi redondo trasero a su entrepiernas y poco a poco, mientras las mediodías comenzaban a avanzar sentí que esa potente erección comenzaba a despertar. Ya llevaban por lo menos la mitad de las canciones del concierto y estaba toda sudada y caliente, la polla de Edward me presionaba y estaba demasiado sensible así que si quería que algo pasara necesita que pasara luego.

- Edward – deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y sentí como los húmedos labios de él se paseaban libremente por mi cuello – necesito… - no sé en qué momento pasó, pero de pronto sentí como su polla estaba libre y frotándose sobre mis muslos, sentí su humedad mezclarse con la mía y fue el puto cielo - ¡OHHH! – gemí sin ningún pudor ya que el concierto seguía y la música era ensordecedora – esto…

- Si cariño – mordió mi cuello y lejos de dolerme me éxito aun mas – ahora se buena, abre las piernas y aprieta tu coñito porque te voy a follar como nunca

- Yo…

Cualquier coso que fuera a decir murió en mi garganta cuando Edward tiro de mis bragas haciendo que estas se incrustaran en mi tan sensible intimidad, grite más fuerte que antes y sentí como mi orgasmo empezaba a formarse. Quise buscar apoyo en algo pero no tenía nada cerca, solo un par de personas estaban a nuestros lados y no me iba a afirmar en ellos así que apreté las manos en puños y espere el momento en que la enorme verga de Edward me penetro desde atrás, rozo mi clítoris y al tener las piernas un poco juntas la fricción fue mayor.

- Estas putamente apretada – tomo mis caderas y me apego aun mas a él mientras entraba y salía de mi cuerpo

- ¡Edward! – grite su nombre solo por decir algo ya que quería que no dejara de embestirme nunca

- Eso nena… Edward… solo yo te follo así recuérdalo

- Oh ¡MIERDAAAA!

No sé cómo pero de pronto mis manos ya no estaban en puños y de pronto estaba afirmada de alguien, era un chico demasiado guapo, quizás en otro momento hubiera hecho algo pero ahora sentía como la polla de Edward me estaba penetrando sin compasión haciendo que mi orgasmo se acercara mucho mas, así que solo pude abrir la boca pero sin pronunciar sonido alguno, mantuve contacto con el chico de ojos azules y de pronto, al darme cuenta que quizás descubrió lo que estábamos haciendo hizo que me corriera como nunca.

El lugar estaba lleno y la mayoría estaba demasiado apegados, además de que todos estaban disfrutando de Jimmy Eat World como para ponernos atención y si siquiera nos movimos mucho, solo este chico frente a mí pudo darse cuenta y fue porque yo misma llame su atención, si no hubiera sido así nadie se hubiera enterado.

- Lo siento amigo – el chico saco su vista de mi y la puso detrás donde estaba Edward - pero hoy este coñito solo me lo follo yo

El chico que quizás tenia nuestra edad se giro sin decir nada, la risa de Edward se amortiguo un poco en mi cuello pero la situación aun era tan caliente que eso solo me encendió un poco mas.

- Eres un exhibicionista – lo mire hacia atrás y le sonreí

- Lo somos quería… y sinceramente – corrió algunos cabellos que cayeron sobre mi rostro – creo que ha sido la mejor follada

- En eso tengo que darte la palabra

Gire mi vista al frente y estaba soñando "Hear you me", una canción lenta pero potente, también era una de mis favoritas y escucharla abrazada a Edward después de haber follado tan rico era algo único, todo el mundo estaba concentrado y vi a mas de una pareja besándose pero sin segundas intenciones, eran esas clases de besos que demuestran sentimientos. No sé porque pero gire mi cabeza como pidiendo mi beso, pensé que no me lo iba a dar pero cuando sus labios rozaron los míos fue suficiente para mi, ni siquiera me metió la lengua, fue solo un roce que dejaba en claro que pasara lo pasara íbamos a estar juntos. Podría follarme a todo hombre que tuviera una verga decente pero nadie me aseguraba que alguno de ellos perdurara en mi vida, en cambio si estaba segura que Edward Cullen estaría por mucho tiempo en ella.

Pensé que íbamos a quedar más calientes después del concierto pero tal parece ser que agotamos nuestra cuota de lujuria por el día porque en cuanto llegamos al colegio ninguno hizo amago de algo mas, mañana era sábado y el domingo estábamos invitados a comer junto a Esme así que ambos quedamos de acuerdo que nos veríamos ese día. Yo le debía tiempo a las chicas así que mañana seria día solo de chicas.

- Muchas gracias – hable antes de encaminarme a mi cuarto – muchas gracias por llevarme a un concierto que me gusta y por haberme follado tan rico – rei ante lo último, es que no podía evitar mencionarlo

- Gracias a ti… es lindo compartir con alguien mas… me gusta que seas me amiga

No sé porque pero corrí y me colgué de su cuello para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

- Eres mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen – lo dije con sinceridad

- Eres mi mejor amiga Isabella Swan

Me solté de cuello y corrí por el pasillo antes que uno de los dos arruinar el momento porque sabía que si no era él seria yo y así estaba perfecto.

Cuando llegue al cuarto me sorprendió de sobre manera no ver a Alice, suponía que las cosas le había salido bien así que mañana la interrogaría y si Mike se había sobrepasado con ella ya buscaría la forma de dejarlo sin pelotas.

No soñé, solo me dedique a dormir y descansar, esta había sido una semana intensa entre el colegio y las cosas que me había enterado de Edward, el lunes iba a comenzar mi plan contra Aro así que por ahora solo me iba a dedicar a hacer pendejadas como cualquier chica de 17 años. Cuando abrí los ojos Alice estaba dormida sobre la cama con la misma ropa, un instinto protector que no conocía me salió a flote.

- Alice – la removí y me inquiete mas al ver como todo su poco maquillaje que llevaba en el rostro estaba corrido – despierta por favor

- Mmm – se removió pero no abrió los ojos

Estaba prácticamente inconsciente y el pánico comenzó a invadirme, no podía pensar con claridad y a lo único que atine fue a tomar mi teléfono y marcarle a Rose, no sé bien que le dije pero solo sé que le gruñí que viniera. Antes de que me diera cuenta que paso el tiempo, la puerta del cuarto estaba siendo aporreada.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Alice – la apunte y cuando sentí mi voz me di cuenta que estaba gimoteando – esta inconsciente, seguramente el malparido de Mike la drogo para violarla

- Bella – Rose se levanto de donde estaba luego de revisar a Alice y me quedo viendo

Un momento…

¿Se estaba riendo?

- ¿Por qué mierda te ríes? – gruñí

- Porque solo está un poco borracha… creo que nuestra Alice por fin tomo su primer trago

Me senté derrotada y algo avergonzada en mi cama, había pensado lo peor y no era nada, o sea que podía decir con orgullo que había hecho el ridículo exagerando, bueno, por lo menos nadie mi vio y tampoco es que me puse a gritar como loca.

- Está bien que te preocupes – Rose se sentó a mi lado – se que no estás acostumbrada a tener a amigas y esto habla muy bien de ti

Con mi amiga rubia nos quedamos un buen tiempo hablando mientras Alice despertaba, me conto que estaba en relación abierta con una chica de otro colegio que se llamaba Emily y que aunque se conocían poco por lo menos la estaban pasando bien. Mientras Rose me contaba de sus aventuras sexuales lésbicas, algo que nunca pensé se comenzó a despertar en mi, o sea, estoy cien por ciento segura de que me gustan los hombre pero… ¿Cómo será estar con una mujer?

Cuando Alice despertó nos conto que estaba tan nerviosa en la cena que se tomo la copa de vino que le dejaron de un solo trago, claro, por un momento no se sintió mal pero cuando venían de camino hacia acá no pudo mas, según ella Mike se comporto como todo un caballero y no se percato de su estado así que creo que se salvaba por haberla dejado en ese estado.

- Mike toco mis senos por sobre la ropa – hace mucho rato que la había visto con intenciones de hablar

Mire a Rose y ninguna de nosotras dijo nada, no sabía que tanto quería hablar del tema Alice así que solo la dejamos hablar, tal parecía ser que cuando se estaban besando Mike se había aventurado un poco mas pero Alice era demasiado inocente aun y no sabía que sentía. Ni Rose ni yo quisimos decirle mucho porque era más probable que la confundiéramos más de lo que ya estaba, solo le dimos algunos de los típicos consejos y cuando la visto mas conforme y clara en que eso no era nada malo seguimos con otro tema.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos hablando de todo y de nada, no quise decirle a las chicas que iba a salir con Edward nuevamente mañana así que solo omití comentarios, para la otra semana habíamos quedado de acuerdo en salir a alguna disco, desde que llegue a Chicago no lo había hecho y ya estaba extrañando el ambiente.

El domingo llego y como nunca había buen tiempo, casi y no había viento así que opte por un cómodo y lindo vestido, me veía como toda una niña buena y elegante para un almuerzo de día domingo. Procure estar lista temprano, no había quedado en ninguna hora especial con Edward pero estaba segura que vendría a eso de la una, y claro, como soy toda una síquica, a eso de la una sonó mi puerta para dejarme ver a un Edward listo y hermoso como siempre. Alice se había ido con sus padres por hoy así que cerré la puerta con llave y nos encaminamos a la salida del colegio.

- Tan sexy como siempre – apoyado en el volvo de Edward y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho estaba James - ¿Por qué no me has ido a ver cariño?

- Porque te follaste a la señorita Spencer y no quiero que me contagies de gonorrea – Edward se rio mientras que James ponía cara de asco

- Solo lo hice porque me encontró un porro y además porque o si no me iba a reprobar lengua… así que – se encogió de hombros – tuve que demostrarle que tan diestro soy con la lengua – saco su rosada lengua como queriéndome lamer así que por instinto lo esquive

- ¡Asco! – me queje

- Bien… mejor nos vamos – Edward aun riendo me abrió la puerta de copiloto y cuando entre la cerro

- ¡Yo siempre me voy a delante! – se subió al auto quejándose James - ¿Por qué ahora se va ella adelante?

- Cariño – le rio Edward mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor – porque aunque creas que eres diestro con la lengua… Bella me la chupa mejor – le guiño un ojo y arranco

Estaba segura que era solo una broma, porque por muy pervertida que fuera mi pobre cabecita creo que no podría ver a ninguno de los dos con los mismos ojos si supiera que se la chupan entre ellos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Edward, que debo agregar, se veía mucho más hermosa de día, Esme ya estaba afuera esperándonos, quizás es igual de síquica que yo o quizás solo es una condición mas producto de ser mujer, es que es obvio, somos las únicas que parimos asi que somos la raza superior, tan simple como eso.

- Compórtense – gruño Edward antes de bajarse

Ya había cambiado su actitud, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba cerca de su madre, pero creo que eso es normal, yo también cambio mucho cuando tengo cerca a la mía.

- ¡Llegaron! – una Esme mucho más recompuesta que la del jueves salió a encontrarnos

Primero me abrazo a mí, luego a James y por último a Edward quien gruño por lo bajo cuando su madre le apretó las mejillas pero aun así no dijo nada, entramos a la casa y el maldito olor a comida fresca y rica inundo mis fosas nasales, apostaba mis poderes síquicos a que Esme nos había cocinado todo un festín.

- Menos mal que llegaron… la comida ya esta lista – entramos al comedor y por supuesto que había mucha comida, eso ya me lo habían dicho mis poderes

¿Quizás podría poner una banquita en el parque y leer el futuro de las persona?

- Bella – mire a Edward y me miraba sonriendo - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Pensando en mi negocio – frunció el ceño y solo negó con la cabeza

- Vamos a sentarnos – paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y me guio – por cierto – me miro hacia abajo – estas muy linda hoy – pensé que me iba a besar pero solo me sonrió

Cuando llegamos note que Esme aun estaba en la cocina así que me apresure a ayudarla, en cuanto entre note que trataba de sacar unos platos pero que estaban demasiado altos para ella.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- No cariño – se rindió – están demasiado altos… iré a pedirle ayuda a uno de los chicos

Paso por mi lado y yo solo me quede ahí parada, a los segundos entro alguien y note que era James.

- ¿Cuales son los platos? – remango sus puños como si fuera una gran tarea, estúpido, le rodé los ojos y le apunte el estante

- Solo están un poco altos… si tuviera una silla los hubiera sacado yo misma – aclare

- Claro – se rio cuando los alcanzo sin mayor esfuerzo, estúpido jirafón – acá están – sonrió con orgullo y yo volví a rodarle los ojos - ¡Ey! – chillo – no me ruedes los ojos

- Te los ruedo por presumido

- Cariño… – se me acerco – recuerda que yo solo presumo lo cierto – se me acerco mucho, lo mire y estábamos a un centímetro de distancia – si quieres más tarde te muestro mi mayor talento – alzo las caderas y me dio a entender a que se refería

- Ya veremos – reí ante su acto tan estúpido

Iba a decir algo mas pero sus labios mi silenciaron, me besó pero sin profundizar mucho, le respondí casi por instinto pero no duro ni un segundo más cuando una voz nos interrumpió.

- Gracias James… – Esme quito los platos de las manos de James y nos sonrió – no sabía que eran novios… hacen muy linda pareja – sin más se giro y salió de la cocina dejándonos totalmente en el limbo

- Tranquila… Esme es así – James negó con la cabeza y siguió a la dueña de casa, yo los seguí cuando encontré la movilidad de mis piernas

No era gracia que Esme me viera besando a James por muy inocente que haya sido el beso, ella tenía demasiada buena imagen sobre mi y no quería que la cambiara, mis propios padres me consideraban una perra, creo que Esme es la única persona adulta que no lo hacía… bueno, por ahora.

Cuando llegue ya todos estaban sentados, así que solo tome asiento. Por unos momentos estuvimos comiendo sin hablar mucho, o todos estábamos muertos de hambres, o nadie tenía nada bueno que decir.

- Entonces… ¿Hace cuanto que son novios?

- No lo somos – conteste automáticamente

- Pero yo los vi besándose – Edward inmediatamente alzo la vista y la fijo en nosotros dos

- Lo siento Esme pero somos amigos… nada más

- Deberían ser algo mas – cuando sentí que la mirada de Edward me estaba penetrando baje la cabeza y solo lo escuche bufar

- Es que de verdad que no podríamos… somos los tres amigos – alce solo un poco para ver a mi otro amigo ahora concentrado en su comida – creo que solo fue algo del momento y de todos modos nunca resultaría algo entre Bella y yo – no sé porque per vi una fugaz mirada de James hacia Edward

- Deberías pensarlo James – volvió a insistir Esme

- No creo que debas seguir con esto madre – mi amigo bufo por enésima vez

- Pero… - fije mi vista en mi plato y me trate de concentrar solo en él ya que Edward no se veía muy a gusto, James iba a decir algo pero supuse que no sabía que decir

- Bella es una chica muy linda y tú también… deberían pensarlo – nos miro a ambos sonriendo

Ante el gruñido de Edward tuve que levantar la vista, esto se estaba saliendo un poco de control.

- De verdad Esme – hablo algo nervioso James – fue solo un beso… nada mas

- Pero uno no debería besar a otra persona cuando no siente cosas por ella – ahora yo me estaba poniendo roja, la inocencia de Esme para algunas cosas me sorprendía demasiado

- ¡ESME! – hasta yo llegue a saltar por el grito y golpe en la mesa que dio Edward – ya está bien… aunque no lo creas hay gente que folla aunque no sienta nada por la otra persona… así que ya deja de molestar a mis amigos

- Eso lo entiendo… pero no es correcto

- ¿Entonces que es correcto?

O no, esa mirada maldita de Edward no me gustaba nada, hasta podía escuchar a su estúpido cerebro pensando en decirle alguna idiotez a Esme de la cual se arrepentiría por toda la vista.

- Edward – lo tome de la mano y le di una sola mirada – piensa bien lo que vas a decir – hablé con los dientes apretados – hay cosas que una vez dichas no tienen vuelta atrás

La mirada maldita de Edward se relajo y dio paso a una de melancolía que creo yo refleja muy bien que su estúpido cerebro si había procesado las barbaridades que estaba a punto de soltar y ahora se arrepentía.

- Lo siento madre – murmuro demasiado apenado para ser Edward Cullen

- Tranquilo hijo – no me gusto el relajo de Esme, de hecho ahora que la veía bien pienso que esto era justo lo que quería – es normal que reacciones así – se encogió de hombros – después de todo es lo que hace un hombre celoso

- No estoy celoso – creo que solo porque estaba cerca de él lo escuche porque a penas y lo modulo

- Esme – preferí intervenir ahora – te lo juro, nosotros tres – nos apunte – somos solo amigos y lo que paso con James fue solo eso… ellos saben cómo soy yo y yo sé como son ellos… algo entre nosotros nunca funcionaria… somos muy iguales

- Bueno – se encogió de hombros pero sin perder su sonrisa – ya veremos en un tiempo si siguen insistiendo en eso – se puso de pie dejándonos a todos impactados por su parsimonia - ¿Quién quiere postre? – demasiado sonriente aun, se giro y se encamino hacia la cocina

Pasaron solo un par de segundos antes de que uno de nosotros rompiera el silencio.

- De verdad lo siento hermano – se disculpo James – te juro que solo fue un besito, nada mas

- Esta bien – ahora Edward se veía mucho más relajado – después de todo Bella – me miro pero algo en él no estaba igual que siempre – puede acostarse con quien quiera

Por mucho tiempo había soportado que me dijeran de todo pero eran las palabras de Edward ahora las que me herían de verdad. Me estaba debatiendo entre sí ponerle un buen derechazo en su mandíbula o ponerme a llorar porque mi amigo pensara eso de mí cuando mi teléfono celular sonó rompiendo el ambiente.

Había dejado el bolso en la sala así que sin mirar a nadie me puse de pie y corrí antes de que cortaran la llamada, agradecía que tuviera volumen tan alto, corrí los últimos metros que me separaban de mi bolso y aun mas rápido saque el celular, ni siquiera vi quien llamaba solo descolgué y me lo puse en el oído.

- ¿Hola? – mi voz sonó un tanto agitada por mi corta carrera

- Cariño – me pare en seco y creo que mi corazón dejo de latir cuando escuche esa voz – estoy en Chicago y quiero verte – pasaron otro par de segundos antes de que pudiera reaccionar, bueno, aun así, por más que abrí la boca nada salía de ella, no tenía nada que decir - ¿Bella estas ahí?... mi amor se que estas ahí… mira, solo estaré en Chicago unos días y de verdad quiero verte… te extraño

Deje caer el teléfono y sentí como el llanto se comenzaba a formar en mi pecho, hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba y no quería hacerlo ahora por él. Lleve mis manos a mi rostro y lo apreté queriendo contener las lagrimas, por un momento estuve sola pero muy pronto los brazos de Edward me consolaron, ahora no me importaba que tan imbécil había sido hace unos momentos, me aferre a él como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, ya subi en el Blog tb**

**Recuerden q hay un concurso sobre creaciones y el primerio es cualquier escena q quieran contada desde el otro punto de vista.**

**Bueno, espero que no me abandonen por completo aca porq con suerte recibo cinco comentarios por capitulo :(**

**Besos, Joha!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

- Amor… lo siento, yo…

- Esta bien – seque las poquitas lagrimas que se me habían escapado de los ojos – es solo que… - mire el teléfono que estaba en el suelo y que Edward se apresuro a recoger

- ¿Me quieres decir quién te llamo?

Lo mire y estaba de verdad preocupado, creo que en el tiempo que nos conocíamos nunca me había quebrado a diferencia de él y pese a que no quería hablar de esto ahora porque sabía que daba para largo si estaba clara en que quería contárselo todo.

- Ahora no – negué con la cabeza – mejor nos encontramos esta noche en la salita secreta

- Bien – agradecí enormemente que no hiciera ningún comentario aparte porque no estaba de ánimos ahora

Me abrazo nuevamente y beso mi frente antes de estirar su mano hacia mí y guiarme de vuelta al comedor. Cuando volvimos ya Esme había servido el postre y estaba sirviéndole una nueva porción a James quien se veía bastante satisfecho.

- Esme… - se quejo el rubio con la boca llena – me voy a poner gordo

- Y más bonito – le apretó las mejillas – estas en los huesos y así no le vas a gustar a ninguna chica… menos a Bella

Ahora solo sonreímos ante sus comentarios. Con Edward nos sentamos en nuestros puestos y nos comimos también nuestra porción, era algo raro pero era dulce y exquisito así que no me faltaba nada más que eso. Hablamos de un par de cosas triviales y cuando terminamos me iba levantando para ayudar a recoger la mesa cuando Esme me detuvo.

- Deja ahí cariño – miro a su hijo y a su amigo y les sonrió – ustedes – los apunto – quiero todo ordenado para cuando volvamos

- Si mamá – Edward ni siquiera chisto y comenzó a recoger todo

Sonreí y seguí a Esme a no sé donde, subimos por las escaleras y después de pasar dos puertas ella por fin se detuvo ante una y la abrió dejándome pasar primero.

- Siéntate cariño – me indico la cama y le hice caso – no quiero meterme pero – se hincó frente a mi – quiero darte un concejo

- Esta bien Esme – la mire extrañada sin saber a qué se refería

- Mira… yo lo único que tengo en este mundo es a Edward y me pude dar cuenta en la mesa veo que no tienes relación con tus padres… no quiero meterte ni decirte que hacer, pero si puedo decirte que quiero que cuentes conmigo – se levanto y camino hacia un tocador que había en un rincón

- A mi padre hace muchos años que no lo veo y mi madre no quiere verme… sé que me quiere pero le hice mucho daño y ahora ella…

- Cariño – se volvió a hincar frente a mi – ya verás como todo se va a solucionar, por lo que dijiste hace un momento tus padres viven lejos de acá así que estás sola y no quiero que por eso te sientas así – estiro ante mí y dije que no dude en tomar – ten… quiero dártelo

Mire el dije que colgaba de una delgada cadena y vi que solo era un simple circulo, nada elegante pero hermoso, sin quererlo por segunda vez los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas.

- Mi padre está en la ciudad – hable – y quiere verme mañana

- Ves… eso es un inicio – se sentó a mi lado y dejo que apoyara mi cabeza en su hombros – soy una madre que ha cometido demasiados errores y de lo único que estoy segura en esta vida es que amo a mi hijo y que él me ama a mi… así que puedo decirte que tus padres te aman

- Lo sé pero… no se – suspire – Charlie nunca se ha preocupado por mi

- ¿Él te llamo? – me miro y yo asentí – entonces eso quiere decir que si le preocupas… ve mañana y pase lo que pase ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo y que las puertas de esta casa están abiertas para ti

- Gracias Esme – la abrace con mucha fuerza

Quizás no era tan mala idea ver a Charlie mañana después de todo.

Después de eso con Esme volvimos a bajar para encontrarnos que Edward y James tenían la cocina y el comedor impecablemente limpio, aun era temprano así que como era domingo y nuestro ultimo día de libertad nos quedamos a ver una película. No sé bien de que se trataba porque dormite la mayoría de ella, solo desperté por completo cuando sentí que Edward me movía el hombro, cuando abrí los ojos vi por la ventana y ya estaba oscuro. Me senté mejor y bostecé disimuladamente.

- Ya nos vamos cariño

- Oh… si – me puse de pie y vi que James ya se estaba poniendo su chaqueta

En el camino de vuelta al colegio me la pase pensando en Charlie, no quería verlo pero si quería, era algo confuso que me estaba desesperando. Creo que la última vez que lo vi fue hace como tres o cuatro años cuando paso por New Haven y también por negocios, ni siquiera fue a verme, solo iba pasando por ahí y aprovecho la oportunidad, ahora hace mucho mas que ni siquiera hablaba con él, solo sabía lo que mi madre me conto la otra vez y seria… no sé si seguía con la puta de Sue o si ya tenía otra zorra que le calentara la cama… ¡Dios!, a veces sentía que lo odiaba y eso me daba más rabia porque ante todo era mi, mas allá de que haya sido por su culpa todo lo que paso… maldito hombre que no pudo mantener su polla dentro de los pantalones, si no quería mas a Renée habían otras opciones, no tenia porque follar con su puta frente a mi madre. No quería verlo pero si quería decirle tantas cosas, este odio que a veces se quedaba dormido dentro de mi no estaba muerto y cuando salía me ponía demasiado mal, yo no me merecía esto, por culpa de Charlie soy la puta de ahora y tenía que decírselo en la cara.

- Llegamos cariño – mire hacia el frente y James mantenía la puerta abierta para mi

- Gracias – sonreí solo por hacerlo

- ¿Estás bien? - asentí pero parecía ser que no lo convencí – bien… recuerda que me debes algo

- Lo sé – me despedí con un asentimiento de los dos amigos – muchas gracias por todo Edward

- De nada – cerró el auto y yo comencé a avanzar hacia mi cuarto sin esperarlos

Llegue a mi cuarto y solo pude estar un par de minutos ahí, estaba sola y deprimida y era lo que menos quería ahora así que me acorde que había quedado con Edward en el cuartito y prefería esperarlo ahí y que acá, por eso tome mi chaqueta y me encamine de vuelta a los pasillos. Cuando llegue estaba todo apagado así que prendí la luz y me deje caer sobre el montón de cojines que había en el suelo.

- Ya me parecía haberte visto deprimida – alce la vista y ahí estaba Roso - ¿Estás bien?

- No – negué – mi padre quiere verme y yo solo quiero decirle lo mucho que me cago la vida – hable con los dientes apretados por la rabia

- Entonces anda a verlo y dile eso – se sentó a mi lado y me paso una botella de tequila – pensé que podías necesitar esto

- Claro – abrí la botella y di un primer sorbo – Charlie es el típico hombre que no pudo mantener los pantalones arriba… cago la vida de mi madre y la mía

- Mis papas son hippies – la mire sonriendo porque no sabía eso – en un momento me costó mucho entenderlos, eso del amor libre es complicado cuando tienes 6 años… pero cuando descubrí que era bisexual ellos fueron los primeros en apoyarme

- ¡Maldita te odio! – reí empujándola – tus padres son putamente geniales – por lo menos ya me había subido un poco el animo

- No lo creas – sonrió haciendo una mueca – créeme que muchas veces me falto una mano dura, para ellos nada es importante, nada es grave y siempre exagero… la mayoría de las veces que los veo están drogados y en estos momento ni siquiera sé donde están… una vez me dio gripe y ellos están tan "en su mundo" – dibujo las comillas – que si no fuera por unos vecinos que me encontraron pude haberme muerto… ahora mis abuelos son los que se preocupan un poco por mi pero solo un poco ya que lo único que hacen es pagarme este infierno – ahora ella fue quien le dio un sorbo a la botella – como ves – me miro sonriendo – no creo que existan los padres perfectos… lo único que nos queda es aprender para después tratar de no cagarla con nuestros hijos

- Me sorprendiste Rosalie Hale

- Ya ves – se encogió de hombros y ahora reímos juntas

- ¡AGGG! – gemí frustrada de golpe – no sé qué hacer – me deprimí nuevamente, cada vez faltaba menos para mañana

Nos quedamos unos segundos sin hacer nada cuando de pronto y sin pensarlo más tome el celular y le dije a Charlie que viniera a buscarme después de clases, no le di vueltas y lo envié, en cuanto me llego su respuesta diciendo que aquí estaría volví a arrepentirme pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Ya amiga – me consoló nuevamente mi amiga – ya verás como todo pasa

- Pero no quiero verlo – bufe mientras le quitaba la botella de tequila y me la llevaba a la boca de golpe - ¡AGG! – puse una cara de asco por el alcohol

- Amiga – Rose también bastante borracha se puse frente a mi – no necesitas… - hipo provocando que ambas nos riéramos como tontas – verlo

- Ojala fuera así

Me enderece acomodando mi dormido trasero y al inclinarme hacia delante me di cuenta que quede demasiado cerca de Rosalie, la mire a los ojos y me di cuenta que ella estaba concentrada mirando mis labios. Si me preguntaran que paso después no podría decirlo, solo fui consciente del que el cuerpo de mi amiga estaba sobre el mío mientras su lengua penetraba mi boca sin control.

¡Maldita sea!

Los labios de Rose eran mucho más suaves y excitante que los de los hombros, sé que me gustaba el sexo rudo pero algo más delicado no estaba mal, de hecho, estaba demasiado bien, creo que mañana podría echarle la culpa al alcohol porque ahora solo me preocupe de alzar mis caderas para darle a entender a Rose lo que quería.

- Veo que necesitan ayuda chicas

Con mi amiga nos separamos para ver como ese espécimen de hombre estaba masajeando su dura polla sobre sus pantalones, ¡Mierda!, esto sí que se había puesto bueno, mire a Rosalie y ambas sonreímos a la vez que moviendo el dedo índice le decíamos que se acercara.

- ¿Crees tener suficiente para las dos? – Rose se hincó y quedo a la altura de la polla de James

- Oh cariño – gimió cuando mi amiga comenzó a desabrocharlos – no sabes cuantos

Yo inmediatamente me puse de pie antes de perder la calentura y quede frente a James, ataque sus labios a la vez que gemía, mire hacia abajo y Rose ya tenía su boca chupando el hinchado miembro del rubio. Mientras nuestras lenguas se enredaban sentí como unas manos se paseaba por mis desnudas piernas y llegaban hasta mis entrepiernas, volví a mirar hacia abajo y vi que era mi amiga.

- Si que son… pervertidas chicas – gimió James cuando me soltó para atacar mi cuello

- ¿Y tú? – lamí sus labios - ¿No eres pervertido? – pasé mis manos por su pecho soltando uno a uno los botones de su camisa – dime algo bebé… ¿Quieres ver como beso a Rose?... – gimió echando su cuello hacia atrás así que no dude en aprovechar y morderlo - ¿Quieres ver como chupo el coño de Rose?

- ¡MIERDA SI! – grito tan entusiasmado que llego a sacarme risas

- Así que… - Rose llego a nuestro lado – Bellita… ¿has follado alguna vez con una mujer? – negué sonriendo – entonces te enseñare lo que es una tijera

- ¡PUTA MADRE!

No sé que le dio a James pero nos tomo a ambas y comenzó a darnos besos intercalados, ya no se veía derretido ni nada por el estilo, se veía furioso y listo para follarnos como nunca. Mi pobre y dulce vestido quedo en el suelo cuando mi amiga me lo saco para poder comenzar a lamer mis pechos, su delicada lengua encontró mis pezones y tiro de ellos haciéndome gemir como nunca. Al abrir la boca la lengua de James volvió a penetrarme, tal parecía ser que ahora era yo quien estaba disfrutando de todos los placeres que estaba entregando esta situación. Sentía manos y lengua por todo el cuerpo así que solo cerré los ojos y me deje hacer, se que estaba moviendo las manos y tocaba, pero solo sentía piel bajo mis manos sin enterarme de quien era, supuse que la piel más suave era la de Rose y la mas áspera la de James pero sinceramente perdí toda razón cuando dos dedos penetraron mi resbaladizo coño.

- Ohhhhh – gemí y apreté los ojos para resistir el placer

- Eso bebe… disfruta así – mordió mi lóbulo James

- Yo quiero… cogerte – gimió ahora Rose

Me tomo sacándome del lado de James y beso mis labios a la vez que terminábamos de desnudarnos, cuando estuvimos totalmente desnudas me permití pasar mis manos por sus pechos que eran mucho más grandes que los míos, ella gimió y ahora me aventuré a mas y adentre un dedo en su sexo, ella gimió y parecía ser que le encanto porque creció su lujurio y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar ya estaba tendida en el suelo con ella sobre mí, abrió mis piernas y no sé bien cómo pero de pronto sentí un calor tocando mi coño y acariciándolo.

Abrí los ojos para ver como nuestros sexos estaban juntos y rozándose, Rose comenzó a moverse y yo no pude hacer nada más que acompañarla con mis movimientos, no tenía nada dentro mío pero se sentía putamente genial, hasta podría jurar que su clítoris jugando con el mío y era malditamente genial, abrí mas las piernas y alce las caderas para apretarnos aun mas, los gemidos eran lo único que se sentían por toda la habitación así que cuando sentí la voz de James me costó reaccionar.

- Abre – abrí los ojos y vi su enorme verga tratando de entrar en mi boca – eso…

Gimió en cuanto me la trague, se puso de lado frente a mí y comenzó a embestir en mi boca mientras mis caderas se seguían moviendo sobre las de mi amiga, era mucho, sentía mi clítoris hincharse y saltar de la emoción a la vez que el dulce sabor de James me estaba llegando a la garganta.

- Veo que falta una polla más

Solté la verga de James para ver como Edward se quitaba los pantalones con los ojos negros mirando directamente a mi amiga. Mantuve mi vista fija en ellos y vi el momento exacto en el que la polla de Edward desaparecía en los labios de Rose que estaba chupando como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Aun manteniendo contacto con mi amigo volví a meterme la verga de James y succiones sin despegar mis ojos de él, lo vi embestir a amiga y tuve que dejar de verlo porque por algún motivo el libido estaba disminuyendo, así que lleve mis manos a los cojones de James y los tirones hasta que sentí su polla hincharse aun mas, luego de juguetear un poco mas con mis dientes lo sentí descargarse por completo, por la posición no pude tomar todo un parte de su semen se salió de mis labios y cayó por mi mentón.

- Eres fabulosa cariño… nadie como tu – James me beso y el mismo recogió con su lengua lo que había caído

- Lo dudo – gimió Edward mientras seguía embistiendo la boca de Rosalie – Esta boquita…. ¡Dios!... es putamente genial… eso nena – tiro de sus rubios cabellos – mételo todo adentro nena

Me había quedado paralizada mirándolos pero cuando la lengua de James fue a nuestras entrepiernas y se encontró con mi clítoris decidí mandar todo a la mierda y deje que mi orgasmo llegara, toque mis pechos y seguí moviendo mis caderas hasta que explote en un fabuloso orgasmo.

Rose se saco la polla de Edward de la boca y se dejo caer sobre mi cuerpo para besarme, le respondí el beso y enrede mis manos en su pelo.

- Ven nena… ya folle tu boca y ahora quiero probar tu coño – Edward tiro del brazo de Rosalie pero ella se soltó del agarre

- Lo siento… pero quiero la verga de James en mi culo

Gateo hacia él y lo besó para después ponerse en cuatro y alzar su enorme culo al aire ofreciéndoselo. Me quede pegada nuevamente y quise golpear a alguien, jamás había tenido tantos lapsus en el sexo y menos aun teniendo tantos miembros dispuestos a complacerme. Me puse de pies dispuesta a vestirme y dejar que los rubios siguieran con el juego, pero no alcance a ponerme ni de pie cuando Edward me aplasto y volvió a recostarme poniendo todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo.

- ¡Déjame! – me removí y note que su cuerpo estaba desnudo encima del mío – no quiero follar contigo – hable entre dientes

No quería que los chicos me escucharan pero la verdad es que estaban demasiados entretenidos cogiendo como conejos que con suerte sabían que estábamos aquí.

- ¿Celosa?

- ¡Jódete!

- No – sentí como sin pedir ni preguntar me penetro de golpe – mejor te jodo a ti

Alzo mis piernas y las paso por sus hombros para comenzar a embestir como un desquiciado. Mantuve la boca abierta para dejar entrar algo de aire hasta que sentí como la lengua de mi amiga me invadía, ella seguía en cuatro siendo penetrada desde atrás por James mientras que la polla de Edward ya me estaba llegando a la garganta, no se bien como nos coordinamos o si no fue así pero yo sentí que los tres gritamos al mismo tiempo alcanzando nuestros orgasmos.

Mis piernas cayeron al suelo y Rose cayo prácticamente sobre mí.

- Nunca me follaria a Edward – susurro para que nadie más escuchara – algún día… puede que en mucho tiempo mas, no quiero que eso este entre nosotros y supongo – rio aun buscando aire – que una mamada lo podremos superar

- Rose – sentí al resto removerse

- Tranquila – se puse de pie mostrando su cuerpo a todos – chicos – nos miro – gracias por tan rica partusa… pero ahora debo ir a dormir para recuperar fuerzas

Se agacho para besar mis labios y guiñarme un ojo. Después de que Roso salió del cuarto yo me senté y quede mirando como los chicos también se estaban vistiendo, así que tome mi vestid y lo pase por mi cabeza.

- Bien… - James nos miro – yo me voy pero – nos apunto con un dedo – quiero repetir esto – aun abrochando su cinturón nos dejo solos

- Bella…

Ignore a Edward y comencé a ordenar el lugar.

- ¡Ey! – me tomo del brazo y me obligo a mirarme – me puse celoso – confeso atrayendo toda mi atención – pero sé que tu también lo hiciste y esto no puede ser

- Lo sé – confesé derrotada volviéndome a sentar sobre los cojines, él lo hizo junto a mí y me abrazo – pero es difícil… creo que estamos pasando demasiado tiempo juntos

- No amamos – me beso una mejilla – pero no de esta forma, creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo pero quiero que si alguna vez esto cambia – nos apunto – seremos sinceros… porque Isabella Swan…. si alguna vez me decido a amar, créeme que tu serás mi primera opción

- Tu serias la mía pero lo dudo, estamos demasiado jodidos… eso sí – lo apunte – tu serás mi primera opción el día que decida ponerle la soga a alguien

Amaba a Edward pero no como pareja, yo no creía en eso, Charlie se había encargado de que no quisiera tener nunca una pareja, reímos y nos acomodamos nuevamente. Nos quedamos un momento mas solo abrazados hasta que lo sentí removerse y obligarme a mirarlo.

- ¿Quién te llamo hoy?

- Charlie – confesé ya menos acongojada – mañana iré a verlo y de verdad que no quiero

- Puedo ir contigo – me sonrió tratando de animarme

- No… - le sonreí devuelta con muchas ganas – pero gracias por ofrecerte

- Siempre cariño… siempre – beso mi frente y nos quedamos en la misma posición

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, fue un poco dificil este lemmon xq hay muchas cosas q desconozco pero hice lo mejor q pude.**

**Chicos, el fic se esta tornando al mas compliado xq Bella y Edward son complicados, le han pasado muchas **

**cosas y las cosas comienzan a pasar factura, no se aman como pareja pero se adoran, ellos son distintos**

**a los de cualquier otro fic mio, xq su relacion es distinta, asi q ojala entiendan eso.**

**Y ya saben q si tienen rabia, maten a Edward o a Bella, no a mi.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

Estaba sentada en el aula mirando fijamente el reloj que avanzaba colgado en la pared, solo quedaban segundos para que sonara el timbre y tenía solo unos minutos para cambiarme de ropa y esperar a Charlie en la salida. Seguí mirando el reloj hasta que el estridente timbre sonó, todos mis amigos sabían a donde iba así que sin percatarme de nadie a mi alrededor corrí a mi cuarto, en la mañana había dejado lista mi ropa sobre la cama así que cuando llegue solo tire de mi uniforme y me enfunde los apretados leggins y la hermosa blusa con un lindo escote, me calce las botas con tacón, tome mi chaqueta y mi bolso y salí del cuarto. Tiempo record era lo que había tardado.

Cuando pase por los pasillos hacia la salida note varias miradas sobre mí pero las ignore todas, estaba demasiado nerviosa por ver a Charlie así que no sé ni quiénes eran los que me miraban. En cuanto llegue a la entrada del colegio note la imponente limusina de Charlie Swan, rodé los ojos y a la vez que me acercaba a ella desde atrás se abrió la puerta dejándome ver a mi querido padre.

- ¡Isabella! – hasta parecía contento de verme, estiro sus brazos hacia mí pero yo los cruce sobre mi pecho – te extrañaba hija

- Eso pasa cuando dejas de verme por dos años – lo siento, sé que me había prometido no reaccionar así pero no podía

- Hija – lo mire fulminándolo con la mirada – entiendo tu enojo – bufe a un paso de voltearme y volver al colegio – ven – tomo mi mano sin permiso y me arrastro hacia delante de la limusina – te traje un regalo

Frente a mi estaba un hermoso auto deportivo, ni idea de la marca per se veía costo y del año, ame el auto pero odie el hecho de que fuera un regalo de Charlie y odie mas porque esto significaba que se estaba disculpando por algo que aun no pasaba. Deje de ver el auto y me enfoque en mi padre.

- ¿Por qué es esto? – apunté el auto - ¿Por qué me estas pidiendo disculpas ahora?

- ¿Acaso no puedo hacerle un regalo a mi hija? – maldito, esa puta sonrisa malnacida la había heredado de él, yo era tan perra como lo era mi padre – se que tienes los fines de semana libre y por eso el auto además de – puso sobre mi mano dos llaveros, uno claramente era del auto pero el otro era un cerrojo normal – un departamento

- Charlie – hable con los dientes apretados

- Ven… vamos a verlo

Me deje arrastrar a la limusina y me senté sin emitir palabra alguna, Charlie me comenzó a hablar de algunas cosas de su vida hasta ahora pero yo aunque quisiera no podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Entonces… si quieres quedarte acá hablare con el rector de la Universidad de Chicago y podrás estudiar lo que quieras… y….

- ¿Sabes porque estoy acá? – lo mire desde que estábamos ahí - ¿Sabes porque Renée me mando acá? – lo desafié

- Se que pasaste por un mal momento y te dejaste influenciar por ese pervertido pero…

- ¡NO! – chillé – yo fui la que se metió ahí ¿Y sabes por qué? – aproveché el hilo – lo hice porque tu jodidamente me enseñaste que el amor no existe, tu follando con la puta esa de Sue me ensañaste que los hombres son unos putos malditos que no valen la pena – no sé porque pero mi voz no se elevo demasiado

- Isabella… - por fin su puto rostro demostraba algo

- Por eso quise verte – seguí – necesitaba decirte que me jodiste la vida… que la perra que soy es gracias a ti

Justo en el momento en que terminaba de hablar la limusina paro. Charlie se quedo quieto sin decir nada pero yo me apresure a bajarme, el lugar era bastante bonito, se notaba que era un buen barrio. Mire hacia el edificio y no supe que más hacer, si Charlie quería mostrarme su regalo tendría que bajar de la limusina.

- Vamos – murmuro a mi lado, lo mire sin darme cuenta cuando había llegado ahí y lo seguí – quiero que te comportes – claro, ahora él era el ofendido

- Para que me comporte tendría que tener un buen ejemplo y por si no lo sabías mis padres no lo son

Entre al ascensor y el ambiente se volvió a cargar, sé que no era forma de hablarme a un padre pero maldita sea, Charlie se lo había ganado a pulso.

- Aquí es – se paro frente a la puerta y… ¿toco el timbre?

Todo mi mundo se detuvo en el instante que la puta más grande del mundo me abrió la puerta, ahí estaba la maldita de Sue mirándome con ese puto aire de superioridad.

- ¿QUE MIERDA HACE ESTA PUTA ACA? – la empuje y entre al departamento para no hacer un escándalo en el pasillo - ¡MALDITA SEA CHARLIE! – rugí

- Cálmate Isabella… no tienes derecho a…

- ¿QUE? – volví a gritar – tengo todo el puto derecho porque esta ramera esta en un lugar que se supone que es mío

- Isabella yo… - quiso hablar pero se asusto cuando di un paso hacia ella

- ¡Cierra esa puta boca mama vergas! – hablé entre dientes – no quiero escucharte decir nada porque juro por dios que te matare

Ni siquiera yo reconocí el odio de mi voz, pero esta puta era el principal motivo del veneno que había dentro mío, si pudiera le arrancaría cada puto pelo de su puta cabeza, quería golpearla, quería verla sangrar por cada puta lagrima que botó mi madre cuando la encontró montando a su esposo en su cama, por cada puto día que mi padre no estuvo conmigo para poder follársela, por cada puta polla que me follo para olvidar… por todo, quizás más culpa tenia Charlie pero no podía evitar odiar a esa puta con todo mi corazón.

- ¡SUFICIENTE! – rugió Charlie – discúlpate ahora Isabella

- Una mierda – hable sonriéndoles – si quieres follar con esta puta hazlo… pero te olvidas de mi y créeme que conozco demasiado al abuelo Billy para saber que no te dejara un puto centavo si yo se lo pido… él quiere un heredero y ese heredero… ¡Jodidamente soy yo! – miré ahora a la puta – Así que lamentablemente aunque te preñes no servirá de nada… ¡Primero tendrán que matarme!

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente y el rostro de Charlie expresaba todo pero más que nada miedo, el muy maldito creía que no lo sabía, pero mi abuelo me lo dijo muy bien y claro cuando mis padres se separaron, su padre se olvido de él cuando dejo a su madre y mi pobre abuelo tuvo que romperse el lomo trabajando para tener una buena fortuna y mi padre aunque ahora era policía sabia que podría disfrutar de ella cuando mi abuelo ya no estuviera, pero claro que todo cambio cuando Charlie comenzó a follarse a su secretaria, la puta historia se repetía y mi abuelo no iba a dejar que a mí me pasara lo mismo que a él.

- ¿Qué pasa acá? – una chica de unos 10 años apareció en la sala y aunque era muy pequeña vi los mismos putos ojos de Sue en ella

- Nada hija – le sonrió la puta – ella es Bella, la hija de Charlie

- Hola – me sonrió pero no le creí nada – soy Tanya

- Isabella – volvió a hablar mi padre y lo sentí por la chica pero no la iba a saludar – será mejor que…

El celular de Charlie comenzó a sonar y salió de la sala dejándome sola con la puta y su mini versión.

- Tu padre se va a postular para senador – comenzó a hablar la puta – y te recomiendo que comiences a controlar tu temperamento - ¿me estaba amenazando? – nosotros ahora somos una familia que es lo que él necesita y…

Lo supuse, Charlie no daba puntada sin hilo y si había venido a verme era por algo, pero esta putamente equivocado si pensaba que yo le iba a servir para algo.

- Mira ramera barata – me acerque hasta ella y la tome del pelo, la chica gimió ahogadamente pero se callo ante mi mirada – te juro por mi alma que voy a acabar contigo… te metiste con la persona menos indicada – tire más fuerte de sus cabellos – y dile una sola puta palabra a Charlie y te corto el cuello – no la mataría pero sí que la haría pagar y sabía muy bien como – cuídate la puta espalda porque tus aires de señora terminaran…

- No te tengo miedo… solo eres una puta como yo y ya verás como tendrás tu merecido… Tanya es mi castigo – susurro en mi odio – eso es lo que pasa cuando follas con lo que se mueva

Mire a la chica pero ella solo estaba sonriendo, esto era malditamente enfermo, la solté y retrocedí.

- Te voy a destruir – hable para creérmelo un poco – yo no soy como tu – eso sí que quise créemelo – vas a saber que nadie se mete con Isabella Swan

- Ya lo veremos – me desafió

- Mi mamá siempre gana – intervino el pequeño demonio

- Tienes suerte – me dirigí hacia ella – aun te quedan un par de años antes de que te toque a ti… no me meto con niños… aun

- ¡No nos amenaces! – chilló la puta

- No amenazo – me reí – solo te advierto lo que te hare… ahora, espero que disfrutes, sé que mi padre será senador y que tu estarás a su lado pero maldita sea – reí – no sabrás cuando ni como llegara mi venganza y créemelo… será en grande

Charlie volvió a la sala y yo salí de ahí, no me despedí de nadie, solo salí corriendo, sabía muy bien que Charlie me buscaría nuevamente aunque habían muchas posibilidades de que la puta de Sue le dijera todo lo que le dije así que podía pasar un tiempo antes de que volviera… senador… maldito, odiaba tanto a Sue que me desconocí en muchas de las cosas que le dije pero más la odie cuando dijo que yo era igual a ella, pero no era así, yo no era como ella porque yo la única vez que folle con alguien casado fue con el padre de Ángela y fue por venganza, lo de Phil era otra cosa, eso fue algo que había empezado antes de lo suyo con mi madre.

¡Mierda!

Me senté al en una banca que encontré y escondí mi cabeza entre mis manos, esa puta tenía razón… yo era como ella y…

Mire hacia el frente y me encontré con una farmacia, mi periodo debería haber llegado el miércoles pasado, pero con el cumpleaños de Edward, el concierto, la comida en su casa, la visita de Charlie… todo… yo…

- ¡Maldita sea! – ahora ya no solo estaba enojada, estaba malditamente asustada

Lloraba pocas veces pero hoy me lo merecía, esta una estúpida, si estaba embarazada solo confirmaría lo que la puta de Sue me dijo. Me levante con las piernas tiritando, se que entre a la farmacia pero no recuerdo haber comprado nada, con modo automático llegue a mi cuarto y por suerte estaba vacío. Las manos me temblaron cuando saque la barrita y seguí las instrucciones, tenía que esperar dos minutos y cuando la deje sobre el lavado súper que eso era demasiado tiempo así que hice lo único que podía hacer ahora, tome mi celular y marque su número.

- Hola

- Hola mamá – solloce

- Hija… estas bien – me gusto escucharla preocupada porque significaba que me quería

- No… Charlie esta aquí… yo lo odio mamá – llore mas fuerte – la puta esa… ella está con él y yo… ¡Dios!

- Tranquila mi bebé… solo aléjate, no merecen tus lagrimas mi pequeña, ya verás como todo pasara… ¿sabes? – la sentí sonreír – este fin de semana que viene quiero ir para allá, tu abuelo Billy mi llamó y quiere verte también así que... ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece perfecto mamá – me gustaba que mi abuelo y mi madre se llevaran tan bien

- Mis papás puede que también nos acompañe, te extraña a ti y dice que quiere ir a ver a los Chicago Bulls con Billy así que con mi madre podríamos ir de compras

- Entonces pasaremos un fin de semana en familia – mis propias lagrimas habían quedado de lado y ahora ya no estaba tan mal, pero aun necesitaba saber algo

- Mamá – murmuré - ¿Alguna vez te arrepientes de haberte quedado embarazada? – instintivamente toque mi vientre

- ¡NO! – chilló – puede que el mundo entero se caiga, de hecho, puede que mi propia hija haga algo que me lastime – cerré los ojos y volví a llorar por eso – pero nunca me podría arrepentir… tu eres lo único que tengo en este mundo al final del día

- Te amo mamá

- Y yo a ti mi pequeña…. Te llamare con los detalles

- Bien

Corte y me puse de pie para acercarme al lavado, ya había pasado el tiempo con creces así que podía hacer esto. Ya ni siquiera estaba temblando, prácticamente tenía convulsiones pero aun así tome la barrita en mi mano y pensé en las palabras de mi madre cuando note lo que significaba el puto signo positivo en ella.

Me deje caer en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en mi cama y ahí me quede por no ser cuanto tiempo, cerré los ojos y trate de imaginarme a mí como mamá pero ese futuro era blando, no podía. Trate de buscar una solución pero tampoco la encontré, si mi madre pudo conmigo yo no era nadie para arrebatarle la vida a alguien que no me había hecho nada. Seguí sentada en el mismo lugar hasta que la puerta del cuarto se abrió, pensé que era Alice pero el olor de Edward inundo mis fosas nasales.

- No quiero hablar con nadie – murmure con los ojos cerrados

- Me tenias preocupado – se sentó a mi lado

-Vete – lo mire a los ojos y trate de no llorar

- No… algo te pasa y…

- ¡VETE!... NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO – grite al borde de las lagrimas, tuve que cerrar los ojos para no tirarme al suelo y llorar como una bebita

- ¡NO! – rugió en un tono más bajo pero igual de amenazante – se que algo te pasa y no me voy a ir hasta que me digas que es

Apreté la estúpida barrita entre mis manos y me aferre a ella como si me fuera a dar las soluciones que estaba buscando, por fin tenia lo que tanto me merecía, resultaba ser que la puta de Sue y su puta hija tenían razón después de todo. Me senté en la cama y deje la barrita a un lado, lleve mis manos a mis ojos y trate de controlar el llanto pero cuando sentí a Edward hincarse a mi lado perdí la batalla y me rendí ante lo que estaba sintiendo.

- Estoy embarazada – susurre entregándole la barrita – yo… no puedo… no… - lo mire y su vista estaba perdida en el puto signo positivo

- ¿Es mío? – me miro a los ojos y me sentí menos mierda al no ver odio en ellos

- No lo sé – negué varias veces – ni siquiera se de quien puede ser

- No importa – soltó mis manos que volvían a mi rostro y me obligo a mirarlo – yo estaré contigo sin importar nada

- Pero…

- Escúchame – me miro directamente – esto es solo una prueba casera así que mañana mismo iremos al médico para confírmalo… si estas embarazada ya veremos qué hacer

- La puta de Sue tenía razón – ya no pude mas y deje las lagrimas vagar libremente por mi rostro – ella me dijo… me dijo que yo…

- Tú no eres como ninguna puta… y quien sea esta tal Sue no te conoce

- Ella… ella separo a mi familia, y Charlie ahora la trae y espera que yo – apreté los ojos con fuerza - ¡Dios!... la odio como nunca odie a nadie y yo solo… no seré nunca buena madre, estoy tan jodida y tengo tanto odio que ningún bebé se merece tenerme como madre

- Entonces abórtalo – su tono tan despreocupado me hico alzar la mano y golpearlo

- ¡NUNCA! – rugí

- ¿Ves? – rió abrazándome – serás una buena madre porque sé que nunca abortarías y eso demuestra cuanto quieres a tu bebé – beso mi frente

- Te odio – reí sobre su pecho por el susto que me había dado – pobre bebé si es hijo tuyo

- Mejor mío que de alguno de los estúpidos con los que follaste – me molesto

- Ojala sea tuyo – hable con sinceridad mirando a los ojos

- Da lo mismo – se encogió de hombros – ese hijo si o si será mío

- Estas mal Cullen – puse de rodillas y mire fijamente – cuando una chica te dice que está embarazada lo que tienes que hacer es salir corriendo y gritarle que no te harás cargo de un bastardo… ¡Tienes que actuar como el puto Cullen que eres!

- Lo siento – se encogió de hombros – pero tomo medidas para eso cariño – toco la punta de mi nariz – siempre uso condón y me corro sobre sus cuerpo o en sus bocas… ¡Nunca en el coño! – rio

- Pero conmigo…

- Confío en ti – murmuro – y si voy a tener un hijo alguna vez prefiero que sea tuyo así por lo menos podre saber que saldrá con un puto carácter de mierda

- Eres un imbécil Edward – lo empuje riendo – pero esto parece una maldita película adolecente

- Si – me tomo por las caderas y me sentó sobre él – pero para eso deberíamos follar ahora – quiso besarme pero corrí el rostro

- No – negué – primero – suspire dejándome invadir nuevamente por el miedo – primero quiero…- el momento de relax había pasado – tengo miedo – le reconocí

- Lo sé – hizo una mueca bastante extraña – yo también pero – suspiro – supongo que estas cosas pasan cuando quieres hacer cosas de grandes, por eso es que se recomiendo no tener sexo hasta el matrimonio

- Estoy considerando esa opción – murmure

- ¡Mentirosa! – se levanto conmigo en brazos y beso castamente mis labios – ahora supongo que pasaras la noche entera llorando y pensando en la vida que se te viene por delante por eso me iré y dejare que hables con Alice cuando llegue porque aunque no lo creas yo también necesito dejar que el pánico me invada

Me dejo sobre mis pies y salió de la habitación sonriéndome, no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando mi amiga entró, me senté en la cama y me dispuse para contarle todo, ella en cuanto vio mi rostro se sentó a mi lado.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Xfin pude subir!**

**Bueno les dejo el capitulo y la recomendación de mi nuevo fic "A mi manera".**

**Tambien acuerdense de pasarse por el Blog para ver los adelantos y demas.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

- Bien – suspiró sentándose a mi lado – algo está mal – eso me gustaba de Alice, no preguntaba lo obvio

- No – negué rogando porque las lagrimas no volvieran a mi – algo está muy mal – murmure cerrando los ojos como un acto reflejo

- Ok – suspiro subiendo sus pies y cruzándolos para quedar frente a mí en la cama – sabes que tengo muy poca experiencia en muchas cosas así que voy a escucharte primero

- Las cagué – comencé – en grande – suspire nuevamente y me pase las manos por el cabello tirándolo hacia atrás – las cagué como nunca me imaginé – de pronto sonreí con ironía - ¿Sabes?... antes pensaba que estas cosas le pasan a cualquier otra persona menos a mí, pero ahora… ahora creo que la perra de Sue tenía razón y yo me lo busque

- Bien – asintió y supe que necesitaba darle más información

- Hoy cuando me fui con mi papá… él estaba con su novia – hice una mueca al recordarlo – ella es una total perra y tiene una hija, la tuvo cuando tenía mi edad o algo – volví a moverme el cabello – en fin, resulta que le dije un montón de cosas – sonreí por lo menos por eso – y ella me dijo que soy como ella, que un día me iba a dar cuenta de mierda o no sé que

- Entonces…

- Entonces recordé que tenía un atraso, yo no tengo atrasos – negué rápidamente – tomó anticonceptivos desde los 15, primero para regularme y luego para no quedar embarazada, pero dudé – apreté los dientes – y me fui a una farmacia a comprar un test de embarazo

- Y ahora quieres hacértelo – afirmo enderezándose – bien – se puso de pie – iras al baño y esperaremos juntas hasta que…

- No – negué rápidamente – no entiendes – la mire y supe por mi borrosa vista que me intento por contener las lagrimas había fallado – ya me lo hice – agache la cabeza por acto reflejo

Sentí como la cama volvía a hundir y como la mano de Alice se posaba en mi hombro, no sé bien que tenia, no sé si era rabia, vergüenza o qué, pero me sentía mal y ahora como nunca en mi vida me hacia bien tener una amiga.

- Oh Bella – solo fui consciente de que sus brazos me envolvieron y yo me deje atrapar por ellos - ¿estás segura?

- Si – suspire – pero Edward dijo que era bueno que fuéramos al doctor

- ¿Es de Edward?

Nuevamente mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y volví a bajar la vista, ahora si supe que era de vergüenza porque si habia algo que encontraba intolerable era que una madre fuera tan perra para no saber quién era el padre de su hijo, y ahora yo era eso.

- No – negué y me corregí – o sea no lo se

- Pero… ¿Cómo? – sabia que Alice era mucho más inocente que yo así que me tome el tiempo para explicárselo

- Eso es lo que pasa cuando te acuestas con tanta gente Alice

- Pero… ¿Con cuántos… te has acostado?

- Con – pensé bien antes de responder – creo que tres o cuatro… no recuerdo bien

- Eso es mucho – murmuro más que nada para ella

- Si y ahora me vengo a dar cuenta

- Entonces – volvió a mirarme pero mas fijamente - ¿Qué piensa Edward de todo esto?... digo… ¿Qué papel juega?

- Él dijo que iba a estar conmigo – inmediatamente plante una sonrisa de felicidad en mi rostro – dice que el bebé puede ser suyo y que no piensa dejarme sola

- Amiga – Alice tomó mis manos y me miro serie – tienes mucha suerte de tener a Edward y sabes que puedes contar conmigo también ¿no? – asentí automáticamente para que siguiera hablando – pero necesito decirte que esto está mal… ¿has pensado que que puedes tener alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual o algo?

- No – negué automáticamente – porque siempre uso condón – me apresuro a aclarar – si no me equivoco con Jasper fue el único con quien no use

- ¿Quién es Jasper?

- Es un amigo de antes – sonreí al recordarlo – con él perdí mi virginidad y se dio así… luego me tomé una de esas pastillas de emergencia

Sé que no era la mejor forma de contarlo pero era así, cuando me acosté con Jasper no lo planee así que no teníamos condón cerca, solo lo hicimos y luego tuve tiempo para preocuparme por haber quedado embarazada así que al día siguiente fui al hospital y pedí una pastilla de emergencia, me aclararon que no podía hacer eso siempre así que tuviera más cuidado pero yo ya estaba con anticonceptivos desde hace un tiempo solo que no me quise fiar de ellos. Siempre fui responsable y me encantaba usar dos métodos anticonceptivos.

- Entonces… estas embarazada

- Eso parece

- Bien, ahora acuéstate y descansa – se levanto de la cama y quedo para frente a mi – tienes que cuídate y el sueño es muy importante

- Pero no sé si voy a ser capaz de esto – murmure

- ¿Piensas en abortar? – se paró quedando frente a mi

- No – negué rápidamente suspirando – se que no podre hacerlo eso ni siquiera necesito pensarlo pero… soy un desastre

- Un desastre que estoy segura contará con muchas personas

- ¿Estás ahí conmigo?

- Sabes que si

Yo no era muy de demostrar mis sentimientos por los demás y tampoco es que tuviera con quien hacerlo pero ahora las cosas eran distintas asique me puse de pie y sin pensarlo mucho me colgué del cuello de Alice, ella me acepto enseguida y me apretó como no pensé que lo haría, de verdad que tenía mucha fuerza para ser tan pequeña. Ahora no llore ni mucho menos, sabía que me haría bien hablar con ella y después de que mañana hablara con Rose es probable que me sintiera aun mejor.

Después de nuestra pequeña pero consiste charla, nos acostamos. En un primer momento pensé que me costaría mucho conciliar el sueño pero creo que mi mente estaba tan cansada que me dormí sin siquiera proponérmelo, no soñé, o por lo menos no recuerdo haberlo hecho así que cuando abrí los ojos me sentí con energías renovadas.

En cuanto me desperté le mande un mensaje a Rose para que nos viera un poco más temprano en la cafetería así que con Alice llegamos antes y pude contarle toda mi situación a mi amiga, por supuesto que Rosalie fue un poco más dura en sus palabras y se enojó un poco por mi falta de responsabilidad pero la verdad es que era tan promiscua como yo así que me entendió también, solo que para todas era difícil el pensar en mi como madre ya que estaban en esto conmigo y sabíamos muy bien que aun éramos muy inmaduras para una responsabilidad así… aun mas yo.

- Hola – estábamos terminando de tomarnos nuestro café cuando Edward se presento frente a nosotras

- Tengo que decirlo Cullen – habló Rosalie mirándolo – me sorprendiste gratamente, pensé que eras un cabrón como cualquier otro pero no… eres un poco mejor

- Ya ves rubia… supongo – me miro a mi – que ya les dijiste – yo solo asentí – bien – tomo una silla y la puso al frente de él para sentarse a horcajadas – hablé con mi mamá y me dio el nombre de un buen ginecólogo… llame recién y tenemos una hora para después de clases

- ¿Le dijiste a Esme? – me exalte de pensarla enfadada conmigo, no me gustaba para nada eso

- No tranquila – acaricio mi espalda de una manera que nadie lo había hecho antes, solo su toque me tranquilizo inmediatamente – le dije que era para un proyecto del colegio… que tenía que hacerle una entrevista y listo

- Bien – respire más tranquila

- Así que te espero a la salida

No entendí porque pero besó mis labios castamente, no habían segundas intenciones en ese beso pero basto para que me sintiera un poco mareada, cuando Edward se puso de pie sentí a las chicas jadear así que yo hice lo mismo sin mirarlas. Creo que nunca habíamos compartido algo tan intimo como un beso delante de alguien mas así que me sentí bastante extraño, de hecho, esto lo sentí mas intimo que lo que pasó con Rose y James la otra noche.

- Ey – había avanzado solo unos pasos cuando Rose me detuvo tomando del brazo - ¿le dijiste a Alice lo que pasó la otra noche?

- Oh no – me tomé la frente – eso era definitivamente algo que tenía que decirle a Alice… se lo merecía – he estado con esto – señale una enorme panza en mi vientre

- Se lo diré yo ¿bien?

- Si – asentí apresuradamente – me ayudarías mucho con eso

- Creo que ya te lo dijimos mucho pero – puso una de sus manos en mi hombro – estamos contigo pase lo que pase

- Lo sé – la abrace por última vez antes de irme a mis clases

El resto del día pasó demasiado lento, compartí una clase con James y supe que sabía, no sé si pensaba que el hijo podía ser suyo o qué pero no me dijo nada, solo me sonrió a modo de apoyo. Me gusto eso de saber que Edward también tenía alguien en quien confiar, bueno, no es que no supiera lo amigo que eran Edward y James y ni siquiera quería ponerme a pensar que pasaría si por ejemplo mi hijo fuera de James en vez de Edward. Bueno, supongo que primero debía asegurarme que estuviera embarazada.

Entre clases recibí una llamada de Charlie pero la ignoré, con la última persona que quería hablar ahora era con él.

La última clase la compartía con Edward pero él estaba sentado adelante aparentando ser un chico bueno y aplicado, eso era algo que aun no terminaba de entender, no sabía cómo los profesores podían seguir creyendo en su "inocencia" cuando apenas cruzaba la puerta era otro totalmente distinto, en fin, creo que a final de cuentas cada uno cree lo que quiere creer.

A penas sonó el timbre vi a Edward darme una mirada significativa que entendió enseguida, así que me apresure a guardar mis cosas y corrí a la entrada del colegio, solo cuando me subí al auto de Edward me di cuenta que ambos íbamos con el uniforme del colegio. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso, solo había corrido para que nadie nos viera.

- Vamos con uniforme – hable una vez que el auto avanzo

- Lo sé – me sonrió a la vez que giraba el volante y se aparcaba al lado de la carretera

Salí del auto siguiéndolo para darme cuenta que estábamos en el mismo lugar que el viernes pasado cuando nos detuvimos antes del concierto. Seguí a Edward que estaba sacando cosas de la maleta de auto, solo cuando me acerque más note que eran ropas de nosotros, no pregunte como había obtenido las mías solo me dedique a cambiarme, era un simple jean y una camiseta así que no fue mucho lo que nos demoramos.

Cuando estuvimos sin ese apestoso uniforme volvimos al auto y en menos de 15 minutos estábamos aparcando afuera de la clínica.

- Tranquila ¿sí?

Besó mis labios antes de tomar mi mano y entrar.

Edward se encargo de todo, de hablar con la recepcionista y de pagar, yo solo estaba a su lado como un llavero sin hablar ni protestar, quizás alguien podía pensar que era una novia sumisa o algo por el estilo pero la verdad es que sentir el latido de mi corazón latiendo tan desaforadamente me impedía hacer nada más que respiraciones controlados. Apreté mis manos y las mantuve así hasta que Edward se dio cuenta de ello y las tomé entre las suyas.

- Estamos juntos en esto – me dio un suave apretón y yo asentí más tranquila

Esperamos sentados en unas sillitas del pasillo hasta que me llamaron a la consulta, no sé si podía o no entrar con Edward pero no tenía intenciones de soltar su mano así que no me separe de él.

- Que lindo novio – murmuro la enfermera mientras me sacaba la muestra de sangre – es bueno saber que las madres no están solas

- Para nada – Edward le sonrió y besó mi cabeza – yo nunca dejaría sola a mi chica

No supe si eran hormonas del embarazo o solo sensibilidad del día pero no pude controlar una solitaria lagrima que se me escapo con su gesto.

- Bien – la chica puso un algodón en mi brazo y me pidió apretarlo – ahora llevaremos esto al laboratorio y en un momento les darán los resultados

- ¿Tan rápido? – sé que mi voz sonaba asustada peor la verdad es que lo estaba

- Si… es que tenemos el personal y las maquinas para hacer el estudio inmediatamente

- Bien – Edward me ayudó a bajarme de la camilla – la esperaremos afuera

Nos volvimos a sentar donde estuvimos antes y nos quedamos ahí, Edward en ningún momento dejo de hacerme sentir que estaba conmigo y eso ayudaba mucho, ya no debía faltar mucho así los nervios aumentaron en mi.

- Quieta – puso su mano sobre mi rodilla y me obligo a parar mi movimiento ganándose una envenenada mirada mía

- Yo no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo – ahora comencé a jugar con mis manos apretándolas sin parar

- Porque ya te hiciste la prueba casera – se encogió de hombros

- Estas demasiado seguro que estoy embarazada – lo miré entrecerrando los ojos. Lo apunté abriéndolos demasiado ahora - ¿Seguro que te pusiste condón?

- Si – respondió a la misma pregunta nuevamente – pero ya te explique que solo me corrí adentro tuyo… además – me apuntó – vi Friends y sé que los condones se rompen, y… estas más gordita – lo hubiera golpeado pero en vez de eso me puse a pensar

- Creo que si estoy embarazada – murmure en voz demasiado baja

- Yo también lo creo – me apegó a su cuerpo y besó mi frente – pero ya sabes que estamos juntos en esto – me miro y yo solo asentí esperando el tímido beso que dejó sobre mis labios

Quizás nos hubiéramos quedado en la misma posición pero la voz de la enfermera nos indico que entráramos a la consulta del doctor haciendo que Edward se pusiera de pie.

- ¿Lista? – estiro su mano y yo la tome con duda

- Si – dude un momento y supe que había una pregunta que tenía que hacerle antes de entrar – pero antes quiero que me respondas algo

- Bien – se dio vuelta y me miro de frente - ¡dispara!

- ¿Por qué yo?... o sea, ya sé que solo te corriste dentro mío pero… ¿cuál es la diferencia conmigo?... ¿Cómo es que un bebé mío seria distinto?

Creo que esto ya se lo había preguntado o no, no sé, no me acuerdo pero necesitaba saberlo con seguridad ahora y no después de que me dijeran que estaba embarazada, ahora el momento en el que Edward podía ser más sincero conmigo y no pensaba perderme la oportunidad.

- Bells – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos – ya te lo dije muchas veces… tu – recalcó el "tu" – eres distinta solo porque eres igual a mi… y como te dije antes si quisiera estar con alguien seria tuya

- Pero un hijo lo cambia todo

- ¿Y? – se encogió de hombros – te amo – besó mis labios – y se que podre amarte de otra manera

- ¿Pero y si uno se enamorada de verdad y el otro no?... ¿y si aparece otra persona? ¿Y si…?

- Nada – me cortó – estas divagando y creo que ya me perdí

- Lo sé – suspire tirándome el cabello hacia atrás – bien – lo miré más relajada – entonces ahora entremos y veamos que pasa

- Si – de pronto Edward comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

- ¿Qué…?

- Es que creo que ni tu entiendes tus pensamientos… creo que divagaste como nunca

Le pegué un codazo y entre primero a la consulta.

Adentro había un medico esperándonos que estoy segura no fue idea mía, nos mire con reproche, se veía bastante mayor así que era lógico que no estuviera de acuerdo con nuestras "irresponsabilidades".

- Doctor Green – Edward le estiro la mano y él le respondió

- Mucho gusto – nos saludo a ambos – tomen asiento – lo hicimos sin chistar y pusimos toda nuestras atención en él – bien… no estás embarazada

No sé si jadeamos de alegría o de pena, la verdad es que eran tantas cosas las que había pensado desde que pensé en la posibilidad que ya no entendía mis propios pensamientos, después de todo Edward tenía razón.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si – le respondió

- Entonces – hablé yo ahora – porque…

- Puede que el test te haya salido positivo por algún cambio hormonal o algo… chicos – de pronto se puso más serio aun – tengo que hacerles una pregunta – asentimos automáticamente - ¿ustedes acostumbran a ser promiscuos?

- Eh ¿si? – la voz de Edward salió más que nada como una pregunta

- ¿Ambos? – me miró a mí y yo solo asentí – bien, eso no es bueno – negó repetidas veces

Eso ya lo sabía pero ambos nos cuidábamos así que no debíamos tener problemas con eso.

- Usamos condón – me apresure a agregar lo que estaba pensando

- Entonces no entiendo – se tomo la barbilla - ¿Por qué si se cuidan pensaron que estabas embarazada?

- Porque lo sentí – hable con sinceridad – yo – no sé porque mierda pero lleve mis manos a mi vientre – pensé que estaba embaraza

- Y yo de verdad pensé que iba a ser papá – creo que ese rostro a Edward se lo había visto pocas veces, era una mezcla de un chico asustado e ilusionado, muy distinto al Edward de todos los días

En ese momento él se giro para mirarme y nos encontramos, ambos estiramos nuestras manos y unimos nuestros dedos con fuerza como diciéndonos tantas cosas sin necesidad de palabras.

- Chicos… creo que son bastantes grandes y no puedo decirles que hacer… ¿Cuántos años tienen?

- Yo recién cumplí los 18 y Bella tiene 17

- Son prácticamente adultos y lo único que puedo decirles si ya se cuidan es que tengan mucho cuidado con sus promiscuidades… Bella… ¿Tomas anticonceptivos?

- Si – asentí rápidamente

- Entonces – después de estar tanto tiempo serio se largo a reír dejándonos algo confundidos – no entiendo porque pensaste que estabas embarazada

- Yo….

Cerré la boca cuando me di cuenta que tenia razón.

- Chicos… piensen lo de la pareja única… si lo hacen hasta podrían dejar de usar condón

Automáticamente con Edward volvimos a mirarnos y sonreímos como si unos hubieran dado la mejor noticia del mundo, yo solo lo había hecho la primera vez sin condón y no recuerdo mucho como fue así que la idea de hacerlo sin ese pequeño látex de por medio me llamaba demasiado la atención y supe que a Edward también.

- Ahora no tengo nada más que decirles

- Bien doctor – Edward se puso de pie y yo lo imite – muchas gracias por todo

- Doctor… ¿de verdad no estoy embarazada?

- De verdad - me sonrió

Salimos de la consulta demasiado callados, Edward fue nuevamente a la recepción y yo me quede pensando que después de todo no éramos tan irresponsables, creo que el doctor tenía esa cara de culo cuando entramos porque debe haber pensado que éramos de esos chicos que tienen sexo con todo el mundo y no se cuidan pero nosotros si nos cuidábamos y mucho, yo no dejaba que nadie me la metiera sin condón y Edward hasta se corría afuera así que ahora entendía mejor que la maldita de Sue estaba equivocada, yo no era como ella porque yo si pensaba y puede que sea una perra pero era una perra con conciencia.

- ¿Vamos? – estiro su mano nuevamente y la tome

Lleguemos al auto y Edward condujo, yo no le preste atención hasta que note que se paraba en un mirador que no conocía ni en fotos, lo mire pero el solamente se bajo y yo nuevamente como la buena sumisa que estaba siendo hoy, lo seguí.

- ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?

- Porque he estado pensando algo, lo he pensado desde antes, desde ayer mas y desde hoy aun mas – nos miramos pero de pronto el miró el paisaje de Chicago así que seguí su vista – mi madre te adora y yo te adoro así que ¿Por qué no? – se encogió de hombros y yo lo mire frunciendo el ceño

- Edward… creo que ahora eres tu el que esta divagando – me reí

Me pase un dia entero pensando de todo, cosas con sentidos y sin él, Edward se mantuvo recto y muy maduro pero parece ser que ahora todo había terminado la locura llego a tocar su puerta. El sol se estaba poniendo y daba una imagen fabulo a los enormes edificios de la ciudad, era una portal perfecta para un momento perfecto.

- Edward no te entiendo… dime que…

- Quiero que seas mi novia – el poder de su mirada solo le dio más dramatismo al cuadro

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aca esta este cap y otro mas en el Blog.**

**Chicos, les recuerdo el concurso q tengo, tienen que hacer una portada o trailer de alguno de mis fics y el premio es el drabble que quieran.**

**Bueno, eso, pasen x el Blog, y mi nuevo fic "A Mi Manera" q parece q no vieron el segundo cap xq lo cambie por el anterior, pero hay dos caps demaciado largos para lo q yo escribo, denme sus opiniones.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

- Ok – me cargué en el capó del auto y contemple la hermosa vista de Chicago

- ¿Eso es un sí?

No lo miré y obvie su voz evidentemente contenta, no sé si estaba hablando en serio o no pero tengo que suponer que si, no era una pregunta fácil por lo fácil que era la respuesta, por razones lógicas debería decirle que si pero por razones más lógicas aun debía decirle que no.

- ¿Sabes que te diré que no cierto?

- Lo sé pero…. No se – suspiro y yo mantuve mi vista al frente – a veces me gustaría tener eso… todo… el paquete completo

- El paquete completo lo tienes – me reí moviéndolo con mi brazo

Era obvio a que me refería pero solo logré sacarle una mueca algo extraña así que deje de lado mis bromas fuera de lugar ahora y me concentre en mi aspecto más serio. El viento soplaba con fuerza sobre nuestros rostros, congelándonos y moviendo nuestros cabellos haciéndolos caer en nuestros ojos, bueno, por lo menos los míos porque aunque los de Edward fueran "rebeldes" no eran tan largos.

No sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo nos quedamos quietos mirando solo el horizonte pero sé que fue mucho ya que el tibio sol dejo de darnos calor y el color rojizo del cielo paso poco a poco a un negro algo aterrador que me obligó a abrazarme con más fuerza, el frio no cuadraba mucho con mi escaza vestimenta.

- Entonces… ¿me estás dando un no?

- Si – suspire por fin viéndolo a él

- ¿Sí o no? – frunció el ceño de manera putamente sexy

- No Edward… no puedo ser tu novia porque ni tú ni yo queremos esto

- Si… pero algún día…

- Cuando estemos menos jodidos – terminé por él – quizás cuando estemos menos jodidos podamos estas juntos

- Tengo miedo – pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me apego a su pecho – de que algún día te enamores y te olvides de mi porque es más que obvio que el chico que quiera estas contigo no va a querer que yo esté cerca

- Si algún día me enamoro – hice una mueca casi exagerada – te juro por lo que más quiero que no te podría dejar de lado

- Tú eres casi todo lo que tengo Bella

Con eso me atrevía mirarlo a los ojos y ambos nos quedamos atrapados en la mirada del otro, no me beso en los labios, lo hizo en mis mejillas y en mi frente, esto no tenía nada de lujuria, era todo tan fraternal que hasta se podía considerar como algo demasiado extraño, pero así éramos Edward y yo, extraños a más no poder.

- Y tú lo eres también para mí

Nos quedamos solo un momento más ahí y abrazados, se que Edward me dijo lo ser novios por un arranque de sentirse querido, pero tanto él como yo sabíamos que eso no tenia pies ni cabezas, si por lo menos uno estuviera enamorado quizás algo podríamos hacer, pero ni siquiera eso teníamos. Y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, ambos teníamos el derecho de enamorarnos y encontrara a alguien que nos amara de vuelta, si creyera que esa persona podía ser Edward le hubiera dicho que si, pero así como él no era para mí, yo no era para él, pero a la vez lo éramos todo para el otro… lo sé, una mierda demasiado rara pero que nos mantenía felices y cuerdos.

El camino al colegio fue una mierda porque ambos íbamos sumidos en nuestros propios pensamientos jodidos que nos comían la cabeza. Podría apostar que Edward pensaba en lo maduro y putamente genial que era por haber reaccionado bien ante mi posible embarazo que no fue y yo iba pensando en lo putamente responsable que fui yo al ni siquiera haber pensado en abortar a mi bebé que nunca tuve adentro, así que en conclusión, los dos éramos unos putos maduros que nos merecíamos fumarnos un pito y coger hasta el amanecer para asegurarnos que no nos habían hecho algún lavado de cerebro.

- Necesito fumarme un pito – murmuré con la vista pegada en la venta y viendo solo oscuridad de la ciudad

- Yo también

De un brusco movimiento, Edward dobló y se metió por unas calles que no conocía pero que me indicaban a la perfección que no estábamos en el mejor barrio de Chicago.

- No sabía que te gustaba la hierba

- No me gusta mucho – me encogí de hombros mirándolo – pero ayuda en momentos como esto

- Creo que desde antes que llegaras que no me pego un "vuelo" – me sonrió y yo lo hice de vuelta, el ambiente se había distendido considerablemente – antes lo hacía casi a diario… parece que ahora cambie mi droga

- Cierto – fruncí en ceño demasiado confundida – yo también… siempre me estaba metiendo algo pero ahora…

- Ahora yo te meto algo a diario – nos miramos por un segundo antes de romper en risas – eso lo hacíamos porque éramos unos putos incomprendidos, ahora encontramos a alguien más jodido y ya no necesitamos esa mierda

- Pero siempre es lindo recordar – subí los pies al tablero rogando porque no me echara del auto y me relaje

- Siempre – me sonrió para después apuntarme con su dedo – y baja los putos pies si no quieres caminar hasta el colegio

Bufé pero lo hice porque sabía que el problema de los hombres con los autos era algo grande y que prefería no ignorar ni ponerme a pensar mucho en eso, él no se metía con mi puta ropa y mis putas cremas y yo no me metía con su puto auto.

El barrio donde estábamos gritaba drogas y peligro en cada esquina. Había grupos de adolecentes tirados cada tantos metros y unas cuantas putas en cada esquina por la que pasábamos, los edificios eran estaban desteñidos y con demasiados grafitis, tantos que de lejos no se distinguías las puertas ni ventanas, no era algo lindo de ver y daba mucho miedo pero yo en New Haven había pasado días enteros metida en lugares hasta peores que estos, eso pasa cuando estas tan drogada y alcoholizada que no sabes ni siquiera como mover el culo.

- Supongo que has estado en lugares peores

- Supones bien – moví mi cabello hacia atrás y me di cuenta que tenía ganas de ir al baño – quiero hacer lo primero – junte mis piernas para darle algo más de dramatismo a mis palabras

- Pues te aguantas porque en cualquier lugar de acá que pongas tu coño es seguro que te pegas algo

- Tienes razón – hice una mueca de asco – vamos por esa hiervas y nos vamos

El contacto de Edward le entrego dos papelillos y ofreció dárnosla gratis a cambio de que yo se la chupara, no voy a decir que antes no me metí una que otra polla por una buena volada pero ahora no tenía ni ganas ni intención de hacerlo, además un susto de embarazo me bastaba para tener ahora uno de alguna enfermedad venérea. El chico no estaba mal pero podría jurar que su verga había estado en tantos lugares que ni siquiera se acordaba, sus ojos dejaban en claro que hace mucho que no estaba lucido.

Con mi amigo tomamos los papelillos y declinas unas cuantas ofertas más para sexo y otras cosas, hasta Edward tuvo que rechazar a una tetona que llegó y le ofreció el culo por amor al aire. Así que como ambos estamos aun asustados nos fuimos por donde vinimos y paramos en medio de la nada cerca del colegio, sip, el mismo lugar donde nos cambiamos de ropa, el pito nos duro demasiado poco pero era lunes recién y ya era tarde así que tampoco es que podríamos darnos un festín de _vuelo_.

Un poco más contento y muchísimos más relajados termínanos lo que nos quedaba de camino al colegio, Edward estaciono y recién ahí nos fijamos en la hora.

- Son más de las diez – murmure viendo el reloj del tablero

- Lo sé… pero pasamos de ser padres a ser unos adolecentes que a pesar de ser muy promiscuos se cuidan bastante para no tener un embarazo no deseado, después me rechazaste y después nos pegamos un vuelo así que en resumen – suspiro con demasiado dramatismo para mi gusto – fue un día putamente redondo

- Ya sabes – me baje del auto y nos encontramos caminando al colegio – si quieres todo eso de nuevo solo tienes que llamar

Llegamos al pasillo que nos separaba y por primera vez desde que nos conocíamos no estábamos comiéndonos a besos por la despedida.

- Amo tenerte en mi vida Isabella Perra Swan

- Y yo amo tener en la mía Edward Jodido Cullen

Nos abrazamos y besamos en las mejillas antes de desaparecer. En cuanto llegué al cuarto Alice y Rose estaban sentadas con un rostro bastante malo mirándome fijamente.

¡Puta madre! Me olvide de llamarlas y decirles como me había ido en el médico.

- ¿Hola? – suspire y termine de entrar al cuarto dejando mis cosas en el suelo – no estoy embarazada… soy una jodida idiota porque tomo pastillas y siempre uso condón pero aun así pensé que podía estar embarazada

-¿Cómo estás? – la voz de Alice sonó mucho más preocupada ahora

- Bien… pero me siento estúpida

- ¿Te drogaste? – Rose estaba de brazos cruzados y sentada a lo indio, su ropa ancha la hacía verse aun menso sexy

- Un poco – hice una mueca – fue un día de mierda y necesita algo… Edward me pidió que fuera su novia

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Que no Rose

- Bien… ahora que todos estamos bien nos vamos a dormir – Alice fue la primera en ponerse de pie – dejamos algo de charla para mañana… tarde de chicas

Era lindo escuchar a Alice decir algo así, seguía siendo la misma chica tímida de siempre pero con nosotras estaba mucho más relajada ahora.

Los días siguientes pasaron demasiado rápido, pase menos tiempo con Edward y mucho mas con las chicas, Rose estaba saliendo con una compañera pero no quería decirnos el nombre aun, decía que sería algo de impacto y que quería ver bien como iban las cosas antes de, ella era la típica persona hecha para estar en pareja, en el poco tiempo que llevaba acá ya le había conocido unas tres novias y dos novios, según Rose esa era la mejor forma de encontrar el verdadero amor y cada uno con lo suyo, yo era feliz con mis polvos ocasionales aunque el ultimo había sido una verdadera mierda, fue ayer y estaba tan con la cabeza en otro lado que el tal Liam creo que era su nombre, llegó cuando yo ni siquiera me acercaba, el sexo promiscuo estaba siendo una mierda y culpo al puto doctor que me atendió por esto.

Alice estaba hecha una jodida enamorada, Mike resulto ser lo más bueno que ella se pudo encontrar y su historia era solo miel sobre hojuelas.

Hoy ya era viernes y mañana llegaba mi familia así que me quede en mi habitación pintándome las uñas, no quería que mis abuelos vieron el rojo perra que tenia así que me cambiaria por uno trasparente. Iba por la segunda capa cuando la puerta se abrió cerrándose demasiado rápido.

- ¿Qué mierda haces acá?

- ¡Mueve el culo! – lo hice caso y le di espacio para que se recostara a mi lado – odio al puto doctor ese – refunfuño

Una sonora carcajada se me escapo al descubrir por donde venia, por el mismo lado mío.

- Yo también… ayer me cogí al puto de Liam y tiene una puta verga enorme pero ni aun así me acerqué al orgasmo

- ¡Bella! – refunfuñó como niño pequeño – tenia a dos putas lamiéndome la polla y ni aun así logre que se parara por completo… solo pensaba en esas jodidas enfermedades y los putos embarazos

- Creo que deberíamos probar algo nuevo – me encogí de hombros soplando mis uñas

- ¿Me vas a dejar follarte por el culo? – alzó las cejas pasando sus brazos por

- No… ¡Mierda Edward!, tienes la idea fija con follarme por el culo y me están cansando tus insinuaciones – él solo se encogió de hombros y yo continué – como decía, estaba pensando algo mas como la abstinencia o la pareja única

- ¿Ahora si quieres ser mi novia?... ¡Jódete! – me alzó el dedo de al medio y volvió a cerrar los ojos

- ¡No cabrón! – lo quise empujar pero a penas y pude moverlo – hablo de algo como…

Iba a seguir hablando pero el exquisito sonido de Jimmy me lo impidió, mi celular estaba por el lado de Edward así que el muy maldito sin siquiera ver quien era se lo llevo al oído.

- Bella no puede atenderte porque esta desnuda así que… – se rio en mi cara apuntándome pero demasiado pronto su rostro se contrajo y hasta pude sentir como pasaba saliva o vomito por su garganta – tu mamá

Tome el teléfono con temor y cerrando los ojos, Edward Jodido Cullen me las pagaría por esto.

- Mamá…

Murmuré a la vez que toma el enorme y pesado frasco de quitaesmalte para tirárselo en la cabeza a Edward. Ni siquiera vi cuando se paro pero antes de que reaccionar ya estaba fuera de mi habitación, ¡Puto Cabrón!, me había dejado sola.

- Bella… ¿En qué andas? ¿Quién me contesto?

- Mi novio madre – a penas solté eso me arrepentí

- Oh… pero yo pensaba

- Y no estoy desnuda – aclaré – él solo es así de jodidamente gracioso

- No digas malas palabras – rodé los ojos aunque no me pudiera ver – bien… te llamaba para decirte que mañana llegamos a eso de las tres de la tarde así que queremos que nos veas a las cinco en el hotel

- Bien… ¿En cuál?

- El Hilton – "Po supuesto" murmuré solo para mí – y quiero que vengas con tu novio – cualquier aburrimiento se me pasó en ese exacto segundo

- Pero…

- Nada de peros… quiero conocer a ese joven y mas te vales que lo traigas si no quieres que vaya al colegio y pregunte por él

- A veces te prefería siendo una jodida despreocupada – suspire arrepintiéndome enseguida – pero me gusta verte preocupada por mi

- Es mi trabajo hija – comencé a cortar el tema antes que se pusiera muy sensible – y te conozco – me puse alerta – así que supongo como es ese chico… y más les vale controlarse a los dos delante de tus abuelos

- Seremos unos angelitos madre

Corte el teléfono e inmediatamente comencé a pesar la mejor forma de obligar a Edward a acompañarme, así que no lo pensé mas y me dirigí a su cuarto, si Edward no venia conmigo iba a tener que encontrar un sustito y el mejor era James así que me ahorraba un viaje, no podía fallarle a mi mamá y a mi abuelo con esto así que aunque tuviera que apretarlo de las bolas, uno de los dos me iba a acompañar. No me tarde nada en llegar a su puerta y comenzar a aporrearla rogando porque abriera antes que me viera algún inspector.

- Necesito pedirte un favor – ni siquiera espere a estar adentró de su cuarto para hablar

- Pasa con confianza – noté su burla pero preferí omitirla, yo estaba aquí para rogar y no podía ponerme a la defensiva – acabamos de vernos y ya estas rogando por mi

- Necesito que me hagas un favor – me hinqué en el sofá y apoye mis brazos en el respaldo para verlo mejor – y no puedes decir que no

- Bien – se paró de brazos cruzados – te escucho… que quieres… ¿Por el culo? ¿Otro trío? ¿En frente de alguien? ¿En el…?

- ¡Cállate!... sigue así y lo último que veras será mi culo listo para follar… – chillé antes que siguiera con su estupidez – lo que necesito es que me acompañes a la cena que tendré mañana con mi madre y mis abuelos

Su rostro serio y arrogante se rompió para dar paso a unas carcajadas sin control, hasta lo vi tomarse del estomago para soportar un poco mejor.

- ¿Es broma cierto? – me quede seria y solo me limite a negar con la cabeza – entonces no… no conozco a padres

- ¡Pero mi mamá piensa que somos novios! – me quejé

- Bueno – volvió a sonreír – si no me hubieras rechazado ahora no tendrías que rogarme… iría sin chistar

- Edward… ya hablamos de esto – me gire y senté bien, pronto él apareció nuevamente frente a mi

- Lo sé – se sentó en la mesa de centro – pero es bueno hacerte enojar

- Entonces… - vi un atisbo de esperanza así que me lancé

- No… lo siento… pero de verdad que no conozco a padres

- Por favor, por favor, por favor – rogué tratando de ablandarlo

- No - ¡Ag!, quería golpear su perfecto rostro por ser tan malditamente arrogante

- ¡Me lo debes! – lo apunté – yo te acompañe a comer con Esme… - le recordé – esto es lo mínimo que puedes hacer… adema – sonreí contenta – tú – volví a apuntarlo – fuiste quien contesto el teléfono y por eso ahora Renné quiere conocerte

- No voy a ir – se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo su postura rígida

- Bien… dime qué quieres – hablé derrotada, bueno, aunque tampoco nada que me pidiera seria mucho sacrificio para mí – pero te aviso – agregué con rapidez – no pienso cogerme a ninguna chica

- No es eso Bella… - me dio algo verlo tan serio y sin burla – se que estas más que dispuesta a darme lo que quiera – rodé los ojos y trate de controlar mis instintos asesinos, ahí volvía el Edward cabrón – per ni aunque me dejes follarte el culo voy a ir a conocer a tu mamá… ¿entendido?

Quise golpearlo pero tampoco es como si pudiera obligarlo a que me acompañara así que no me quedaba mas remedio que acudir a mi plan B, lo había pensado mucho y James era mi única salida, además, creo que a él era más fácil convencerlo.

- Bien – me puse de pie - ¿Dónde está James? – mire por alrededor del cuarto como buscándolo

- No está – me miró con el ceño fruncido y también se puso de pie – ¿Para qué lo quieres?

- Por si tú no quieres ir… le tendré que decir a él que se haga pasar por mi novio – me gustó y subió el ánimo verlo compungido – mira, te lo pondré así – me cruce de brazos procurando darle una buena vista de mis pechos – mañana en la noche mi madre conocerá a mi novio y si no eres tu será él

Nos miramos fijamente y pensé por un estúpido segundo que se decidiría a ayudarme pero me equivoqué.

- Lo siento

- ¡Mierda Edward!... no estoy para esto… somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan pero tú eres un puto cabrón incapaz de hacer esto por mi

No lo pensé mas y me dirigí a la puerta, me estaba enojando, éramos amigos y esto era una completa mala jugada de su parte, ahora estaba enojada y no quería verlo así que después de darle una última mirada de odio salí de cuarto sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, les dejo nuevo capitulo aca y nuevo en el Blog.**

**Se pasaron por "A Mi Manera"? bueno, denle una miradita si les tinca**

**Ademas ya subi el primer cap de nueva historia NO fic en el Blog, "Saraes"**

**Bueno eso.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

Me saque la toalla del pelo y lo seque un poco para poder darle volumen y formar las ondas naturales de mi cabello, ya estaba vestida y lista de la cabeza hacia abajo, esta vez me decidí por un vestido lindo y sencillo estraples y de color rosa pálido, me lo había regalado mi abuela Sarah con mi abuelo Robert la navidad pasada, era primera vez que lo usaba porque era demasiado _"lindo"_ para mi uso diario pero hoy era una perfecta oportunidad para estrenarlo.

También me había puesto los Jimmy Choo que me mando el abuelo Billy en mi último cumpleaños para que no se sintiera excluido de mi conjunto. Termine de darle forma a mi cabello y comencé a maquillarme, solo faltaban unos minutos para que James me viniera a buscar así que tenía que apresurarme. Aplique un poco de rímel, sombra de ojos, brillo en los labios y listo, coroné mi atuendo con un delicado colgante para que el cuello no se me viera tan solo. Saque el abrigo de mi closet y justo cuando me lo estaba poniendo tocaron a la puerta así que ya era hora de que el show comenzara.

- Hola – le sonreí a James sin muchos ánimos

Aun me sentía molesta con Edward por haber sido tan malnacido y no haber podido hacer esto por mí, es que estas cosas hacían que gestos tan hermosos como el que tuvo con el supuesto embarazo se empañaran. Desde ayer que había salido de su cuarto que no lo veía ni le hablaba, al principio deje de lado mi frustración y busque a James como loca, lo encontré besándose con una chica de primero así que no me importo interrumpirlo y pedirle ayuda, pensé que me iba a costar un poco mas convencerlo así que ya tenía planeado un par de incentivos, de hecho hasta había pensado en proponerle un trío con Rose porque si él me fallaba iba a estar muerta, no sé porque me importaba tanto ahora pero de verdad que no quería decepcionar a mi madre, ya había tenido su cuota de preocupación conmigo y sabia que le encantaría verme en pareja y mucho más centrada que antes. Aunque esto fuera mentira prefería que viviera en la ignorancia peor feliz, total, no le estaba haciendo mal a nadie.

- Hola – lo salude de vuelta - ¿Nos vamos?

- Si – cerré la puerta detrás de mí y le puse llave ya que Alice no llegaría hoy

Mi amiga se había ido a su casa este fin de semana así que además no tendría con quien hablar hoy al llegar ya que Rose tenía una cita y sabia que eso significaba que llegara muy tarde o no llegara y con Edward no podía hablar. Por esto odiaba tener amigos, estaba demasiado dependiente de Edward y ahora que no podía ni hablarle me daba cuenta de cuánto lo extraña además. No solo quería que él me acompañara porque haya hablado con mi mamá, sino que estúpidamente me ilusione con presentarle a mi familia, además que con él no me hubiera costado para nada fingir, estaba la confianza y la calentura necesaria para demostrarle al mundo que somos novios y no que estábamos fingiendo.

James se estaba portando demasiado bien conmigo, se había vestido con un hermoso traje y hasta me abrió la puerta de su auto cuando me subí, no sé porque pero estaba nerviosa y tenía ganas de devolverme, pero así como él estaba haciéndome este favor a mi yo tampoco podía decirle que hasta aquí no mas llegábamos. El auto de James se paró en la entrada del Hilton haciendo que el chico que aparcaba los autos se nos acercara enseguida, mi amigo se bajo rápidamente y me abrió él mismo la puerta para luego tirarle las manos al chico y gritarle un juguetón pero intimidante _"cuídalo con tu vida"_, claro, era un Audi no se cuanto pero podría jurar que era último modelo así que como prometí la otra vez con Edward, no le daré vueltas a la relación de los hombres y los autos.

¡AGGG!

Puto Cullen que se sigue colgando en mis pensamientos. Fruncí el ceño, cerré los ojos y rogué porque cualquier imagen o alusión a ese mal amigo se desvanecida tan rápido como había llegado.

- Edward tampoco está muy bien

Mire a James tratando de que mis ojos tiraran rayos laser que le penetraran el pecho pero por más que hice esfuerzo no pasó nada así que solo me concentre en que notara cuando desagradable era escuchar el nombre de ese cabrón en este momento.

- De hecho el mismo me dijo que te acompañara y te cuidara… además…

- James – me pare y me giré a encararlo mejor – mira mi rostro y concéntrate en mis ojos – volví a darle mi _"mirada"_ – estoy tratando de asesinarte con ellos así que deja de hablar de ese cabrón mal amigo

Me gire y seguí mi camino pero alcance a escuchar un _"son iguales"_ de parte de mi acompañante. El restauran del hotel estaba en la planta baja así que en cuanto divisé sus puertas me paré y espere porque James se parara a mi lado.

- Se que soy una jodida mal agradecida y algo perra pero esto es importante – giré a verlo con mi mirada totalmente suavizada – por eso James…. Te ruego – junte mis manitos y supliqué – que hagas parecer esto real… ya jodí la cuota de mi vida para decepcionar a mi madre así que esto tiene que resultar

- Te entiendo – pasó un brazo por mis hombros y besó mi cabeza, tuve que morderme la lengua para no pensar en otros labios esta vez – y aunque no lo creas yo también quiero que esto resulte… me gustas de verdad Bella – lo mire ahora mas asustada, si que tenían sentimientos encontrados mis pobres ojitos – y no me gustaría verte decepciona… hago esto porque quiero y no por la montada que me prometiste mientras manejo

- ¿Entonces no vas a querer? – bien, ahora mis orbes reflejaban pura lujuria o eso creía yo porque no me estaba mirando

- Oh no – me apretó un poco más a su cuerpo distendiendo mucho más la situación – eso te lo voy a cobrar hoy mismo

- Gracias James

Yo no era muy de dar muestras de cariños, eso lo sabe todo el mundo, pero quería demostrarle a mi amigo cuan agradecida estaba así que me puse de puntillas y lo besé castamente en los labios.

Al final hoy cuando llegaron cerca de las tres de la tarde mi madre decidió cambiar la hora de encuentro ya que a las cinco iba a ser un poco temprano para cenar además de que el viaje había agotado a mis abuelos y querían dormir una siesta antes de la cena.

El restaurant ya estaba lleno y no era para menos debido a que eran las ocho de la noche y era un día viernes así que eso es sinónimo para muchos ricos de sentarse en mesas distantes de un hotel en el que se no se están quedado para poder hablar mal de sus cercanos y quejarse de lo pésimo que les fue en la semana por más dinero que hayan hecho.

- Espero que mi papá no este acá

Creo que nunca había visto a James tan asustado, sabia poco de su vida solo que su madre se había ido y que se había quedado con su padre, un puto cabrón dueño de una cadena de bancos que se tiraba a tantas tipas en su propia casa que el mismo James se tuvo que inscribir en el colegio internado, cosa rara ya que generalmente eran los padres los que se desasían de los hijos pero esta vez había sido él quien se decido de su padre.

- No importa si esta – lo animo moviéndolo un poco – porque si es así nos encargaremos juntos de hacerle alguna _"jugadita"_ – por ultimo le guñí un ojo para hacerlo sonreír

- Por eso me encantas Bella Swan

Ya estábamos al lado del maître así que nos controlamos antes de largarnos a reír.

- Mesa a nombre de Renée Dwyer

- Oh claro

El chico le hizo un gesto a otro chico que nos condujo hacia una mesa entre todas las demás, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia divise a mis abuelos y a mi madre, el primero en verme fue el abuelo Robert así que inmediatamente cambio su rostro poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención del resto de mi familia.

- Mi niña – los brazos de mi abuela fueron los primeros en rodearme – te pusiste el vestido que te regalamos – sonreí orgullosa

- Estas hermosa abuela… y por supuesto, amo este vestido – y era verdad, mi abuela era una mujer demasiado hermosa y joven para ser abuela, solo lo del vestido era media mentira

Creo que era la genética porque ni mi madre ni yo representábamos la edad que de verdad teníamos. El resto de los saludos de mis abuelos siguió igual de emotivo, hasta mi propia madre soltó un par de lagrimas cuando me saludo, eso sí, note en el abuelo Billy un dejo de preocupación así que supuse que estaba al tanto de toda la situación vivida la semana pasada con su querido hijo.

Para la cena cado uno pidió cosas distintas y yo me conforme con un plato de lomo con salsa de champiñones y ensaladas de acompañamiento. Ya la comida estaba pedida así que me levante por unos segundos para ir al baño. Además necesitaba un tiempo para mí ya que todos parecían más que encantados con James.

- Si te sientes incomodo… - le murmure a mi amigo ganándome un gesto despreocupado de su parte

Parece ser que la afición de mis abuelos por los Chicago Bulls era algo totalmente compartida con James así que apenas le dijeron que tenían boletos para el partido de mañana, mi amigo salió con que su padre tenía un palco y que mejor podían verlo desde ahí mismo, además que se ofreció a presentarle al equipo ya que parecer ser que su progenitor también tenía acciones en el equipo y eso le daba pases directo a los camarines.

Cuando estuve sola en el baño lo primero que hice fue mojarme el cuello ya que todo estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que lo había planeado, pensaba que mi familia iba a tratar mal a _"mi novio",_ que lo iba a interrogar molestamente y que hasta podían ser un poco groseros con él ya que mis abuelos juntos podían ser unos verdaderos cabrones cuando alguna persona del sexo contrario se me acercaba.

Me lave las manos y me gire para sacar un poco de papel cuando sentí que la puerta se abría, no le tomé atención ya que nunca me imagine que esa persona se me iba a acercar y me iba a tomar la boca para pegarme tan bruscamente a la pared.

- ¿Qué mierd…?

Pero cualquier cosa que fuera a decir o gritar se me atoro en la garganta cuando vi esos malditos ojos que llevaba tantos meses sin ver. Instintivamente cerré los míos y rogué hasta a los santos que no conocía y en los que no creía porque esto fuera mentira y el malparido de Phil no estuviera acá.

- Hola mi dulce niña – por más que me removí no logre nada más que su asqueroso cuerpo se apegara mas al mío – yo pensaba que me extrañabas pero…

Negó tantas veces que pareció aun mas desquiciado, no sé cómo alguna vez me había acostado con él por gusto, ahora le tenía miedo y asco, solo quería que me dejara ir.

- Necesito volver a la mesa y….

- ¡Claro! – me apegó aun mas haciendo que mi espalda me escociera por el dolor – ahora que tienes novio

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo Phil – lloriquee tratando de que no se notara mucho el enorme susto que tenia

- ¡Si que lo sé! – rugió haciéndome saltar – eres una pequeña zorra que…

- Mi mamá y mis abuelos me esperan yo….

- ¡CALLATE! – pensé que su mano empuñada iba directamente a mi rostro pero al último momento se desvió impactando con la puerta del baño – Tu solo… cállate y déjame pensar que hacer contigo ahora

- Mira… si me dejar ir ahora… quizás mañana podríamos…

- De verdad crees que soy estúpido no – se acercó tanto a mí que su aliento mezclado con alcohol me revolvió el estomago

- Si no dejas ir voy a gritar – trate de todas las formas que mi amenaza surtiera efecto pero solo logre que se riera abiertamente de mi

- Tu pequeña zorra…

- Suéltame – sollocé cerrando los ojos… me daba asco solo tenerlo a mi lado, solo quería que me librera para poder escapar

- Te vi… tú crees – apretó los dientes con fuerza a la vez que me apegaba aun mas a la pared del baño, tanto que sentí son maldito dolor en toda mi columna, por lo menos con un moretón iba a quedar – yo… - abrí los ojos solo por instinto y lo vi queriendo tocarme el rostro pero conteniendo – te he estado siguiendo – y por fin sus asquerosas manos se me acercaron – eres tan zorra que tendré que educarte… todo de nuevo

Sus ojos estaban perdidos, había un toque de amabilidad y cariño tan falso que sabia a la perfección que solo eran producto de su enferma y desquiciada mente. No se hace cuanto que me había levantado de la mesa pero si se que ya fue hace mucho, solo venia a lavarme las manos así que había buenas posibilidades de que alguien viniera a buscarme. Sus dedos fríos seguían acariciando mis mejillas provocando aun mas sollozos en mí, no quería verme débil ante él pero no podía hacer mas, estaba demasiado asustada y ni siquiera una puta persona se acercaba… tenía miedo.

- ¿Sabes? – me removí no logrando solo que apegara su asqueroso cuerpo al mío – debería secuestrarte – me sonrió a la vez que mis ojos se abrían desmesuradamente – eso… debería tomarte y llevarte muy lejos… ¿Qué dices Isabella?

- Es mentira – hablé rápidamente – James no es mi novio… es solo que mi madre

- Eso lo sé… el tal James es solo el amigo de tu Edward ¿no?

Y ahí sí que me di cuenta de que tan desquiciado estaba Phil, no solo me había estado siguiendo sino que estaba investigando mi vida por completo y eso si que era algo aterrador ya que no sabía en que otro momento me podía encontrar y quizás en un lugar mucho mas solitario.

- Phil… solo

- ¡CALLATE! – su mano alzada esta vez sí que iba directo a mi rostro y no pude hacer nada para que su palma impactara en mi mejilla

- Suéltala puto cabrón

Di gracias al cielo y a James porque llegara antes de que este infeliz me volviera a golpear porque el extinguidor que estaba colgado en la pared me estaba llamando a que lo cogiera para dejar a ese cabrón durmiendo por mucho tiempo, cosa que por supuesto me pondría a mí como una posible asesina en potencia.

James y Phil forcejearon un poco hasta que un derechazo de mi amigo lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo, tampoco es que pudiéramos dejarlo tirado ahí así que a James se le ocurrió la genial idea de cargarlo y dejarlo inconsciente en el cuarto del aseo que había por ese mismo pasillo. Nos costó bastante meter su cuerpo inerte ahí pero luego de que lo logramos no pude mas y me largue a llorar desconsoladamente en sus brazos, James solo me contuvo y murmuro unas cuantas palabras de aliento hasta que yo misma caí en cuanta de cuánto tiempo habíamos estado fuera de la mesa.

- Mi familia… ellos…

- Tranquila… tu solo ve a lavarte el rostro – me miro directamente a los ojos – mientras yo voy a decirle que te golpeaste con la puerta porque… - tocó mi mejilla y ardió como la mierda

¡Puto Phil malparido golpeador de mujeres!

- Gracias James – se lo dije directamente para que de verdad viera la implicancia de mis palabras

Hice lo que me dijo y agradecí haber tenido mi bolso conmigo ya que un poco de polvo hizo que la marca se viera menos como una palma de mano ya que eso haría mucho menos creíble la mentira del golpe en la puerta.

Cuando volví a la mesa escuche un par de jadeos al ver mi mejilla pero luego de una broma de mi _"novio"_ sobre lo torpe que solía ver a veces aligero el ambiente haciendo que mis propios abuelos comenzaran a contar sus anécdotas de mi siendo muy peor muy torpe.

- Hija – ya estábamos terminando la comida – este chico me cae muy bien – me encanto verla sonriéndome sin toda esa pose de familia perfecta que cargaba antes – y parece ser que te quiere mucho

- Si… así es – automáticamente pensé en lo recién ocurrido y supe que era verdad

- Bellita… mañana mientras los hombres están en ese aburrido partido con tu madre iremos de compras así que sería una buena oportunidad para que te aproveches del dinero de tu abuela

Rodé los ojos y solo le sonreí, a mi abuela Sarah le encantaba gastarse su dinero en ropa para todo el mundo, tenía como un fetiche con las prendas de vestir, así que si ella era feliz yo también lo era, además no es como si su fortuna fuera a menguar mucho, sus acciones en la bolsa no la dejarían nunca en la ruina.

- Ya sabes que me encanta que compres cosas – le sonreí

- Y a mí también – agregó mi madre sacándole una sonrisa aun mayor a mi abuela

- A mi me hacen falta camisas – aportó mi abuelo Robert metiéndose en nuestra conversación

- Y a mi calcetines – prácticamente se burló mi abuelo Billy ya que hasta a él mi abuela más de alguna vez le había renovado el armario

Luego de un par de risas todos fijaron su atención en James esperando que él también pidiera algo pero mi pobre amigo no entendía de que iba esto y mucho menos de obsesión de mi abuela por las compras así que solo trago el pedazo de carne que tenía en la boca y la abrió y cerró un par de veces antes de soltar un sonido.

- Creo que necesito calzoncillos

No sé si lo pensó o no pero en estos meses nunca había visto a James tan colorado y avergonzado como en este momento, sus mejillas ardían y ardían aun mas mientras las estruendosas risas de todos nosotros hacían que llamáramos la atención de más de una de las mesas cercanas.

Luego de unos momentos las risas disminuyeron solo hasta que se escuchaban pequeños jadeos, mi abuela tuvo que explicarle a James sobre como a ella no le molestaba comprarle los calzoncillos sacando unas risas mas y haciéndolo sonrojar de nuevo. Yo me hubiera seguido riendo con ellos pero un mensaje de texto en mi celular no me dejo, a penas lo abrí pensé que sería Edward y eso hizo que el corazoncito me saltara de alegría pero no, era de Rose.

_**Amiga… parece que me enamore!**_

Rose, suspire y sonreí, ella era así, totalmente al contrario mío, seguía con su idea de encontrar en el amor mientras yo lo quería lo más lejos posible de mi.

La cena terminó y mis abuelos y mi madre seguían cansados así que nos despedimos para que se fueran a acostar. No sé bien que tanto mi madre se creyó lo del asunto de mi _"novio"_ pero si se que quedo demasiado conforme con James así que no pude salir más satisfecha del lugar.

- Mañana los paso a buscar a eso de las tres de la tarde

- Gracias hijo – le sonrió el abuelo Robert

- Puede eso si que venga con un amigo – sabía muy bien quien seria ese amigo así que puse mi mejor cara de pocker para que no mostrara la mueca que quería hacer

- Mientras más, mejor – agrego mi abuelo Billy antes de que desaparecieran por el pasillo

Cuando nos subimos al auto recordé la promesa que le había hecho a James y por más que siempre cumpliera con mi palabra ahora era algo que yo necesitaba primero porque estaba feliz de que todo haya resultado tan bien y segundo porque todo lo sucedido con el malnacido cabrón de Phil volvió a mí como si por la ultima hora hubiera estado reteniendo esos pensamientos. Necesita despejarme y quería hacerlo con James… además de que me intrigaba mucho esto de montarlo mientras él manejaba.

En un movimiento ágil pero cuidándose me senté a horcajadas sobre él haciendo que el auto se desviara por unos segundos.

- ¿Qué mierda Bella? – aunque quiso sonar amenazante su sonrisa no lo dejo

- Hoy te portaste putamente genial… me salvaste de ese cabrón y te llevaste como la mierda de bien con mi familia… además de que dejaste a mi abuela que te comprara calzoncillos – reí – por eso y porque quiero – aclare – quiero hacer esto

- Pero…

- Tu solo maneja que yo hare el resto

Me removí sobre su cuerpo haciendo que su miembro poco a poco comenzara a reaccionar, mi vestido ayudó mucho ya que dejo solo mis pequeñas bragas en contacto con sus pantalones, no sabía muy bien como seria esto pero estaba caliente como la mierda.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno chicos, aca les dejo este capitulo.**

**Les recuerdo que se pasen por mi Blog, q me busquen en face y twitter tambien, todo por Leo, vivo y siento.**

**Y bueno, ya saben que recibo portadas o lo que quieran darme :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

- Cuidado… podemos chocar – gimió disminuyendo la velocidad

- No si me dejas montarte… solo – mierda, sentía que mi coño me iba a explotar de la necesidad – quédate quieto y mantén la vista en el frente

Sin moverme mucho bajé mis manos hasta llegar al cinturón de su pantalón donde me concentre en abrirlo, no pedía mucho así que solo me dedique a dejar su verga afuera, sus bóxers solo los baje lo necesario para poder montarlo. Masajeé un poco su polla pero decidí no hacerlo más ya que lo sentí tiritar un poco por la excitación, no sé bien que era pero supongo que la posición y la posibilidad de que alguien nos pudiera ver pero estaba tan duro y húmedo que no necesite lubricarlo más para penetrarme. Iba a hacerlo rápido y duro pero justo alce mi vista y me encontré con los ojos de James mirando fijamente, pensé que habría deseo del más puro en ellos pero no, encontré una ternura que no pensé ver en él, no me miraba esperando la mejor follada de su vida, me miraba como si estuviera viendo el sol por primera vez y aunque la frase suene más que trillada no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa porque por mas nula que fuera mi experiencia en esa área, sabia muy bien lo que podía significar.

- Bella…

- Shuuu – puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios y solo los quite para dejar un casto beso en ellos – mantén la vista en la calle… no quiero que choquemos – bromee

El solo asintió ante mis palabras haciendo que perdiera el contacto directo con sus cálidos ojos azules. Me hubiera gustado decirle algo mas pero la verdad es que no tenía ni la más puta idea de lo que podía decirle así que en vez de seguir pensando mierdas sin sentido enredé mis manos en sus rubias hebras buscando un buen apoyo para poder alzar mis caderas con mayor facilidad, me costó un poco al principio encontrar el encaje perfecto porque no estaba usando las manos así que agradecí silenciosamente que James fuera el encargado de dirigir su verga hacia mi interior.

¡Puta madre!

Se sentía tan putamente genial que no pude siquiera moverme, estaba entumecida esperando acostumbrar a su intromisión.

- ¿Te alargaste la polla?... ¡Oh mierda!... te juro que… estas más grande… ¡MIERDA!

Quizás debería haber esperado un poco mas pero mi cabeza se fue a la mismísima mierda y decidió por mi haciéndome alzar la caderas y comenzando unos movimientos putamente locos sobre todo la anatomía de James.

- ¡Puta madre! – gimió – esto es el puto cielo… ¡MIERDA! – su rugido fue tan masculino que no pude evitar excitarme aun mas

- Yo… - me aferré a sus hombros desesperadamente, sentía que no podía encontrar apoyo y me importaba una mierda que en manubrio casi lo tuviera por el culo – siento… ¡MIERDA!

Mis pobres pezones necesitaban ayuda con urgencia pero no podía quitar mis manos de sus hombros porque me podía ir a la puta mierda y tampoco podía pedirle a James que me los atendiera por lo mismo, no tenía intenciones de morir ahora aunque la idea de hacerlo con una polla penetrándome hasta la garganta no era más idea, lo consideraría como opción para cuando este vieja y estuviera en mi último momento. Pero aun así, necesitaba que mis pezones no estuvieran sufriendo así que mi única opción era frotarme contra el duro pecho de James, sin dejar de ondear mis caderas sobre su verga me acerque lo suficiente para que los botones de sus camisa fueran los encargados de darles una pequeña atención a mis pobres piedrecitas tan mal atendidas.

- Espera – alce la vista para encontrarme con la renuente mirada de James que volvió a poner su atención rápidamente en el camino – yo… solo…

Pensé estúpidamente que se estaba acomodando pero me fui a la puta mierda cuando una de sus manos se paseo por mi pecho rozando putamente genial mis senos.

- ¡MIERDA JAMES! – hice lo único que podía y comencé a montarlo como frenéticamente

- Eso nena… solo… sigue así… ¡PUTA MADRE!... esto es jodidamente delicioso…

- Tú eres jodidamente desilusionado

Y mandando a la mierda el que pudiéramos quedar ensartados contra un árbol no pude contenerme más y tomé el rostro de James obligando que nuestros labios se unieran en un cálido beso, saque con delicadeza mi lengua a jugar y cuando encontré la de mi compañero supe que algo estaba jodidamente mal ya que un cálido sentimiento e instalo en mi pecho, no duró mucho pero tampoco me podía hacer la estúpida y hacerme creer que nada había pasado.

- Solo… ¡BELLA!

- ¡OH JAMES!

Enterré mi rostro en su cuello y a la vez que el auto se detenía por completo yo sentía como su semen me inundaba por completo haciendo que mi orgasmo se alargara considerablemente. No sé donde mierda estábamos, quizás ya habíamos llegado al colegio o era muy probable también que estuviéramos estacionados en algún callejón de mala muerte, sabía que generalmente cuando un hombre se corre sus piernas se estiran considerablemente así que por eso no me sorprendería estar en cualquier lugar, hasta en el medio de la calle.

- Esto fue genial Bella… yo… - saque mi rostro de su cuello para poder verlo directamente a él – no quiero que pienses que… yo solo… - seguí mirándolo pero ahora con los ojos entrecerrados porque sus palabras solo estaban logrando confundirme – yo… no…

- James – lo miré un tanto enojada – por favor dime que mierdas quieres decir porque estas arruinando el momento

- Soy un jodido cabrón maricón… ¿no?

- No – me reí por su expresión tan derrotada – pero si no hablas luego – me removí un poco al notar como su polla seguía metida en mi coño – espera – aunque no quisiera nos hice salir y para evitar volver a encender las pasiones le subí el bóxer y corrí acomodando mi tanga – ahora si… - lo miré a los ojos – no eres un jodido cabrón pero si no te explicas te pegare una patada en las bolas

- Bella – en su rostro no había el mas mínimo indicio de diversión, solo seriedad en su más pura expresión – yo no quiero que pienses que esto fue solo una follada mas… yo me estoy confundiendo y esto no está bien, yo sé como son las cosas, se cómo eres tú, como soy yo y como es Edward – no pude evitar dar un respingo – así que creo que lo mejor sería que no volviéramos a hacer esto

- No te entiendo – negué rápidamente mientras me pasaba al asiento del conductor – yo…

- Todas las chicas que han pasado por mi cama han sido unas zorras que quieren hacerme creer que son una señoritas dignas de conocer a mi padre… soy un cabrón lo sé pero no soy imbécil y sé que la mayoría de ellas solo me quiere por el jodido apellido Laurent Scott… pero tu – me miró estirando su mano para poder acariciar mi entumecido rostro – tu eres tan distinta que me asustas

- James sabes que yo… - negué rápidamente – estoy tan jodida

- Yo también – se encogió de hombros – Edward también… pero mi diferencia con ustedes es que yo lo acepto… y no te voy a pedir nada porque Edward es lo mas importante en mi vida – lo mire conteniendo una sonrisa y él también – se que eso sonó gay – rodó los ojos riendo – pero es verdad, Edward es mi amigo, mi hermano y mi familia, es la única persona que vale la pena en mi vida y yo… no podría hacerle esto

- ¿Hacerle qué?

- Enamorarme de ti… sé que puedo enamorarme de ti y esto no está bien

- Yo…

- Es mejor que nos bajemos… ya es tarde y mañana debemos estar temprano en el hotel con tu familia

- James…

- Yo voy a hablar con Edward, te prometo que se comportara – se bajó del auto y rápidamente estuvo abriendo mi puerta

- ¿Me vas a dejar abrir la puta boca? – pregunte con mucha ironía mientras me bajaba

- No, porque estas demasiado sorprendida y no quiero que digas cualquier estupidez

- Tienes razones – baje la cabeza derrotada – pero hablaremos de esto en algún momento – lo advertí mientras nos parábamos en el límite de los corredores

- Lo haremos si tu así lo quieres… mira Bella… yo no te amo pero creo que podría hacerlo con demasiada facilidad y Edward también – no sé bien si mi jadeo fue sonoro o no pero si, jadee – así que es mejor dejar las cosas hasta aquí… por ahora

- ¿Y mi mamá…?

- Te dije que te iba ayudar y así será… mira, yo no debería haberte dicho nada pero mi lado sincero no me deja quedarme mucho tiempo con algo que me atormenta y creo que cagarle las ideas a los demás me ayuda – me reí siguiendo su juego pero luego me di cuenta de algo

- Entonces debo suponer que Edward sabe esto

- Digamos que Edward me ayudó a darme cuenta

- Bien – asentí con la cabeza mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro – pero ahora me voy a ir porque me confundiste más que la mierda y creo que tengo mucho que pensar

Me puse de puntillas para dejarle un beso en la mejilla y cuando me _dijo "Mañana nos vemos a las 2 aquí mismo" _solo le di un asentimiento con la mano y continúe mi camino. Sé que los adolecentes somos volátiles y que cambiamos de ideas como de ropa interior pero nunca me había pasado tener un problema adolecente de estos "comunes" donde un chico te dice que le gustas y que quiere algo mas y donde tú te sonrojas y piensas la mejor forma de decírselo a tu papá sin que sienta que está perdiendo a su nenita. No, yo no tenía ni la más puta intención de tener un novio, James no era ni de cerca un chico que quisiera algo formal y mucho menos Charlie se iba a preocupar por mí, así que no de donde mierda estaba el conflicto. Está bien, no voy a negar que al principio sospeche y más que eso, supe, que algo estaba cambiando con James pero nunca al punto de ver involucrada la palabra con _"a"_ así que nadie podía culparme por quedar en blanco.

Sé que James tampoco me estaba pidiendo nada y que no estaba confesándome sentimientos que no tenia, pero para personas como nosotros, la pura posibilidad de enamorarse de alguien era demasiado aterrador para saber que debíamos dar la vuelta. Si, la noche había sido putamente genial, James había sido el perfecto novio y mi madre y mis abuelos lo habían amado, además le dio un buen derechazo al puto de Phil ganándose muchos puntos extras y ni hablar de su enorme polla que parecía más grande que antes, si, James podía ser un muy buen novio pero aunque suene jodidamente mal y distorsionado, si ya le había dicho que no a Edward no existía la mas puta posibilidad de que le dijera que si a James, como le dije a mi amigo, cuando quisiera estar con alguien lo más probable es que fuera con él y aunque ahora quisiera colgarlo de sus bolas no por eso cambiaria de opinión.

"_**Espero que esta vez te resulte… el amor es lo tuyo amiga. Bella"**_

No le había contestado el mensaje a Rose y pensé que este era el mejor momento, éramos distintas pero me alegraba más que la mierda por ella, se merecía esto más que cualquier otra persona que conociera.

No sé bien cuanto tiempo había estado perdida en mis pensamientos pero si se que era demasiado tarde así que hice mi mayor esfuerzo contando ovejitas y no tarde mucho en conciliar el sueño o más bien la oscuridad.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya estaba la claridad del día dando de lleno el habitación, Alice debía seguir con su familia así que cuando me di cuenta que eran más de las 12 me di cuenta que no iba a alcanzar a hacer mucho así que solo me concentre en recoger mi ropa sucia y agradecí internamente a mi madre por haber elegido el colegio más caro de todo Chicago porque no tenía que hacer nada más que llevar mi ropa a la lavandería, el servicio de mucamas se encargaba de lavar la ropa y del aseos de los cuartos y menos mal que era así porque o si no, no tendría una puta tanga que ponerme y estaría ahora viviendo en la inmundicia. En el camino hacia la lavandería solo vi a un par de zorras en el pasillo ya que la mayoría del alumnado estaba fuera del colegio, lo que me pareció demasiado extraño fue la sonrisa de enferma mental que me dio Victoria, parecía que estaba tratando de decirme algo que la verdad yo no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de saber así que preferí ignorarla y volver a mi dormitorio ya que quería dejar ordenado mi closet, era la único que no me gustaba que me tocaran así que pasadas la 1 de la tarde me fui a bañar y comencé a prepararme, no me tomó mucho tiempo estar lista porque me decidí por un atuendo mas cómodo ya que me esperaba un largo día de compras.

Aun faltaban veinte minutos para las dos pero no tenía la mas mínima intención de quedarme sola en mi habitación así que tome mis cosas y me decidí a encaminarme a la de James y Edward, quizás hasta podría tener la oportunidad de hablar con Edward y aunque dudaba mucho que limáramos todas nuestras asperezas si podríamos llegar a un acuerdo para hacer el día mas fácil. ¡Agg! Por esto yo no tenía amigos, ahora tenía que estar preocupada de contentarme con Edward y esa sensación en mi pancita de que no todo estaba bien no me gustaba para nada, era como si me faltara algo y ¡Mierda!, que nunca me había tocado depender de nadie más que cuando pequeña de mis padres.

Los pasillos ahora estaban más vacios que antes, supongo que porque ya se acercaba la hora del almuerzo así que no me demore nada en llegar al cuarto, la puerta siempre estaba cerrada pero hace un tiempo ya que le había sacado una copia a la llave de Edward y aunque se dio cuenta no le importo porque era muy poco lo que podía ver ahí adentro y sorprenderme. En la pequeña salita no había nada más que restos de comida y ropa sucia tirada, estúpidos, ni siquiera aprovechaban de llevar su ropa hasta la lavandería, eran más flojos que yo. Cuando me vi frente a ambas puertas dude un poco sobre cual abrí pero luego de volver a pensar en ese malestar en mi estomago me decidí por la de Edward y puto infierno que me equivoque. Si, había visto a Edward teniendo sexo antes pero era una puta imagen asquerosa ver como Victoria estaba en cuatro y el puto cabrón le daba como a toda una perra, podría haberme dado media vuelta o haber hecho un escándalo pero la maldita sonrisa de la pelirroja me recordó cuando la vi antes en el pasillo, ella penaba que esto me afectaba y ¡puta madre! Que no le daría ese gusto, así que en vez de hacer cualquier cosa que normalmente haría me decidí por hacer algo mejor.

- Cuando termines – recién ahí el puto cabrón de mi amigo o ex amigo se percato de mi presencia – te bañas por favor

Les sonreí a ambos y salí cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado, con demasiada tranquilidad me senté en el sofá y tomé una revista porno que encontré tirada a mi lado. Comencé a pasar las hojas tratando de enfocar la mejor posición de las fotos y al principio me costó un poco encontrarlas perlo luego se me hizo todo mucho más fácil. Desde que había estado ese extraño cuarteto con Rose, James y Edward que me había quedado la duda sobre las mujeres, definitivamente no me llamaban la atención en gran manera y dudaba mucho poder empezar una relación con una pero eso era solamente por para mí no había nada mejor que una larga y gruesa polla.

- Si quieres podemos practicar esa pose

- No gracias… no tengo intenciones de contraer gonorrea – cerré la revista y alcancé a ver cuando la cabellera roja de Victoria desaparecía por la puerta

- Bella…

- Oh… ya llegaste – agradecí a James con una enorme sonrisa cuando entro a la sala a interrumpir – entonces nos vamos

- ¡Claro! – pase por el lado de Edward ignorándolo por completo

No sé bien porque estaba enojada y tampoco tenía intenciones de descubrirlo. James iba a ir en su auto así que antes de dejar otra posibilidad tome asiento en el copiloto y me puse toda mi concentración en el camino, tenía que estar en buenas condiciones para ver a mi madre, ayer había salido todo tan bien que no quería arruinarlo hoy con mi mal humor. James un par de veces trató de entablar conversación pero se tuvo que conformar solo con el eco de su voz.

- ¿Y ustedes no piensan hablarse?

Nuevamente lo único que se escucho fue la voz de James en el reducido espacio. Iba a darle una mirada matadora a mi _"novio"_ pero me arrepentí y en vez de eso preferí concentrar toda mi atención en la hermosa ciudad de Chicago que estaba pasando ante mis ojos y omitir esas asquerosas imágenes de Victoria follando con Edward que me seguían atormentando. Sé que se la follaba periódicamente y quizás antes no me hubiera importado pero de verdad me molestaba mucho que ni siquiera le importara que estuviéramos peleados, bueno, aunque tampoco es que yo pensé mucho en él cuando me monté a James en este mismo auto anoche.

- En fin… Edward – hice una mueca al escuchar su nombre – sé que esto para ti puede que no sea tan importante pero te agradecería que te comportaras... – no sé si esta pose de preocupación de James era cierta o no pero se lo agradecía sinceramente porque ya estaba haciendo más de lo acordado

Alce la vista justo para ver como la mirada de Edward chocaba con la mía en el espejo retrovisor, pero la verdad es que ya estaba cansada de este juego de _"mala onda"_ entre nosotros, además ahora tendría que salir con mi madre y mi abuela y no tenía ganas de andar con el ánimo por el suelo.

- Creo que me conoces lo suficiente James – hice una nueva mueca ante su tono tan serio – y sabes muy bien que si te dije que me comportaría es que lo voy a hacer

Ahí no aguante mas y solté un sonoro bufido, traté de no seguir con nuestra disputa pero me era demasiado difícil hacerlo con un Edward tan cabrón como se estaba comportando conmigo desde que le pedí que se hiciera pasar por mi novio.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme? – quise pensar que no estaba hablándome a mí pero tampoco era tan tonta

- A ti no te hablo… recuérdalo

Y si, tal parecía ser que mi enfrentamiento con Edward estaba recién comenzando y aunque nunca antes me importó estar peleada con alguien me preguntaba como resultaría todo con él ahora.

Llegamos hasta el Hilton y aunque no quisiera nos tuvimos que bajar, James volvió a entregar sus llaves y los tres nos encaminamos hasta la recepción donde a lo lejos divise a mi familia.

- Mamá – llamé su atención – abuelos – les sonreí a todos haciendo que se levantaran de los sofás donde estaban sentados – quiero presentarles a un muy buen amigo – juro que hice de todo para que no se me notara la mueca que se me estaba formando – Edward – lo miré cínicamente – ella es mi madre y mis abuelos

- Mucho gusto señora Swan – en un gesto muy suyo, Edward tomó la mano de mi madre y dejó un beso en su dorso

- Igualmente… pero no soy Swan – hizo una mueca de asco muy parecida a las mías – solo Renée por favor, pero sabes… – oh no, esa mirada no podía significar nada bueno – pero yo a ti te conozco… ese día que Bella entró al colegio tú estabas en la oficina de Aro… tu eres su sobrino - ¡Mierda! – pero – lo escaneo con demasiado cuidado y por fin entendí que era lo que no le cuadraba – te ves demasiado distinto a ese chico… parece que cambiaste

- Y todo gracias a su dulce hija… ella me abrió los ojos

El puto cabrón me dio una sonrisa que solo me hizo pensar en mil maneras de joderlo en todos los sentidos posibles. Por eso lo tomé del brazo cuando vi que ya había saludado a mis abuelos deslumbrándolos por supuesto, le di una rápida mirada a James y entendió que tenía que hablar con el puto de su amigo.

- ¿Me mierda fue eso? – mantuve mi voz en un tono bastante bajo porque había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor

- ¿Qué fue qué? – se encogió de hombros

- Esa mierda que le dijiste a mi madre… ¿Quieres crearme un problema con ella? – en mi pregunta hubo más dolor que rabia porque de verdad no quería darle más problemas

- Para nada – sentí como su cuerpo se pego al mío y dejaba mi cuerpo atrapado en un pilar escondido por una planta – pero por lo menos conseguí que me hablaras

- Eres un…

Hubiera dicho todos los putos adjetivos para describir lo maricón que era pero no pude porque sus labios sobre los míos no me dejaron hacer nada más que recibir su lengua penetrando mi boca.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, aca les dejo el capitulo y les pregunto como en todos mis fics**

**leen aca o en el Blog?**

**avisenme xfis para saber si sigo publicando aca o no.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 24**

Sentí como su erección comenzaba a levantarse y a incrustarse en mi sexo así que esa fue mi señal para cortar el beso, bueno, por lo menos mi mente sabía que tenía que dejar de besarlo pero mi traicionero cuerpo no me hacía caso por lo que tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y pensar en los asquerosos labios de Phil para reaccionar y empujarlo dejos de mi.

- Déjame – susurré jadeando

- Sabes que te encanta – lo vi con intenciones se acariciarme el rostro así que me corrí un paso más atrás, tanto como me lo permitió el lugar

- No – negué mirándolo con algo de pena – me da rabia que para ti todo sea un puto juego Cullen… esto es importante para mí – me toqué el pecho con dolor verdadero viendo como su rostro sacaba su maldita sonrisa de puto y se ponía serio – y tú en lo único que piensas es en meterme esa asquerosa polla que se estaba comiendo a esa zorra pelirroja hace un par de hora… no querido – negué moviendo mi dedo – yo no soy una más de tus zorras… nosotros somos amigos y tú no te estás comportando como uno así que si no vas a ayudarme hoy te voy a pedir que por lo menos no lo arruines

Sin mirarlo a los ojos pasé por su lado para poder comenzar a alejarme de él, las piernas me temblaban y las manos me sudaban, nadie me contó cómo era ni nadie me metió ideas en la cabeza, yo desde el principio supe lo cabrón que era Edward pero esto estaba pasándose de nivel, se supone que somos amigos, se supone que los amigos se ayudan pero este puto cabrón lo único que quiere es meterse en mis bragas sin importarle que estén mi madre y mis abuelos con nosotros. Ahora que lo pienso puede ser que eso sea lo único que le interese de mi, quizás mi coño listo y dispuesto para él es lo único importante.

- Está enojado consigo mismo y cuando lo esta se comporta aun mas cabrón que siempre – alcé los ojos que ya me estaban picando para encontrarme con James que me miraba sonriendo – solo dale algo de tiempo

- No sé si vale la pena – suspiré llenando mis pulmones de aire, mire un poco alrededor y nadie parecía notar nada, habían unos paneles que tapaban un poco

- Lo vale… créeme – pasó un brazo por mis hombros y besó mi frente – pero ahora vamos con tu familia que ya nos vamos a ir y están preguntando por ti

- Eres demasiado bueno James

- No… soy aun mas cabrón que Edward pero solo que yo no estoy enojado con nadie en este momento – apretó mi cuerpo más cerca de él y así caminamos los pocos metros hasta el pequeño salón del hotel donde estaban todos reunidos

- Por fin llegas hija – se me acercó mi madre – tenemos que irnos ya

- Bien – le di una mirada a James donde entendió todo lo que quería decir porque solo asintió con la cabeza y me hizo un gesto para que no me preocupara – cuídense ¿sí?

Mientras me ponía de puntillas para darle el típico beso de despedida a James, mi novio, pude ver por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho como Edward aun más serio que como lo dejé hace unos minutos se nos acercaba. Aun así besé tímidamente a mi rubio amigo pero sin dejar de ver los ojos verdes de mi otro amigo, en ellos encontré aun seriedad pero me pareció también ver un poco de arrepentimiento, no es tampoco que fuera un robot, se que tiene sentimientos y mi discurso antes de dejarlo solo le debe haber tocado alguna fibra o por lo menos eso esperaba yo.

Nos despedimos entre todos prometiendo vernos en cuatro horas más en un restaurant de alto pelo en el centro de Chicago, no sé bien cual era pero mi abuelo Billy conoce al dueño y dijo que era de la mejor comida que se encontraba por la ciudad, así que mientras los hombres se subían al auto de James, nosotras paramos el primer taxi que se paró afuera del hotel, mi madre le indico por donde quería que nos dejara y recién ahí me di cuenta de lo poco que conocía la ciudad donde vivía hace ¿Cuánto?... tres meses. Si, conocía un poco pero tampoco era mucho, a penas y salía y, oh, ahora que recuerdo se supone que tengo ese departamento que me dio Charlie aunque si quisiera usarlo tendría que quemar todo lo que hay en él para que se le salga el olor a sus zorras… creo que iba a hablar eso con mi mamá, en una de esas hasta lo quemaba solo por hacerlo sufrí.

- Llegamos

Pestañeé para hallarme en el centro de Chicago frente a demasiadas tiendas, me faltaba ropa y lo sabia así que este viaje no venia mal.

- ¿Cuándo viniste a comprarte ropa por última vez querida? – miré a mi abuela con miedo porque sabía que no le iba a gustar mi respuesta

- ¿Nunca? – le encogí de hombros poniendo mi mejor carita tierna

- No diré nada – suspiró – solo porque no te permitiré un solo regaño… aceptaras lo que compre para ti sin chistar – me apuntó

- Bien – asentí sonriendo

- Te echaba de menos – me abrazó mi madre mientras mi abuela se tiraba de cabeza a las tiendas – y yo también – me sonrió y yo le sonreí y de vuelta – me alegraba verte tan bien hija – comenzamos a avanzar aun abrazadas – y me alegra mucho eso

- A mi también – creo que la última vez que estuvimos tan cerca fue cuando era una niña y me encontraba enferma, si, no era buena para las demostraciones de cariño y mi madre lo era mucho

- ¿Y sabes? – nos soltamos porque ya habíamos entrado a la primera tienda – me alegra aun mas saber que estas rodeada de tan bueno chicos

- Si… James es un amor

- No solo James – tomó una blusa y se la puso encima para verse en el espejo – Edward también se ve que te quiere mucho

- Es mi amigo – murmuré con melancolía y un poco de rabia – ahora… estamos un poco peleados pero… creo que es mi mejor amigo – me encogí de hombros siendo más sincera que nunca con mi madre

- Bueno – me miró haciéndome verla – si son amigos de verdad podrán superar cualquier cosa… te conozco – me picó la nariz – y se que puedes ser un poco dura a veces pero también sé que tienes un corazón hermoso y que cuando quieres, quieres de verdad

Miré alrededor de la tienda y en una esquina noté como mi abuela tiraba y tiraba cosas sobre una pobre chica que ya no daba más de tantas cosas que llevaba en sus brazos, por lo menos mi abuela estaba contenta y en lo que de verdad le gustaba. Pensé en las cosas que a mí me gustaban y volví a recordar a Edward.

- Si… yo quiero mucho a Edward – hablé con total sinceridad sentándome en un asiento de que los que había al medio de la tienda – pero… es que es tan… - no quería decirle a mi madre lo cabrón que era pero creo que me entendió porque se sentó a mi lado

- Parece que son dos gotas de agua

- Dos almas perdidas – murmure mas para que nada para mí pero sin querer lo dije fuerte

- Tu no eres un alma perdida – tomó mi rostro y en el suyo ya no había rastro de cariño, ahora estaba seria – tu eres una chica que se mando muchas cagadas pero que esta cambian… tu eres una adolecente que no tuvo los mejores ejemplos y que aunque eso no es excusa es suficiente para confundirse… mírame – alzo mi rostro cuando bajé la mirada avergonzada – con Charlie nos mandamos muchas más cagadas que tu… y créeme que lo pagaremos por siempre así que hija… este no es tu caso, si, no te voy a negar que me hiciste daño pero lo importante es que estas ahora conmigo, las decisiones que tomes de ahora en adelante son las que valen, las anteriores son solo experiencias de vida

- Yo… lo siento tanto – respire muchas veces para no ponerme a llorar en un lugar tan público – pero te juro que nunca más te haré daño

- Con que no te hagas daño tu yo me siento pagada

- Odio a Charlie – hablé con los dientes apretados y negando con la cabeza – odio el hecho de que sea mi padre y odio el infierno en el que nos metió

- No es solo su culpa – me abrazó acariciando mis cabellos y relajándome considerablemente – yo también tengo mis culpas… pero si odias lo que él hizo lo único que te queda es no repetir la historia

- No lo haré – rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y respire su dulce ahora que tanto me relajaba cuando niña – te juro que no lo haré

Mi madre se separo de mi para besar mi cabeza y limpiar los pequeños vestigios de lagrimas que se salieron por mis ojos, era un momento demasiado emotivo y lindo, quizás la conversación no fue tan larga y quedaron muchas cosas en el aire pero tampoco podía pedir lo que nunca tuvimos de un día para otro, paso a paso, el momento fue lo justo para lo que hablamos pero aunque el ambiente esta de lo mejor mi abuela llegó histérica tirándonos a ambas del brazo y metiéndonos a un probador llena de ropas, por supuesto que ya había amenazado a una de las dependientas de la tienda así que teníamos asesoría personalizada.

Se suponía que en cuatro horas nos encontraríamos con los hombres, el principio me pareció mucho pero cuando mis pies ya estaban casi con ampollas después de recorrer solo tres tiendas pero de probarme tanta ropa como nunca pensé, esas cuatro horas se me hicieron eternas y lo único que quería era llegar a ese puto restaurant. Por supuesto que salimos con tantas bolsas que tuvimos que mandarlas en un auto de mensajería al hotel, ya allá se encargarían de subirlas a la habitación de mi madre y después ella me las mandaría al colegio incluyendo las cosas que mi abuela le había comprado a James y Edward.

Cuando el taxi paró afuera del restaurant fui la primera en salta y casi besar el suelo.

- ¡Por fin… mierda! – exclame un poquito fuerte porque sentí como mi abuela me tiraba un mechón de mi cabello

- Cuidado con esa boca niña – si algo odiaba mi familia eran las malas palabras, o sea, estaba segura que decían muchas pero delante mío creo que nunca les escuché nada

- Pero abuela… mierda no es una mala palabra – oh, error, la mirada de mi madre me advirtió que era mejor dejar el tema – en todo caso dejare de decirla

- Bien… pasemos

Entramos al restaurant y ya estaban los hombres en la mesa gozando de una botella de vino así que en cuanto nos sentamos junto a ellos una mesera llegó a nuestra mesa, todo estaba bien, ya casi todos habíamos pedido y solo faltaba Edward por lo que la chica puso toda su atención en él haciendo que su puto escote quedara bien a la vista de él, el maldito podría haber sido caballeroso y haberla ignorado, digo, estaba mi madre y mis abuelos presentes por lo que podía cogérsela en otro momento pero no, el maldito le coqueteo como si estuviera solo.

- Parece que tu perfume atrae putas si funciona – en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí como nunca porque la atención de toda la mesa se puso en mi

- Lo siento Bella – maldito y su maldita sonrisa de nene bueno – pero solo estaba tratando de ser amable

- ¿Qué acabamos de hablar sobre ese vocabulario Isabella? - ¡Mierda!, todo iba excelente con mi madre y ahora por el cabrón de Cullen me estaba llamando por mi nombre completo

- Lo siento madre – hablé con los dientes apretados

- Tranquila Reneé – le sonrió Edward – ella solo estaba algo nerviosa, iba a contestarle pero me mordí la lengua

- Gracias Edward – el maldito se ganó una sonrisa de mi madre – es que Bella a veces se olvida de sus modales – apreté con fuerzas los puños porque golpear a Edward ahora no era una nueva idea

- Si… a veces… Pero si ahora me disculpan yo iré al baño a lavarme las manos – lo vi alejarse y encontré una oportunidad para darle un par de golpes en su pobre polla

- Yo también iré a lavarme las manos – busqué la mirada de mi madre que me sonrió mucho más tranquila y eso me tranquilizó a mí, vi también a James y él supo perfectamente a donde iba porque solo negó sonriendo

Me encaminé hacia los baños y agradecí que los de hombre y mujeres estuvieran al lado porque no me costó colarme, en cuanto vi que salía alguien del de hombres me aventure rezando porque solo estuviera mi mal amigo adentro, y creo que era así.

- ¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA?

Me paré detrás suyo dejando que nuestros ojos se encontraran en el enorme espejo, supongo que no fue sorpresa para él que lo siguiera porque comenzó a lavarse las manos como si yo no estuviera ahí.

- ¡Háblame cabrón!

- Te voy a hablar cuando me bajes el tono

Respiré una, dos y tres veces pero nada, no podía lograr controlar mis impulsos asesinos porque tal parecía ser que eran los únicos que levantaba Edward.

- ¿Estas más tranquila? – lo miré y le sonreí acercándome, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca alce mi mano para dejarla caer sobre su mejilla pero el maldito la atrapó en el aire – no cariño – negó dándome la vuelta y sentándome el lavamanos para ponerse entre mis piernas – tal parece ser que voy a tener que tomar la palabra de tu mamá… – sus manos se pasearon por mis piernas empujando sus caderas contra las mías – voy a tener que enseñarte modales

- Mi mamá no te dijo eso – me quejé removiéndome un poco – así que no saques sus palabras de contexto

- Pero si le gusto – alzó una ceja poniendo aun mas grande su puta sonrisa – creo que le gusto más que James

- Bien – me quejé levantando los brazos dramáticamente – y eso que – me encogí de hombros – fuiste tú – piché con mi dedo índice y con demasiada fuerza su pecho – quien no quiso ayudarme en esto así que me importa una mierda si le caes bien a mi familia… James se ha portado demasiado bien conmigo y creo que esta noche tendré que recompensarlo nuevamente – sabía que no lo haría pero quería hacerle un poco de daño a Edward por lo que me crucé de brazos y le di una de mis miradas de _"me pasó al mundo por el culo y me importa una mierda"_

- Las cagué… ¿Bien? – no sé porque pero sus ojos me decían que hablaba en serio así que dejé de removerme y le puse atención descruzando mis brazos – yo debería haberte ayudado porque somos amigos y porque tú me estas ayudando a joder a Aro y eso si que es grande… pero más que eso porque te amo – tomó mi rostro y mis ojitos se aguaron un poco al ver tanta vulnerabilidad en él – eres mi mejor amiga y los amigos se ayudan aunque en el proceso tengamos que hacer algo que no nos gusta mucho… como conocer a la familia de la amiga

Lo miré fijamente por un par de segundo tratando de entender bien si esto era producto de mi pobre imaginación o si estaba hablando en serio, porque no soy imbécil y sé que a veces me imagino algunas cosas o sacó otras de contexto así que me tomé mi tiempo para asegurarme que había escuchado bien, cuando no pasaron unicornios volando ni actores famosos por enfrente mío supe que era la realidad así que me alisté para hablar.

- Si las cagaste – hablé con la voz un poco rota – y por eso tendrás que hacer algo para recompensarme… además que aun no me olvido de cómo te encontré con esa zorra en la mañana… esa zorra me dice una sola cosa y tu tendrás que callarle la boca con algo que no sea tu polla ¿bien?

- Bien – acepto acercándose para besar tibiamente mi frente – es un trato… pero eso no será todo – sentí como sus manos se paseábamos por mis desnudas piernas hasta que las sentí llevar a mis delgadas bragas – prometo que la reconciliación será mucho mejor

Sus dedos con demasiada puta agilidad lograron hacer a un lado mi ropa interior y en de un solo movimiento se encontraron con mi clítoris haciendo que me mojara magistralmente.

- Te prometo que esta noche será para ti – murmuró en mi oído – pero ahora debemos volver a la mesa

Asentí algo desconcertada y perdida en el tiempo, rogaba porque no hubiera pasado mucho pero creo que esa era una baja posibilidad, Edward me dijo que fuera yo primero que ya él daría una excusa convincente así que en cuanto llegué a la mesa me quejé de la cantidad de mujeres que estaban haciendo fila en el baño, por supuesto que nadie aparte de James notaron mi mentira así que me sentí satisfecha.

- Perdón por la tardanza pero los emparedados del estadio me cayeron mal

Probablemente deberíamos haber tenido arcadas ya que justo en ese momento venia llegando la comida pero en vez de eso todos estallamos en una contenida carcajada ante la sinceridad de Edward, la sola posibilidad de verlo en esas condiciones en el baño hizo que la poca calentura que me quedaba por nuestro encuentro bajara considerablemente.

- Entonces James – comenzó hablando mi abuelo Robert - ¿Qué has pensado sobre la Universidad?

- Yo creo que me voy a ir a Londres – detuve el tenedor que iba camino a boca por la sorpresa de sus palabras, sabía que quería alejarse lo más posible de su padre pero nunca pensé que tanto – una hermana de mi mamá vive allá y tiene contactos en Oxford así que es posible que postule

- ¿No te da pena que tu novio se vaya tan lejos querida? – mi madre me miro algo triste, supongo que esta noticia le impacto mucho ya que era el primer _"novio" _que les presentaba y este ya tenía fecha de vencimiento

- Se porque lo hace – le sonreí a James cuando noté que me miraba casi pidiendo perdón – así que lo entiendo… esto es lo que él quiero así que yo estoy bien con eso

- Pero cariño – interrumpió mi abuelo Billy – sabes que mi mejor amigo, Langdon es de la comisión de Oxford así que si quieres ir allá

Mire a mi madre primero para luego mirar a Edward, ella siempre había querido que estudiara en Yale, por eso nos mudamos a New Haven y si nuestra relación iba tan bien no era una mala idea. Además no sé, aquí había hecho mis primero amigos y no me gustaba mucho la idea de separarme de ellos, también la Universidad de Chicago era muy buena también así que mis posibilidades eran amplias y aun quedaban unos meses para decidir esto tan importante, en todo caso, tampoco tenía claro lo que quería estudiar así que mientras más lejano estuviera el asunto de las universidades, mejor.

- Yo… no se aun lo que voy a hacer – sentí la mirada de mi madre y respire tranquila al verla apoyándome

- Cuando Bella tomé una decisión seguramente nos avisara a todos – terminó por mi y zanjando mi tema

- ¿Y tu Edward? – bien por mi abuela que le pasó la pelota a otro

- Yo… no se – se encogió de hombros – creo que tampoco me he puesto a pensar mucho, mi madre vive acá y de verdad que no me agrada la idea de irme lejos de ella

Sentí un suspiro colectivo hasta de los hombres de la mesa y es que el cariño de Edward por su madre se sentía a kilómetros.

- Esme estará muy contenta con eso – le sonreí por primera por primera vez en día sin ningún dejo irónico

- Esme es un amor – acotó nuestros amigo rubio – y se merece que su bebé se quede cerca – se burlo de Edward haciéndolo reír

La comida siguió en una charla tan amena como estuvo después de que con Edward dejamos de pelear por lo que el tiempo ya no se hizo tan largo como al principio, de hecho cuando nos estamos despidiendo a fuera del restaurant pensé que era demasiado pronto pero el cielo oscuro me indicó que no así que con la promesa de pasar mañana a despedirme de ellos antes que se fueran al aeropuerto nos subimos al auto de James que también iba con una mucho mejor vibra que en la mañana. Tampoco es que habláramos mucho pero en el ambiente se sentía que ya nadie estaba peleado haciendo que el viaje al colegio se hiciera también muy corto, James estaciono el auto y con Edward bajamos pero él no se movió.

- ¿James? – lo interrogó su amigo – vamos

- No – negó – voy a ir a ver a mi padre… creo que me quedaré en casa hoy – todo lo dijo mirando a Edward pero luego giro la vista a mi – mañana te pasó a buscar para que despidamos a tu familia

- No es necesario… yo puedo…

- Estaré aquí a la una ¿sí? – pensé en discutir un poco mas pero me arrepentí ante su mirada tan decidida por lo que asentí – bien… entonces me voy chicos

Aunque su voz trató de sonar con gracia yo la sentí demasiado apagada, creo que había cambiado su estado de ánimo desde que salió el tema de la universidad así que esperaba que tuviera una buena charla con su padre.

- Odio a su padre tanto como al tuyo y como a Aro – murmuró Edward ya entrando al colegio

- Si… hay hombres que definitivamente deberías ser castrados de chicos

- Por eso cuando yo tenga un hijo juro que dejare toda mi mierda y tratare de ser el mejor padre

- Se que lo serás – sonreí recordando nuestro susto de la semana pasada

- Lo sé – se encogió de hombros orgulloso – pero eso aun no pasa por lo que podemos seguir disfrutando – se giro por completo hacia mí y me tomó por las caderas - ¿Qué dices? ¿Sexo de reconciliación?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, aca empieza a cambiar la historia y creo que el cap siguiente q deje en el Blog les puedes gustar y MUCHO, pero no me dejen sin comenatarios aqui ¿si? :)**

**Segundo, una chica esta adaptando mis historias a Naruto pero aclara que son mias y deja la direccion del blog por si las ven por ahi, no me esta plagiando.**

**Tercero, les recuerdo que se pasen a ver los adelantos y otras cosas como mi historia Saraes al Blog, tambien que se pasen por mis redes sociales, busquenme por "Leo, vivo y siento", si quieren que nos publiquemos con las pag de face solo avisenme.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 25**

Los labios de Edward se perdían en mi pecho moviendo con los mismos dientes cualquier tela que le impidiera tener directo contacto con mi piel, estaba siendo salvaje y desmedido tal cual me gustaba que fuera.

¡Viva este Edward cabrón!

A sus labios se sumaron sus manos que le ayudar a despojarme de las pocas prendar que tenia_, "¿Cuándo mierda me desnudó?"_, tiré esos pensamientos insulsos para el momento y me concentré solamente en lo que me estaba haciendo sentir. Por un momento sentí como su cuerpo se despegaba un poco del mío e instintivamente lo atrapé por detrás del cuello para volverlo a juntar con mi pecho.

- Tranquila ovejita… solo necesito quitarme la camisa – puse toda mi atención en él justo para verlo dejando al descubierto todo su pecho tan bien formado y como si este me llamara me quedé fijamente viéndolo

- Edward… - me relamí los labios tratando de elegir las palabras más elegantes posibles – necesito tu polla al fondo de mi coño ahora – mi voz se mantuvo en calma mientras me apoyaba en mis rodillas sobre la cama y lo miraba fijamente – mejor no – negué malévolamente disfrutando de su entumecimiento – ven acá cariño

No esperé hasta que Edward se acercará al borde de la cama, fui a yo a buscarlo y lo arrastre de su cinturón, cuando tuve toda su humanidad frente a mi no dudé en desabrocharle los pantalones y bajárselos, claro que en ningún momento dejé de verlo a los ojos para que entendiera que es lo que quería hacer y lo entendió cuando tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Le bajé los pantalones y los bóxers juntos quedando justo en frente de su polla que rogaba por un poco de atención.

- Te extrañé tanto Eddie – con mis manos tomé su polla y la moví para verla bien y si seguía siendo la misma - ¿Sabes igual que antes? – sin dejar que Edward dijera nada le di un lametón desde la base hasta la punta jugando con ella un poco al final – mmm… igual de rico que siempre

Miré a Edward hacia arriba y estaba con los dientes apretados y con los ojos cerrados con demasiada fuerza, sabía que si hacia algo mas como eso se iba a correr sin control y yo quería que se corriera dentro mío.

- Ya después jugaremos tu y yo… porque ahora…

Me puse de pie tirándome sobre Edward y haciéndolo salir de tu letargo, en cuanto nuestros labios se juntaron los gemidos al por mayor y maldiciones no dejaron de salir de sus sexys labios que yo estaba devorando sin compasión, nuestras manos volvieron al ataque tocando lo que encontraran en su paso. Sé que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve con Edward, la verdad es que fueron solo días pero en estos pocos días pude darme cuenta a la perfección que él es único para mí, me importa una mierda si no creo en el compromiso o lo cabrón que puede llegar a ser porque sé que es mi cabrón y ¡vamos!, yo soy una jodida perra pero sé que él me ama así, nos amamos como somos y eso es lo que hace que esta relación extraña que tenemos sea tan indestructible.

- En cuatro – no alcancé a reaccionar antes de caer de espaldas a la cama – quiero verte en cuatro y con el culo al aire para que pueda follar ese estrecho coño

Prácticamente ni un gemido me salió de la garganta ya que mi clítoris vibró de tal forma que creó un nudo en mi garganta, hice lo que Edward me pidió pero no tuve fuerzas para alzar el culo así que sentí como mis caderas se alzaban y sin siquiera una caricia previa su polla me penetraba hasta el fondo. ¡PUTA MADRE! Esto era el puto paraíso y yo lo sabía, nada podía compararse con tener sexo con Edward porque aunque lo de nosotros no se llamara hacer el amor si tenía mucho de compromiso que se expresaba en estos momentos. Sus embestidas eran furiosas y tocaban cada parte de mis paredes íntimas haciendo que todo el placer que se estaba formando en mi vientre se hinchara amenazándome con explotar. Los gemidos de Edward seguían mezclándose con maldiciones y mas maldiciones, él también estaba gozando de esto como nunca y ahora que lo pensaba tenía razón eso dicho_, "No hay como el sexo de reconciliación"_, era salvaje pero con compromiso y sentimientos al mismo tiempo, simplemente algo jodidamente genial.

- ¡Apriétame! – una palmada en mi trasero acompaño sus palabras al tiempo que yo le hacía caso automáticamente – eso nena – otra palmada mas – ese coño tuyo cariño… eres la puta reina del sexo

Un par de embestidas furiosas más nos hicieron llegar a ambos a un orgasmo descomunal, quizás al describir estos momentos todos podían ser prácticamente iguales pero ¡Dios! ¿Cómo mierda describir tanto placer?, pongámoslo así…

¡Edward Cullen es un jodido cabrón con una polla enorme!

- ¡Joder Bella! – una última palmada en mi culo que terminó masajeando el aérea acompaño nuestros orgasmos – esto fue putamente genial cariño

- Eres… soy… ¡Mierda! fuimos jodidamente hechos el uno para el otro

Sé que mi declaración podía tomarse de más de una forma por lo que agradecí que el cansancio fuera tal que me mandara a un sueño profundo. A penas y fui consiente de un calor a mi lado antes de perderme en mis dulces sueños.

.

.

.

- Hola

Había estado nerviosa desde que había despertado con la polla de Edward en mi coño, maldito animal que se le ocurre follarme cuando estoy durmiendo, ya que no quedaba mucho para volver a ver a James y no había pasado mucho desde sus declaraciones así que aun no estaba muy clara en cómo reaccionar frente a él, además que no llegó al cuarto en toda la noche y solo recibimos un mensaje de texto que decía que nos esperaría aquí mismo. Pero ahora que lo tena en frente mucho más tranquilo que ayer entendí que quizás lo que necesitaba era alejarse un poco de mi y pensar las cosas, no es tampoco como si me hubiera confesado su amor pero sí creo que lo que me confesó era mucho para él. Ahora estaba más que claro lo que había pasado anoche, y esta mañana debo agregar, con Edward por lo que nuestras posibilidades de crear un ambiente incomodo debían crecer peor no fue así porque él estaba feliz y nosotros también.

- ¿Nos vamos?

Con Edward nos dimos una rápida mirada antes de que él se subiría al lado del copiloto y yo en el asiento trasero.

- Entonces hermano – comenzó Edward - ¿En donde mierda te metiste anoche?

- En la casa del cabrón de Laurent… ¿Pueden creer que lo encontré follando el culo de un tipo?

El silencio que se creó en ese momento solo duró un par de segundos antes de que los tres nos largáramos a reír haciendo que el ambiente pronto de cargara de mucha energía positiva. Luego del comentario de James no quiso hablar mucho pero creo que se encendió a la perfección ya que hablamos de cualquier trivialidad comenzando por una prueba que tendríamos al día siguiente y finalizando en el rumor que había escuchado Edward sobre que Ángela ahora estaba trabajando de prostituta después de que se fuera del colegio.

- ¡Llegamos!

El aeropuerto estaba un poco llenó por ser domingo pero aun así no me costó mucho encontrar a mi familia, en cuanto vi a mi madre corrí hacia ella como una niña pequeña.

- ¡Mamá!

- Mi niña… menos mal que llegas

- Si… ¿a qué hora se van?

- Ya ahora, tu abuela quiere que embarquemos luego porque dice que quiere ver las tiendas de adentró – sonreí ante el ruedo de ojos de mi madre

- No estés hablando así de tu madre – ambas nos giramos para ver a mi abuela Sarah mirándonos con el ceño fruncido – ven a despedirte de tu abuela Bella

Deje a mi madre para abrazar a mi abuela, luego me despedí de mi abuelo Robert y por ultimo llegué a los brazos de mi abuelo Billy.

- Mañana voy a reunirme con Charlie – jadee un poco por su confesión pero traté de que no se notara – así que si te llama te pido que le contestes y que escuches las disculpas que te dará… porque mi niña – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos – te juró que yo mismo me encargaré de esas dos zorras mañana mismo ¿bien?

- No quiero que te pelees con él abuelo – Charlie era su único hijo y heredero y no quería darle un mal rato a mi abuelo – es tu hijo y…

- Y por eso debo hacerle ver cuando estaba haciendo una mierda de su vida… ese chico me va a tener que escuchar

- Muchas gracias – lo rodee y abracé con muchas fuerzas porque sabía que haría pagar a ese par de zorras, él me iba a proteger

Vi como Edward y James se despedían también de todos y de pronto noté como mi madre me llamaba para un lado así que la seguí sin siquiera pensar en que me iba a decir.

- Hija… solo quería decirte que aunque estos dos días se hicieron muy cortos que me alegró mucho verte y ver de la forma en que has crecido pero cariño – tomó mis manos dándoles un ligero apretón – no es necesario de que hagas nada por agradarme… mira – suspiró y miró a mis dos amigos como estaban entretenidos charlando con mis abuelos – no sé bien qué relación tienes con James pero si es tu novio o no… amor – soltó mis manos para acariciar mis mejillas y meter un mechón suelto detrás de mi oreja – creo que Edward… no sé bien y puede que solo este desvariando pero creo que tu relación con Edward es más real de lo que ustedes ven

- Mamá – quise negar pero no tenía que decirle – él es mi amigo y…

- Y depende de ti si va a ser tu amigo o algo mas – una solitaria lágrima rodó por mi mejilla – pero amor, eres la mujer que yo siempre supe que serias

- Aun estoy bastante jodida – rehuí a su mirada un poco para después volver a verla – aun soy un verdadero desastre

- Puede ser – sonrió – pero no eres el mismo desastre de antes y Bella… - me miró ahora mucho más seria – quiero verte en casa para acción de gracias

- Ahí estaré mamá

La abracé con mucha fuerza y luego volví a abrazar a mis abuelos con promesas de hablar más seguido y los vi partir, creo que nunca había estado tan apegada a mi familia y mucho menos me había dado cuenta de cuánto los extrañaba, ellos eran todo lo que yo tenía y me alegraba por fin poder valorarlos como se lo merecían.

Los tres volvimos al colegio y esta vez James se bajó con nosotros, ni Alice ni Rose llegaban hasta la noche así que me quedé con ellos escondida en su cuarto, quizás hasta me quedaría a dormir ahí porque no quería estar sola y con ellos la verdad es que la pasaba bien. James ofreció que viéramos películas y como los tres éramos un tanto pervertidos empezamos con "Criaturas Salvajes" para después terminar con una porno de verdad la que nos dio la oportunidad de tener un buen debate sobre varias aristas del sexo.

- Esa tipa tiene las tetas tan grande que no me provocan mucho – confesó Edward cuando una mujer casi asquerosa de tanta delantera salió en escena

- Si… es como si la silicona le fuera a salir por la boca – concordó James estremeciéndose un poco – no me provoca para nada meterme un pezón de esos en la boca, no me gustaría que estallaran en ella

- Por eso yo prefiero ser normal – miré mis senos que eran bastante normales, ni tan grandes ni tan chicos

- Tus pezones son ricos cariño – me guiño un ojo el rubio

- Mas que ricos – agregó Edward riendo

Luego en la pantalla vimos con la tipa de tetas grandes decía que le daba lo mismo si se la metían por el culo o por el coño pero que quería que se la metieran enseguida.

- Insiste que es mejor por el culo que por el coño – declaró James

- Eso es porque tu papi se cogió a un hombre por el culo… te dieron ganas – la broma de Edward le costó un cojinazo directo en el rostro y una enorme carcajada mía

- ¡Imbécil! – el cojín esta vez cayó en el rostro de Edward – A ti te gusta por el coño solo porque te da miedo que tu polla quede más delgada cuando la metas por el culo

- ¡Mentira! Si que la he metido en unos cuantos culos también pero aun así prefiero los coños… no hay como un mojado y estrecho coño – gimió Edward

- ¿Y tu Bella? – dejé de reír para mirar a James - ¿Por dónde prefieres que te metan la polla? ¿Por el culo o por el coño?

- A mi me da lo mismo… aunque no me quejaría por tener una polla en el coño y otra y en el culo – rei con ganas por el rostro de ambos – lamentablemente creo que no tengo la confianza suficiente con dos hombres para hacer un trío – me dejé caer en el sofá con un puchero en los labios que se que estaba despertando cosas en las vergas de estos

- Yo estaría dispuesto pero creo que pasó el tiempo en que lo podríamos haber hecho cariño – sonrió James – pero si se ponen de acuerdo y necesitan una polla extra… - se encogió de hombros – no duden en llamarme

- Lo tendremos en cuenta – le respondió Edward

- Bien, pero por ahora me voy a dormir, necesito mis horas de sueño de belleza

Edward volvió a tirarle un cojín antes de que entrara a su cuarto dejándonos completamente solos.

- Yo también estoy cansado

- Oh… entonces creo que me iré – iba a ponerme de pie cuando su mano me lo impidió

- No… quédate, quizás podríamos solo dormir… ¿Qué dices?

- Digo que es una excelente idea porque yo también estoy muy cansada

Era raro entrar al cuarto de Edward en un ámbito totalmente distinto y más aun cuando nos sacamos la ropa con calma, ni explicar lo raro que fue meternos en la cama para que solo me rodeara con sus brazos dejando un beso en mi cuello y susurrándome un _"duerme bien"_, si, esto estaba siendo extraño en más de un sentido pero no porque se sintiera mal sino porque se sentía demasiado bien.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que todo viniera a mí, mis dudas, mis miedos, mis deseos, mis alegrías y todo lo que tuviera dentro, una burbuja de emociones explotó en mi rostro haciendo que mis sueños me trajeran mas respuestas de las que podía entender.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya estaba claro pero no tanto, seguramente eran como las 6 de la mañana así que aun debía tener tiempo para hablar con Edward antes que nos fuéramos a clases por lo que no dude en despertarlo.

- Edward – lo removí con fuerza consiguiendo solo un par de quejidos por su parte – Edward muévete… necesito decirle algo

- Mas te vale que me hayas despertado para tener sexo matutino – respira Bella, sabes muy bien que si es un jodido cabrón siempre lo es aun más cuando se estaba despertando

- No, no es eso pero necesito hablar algo importante contigo

- Bien… habla… te escuchó – él se sentó apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama y yo quedé frente a él buscando las mejores palabras

- Esto es difícil – murmuré

- Cariño… puedes decirme lo que quieras

- Ok… ¿Recuerdas que la semana pasada me pediste que fuera tu novia? – vamos bien Bella… solo sigue el plan - ¿Y recuerdas que yo te dije que no?

- No te entiendo – sus ojos verdes por fin pudieron toda su atención en mí así que ahora solo me quedaba seguir hablando – si te explicas un poco mas quizás podría…

- No… mira, lo he estado pensado toda la noche y si hablas voy a perder el hilo y no puedo porque después no…

- Bien – bufó molesto deteniendo mi monologo – si después de haber follado toda la noche quedaste pensando en no sé que es que estoy perdiendo mi toque

- ¡Edward! – chillé – es que todo esto tiene que ver con el "follar" – primera vez en mi puta vida que digo la palabra casi con asco, sinceramente tenía que sacar esto de mi sistema… ¡ahora! – yo lo pensé bien y creo que si estoy lista… para todo

- No te entiendo – se rascó la nuca y supe que aun estaba un poco dormido – Bella… aun estoy jodidamente dormido así que te ruego que me hagas un dibujo

- Bien… – bufé haciendo una mueca y buscando las palabras correctas – anoche pensé mucho en nosotros, en todo lo que hemos pasado y lo rico que es coger contigo, en cómo me entiendes y yo a ti, en que ayer mi mamá me dijo algo que me dejó pensando porque aunque no lo creas no es tan tonta como pensamos – sonreí al recordar su rostro al ver mi expresión en el aeropuerto, también me hubiera gustado verme, debí haber estado graciosa por el impacto que me acaba de provocar – y además una charla que tuve con James también me sirvió mucho… en fin, todo eso hizo que me diera cuenta que sí quiero ser una novia… tu novia

- ¿Me estas jodiendo? – se sentó en la cama obligándome a que lo siguiera y exponiendo mi cuerpo desnudo por la falta de sabanas entre nosotros

- No… te estoy preguntando ahora yo… ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Oficial y monógamo… solo nosotros

- Si

La respuesta de Edward fue clara y concisa, no dejaba espacio a las dudas ni a las segundas intenciones, solo reflejaba lo que me estaba respondiendo y para mi bien eso era exactamente lo que yo quería escuchar.

- ¿De verdad? – sonreí como una niña tonta y enamorada pero me importó una mierda

- Si cariño – se removió un poco más para poder acariciar mis mejillas – quiero ser tu novio y que tú seas mi novia

- ¿Pero sabes todo lo que esto implica? – lo vi rodar los ojos y bufé removiéndome un poco de su toque

- Mira Bella – suspiró – aunque no me creas, cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia no estaba jodiendo ni había sido una decisión apresura, yo lo pensé mucho y por eso me dio tanta rabia que quisieras que me hiciera pasar por tu novio porque yo quería serlo de verdad… ¡sí! – subió un poco la voz – soy un puto cabrón de mierda y lo sé pero también sé que tú me conoces así, sabes mi mierda mas oculta – se tensó un poco pero en cuanto acaricie su brazo volvió a relajarme, me sonrió y con eso supe todo lo que estaba queriéndome decir – así que eres la única aparte de James, pero juro que por mucho que lo ame como mi hermano no me follaría ni drogado, en fin, eres la única con quien quiero tener toda esta mierda formal y sentimental

- Bien – sonreí demasiado emocionada – porque yo pienso todo eso y también quiero toda esta mierda contigo

Me tiré a sus brazos para besarlo y por segunda vez nos recostamos en la cama sin ninguna intención de tener sexo, ni siquiera sentí las manos de Edward tocando mi piel, solo fueron besos algo casto o algo salvajes pero que demostraron a la perfección nuestros sentimientos, porque ¡Mierda!, yo quería a Edward como algo más que un amigo, quizás lo quería así desde antes y no hablo de lo caliente o follable que sea, hablo de toda esa mierda de tu corazón latiendo y las estúpidas mariposas en la panza, hablo del amor.

Cuando terminamos nuestra inocente sesión de besos nos levantamos para vestirnos, por supuesto que yo aun tenía que ir a mi cuarto así que después de un par de besos más pudimos despegarnos. Ya en el cuarto no estaba Alice y ahí me di cuenta de lo tarde que era, hice todo lo más rápido que pude pero aun así perdí el desayuno, quería ver con urgencia a mis amigas porque así como yo tenía mucho que contarles sabia que ellas también tendrían un par de historias, James era otro con quien quería hablar, se que la mayoría había quedado claro pero nunca esta demás un par de palabras para evitar malos entendidos.

¡Mierda!

¿Esto es ser madura?

Por supuesto que llegue tarde a clases, matemáticas ¡Puaj!, en el fondo vi a Edward pero ya estaban todos los puestos llenos y la bruja de la profesora me miraba mal así que no me quedó más que sentarme al frente, sola y callada. La puta clase fue una mierda como siempre pero terminó un poco antes haciéndola una clase bastante corta para mí, como estaba adelante salí primero y me quedé apoyada en los casilleros esperando por mi novio.

¡Mierda!

Se escucha cursi pero putamente bien.

- Hola Bells – volteé para ver a ¿Liam? No sé bien como se llamaba pero si sé que me lo había cogido hace un tiempo y que no había podido llegar al orgasmo por la estúpida charla de ese doctor sobre las enfermedad y esas cosas – estaba pensando que podríamos ir a mi cuarto… la otra vez fue tan corto que creo que no alcancé a mostrarte todo mi…

Iba a dejarlo terminar su discurso antes de mandarlo a la mierda pero alguien lo hizo antes por mí.

- Saca tus garras de mi novia antes que te meta un palo por el culo – recién ahí me di cuenta que su asquerosa garra estaba rozando mi brazo

- Yo… ¿Tu novia? – el chico miró a Edward a mi intercaladamente antes de volver a tartamudear – yo… no lo sa… sabia

- Ahora lo sabes así que mueve el culo… ¡AHORA! – se que el pobre chico se había quedado como estatua pero reaccionó enseguida ante el grito de Edward

Si mal no recordaba Liam era del equipo de Futbol Americano pero aun así había salido corriendo despavorido ante el alarido de mi novio, si, jodidos miedosos, todo el mundo le tenía miedo a mi novio.

¡Sí! mi novio. Quise alzar los puños y hacer un baile pero en vez de eso agarre a Edward por el cuello para besarlo en frente de todas las zorras que se habían juntado a nuestro alrededor para comprobar que lo que había gritado Edward no era una jodida broma de mal gusto.

No zorras, ¡Edward Cullen si es mi novio!

- ¿Escucharon zorras? – dejé los labios de mi novio porque no me aguante cuando de reojo vi a Victoria mirándonos literalmente con la boca abierta – Edward Cullen es mi novio

No aguante su sonrisa de felicidad así que volví a ponerme de puntillas para que las zorras volvieran a ver como besaba a mi novio.

* * *

**Hola**

**Ya chicos, aca esta el capitulo.**

**No se olviden de pasar por mi Blog, face, twitter, etc que siempre estoy dejando cosas nuevas.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

- Bella… cariño, ¿Estás segura de esto?

Dejé de mover la brocha con color sobre mi mejilla y deje mi vista fija en el espejo para a través de él ver a mis dos amigas sentadas en la cama de Alice mirándome con demasiada preocupación para mi gusto.

- Chicas – dejé la brocha sobre mi tocador y mantuve mi vista ahí por unos segundos. Se habían demorado mucho en mostrar preocupación pero aun así estaba preparada para ello. Cuando alce la vista preferí darme vuelta para hablarles de cara – esto no es algo que se me ocurrió de un día para el otro – fruncí un poco mi ceño en señal casi de ruego, ruego porque creyeran mis palabras – yo decidí esto – llevé una mano a mi pecho y sentí mi corazón latiendo con rapidez – así que si – les sonreí mostrando todos mis dientes recién cepillados – estoy completamente segura de esto

- Bien – asintió Alice pero sin cambiar aun su expresión – pero solo quiero decirte algo Bella… - la miré con cierto temor, ellas eran mis amigas y no quería que se enojaran conmigo – si algo sale mal queremos – le dio una fugaz mirada hacia Rosalie y volvió a mi – que sepas que estamos contigo… que estaremos acá esperando para escucharte por si algo sale bien…. O mal

Nuevamente esa sensación de bienestar y de estar haciendo algo bien me inundo por lo que les regalé una sonrisa demasiado "tierna" para mi gusto pero es que con ella sentía que si podía comportarme de esta forma sin temor a que me hicieran daño.

- Muchas gracias… pero de verdad nos tengo fe – hablé con la frente en alto – se que lo mío con Edward es de verdad

- Bien – Rose que se había mantenido callada hasta el momento se puso de pie frente a mi – porque si te hace algo dímelo que mi novio le pateara el trasero

Si, Rose ahora tenía un novio que aun no teníamos el gusto de conocer pero por lo que había dicho ya nos lo presentaría. Según ella estaba cansada de las mujeres y sus dramas y tal parece ser que este chico supo dominar su corazón.

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que mi relación con Edward había comenzado de manera formal. A estas alturas todo el colegio estaba enterado de lo nuestro menos Aro, ese maldito se había ido de viaje haciendo cada vez más difícil que yo pudiera poner mi plan en marcha, pero ya llegaba el lunes y ahora sí que no se iba a salvar. Hoy las clases habían terminado temprano dejándome un tiempo a solas con mi novio donde me informó que teníamos una cita, de hecho sus palabras textuales fueron _"Ponte sexy que hoy te follare por fin como mi novia"_ porque… ¡Mierda! en esta semana no habíamos tenido unos putos cinco minutos para un rapidito, pero hoy teníamos nuestra primera cita oficial así que había procurado ponerme una ropa interior sexy y dejando de lado el dolor me depile el coño por completo quedando como "niñita".

Por lo poco que me había dicho Edward sobre esta noche pude descubrir que el lugar era algo elegante así que me decidí por un vestido rojo con algunos detalles en negro, no era demasiado elegante pero definitivamente no era casual, así que a mi parecer estaba perfecta, claro que por fuera porque por dentro estaba hecha una mierda de los nervios.

- Ey… estas perfecta – murmuró Alice a mi lado

- Gracias – les sonreí a ambas sentándome en mi cama para poder ponerme de mejor forma los zapatos – a las dos

- Te lo mereces… recuerda que gracias a ti estoy con Mike

- ¿Y cómo vas con eso? – estaba terminando de amarrar las correas de mis tacos así que era mejor que me distrajera antes de comenzar a mirar el reloj como desesperada

- Muy bien… de hecho estaba pensando que mañana podríamos hacer una cita doble… yo también quiero conocer al hombre misterioso de Rose – ambas miramos a la rubia que solo rodó los ojos

- Bien – bufó sonriendo – hablaré con él

No sé si Rose iba a agregar algo mas o no pero si es así se tuvo que comer sus palabras porque el "nock nock" de la puerta me hizo ponerme de pie de un salta ignorando a mis amigas por completo.

- ¡Mi bolso!... ¡Mis zapatos!... ¡Mi ropa!... ¡Mi…!

- Ey – mis dos amigas me zamarrearon un poco hasta que volví a encontrar mi centro

- Ya… - respiré llenando mis pulmones de aire, lo mantuve por un segundo y luego lo solté de golpe – me voy

Les di un abrazado a ambas juntos antes de tomar mis cosas y correr a la puerta. Cuando estuvo de pie frente a ella cerré los ojos y me repetí que solo era Edward, mi novio ahora pero por siempre mi mejor amigo. Cuando abrí por fin me encontré con lo que nunca pensé, una rosa roja que no dude en tomar y oler como toda una chiquilla enamorada.

- Es hermosa

- Tanto como mi novia

Si esperaba algún gesto tierno de Edward estaba muy equivoca, porque la forma en que me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a su pecho para poder meterme la lengua hasta la garganta me dejó en claro que ese Edward salvaje seguía vivo dentro de este hombre romántico con el que iba a tener una cita y que acaba de regalarme una rosa.

Cuando llegamos al auto me abrió la puerta para que entrara, me dejó el mando de la radio y por supuesto que levantó mi vestido para juguetear con sus dedos sobre mi muslo. Tal parecía ser que Edward estaba encontrando la mezcla perfecta entre el romántico y el cabrón follador. Pensé que el viaje por Chicago seria más rápido pero no lo fue, por lo menos lo sentí así ya que la mano de Edward no alcanzó a subir mas allá del borde de mis bragas. Las luces fluorescentes y que el auto se haya detenido fue lo que me indicó que habíamos llegado nuestro destino.

- Saca la mano – miré directo a Edward que sonreía como estúpido

- Pero… - sus dedos subieron un poco más y alcancé a reaccionar antes de perder la noción ante tales caricias – bien

Sacó la mano sobándosela exageradamente pero no dijo nada mas, se bajó del auto y en nada lo tuve abriendo mi puerta y extendiéndome la mano.

- Gracias

Entramos al restaurant que como lo había pensado era lujoso pero nada en extremo, de hecho, tenía un ambiente un tanto juvenil y eso también reflejaban las personas que ya se encontraban sentados y comiendo. Nuestra mesa reservada estaba algo arrinconada del resto de forma perfecta para darnos algo de privacidad. Un mesero llegó primero para que ordenaron algo para beber y entregarnos la carta, Edward eligió un vino no se qué pero parecía ser bueno porque el chico asintió aprobatoriamente.

- Bien… ¿estas cómoda? – noté algo extraño en el regazo de Edward, la forma en que se movió era extraña y no de la forma como si tuviera la polla despierta

- Si – lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados

Le hubiera preguntado que le pasaba pero el mesero volvió con el vino sirviéndole un poco a Edward, él se lo llevó a la boca pero enseguida volvió a bajar la vista a su regazo concentrándose por unos segundos en el. Vamos, no soy tonta y mi instinto me decía que algo tenia ahí, solo esperaba que no fuera su celular y estuviera mandándose mensajes calientes con alguna zorra. Cuando Edward le asintió al mesero este le rellenó la copa y me sirvió a mí también para después volver a dejarnos solos junto a la carta.

- ¿Me dejarías pedir por ti?

Alce mi vista de la carta para mirar a Edward – No – contesté sin vacilar – prefiero pedir yo

- Pero es que… - iba a decir algo pero nuevamente desvió su vista

Esto ya estaba raro así que sin moverme mucho me estire para alcanzar sus muslos donde encontré, como lo supuse en un principio, su blackberry. Antes de verla cerré los ojos porque si mi instinto seguía por buen camino mi noviazgo estaba a punto de terminar.

- Bella no…

- Cállate – hablé con los dientes apretados mientras alzaba el celular para ver esos malditos mensajes

- Pero es que…

Una sola mirada mía lo mandó a callar dándome el silencio que necesitaba. Esperaba encontrar un _**"En cuanto deje a esta zorra te follare como a una perra"**_ pero en lugar de eso encontré una página de internet abierta con un desconcertante titulo _**"Como satisfacer a tu novia en la cita perfecta"**_, era una lista que comenzaba por cosas tan básicas como darse un baño, llevar una rosa de regalo y por supuesto pedir la cena por ella. Podría haberle dicho a Edward lo estúpido que era por haber decido llevar la cita por una página de internet pero lejos de parecerme ridículo o cursi, me pareció de la más lindo y tierno de su parte, no solo se había tomado el tiempo de buscarlo en internet sino que también de ponerlo en práctica… y todo para darme una perfecta primera cita.

- Yo… se que estas enojada pero…

- Cállate – alcé una mano para callarlo, dejé el celular en la mesa cerca suyo y lo miré – disculpa… pensé que te estabas mensajeando con alguna zorra

- ¿Cómo? – inmediatamente tomó el celular y revisó no se qué cosa – ¡Yo no me estaba mensajeando con nadie! – chilló

- Lo sé – rodé los ojos – pero yo pensaba que si por lo que te pido una disculpa

- Oh… bien – su ceño fruncido me dijo que seguía confundido

- Fue muy lindo lo que hiciste – por un momento pensé en hacer una broma con algo como _"Estúpido pero lindo" _pero me arrepentí y preferí dejar solo el _"lindo"_ – gracias… gracias por tomarte el tiempo para darme una perfecta primera cita

- Ya sabes – volvió su sonrisa _"Te follo con solo mirarte" _– lo que sea por meterme en tus pantalones… o debajo de tu vestido – alzó varias veces las cejas

- Bien… veo que terminó el momento romántico

Podríamos haber dicho algo mas pero el mesero volvió a buscar nuestro pedido, ambos pedimos cosas distintas pero como en "La dama y el vagabundo" bueno, más o menos, terminamos probando la comida del otro. La charla la mantuvimos relajada y sin mucho contenido, ninguno de esos temas complicados que teníamos en nuestras vida, no, preferimos pensar por unos momentos que esa mierda no servía. Cuando el mesero se acercó a retirar nuestros platos aprovechó el momento para rellenar nuestras copas haciéndome ver qué era lo último que quedaba de la botella, la habíamos tomado entera

- Bella… novia mía… - alzó su copa de vino sin dejar de mirarme directamente a los ojos ¡Putos ojos calientes marca Cullen! – salud

- Eh… salud – pese a que hice mi mayor esfuerzo porque mi voz no reflejara el pozo que tenía en mis bragas falle ya que la sonrisa maldita de Edward se ensanchó aun mas demostrándome una vez lo putamente bien que podía leerme

Su copa tintineó al chocar con la mía haciéndome jadear por el cálido aliento que llegó a mi mejilla izquierda, un tímido y casto beso cayó ahí sin mayores intenciones pero prácticamente llevándome a un orgasmo silencioso, imposible que esos gestos tan tiernos pudieran provocar tanto en mi… bueno de imposible tenían poco porque si lo estaban provocando.

- Entonces – con su boca aun sobre mi mejilla habló obligándome a cerrar los ojos para no gemir y darle un espectáculo a la gente que estaba cerca nuestro - ¿estás lista para la segunda parte de esta cita?

- ¿Hay una segunda parte? – alcé una ceja mirando el caro vino sobre la mesa y lo perfecto que lucía todo, para mí esto ya era todo

- Ey… - me sonrió separándose un poco – tenme fe… mira que investigue bien por internet como alagar a tu novia en la primera cita… tenme fe cariño

- Si… te tengo fe pero solo porque tienes aun ese manual en el celular

- Una ayudita – me miró con los ojos entrecerrados – porque créeme que soy perfectamente capaz de hacer gozar a una chica

- Lo sé – me acerqué a la mesa lo mas que pude para poder susurrarle – pero aun así reconoce que lo que hiciste fue muy lindo

- Yo soy lindo novia mía

- Lo sé novio mío

Nuevamente el mesero volvió a interrumpirnos, esta vez con la cuenta, todo podría haber ido mucho mejor sin sus constantes interrupciones y miradas lascivas hacia mi cuerpo pero supongo que ambas cosas también son típicas de las citas.

- No te pusiste celoso porque el mesero me miró las tetas – le pregunté una vez que nos subimos al auto

- ¿Y para qué? – se encogió de hombros – el muy perdedor jamás podría estar con una mujer como tu

Su despreocupación fue lo que más me gusto, porque sus palabras habían salido sin que las pensara, a él de verdad no le importaba porque otro pudiera verme, él confiaba en mi y confiaba en el pedazo de mujer que era como para no meterme en la cama de cualquier, bueno, a menos que ese cualquier estuviera verdaderamente follable y que yo estuviera soltera pero como ahora no estaba soltera la verdad es que importaba una mierda. En resumen, Edward me consideraba demasiado buena y eso subía el ánimo de mi perra interna.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- Cosas de mujeres – me encogí de hombros sonriendo como una nenita – así que… - ahora fue mi turno de poner la mano en su muslo - ¿Cómo es eso de la segunda parte de la cita?

- Pronto lo sabrás

No me sorprendió en lo mas mínimo que estacionara afuera de un hotel de lujo pero sí que reusara con tanta vehemencia el toque de mi mano. Lo miré extrañada pero como estaba siendo la tónica de la noche esta vez fue el chico que aparca los coches quien me interrumpió abriendo mi puerta. Edward se puso a mi lado y entramos directo a la recepción en donde él nos registró, tal parecía ser que pasaríamos la noche aquí.

Por un momento, considerando que se había tomado el tiempo de googlear la cita perfecta pensé que haríamos algo distinto a follar como siempre pero esto no tenía pinta de ser así, y mucho menos después de que le entregaran a Edward un cartel _de no molestar_. No es que no quisiera tener sexo, de hecho tenía muchas ganas, me había mojado más de una vez en la noche y si no sentía algo tocándome el clítoris en los próximos minutos era muy probable que se me atrofiara.

- ¿Te gustó esta sorpresa?

- Mucho – no quise que saliera así pero hasta yo pude sentir la mueca que hice

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Nos habíamos parado afuera de la habitación y Edward no dejaba de verme, él sabía que me pasaba algo.

- Nada – acaricie su rostro con la punto de mis dedos dejándolos caer sobre sus labios y haciéndolo suspirar – es solo que había pensado que esta noche no seria para follar – una mueca algo chistosa se plasmó en su rostro haciendo que dejara de tocarlo – pero olvídalo – hice un gesto con la mano y traté de quitarle la tarjeta para abrir la puerta pero el muy maldito fue más rápido y la alzó tan alto que no pude alcanzarla – Edward…

- Creo que te tocara pedir disculpas por segunda vez en la noche

Quedé mirándolo media ida y mucho más cuando la puerta de nuestro cuarto se abrió para revelarme el cuadro perfecto de cualquier comedia romántica. En el centro de la habitación había una cama con velos cubriéndola, nada de flores sobre ella pero si las había en un jarrón sobre un mesa donde también pude ver una botella de algo junto a dos copas. El cuarto en si no tenía nada muy especial pero el ambiente que tenia dejaba en claro que el romance seguía marcando nuestro cita.

- Es hermoso – murmuré avanzando unos pasos hacia la mesita para ver que lo que había era una botella de champaña

- ¿Y mi disculpa? – sus manos cruzaron mi cintura dándole la perfecta posición para que pudiera besar mi cuello – mira que no la he escuchado

- Amor – se sentía raro pero bien decirlo – este cuarto esta hermoso pero aun así me trajiste aquí para que follaramos

- No – me dio vuelta para dejarme ahora atrapada entre sus brazos y el borde de la mesa – te traje aquí para hacer algo que nunca hemos hecho, para…

- ¿Quieres hacerlo por el culo? – ok, esto sí que era raro, mágicamente se había echado a perder

- ¡Bella! – chilló tan fino que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada justo en su cara – ¡Por Dios! – gimió ahora más bajo – ahora me debes dos disculpas

- ¿Y yo porque?

- Primero por pensar que íbamos a follar – levantó un dedo – y segundo por pensar que quería follarte por el culo – levantó un segundo dedo – aunque lo último se va a lista de cosas por hacer, nada de eso es lo que planee para esta noche

- Entonces…

- Ey – me tomó por el rostro para callarme – déjame hablar, no vamos a follar ni nada de eso, vamos a hacer algo que nunca hemos hecho… vamos a hacer el amor

Por los próximos segundos la habitación se sumió en un silencio un tanto incomodo que para mí solo era interrumpido por los latidos voraces de mi corazón amenazándome con salirse de mi pecho. Miré a Edward luego de un momento y su expresión seguía impávida enganchada a la mía supongo yo que esperando por una palabra mía, pero es que mi mente aun estaba en procesando. _"Hacer el amor"_ esas eran palabras que no existían para mi, ya me había rendido ante las relaciones formales y una pareja monógama pero esto… eran tantas cosas juntas, cosas que había jurado nunca incluir en mi vida y ahora que las tenia se sentían tan normales que no pude evitar asustarme ante ello. Para mí esto significaría un paso muy importante en mi vida y estaba segura que para Edward también.

- Sabes que no es necesario que…

- Shu – lo hice callar alzando mis manos a la altura de su rostro – solo déjame procesar lo que acabas de decirme por favor – le rogué tratando de sonreírle pero creo que no estuve ni cerca – tu ya tuviste tiempo de procesarlo en cambio yo…

- Creo que me apresure – vi en su cuerpo las intenciones de retroceder así que no dudé en agarrarlo de la manga de la chaqueta

- No… es solo que me sorprendió pero no, o sea si – me apresure a corregirme – o sea que si quiero que hagamos el amor

- Cariño – sus manos tomaron nuevamente mi rostro mientras pegaba su frente a la mía – no quiero que hagas nada que no te convence por convence

- Pero es que si quiero

Por primera vez en mi vida me puse de puntillas para alcanzar unos labios con ninguna otra intención que no fuera demostrarle todo el cariño y amor que sentía, enredé mis manos en sus cabellos pero no los tiré, los masajeé con tranquilidad y parsimonia hasta que conseguí que Edward se compenetrara en el beso rodeando mi cintura con sus dos manos y haciendo que mi cuerpo se pegara al suyo. Si, sentí su erección golpeando mi centro pero ningún se froto sobre el otro ni apuró el ritmo. Nuestras lenguas se tocaron, se rozaron y se enredaron enviando todas esas sensaciones acostumbradas a nuestros sexos pero esta vez la necesidad de que Edward me penetrara no era la misma, esta vez no quise su polla embistiéndome duro, no, yo esta vez quería algo calmado y que me dejara disfrutarlo.

- Ven…

De la mano me llevó hasta la cama donde me dejó con mucho cuidado para después el acostarse encima mío pero siempre manteniendo su peso en control, sentí lo justo y necesario de él. Quizás alguna vez pensé en eso de quitarnos las ropas lentamente en el acto, pero no pensé hasta ahora que se podía gozar tanto, sus manos delicadas y cálidas me despojaron de mi vestido dejándome solo con la ropa interior que había elegido, lo había hecho con el objetivo de ponerlo más salvaje pero ahora lo tenía contemplando mi cuerpo, no como si fuera un pedazo de carne sino con admiración.

- Edward… - no fue un ruego ni un gemido, fue una súplica para que no dejara de acariciarme

Mis manos demasiado torpes para toda la experiencia que tenían poco a poco fueron despojándolo de toda prenda de ropa. En un tiempo más, no sé cuánto, pero si se que fue después de muchos besos y caricias tiernas sentí que mi brasier dejaba mis pechos para poder ser cubiertos por la boca de Edward que los besó sin hacerme ni el mas mínimo daño posible.

- Edward – volví a gemir presionando mas su cabeza sobre mi pecho – eso…

- Bella – su rostro se alzo para darme un largo beso en los labios en donde pude volver a gozar de su lengua – eres perfecta

Mientras me miraba directo a los ojos bajé mis manos hasta sus bóxers para comenzar a tirarlos, él siguió mi ejemplo e hizo los mismo con mis bragas pero nunca dejó de verme a los ojos ni de besarme el rostro, el cuello o lo que tuviera al alcance.

- Mirame amor

Lo hice, lo miré y al contrario de lo que pensé, no me asusté. De alguna forma supe que esto era lo correcto – Te amo Edward

- Y yo te amo a ti Bella

Las palabras dichas quizás aun no tenían el significado que muchos le daban, pero nosotros nos amábamos a nuestra manera y sabia ahora a ciencia cierta que en un futuro no muy lejano, estos _"te amo"_ significarían algo más.

Cuando su pene entró en mi cuerpo me sentí más apretada que de costumbre, no era virgen desde hace mucho pero se sentía distinto, estas embestidas lentas, desde adentro hasta afuera, tocando todas mis paredes no eran iguales a las anteriores, no se comparaban con mis otros amantes ni con el mismo Edward, y es que él estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo duro, rápido y excitante pero ahora estaba haciéndolo lento y tranquilo, eso sí, sin dejar de ser excitante, porque ¡Mierda!, hacer el amor se sentía más putamente genial que el sexo rudo y vacio.

- ¿Estás bien? – sus manos temblorosas despejaron mi rostro de los cabellos que se habían pegado a el

- Si – asentí sonriendo - ¿Y tú?... ¿No quieres ir más rápido?

- No… esto está bien… esta perfecto

Sus labios volvieron a los míos envolviéndome en una burbuja que me estaba llegando cada vez más cerca del clímax. Solo un par de embestidas mas acompañadas siempre de besos húmedos y lentos fueron lo que nos llevaron a un orgasmo largo, mucho más largo que cualquiera que hubiera experimentado nuca.

Gemimos, gritamos un poco y nos desplomamos abrazados apretándonos contra el otro pero sin movernos ni un ápice.

- Esto fue nuevo – murmuró mi novio besando mis mojados cabellos

- Nuevo pero hermoso

Me corrí un poco para verlo a los ojos, ambos nos sonreímos y volvimos a besar tan lento como hicimos el amor.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿Les gusto que hicieran el amor?**

**Bien, el siguiente capitulo ya esta en el Blog x si quieren pasar a leerlo :)**

**Chicos, ya saben de mi Blog leovivoysiento . blogspot**

**pero ahora quiero comentarles de un nuevo Blog en donde hay solo recomendaciones literarias**

**el Blog es lee - hoy . blogspot y ojala que se dieran una vueltita, ya esta la reseña de Crepusculo.**

**Bueno, eso seria**

**Besos, Joha!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 27**

Me removí pero para nada incomoda estaba flotando entre nubes de algodón y no quería salir de ahí. El pecho de Edward subía y bajaba de forma continua así que mi adormilada cabeza supuso que aun estaba durmiendo, no quería abrir los ojos pero a través de mis parpados pasaba una luz clara por lo que no era difícil saber que ya había aclarado, no sé bien qué hora era pero si sabía que debíamos movernos y volver al colegio y no quería para nada eso, estaba tan cómoda en su pecho que podría jurar que si me quedara a vivir en el no se necesitaría nada mas

Las cosas iban bien, Edward me había hecho el amor anoche y pese a que jure que nunca lo haría tenía que reconocer que me gusto y mucho ya que no era solo placer corporal, no era éxtasis puro descargado en un fuerte orgasmo, esto era más, era un placer a nivel de cuerpo entero, era como si mi alma estuviera unida por entero a mi cuerpo disfrutando juntas de un mismo momento.

Pero ahora tenía miedo, me estaba gustando mucho estar con Edward y creo que me estaba comprometiendo más de lo pensado en nuestra relación. No era solo en él en quien no confiaba cien por ciento, era yo también, ambos éramos un desastre y no estaba muy segura cuanto demoraríamos en mandarnos una cagada que no solo diera por finalizado nuestro noviazgo sino también nuestra amistad. Creo que podría vivir sin Edward en mi cama pero estaba segurísima que no lo haría sin Edward en mi vida, el maldito se había tatuado a fuego en mi piel, parecía que si él no estaba yo era un desastre mayor de lo que soy siempre, parecía que su jodida mierda aplacaba de alguna forma la mía y también parecía que mi propia mierda ayudaba a que su maldita fuera más llevable.

- Ya estoy despierto así que deja de pensar tanta mierda y móntame antes de que nos vengan a echar

Abrí los ojos a la vez que movía la cabeza hacia arriba para ver a Edward mirándome y con sus labios curvados hacia arriba, el maldito arrogante no tenía ni siquiera pena de pedirme de esa forma que lo montara. La verdad es que gran parte de mi cuerpo ya estaba sobre el suyo así que solo necesité removerme un poco para encontrarme con su polla dura y lista para darme placer… ¡Mierda! yo también quería esto así que no tenia caso hacerme la ofendida.

Se adentró en mi cuerpo esta vez con rapidez y fuerza. Mis cabalgadas fueron contantes y en ningún momento permití que se disminuyera la velocidad. Mierda, sí que estaba bueno hacer el amor pero no por eso íbamos a dejar a un lado el sexo loco y desenfrenado.

Después de que terminamos nos dimos una ducha que pasó entre besos tiernos y un poco de sexo oral, nada fuera de lo ordinario aunque si notaba que estábamos mucho mas compenetrados que antes. Era como si ya no necesitáramos palabras para saber que quería o estaba pensando el otro.

El camino al colegio fue una verdadera mierda, hoy era sábado y se me había olvidado comentarle a Edward lo de la cita triple, claro que amaba a mi novio pero no iba a durar en patearle las bolas si se negaba o se ponía pesado. Mis amigas estaban muy emocionadas con esto y creo a que nosotros también nos haría bien compartir con otras parejas normales para conocer un poco mas de eso de los noviazgo para no tener que estar buscando en internet como Edward. ¡Ahhh! Aun no puedo creer lo lindo que fue en tomarse el tiempo para hacerlo, se que si vuelvo a sacar el tema le seguirá restando importancia hasta que me convenza pero no soy tonta y sé que Edward no es solo un cabrón, también es un chico lindo que lo ha pasado mal y que quiere que esta relación funcione.

- Hoy tenemos una cita triple con Alice y Rose – lo miré enseguida para saber si reacción pero no hizo nada más que asentir – y con sus novios por supuesto – agregue esperando que ahora si hablara pero nada – si no quieres ir… - me rendí, tampoco es que pudiera obligarlo aunque si podía dejarlo sin sexo por unos días

- Si me dejaras hablar podría contestarte algo antes de que comiences a sacar conclusiones apresuradas – rodé los ojos pero me quedé callada – como se que lo más probable es que me dejes sin sexo así que iré

- Edward… si no quieres no es necesario que…

- Si quiero – se encogió de hombros – ya una vez salimos con ellos y la pasamos muy bien

- Eso fue porque follamos en los baños

- No… eso fue porque estabas a mi lado… no era la primera vez que cogía en un baño público… de hecho creo que ese día me di cuenta que tu eres distinta – lo quedé mirando totalmente embobadas por sus palabras, quizás la confesión sabida que ya había follado en el baño podía haber cagado el momento pero no lo hizo – aunque también pudo haber sido cuando note lo rico que dabas una mamada

Y se rompió… ¡Edward Cabrón!

Le di un golpe en el brazo y sé que le dolió porque su rostro se deformó así que me quedé un poco más satisfecha al saber que le había infligido cierto dolo.

- Sabes que tus mamadas son las mejores – era cierto… siempre me habían elogiado mi boca y no voy a ser como esas perras santurronas que niegan que les gusta tragarse un rico pene… ¡Yo lo amo! Y más aun si es el Edward – de hecho ahora…

- No… en la noche – lo corté sabiendo a la perfección por donde iba

El resto del camino al colegio se hizo en nada, estábamos en un cómodo silencio que me preocupó nuevamente, si seguíamos así íbamos a llegar a un punto en el cual no íbamos a tener que hablar.

Por supuesto que por ser sábado y estar cercana la hora del almuerzo el estacionamiento del lugar estaba repleto de gente que iba y que venía. Hoy era un día de sol así que las camisetas de manga corta y los pantalones hasta mitad del muslo estaban haciendo furor, creo que no me haría mal un viaje al centro comercial… creo que mi guardarropas estaba bastante desabastecido para los días de calor que se venían en Chicago.

- Podrías comprarte ropa interior sexy también

Pestañee y espere para saber si era mi cerebro jugándome malas pasadas y no Edward prácticamente adivinando mis pensamientos.

- ¡Salte de mi cabeza! – le di un empujón. Mi voz salió con una extraña mezcla de pánico y diversión

- Es raro ¿no? – ahora su rostro ya no estaba con una sonrisa sino mas bien serio

- Creo que deberíamos pasar el día separados… además como ya leíste mis pensamientos – ambos rodamos los ojos ante eso – quiero ir de compras y pienso en invitar a las chicas… quizás pueda comprarle un lindo vestido a Alice – murmuré para mí lo ultimo

- Ok… ten entonces – lo miré embobada mientras sacaba su billetera para extenderme una tarjeta de créditos

- ¿Me estas jodiendo? – ahora lo miraba indignada

- Cariño… romperé casi todas tus bragas y no me gusta la ropa interior que no es de seda así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es pagar por ella

- No cariño… te lo digo porque esas tarjetas tienen límites – mire nuevamente la tarjeta de color azul oscuro – y créeme… cuando se trata de compras yo no escatimo en gasto – lo último se lo susurre al cuello

- Bien

Ya no de tan buena gana me tendió su tarjeta de créditos negra… sin límites. Contenta y con mucho mas animo me tiré sobre su cuello devorando sus labios, mi lengua encontró la suya enrollándola para de alguna forma darle a entender lo rico que le iba a chupar la polla en la noche y lo contenta que me había dejado. Cuando sus manos encontraron el camino a mis pechos y mis pezones se irguieron felices por el contacto supe que tenía que parar pero antes de eso quería un poco mas así que jadeando encontré mi propio camino hacia su erección y la acaricie prácticamente grabándola a fuego en mi memoria… mierda, habíamos hecho el amor y follado toda la noche pero aun así necesitaba más. Comencé a gemir y casi a pedir por mas así que me vi obliga a parar antes de darle un muy buen espectáculo a todos los santurrones de este colegio.

- Necesito follarte – gimió bajando sus besos por mi cuello – eres una maldita que no me deja pensar en paz… solo quiero estar en tu interior

- Yo también – jadee cerrado los ojos y tratando de alejarlo – pero si no te alejas le vamos a dar un espectáculo a todos los que están por acá

- ¡Que aprendan! – sus manos se movieron por mis muslos haciéndome poner una evidente distancia entre ambos

- ¡No!... y mejor me bajo ahora

Le di una última mirada antes de bajarme del auto, ya después pasaríamos nuevamente la noche juntos así que era mejor comenzar mi día a solas o entre chicas, dudaba que me dijeran que no pero en todo caso prefería esperar a llegar al cuarto antes de seguir formando planes en mi cabeza. Aun iba con la ropa elegante de ayer pero a eso debía agregarle una clara aura a rico sexo, si, me había bañado pero ya todos me conocían y era más que obvio que venía recién llegando luego de una noche de pasión. Iba doblando por un pasillo cuando vi a un par de zorras murmurando "envidiosas" les susurré, sabía muy bien que andaban detrás de Edward y que me odiaban ahora que el maldito Cullen había decido sentar cabeza y mas encima conmigo. Me había quedado con la vista pegada a ellas que no noté que había alguien delante de mí y terminé chochando de frente.

Aro Volturi estaba parado frente a mí.

- Señorita Isabella… ¿Podría ser tan amable de acompañarme un momento por favor?

- Yo… - miré hacia todos lados buscando algo que me salvara para nada parecía servir – yo iba camino a encontrarme con mis amigas

- No se preocupe – me sonrió asquerosamente – solo tardará unos minutos

- Bien…

No tenía opción así que sin dejar de mi a mí alrededor lo seguí por el corto pasillo hasta que llegamos a la puerta de su oficina. Como el supuesto caballero que es, abrió la puerta para mi dejándome entrar primero, todo estaba igual de ordenado y pulcro que siempre, sin quererlo recordé mi encuentro con Edward hace un tiempo acá y conseguí relajarme un poco pero eso duró nada hasta que sentí un aliento cerca de mi cuello.

- Tome asiento – corrí a hacerlo para alejarme de él

- Escuche rumores de que está saliendo con mi sobrino – lo miré hacia arriba para verlo pasar por mi lado en dirección al escritorio

- En esta escuela se escuchan muchos rumores – no sabía bien lo que me convenía decir pero si sabía que no tenia caso mentir

Su mirada estaba fija en mí y eso no estaba ayudando a que me relajara, al contrario. Pronto pensé en nuestro plan y en como lo habíamos dejado botado, quizás esta era una muy buena ocasión para retomarlo.

- ¿Entonces es verdad?

Las mano me sudaban pero no podía demostrar ante él el asco que me producía su presencia y mucho menos los nervios que tenia por saberlo tan cerca de mí. Su sonrisa de ganador de mierda se acrecentó cuando tuve que sonreírle por obligación… ¡Maldito viejo asqueroso!

- Es verdad – asentí manteniendo esa fingida sonrisa – pero no es cómo piensa – levanté un dedo rezando porque mi mano no tiritara. No lo hizo – es solo una apuesta – me encogí de hombros – alguien me apostó a que podía quitarle la virginidad así que acepté

Mi sonrisa de perra maldita se hizo más grande pero por primera vez en mi vida no la estaba poniendo de verdad, ahora lo único que quería era salir corriendo y refugiarme en los brazos de Edward.

- ¿Sabes que estás hablando de mi sobrino no? – su asqueroso aliento se coló por mis fosas nasales cuando su cuerpo se acercó aun mas al mío

- Lo sé – aunque no quería acorté aun mas nuestra distancia. Era necesario para el plan – pero eso no quita la verdad – lo miré por entremedio de mis pestañas para darle un tono sugerente, pero no en exceso, a mis palabras – y ambos sabemos cuál es – el doble sentido se podía palpar en el aire y él maldito no tardó en hacerlo

Esto estaba resultado, cuando sus manos se posaron sin ningún pudor en mis muslos supe que ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque tampoco hubiera huido, se lo había prometido a Edward y no iba a dejar las cosas a la mitad… Aro Volturi iba a pagar por el infierno que le hizo pasar a mi novio… de eso me iba a encargar yo.

- Señor Volturi – miré hacia sus manos para esconder mi asco y para fingir inocencia. Dos en uno – creo que sería más prudente si yo me fuera

- No me engañas – una leve presión en mis muslos me hizo cerrar los ojos y alzar mi vista hacia él – yo sé cómo eres – lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados sin perderlo de vista – y tu sabes perfectamente como soy yo así que podríamos dejar este jueguito de lado y avanzar de una buena vez

- ¿Me está proponiendo algo?

- Te estoy proponiendo el mayor placer de tu vida

- Bien – me alejé de golpe de todo su asqueroso cuerpo – pero créeme Aro – recalqué su nombre – esto será cuando yo lo estime conveniente… no he esperado tanto por esto para arriesgarme a que algo salga mal

Necesitaba darle énfasis a mis palabras para que no se entendieran como una amenaza sino al contrario, como una clara invitación al más excitante sexo de su vida. Me acerqué los pasos que me había alejado hasta que quedé frente a él. Sus ojos se perdieron por más del tiempo políticamente correcto en mi escoté así que tragándome mi bilis llevé mis manos a su maltrecha mandíbula y la alce a mi altura para después cerrar los ojos y buscar algún recuerdo de Edward en mi mente, cuando lo encontré no esperé mas y me alcé en puntillas para dejar mis labios en los suyos. Los toqué lo menos posible, si eso se pudiera, metí mi lengua con rapidez para sacarla de la misma forma. Sé que no duró mucho el contacto pero para mí fueron los malditos putos segundos más largos de toda mi jodida vida.

Creo que más de una vez había besado o esta chupado la polla de alguien desagradable para conseguir algo. Mierda, hasta me había acostado con el padre de la perra de Ángela para hacerla sufrir, pero independientemente de todo eso, ellos no habían hecho algo tan jodidamente asqueroso como violar a su propia hermana y a su sobrino.

¡Maldito cerdo asqueroso!

No podía hablar, si abría la boca iba a vomitar sin lugar a dudas así que solo le di una mirada sin saber cómo me salía y salí de ahí, prácticamente corrí por los pasillos hasta encontrar un baño de mujeres. Me fije que no había nadie y trabé la puerta, cuando encontré apoyo en un lavamanos preferí mantener la cabeza gacha, no quería verme al espejo, no quería ver la mierda que era, sé que esto lo estaba haciendo por Edward, y juro por lo más sagrado que aunque me desangrara por dentro iba a hacer que ese malnacido pagara, de eso estaba segura.

Ya un poco más tranquila abrí el grifo de agua para enjuagarme la boca, no sé bien cuantas veces repetí la acción sin conseguir sentirme mejor, su aliento seguía ahí, lo sabía, no lo saboreo y no lo sentí pero mi cerebro y mi cuerpo sabían lo que había pasado y no dejaban de repetir la escena exageradamente en mi mente. Sus manos paseándose por mis costados, su lengua adentrándose en mi boca, su asqueroso miembro tratando de penetrarme.

- ¡AGGG!

Grité con fuerza a mi reflejo en el espejo y logré sacar un poco de la rabia que tenia, faltaba poco y lo sabia así que no podía caerme ahora, lo que si necesitaba hacer era salir de este baño y lograr llegar a mi cuarto para poder continuar con mi plan e ir de compras con mis amigas.

Me mojé una vez más el rostro y mucho mas respuesta emprendí el camino hacia mi dormitorio, ahí como esperaba encontré a Rose y Alice charlando animadamente.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – saltó la rubia antes de que siquiera pudiera cerrar la puerta

- Excelente – sonrió olvidándome del impase de hace unos minutos – Edward es todo un cabrón romántico – dejé mi bolso en mi cama y me senté en ella – creo que de verdad lo nuestro puede funcionar

- Me alegro mucho Bella… de verdad – me sonrió Alice

- Si… ¿Quién iba a pensar que ese cabrón podía ser romántico?

- Yo no – me reí – pero lo fue y con creces

- Eso es porque te quiere de verdad… - de pronto el rostro de Alice se encrespó un poco - ¿Pudiste decirle de la cita de hoy?

- Oh si… y de hecho me dio un regalito – contenta me apresuré a mi bolso para sacar la tarjeta que me había dado - ¿Qué les parece un día de compras?

- ¿Te dio su tarjeta? – Rose estaba impresionada pero feliz

- Si… quiere que me compre ropa interior – rodé los ojos – así que pónganse en marcha porque nos vamos de compras

- Bella yo…

Y ahí iba de nuevo Alice. Se como era su situación y sé que le incomodaba que le compraran cosas pero también sabía que si la situación fuera al revés y ella gozara de una buena situación económica no dudaría por un segundo y gastarse su dinero en sus amigas así que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

- ¡No! – la apunté con un dedo – no dejaré que me rechaces la invitación, además que solo vamos a comprar algo para esta noche así que tampoco es mucho

No pensaba tocar la tarjeta de Edward para nada más que para mi ropa interior, el resto correría por cuenta del malparido de Charlie Swan, cabrón, ojala que le doliera el culo cuando viera el detalle de mi tarjeta.

- Bueno… yo si voy – sonrió Rose

- Yo también – asintió Alice

- Bien… solo dejen que me cambie de ropa

Con el vestuario adecuado para un día de calor y con los zapatos cómodos para caminar bastante nos fuimos en mi auto, a penas y lo usaba y no estaba de más sacarle unas millas de vez en cuando. Lo primero que hicimos cuando llegamos al centro comercial fue comer porque ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo y teníamos hambre, además, de esa forma juntábamos fuerzas para una loca tarde de compras.

Nuestras visitas de tienda en tienda dejaron varios ceros menos en la tarjeta del que dio la semilla para concebirme además de lindas cosas en nuestras manos, no compramos mucho pero si un conjunto lindo para cada una para esta noche. Cuando ya nos íbamos quise pasar por una peluquería porque hace mucho que no me consentía un poco así que aprovechando que teníamos tiempo lo hicimos. Manicura, pedicura, masaje en el cabello, depilación, etc. Nos dimos todos nuestros gustos pero no pude pagar yo, esto corrió por cuenta de Rose.

En cuanto a la ropa interior logre elegir todo lo que sabía que le gustaría a Edward pero lamentablemente no usaría nada de eso esta noche, el vestido que escogí para mí era demasiado ceñido al cuerpo y la mas mínima ropa interior se iba a marcar, además tenía que aprovechar que mi cuerpo estaba con curvas para ponerme un vestido así.

De vuelta al colegio nos fuimos directo a nuestro cuarto para comenzar a prepararnos, ya eran más de las siete de la tarde así que no era mucho el tiempo que teníamos.

- Rose… ¿Vas a decirnos como se llama tu novio?

- Yo… bien… - se sentó en la cama de Alice – se llama Royce King y es amigo de mi papá… sé que es un poco mayor pero jamás me hubiera metido con él si no sintiera que de verdad puede resultar

- ¿De verdad sientes eso? – le pregunte

- Si

- Bien… entonces así será – le guiñé un ojo – y Alice – me giré hacia ella - ¿Cómo esta Mike?

- Bien – suspiró contenta – consiguió un trabajo en la biblioteca así que está ayudando a su familia, al principio pensé en él porque era el único como yo – rodé los ojos. Ahora no creía una mierda en eso de que la gente es distinta según cuánto dinero tienen – en fin… pero es más que eso, él de verdad me gusta y mucho… creo que lo amo

- Yo también lo creo – asintió Rose poniendo sus bailarinas

- Deberías usar tacones – la apunté

- ¿Para qué? – se encogió de hombros – soy alta y no quiero verme más aun

- Si te vistieras distinto pasarías por un barbie sin cerebro – me reí

- Pero no lo hago – me sacó la lengua – no tengo intención de mostrar más de lo que yo me siento cómoda

- Bien… me alegro pero – me volví a girar hacia Alice – tu si usaras tacones

- Lo sé – hizo un puchero en un intento de algo pero no le resultó. Ella no era de esas chicas

Yo me agache para abrochar los tacones de Alice y cuando estuvieron listos le estiré la mano para que se pusiera de pie, amenazó con caerse.

- Bien… creo que yo seré la única que use tacones

- O podrías dejarlos de lado – me sonrió Alice mientras se los sacaba

- Si… creo que esta noche será solo de jeans y zapatos bajos

Ya listas bajamos a la entrada donde nos íbamos a juntar con los chicos. No había visto ni hablado con Edward desde que nos separamos en el estacionamiento y ya estaba teniendo necesidad de él así que en cuanto lo vi corrí como toda la adolecente que era a sus brazos, por supuesto que él e recibió gustoso dándome a entender que también me había extrañado.

- Jodido día – murmuró besando mis labios

- Bendita noche – lo corregí

- Eso es verdad

- Bien chicos… este es Royce – Rose nos presento a su novio y a simple vista se veía un chico bastante decente

- Un gusto – Mike fue el primero en extenderle la mano – un gusto

- Igual

Pasamos todos a saludarlo para después decir que iríamos en autos apartes por si alguien decidía desviarse, Mike se había conseguido el auto de su papá y me agradó mucho ver que no se achicaba por compararlo con el de Edward o con el de Royce. Estaba subiendo por el lado del pasajero cuando sentí una mirada en mi espalda, se que alguien me estaba mirando de algún lado y casi podría apostar a que era Aro.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Sigo actualizando pero ya saben que si quieren mas pasense por el Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 28**

- ¿Vamos al baño?

- No – murmuré entre dientes mientras sacaba su mano que iba subiendo por mi pierna – Edward… - le advertí

Tuve que mantener mi vista al frente para que nuestros amigos no notaran lo pervertido que era mi novio. Cuando lo sentí subir en vez de decirle algo le piñizqué el dorso de la mano haciendo que casi llorara del dolor. ¡Por caliente! Le grité en mi mente.

- Entonces Royce – comenzó Mike - ¿Dónde estudias?

- Oh, yo ya estoy en la Universidad, estoy en ultimo año de arquitectura

- ¿En la Universidad de Chicago? – se que Alice quería como loca entrar ahí y estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por ello, yo estaba segura de que lo conseguiría

- Si… mi Royce es muy inteligente

Me fije bien en Rose estaba embobada mirando a su novio, ya la había visto anteriormente con una chica y en ese momento vi más pasión, lujuria, mas calentura, pero ahora era distinto. Lo miraba a él como si no hubiera nadie más sentado en la mesa, lo miraba como Alice miraba a Mike y como estaba segura que yo miraba a Edward.

¡Mierda!

Creo que nos estábamos enamorando pero enserio. Volteé disimuladamente para ver a Edward y estaba enfrascado en una conversación sobre no se que con Mike pero se veían a gusto y para nada obligados. En el colegio casi ni se hablaban y es que son tan distintos como Alice y yo pero supongo que a veces es solo cosa de darle un tiempo junto a algunas personas para que descubran que tienen en común más de lo que se imaginan.

La comida llegó a nuestras mesas y el ambiente ya estaba totalmente relajado, hablábamos y reíamos entre todos. Royce comenzó a contar una historia de su fiesta de bienvenida de su primer año en la Universidad año en la cual había amanecido desnudo tirado entre unos matorrales, no sabía bien como llegó ahí, no lo habían violado ni nada por el estilo pero si parecía que le habían hecho una muy buena broma, estuvieron como un mes llamándolo de todos los apodos que encontraron hasta que un día Royce comenzó a burlarse de él mismo junto al resto, parece que desde ahí dejó de ser importante, además que luego hubo otra fiesta y fue otro el que apareció desnudo.

Sip, definitivamente en la Universidad los que eran pendejos y cabrones lo seguiríamos siendo, miré a Edwrad y reí era muy probable que ese también fuera nuestro destino aunque si teníamos que reconocer que hace muchísimo que no nos metíamos con nadie, un gran paso para la vida que llevábamos.

¡Quizás estábamos madurando!

O quizás era el amor lo que nos tenia medio tontos.

- ¿Y cómo se conocieron? – pregunté mientras alzaba la copa de vino y le daba un sorbo. Gracias a Royce y a nuestras identificaciones falsas por eso

- Bueno - ¿Estaba viendo a Rose sonrojada? – ya sabes que es amigo de mi papá – me fulminó con la mirada y solo pude sonreír encogiéndome de hombros – y fue hace como un mes – lo miró y el asintió dándole la razón – fue en casa de mis papas, ellos…. Bueno no aceptan para nada mi condición bisexual y en plena comida comenzara a gritarme un montón de cosas, ni siquiera les importó que estuviera Royce ahí – vi la él tomaba su mano por sobre la mesa haciendo que se relajara – se suponía que iba a quedarme con ellos esa noche pero después de eso no quise y como bebí una copas de mas fue él quien se ofreció a llevarme de vuelta al colegio – y volvió a mirarlo con esos ojos de tonta enamorada

- De camino – siguió él – le confesé que yo también tuve un par de encuentros con hombres. Que solo era experiencia y nada mas pero que ya había superado esa etapa… no sé cómo pero lo siguiente que supe es que estaba a horcajadas sobre mí en el auto

- Eso suena como algo que Rose haría – agregó Alice haciendo que todos riéramos

- Definitivamente – acoté

Reímos por unos momentos mientras ellos nos comentaron un par de cositas mas como que se estuvieron mensajeando por una semana antes de volver a encontrarse, misteriosamente esa noche solo se habían dado un beso pero luego de la primera cita se dieron cuenta que su relación podía ir para mucho mas. Todos estamos metidos en la conversación menos Edward.

- Entonces – ahora fue mi novio quien tomó la palabra - ¿Qué se siente…? - se acercó bastante a Royce - ¿Duele mucho por ahí…? – hizo un gesto para nada significativo pero que todos entendimos muy bien

Quedé entre sorprendida, estupefacta y a punto de estallar en carcajadas. ¿De verdad Edward estaba preguntando que se siente tener una polla en el culo? Esperé para ver si era broma o algo pero no, su rostro seguía igual de serio esperando por una respuesta del novio de mi amiga.

- Solo te diré una cosa… no por nada el punto G de los hombres está ahí – Edward asintió como un robot. Si tuviera una libreta en la mano apuesto a que hubiera tomado apuntes – pero entre hacerlo con un hombre y hacerlo con una mujer que te sepa estimular tu punto… quédate con la segunda opción

Como resorte Edward volvió a ponerse rígido pero aun mas rápido se giró a mirarme casi con rostro de suplica. ¡Cabrón! No me podía estar pidiendo que le metiera el dedo por el culo en la mesa, mientras comíamos y con nuestros amigos en frente de nosotros. Ahora sí que quise pegarle un puñetazo pero demasiado rápido recordé esa oportunidad en que pasé a algo mas con Rose y James en frente de él, casi no había habido reproches ni nada y si él quería probar algo como esto prefería mil veces que fuera conmigo. Por eso solo le di una media sonrisa que él y todo el mundo supo interpretar, además, que le estimule el punto G no lo iba a convertir en gay ni nada, eso solo era un mito tonto y retrograda.

No sé en que quedaron Alice y Mike pero se veían igual de colorados que nosotros, parece ser que el tímido Mike Newton también quiere que le estimulen su puntito.

Cuando la cuenta llegó todos comenzamos a dividirlas, como habían cosas en común preferimos solo partirla en tres.

- Amor – Edward me habló – mi tarjeta por favor

- Oh si – abrí mi bolso y la saque desde el resto de mis cosas – ¡No puedo creer que mi novio me haga pagar por cena!

Hablé fuerte y claro llamando la atención de un par de mesas mas allá, todos estaban estupefactos pero yo me reía por montones, ni siquiera lo había planeado pero cuanto había tomado ese maravillo plástico en mis dedos pensé que Edward se merecía un castiguito por pedirme que le metiera el dedo por el culo el publico.

- No…. – negó con la cabeza – la tarjeta es mía… yo se la presté esta tarde… Bella – ahora su mirada estaba seria – diles amor

- Es verdad – dejé un tierno beso en su mejilla – solo quería hacerlo sentir un poco avergonzado – apreté sus mejillitas dejándolas coloraditas

Mientras los hombres pagaban las chicas, como de costumbre, nos excusamos para ir al baño pero la verdad es que íbamos a conversar un poquito. Cuando llegamos solo había una chica lavándose las manos así que esperamos a que se fuera para comenzar, me apoyé en el lavamos y de brazos cruzados miré a Rose.

- Suéltenlo

- Me gusta – le sonreí haciendo que se relajara – parece un muy buen chico y de verdad creo que te entiende como nadie

- ¿Alice? – se giró hacia nuestra pequeña amiga que estaba secándose las manos con papel - ¿Qué opinas tu?

- Opino que es mucho más grande que tu – botó el papel en la basura y se giró por completo hacia nosotras – que ya estaba formando una vida casi adulta – el rostro de Rose poco a poco comenzó a decaer. Sabía que Alice era la más centrada y sensata de nosotras – pero también veo que te quiere mucho y que como dice Bella – me apuntó – te entiende muy bien

- ¡Oh chicas! – las tres nos vimos atrapadas en un potente abrazo por parte de mi amiga rubia – no sé si Royce es el indicado aun pero sí creo que por ahora lo es. Es tan tierno – se separó de nosotras para secarse una lagrima – y bueno y chicas… de verdad que el que no me juzgue por mi pasado es mucho para mí. Él no me pide que vea como cualquier otra chica, es feliz viéndome con mis sudaderas anchas y mis zapatillas y eso… creo que va a hacer que me enamore de él

- Yo también lo creo – asentí de acuerdo

- Creo que entonces las tres estamos enamoradas – acotó Alice – porque Bella – me miró ahora a mi – Edward puede ser todo lo cabrón que es, lo conozco antes que tu pero también soy testigo de lo mucho que ha cambiado… por ti

- Y Mike – comencé – podrá parecer todo un tímido y lo que sea pero apuesto que te complementa… creo que son una pareja perfecta Alice

- Entonces ahora que ya "conversamos" podemos volver a la mesa

Cuando llegamos los chicos estaban hablando de ir a bailar a un nuevo bar que había abierto, parecía que era de un amigo del novio de Rose así que en cuanto nos lo dijeron aceptamos. Cada uno volvió a subirse a su auto y quedamos en encontrarnos ahí, no era para nada lejos.

Edward se veía feliz porque además parecía ser que Royce les había conseguido pases especiales para un juego de futbol americano que iba a haber en la Universidad de Chicago, así que los tres chicos, mas James a quien mi novio no dejaría afuera por nada del mundo, además, Royce parecía que lo conocía por su padre, así que ya tenían panorama para el próximo fin de semana. Me seguía gustando esto de que Edward ampliara sus amistadas, su único amigo es James y creo que más allá de un par de palabras nunca lo he visto hablar con nadie.

Nos subimos al auto aun hablando de lo entretenida que había estado la cena, pero aun así quise asegurarme de que estaba bien con toda esta salida.

- Edward… si quieres podemos volver al colegio. No es necesario que…

- Quiero ir – me sonrió de lado – de verdad que me cayeron bien los chicos y creo que ahora si le hablaré a Mike en el colegio, es solo que a veces me ponía tan nervioso por ser tan tímido

- Recuerda que esa sigue siendo tu careta en frente de todo el mundo… para tu tío y los profesor tú no eres más que un nerd

- Si – bufó – ya me estoy aburriendo de esos estúpidos lentes y ese ñoño peinado, además que los pantalones tan arriba hacen que mi polla se aprieta mucho

- Pero ya todo va a terminar – recordé mi charla con Aro de esta tarde. Aun no le había dicho nada a Edward y este no era el momento

- Algo dia – murmuró antes de aparcar

En la entrada nos encontramos con los chicos, Royce hizo todos los contactos para que nos dejaran entrar directo al VIP, ahí llegó a saludarlo el dueño a quien presentó como Thomas, parecía simpático y algo gay para mi gusto. No sé porque pero algo e dijo que quizás él había sido la experiencia homosexual de Royce y sé que Rose también se dio cuenta pero nadie dijo nada. Thomas se quedó un momento conversando con nosotros mientras una camarera nos traía una ronda completa de tragos gratis, este chico había iniciado el bar con su nuevo novio con el que se iba a casar en una ceremonia simbólica dentro de dos meses a la cual nos invitó a todos.

De verdad que hacia bien conocer gente nueva sin tener que tener primero adentro su polla, creo que nunca había tenido una charla real con alguien en algún club sin que cogiéramos en los baños o en algún rincón oscuro.

Pronto llegó el novio de Thomas, Albert y nos volvimos a enfrascar en una entretenida charla. Albert era periodista y en cuanto comenzó a hablar sobre su trabajo vi como los ojitos de Edward brillaban, quizás había encontrado alguna cosa que le gustara y eso me gustaba a mí, ambos estábamos demasiado indecisos aun sobre que estudiar y el tiempo se nos estaba yendo rápido, solos nos quedaban unos meses para comenzar a mandar las solicitudes a las Universidades y era mejor para ambos tener un panorama más claro. Rose y Alice estaban claras en lo que querían, Rose iba a estudiar arquitectura porque aunque no quisiera trabajar con su padre si amaba la carrera y parece ser que ahora más aun estando de novia con Royce, Alice en cambio estaba segura de querer ser profesora de Literatura y Mike también estaba interesado en el área de la docencia pero aun no estaba seguro del área. En fin, con Edward éramos los únicos indecisos aun pero parecía ser que ahora era solo yo porque mientras más contaba Albert de su vida en el Chicago Sun Time mas se interesaba mi novio en ello.

Cuando la charla seria se terminó gracias a los chupitos de tequila nos dirigimos todos a la pista del VIP que pese a no estar llena como la de abajo si estaba con bastante gente. Nos movimos al ritmo de la música y por supuesto que el cuerpo de Edward cada vez estaba más cerca del mío, reí por la forma desesperaba en que sus manos comenzaron a vagar por todas mis curvas y aun mas por sentir como su virilidad comenzada a despertarse.

- ¿Ahora si vamos al baño?

- No – negué dándome vuelta para poder restregarle mi trasero – pero creo – me giré para hablar en su cuello – que te debo una mamada mientras manejas – saque mi lengua y lamí su cuello

- Amor – gimió tomando mis caderas y embistiendo su polla dura en mi culo – vamos ya… el solo pensar en tu boquita rodeándome la verga… ¡OH!

- Mmm – cerré los ojos y me volví a girar para poder besarlo

En cuanto nuestras lenguas se encontraron sentí que me desmayaba, necesitaba salir de aquí para poder estar a solas con él, yo también me moría por mamársela. Pensar en su polla penetrando en mi boca mientras manejara era una visión que logro que mi clítoris saltara de felicidad.

En tiempo record nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y casi corrimos hasta el auto de Edward, mientras él ponía en marcha el carro yo ya le estaba desabrochando los pantalones, sus caderas se alzaron y logré dejarlo desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo.

- Bella – gimió alzando repetidas veces sus caderas. Ya había entrado en la carretera, estaba oscuro y perfecto – solo… ohhhh

Le di una rápida sacudida a su polla antes de darle la primera lamida, por supuesto que la posición no era cien por ciento cómoda pero la velocidad mezclada con sus gemidos y su sabor íntimo era una mezcla perfecta. Me lo metí todo en la boca y relaje la garganta lo suficiente para que llegara hasta el fondo, por supuesto que me atoré un poco pero valía mil veces la pena, esto era tan excitante que no tenia comparación con nada. Sí, he hecho muchas mamadas en mi vida y un par en la misma situación pero ahora era diferente, ahora parecía ser más que sexo.

- Oh amor… - sentí unos suaves toques en mis cabello que me guiaron más abajo por sin fuerza - eres… ¡MIERDA! tu boca es maravillosa – y acaricio mis cabellos

Me salí por unos segundos para verlo, estaba concentrado en la carretera pero aun así se desvió por un segundo para verme. Esta vez en vez de volver a meterme su polla en la boca me metí sus testículos sacándolos con un sonoro "Plop", repetí la acción un par de veces hasta que sentí a Edward retorcerse peligrosamente a la vez que daba un volantazo con el auto. Llegué a golpearme un poco con la puerta del conductor pero él mismo me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

- Lo siento – me tomó y me puso sobre su miembro – no puedo mas

Me di cuenta que estábamos aparcado pero ni idea de dónde. Todo fue muy rápido, en un solo gesto corrió mi ropa interior a un lado y me penetró, yo ya estaba excitada y demasiado mojada así que lo monté con fiereza esperando porque nuestros orgasmos llegaran lo antes posible.

- Así tiene que ser – murmuro corriendo a un lado la parte superior de mi vestido para poder piñizcar mis pezones – que ambos… gocemos

- Si… - me aferré a su cuello – y te amo por eso

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos, necesitaba que entendiera que mis palabras de a poco iban cambiando su significado por uno mucho mas romántico.

- Y yo te amo a ti Isabella

Nos besamos enredando nuestras lenguas sin detener nuestras embestidas, yo lo montaba y él alzaba sus caderas para encontrar a la mitad del camino hasta que llegamos a un orgasmo fabuloso, primero yo y luego Edward pero casi al mismo tiempo. Abrazados por unos segundos más logramos recobrar la respiración normal para volver a andar.

- Fue una experiencia genial – dijo cuando ya íbamos en camino

- Si… ¿Y sabes porque fue aun más genial? – tomé su mano que estaba en la palanca de cambio

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque de a poco dejas a ese cabrón egoísta atrás para ser todo un tierno

Reí por la mueca que hizo – No te acostumbres

- Lo se

Me estiré para besarle la mejilla. Cuando llegamos nos fuimos a su cuarto porque James estaba no sé donde, se que algo le pasaba a James y que ni Edward sabia, ya me encargaría de averiguarlo mañana, sabía que no tenía que ver conmigo y con lo que hablamos pero de que había algo había. Esta noche estábamos cansados así que siendo totalmente consientes preferimos solo dormir.

Por supuesto que la mañana me recibió con Edward en mi interior, fue sexo matutino rápido y sin nada de preliminares pero perfecto para comenzar un muy buen día. Me vestí con el mismo vestido de anoche y así nos sentamos en el sofá a comer unos yogurts que era lo único que tenía mi novio en su cuarto, estábamos viendo una película cualquier cuando recordé que necesitaba decirle algo importante a Edward.

- Amor – dejé en la mesita el vasito vacio de yogurt – ayer me encontré con tu tío – fui de golpe – y me besó

- ¿¡QUE!

Creo que el sofá tembló por lo fuerte que se paró, lo seguí pero estaba como loco pasándose por el pequeño espacio. No sabía que decir para tranquilizarlo porque nunca pensé que racionaría así, esto ya lo habíamos hablado.

- Pero Edward – lo tomé con fuerza de un brazo para poder tranquilizarlo - ¡Es parte del plan!

- ¡A LA MIERDA EL PLAN! ¡NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE ESE CERDO!

- ¡EDWARD! – grité también para poder llamar su atención – esto es parte del plan, de esta forma vamos a hacer que ese infeliz se pudra en la cárcel. Amor – tomé su rostro logrando que me viera – es solo un beso, te juro que no va a pasar nada mas, para eso vas a estar tu

- ¡NO! – me envaré un poco por la potencia de su voz – YA TE DIJE QUE NO BELLA

- Pero… es que no entiendes – quise razonar acercándome un paso pero él puso sus manos a modo de escudo. No me quería cerca - Edward…

- ¿No puedes hacer una puta vez lo que te pido?

- ¡Lo hago por ti! – chillé ahora yo – toda esta mierda la hago por ti. TU MISMO ME LO PEDISTE. ¡Y NO ME GRITES! – grité más fuerte que él pero necesitaba hacerlo entender

- No me hagas gritarte – habló con los dientes apretados – además que esto te lo pedí antes… – su voz bajó unos cuantos decibeles. También bajó un poco su mirada – antes pensaba que todo era una mierda y que esto era lo correcto pero ya no. Y no te quiero ahí, no quiero que hagas nada. No vale la pena

- Lo voy a hacer igual – me mantuve firme y crucé mis brazos por mi pecho para darle más énfasis a mis palabras

- Entonces no tengo nada más que decirte – sentí dolor en sus palabras pero aun así no podía rendirme. Estaba tan cerca – supongo que después de todo lo nuestro no iba a durar tanto como pensamos. Todo el mundo tenía razón

- Supongo – me encogí tratando de que no notara que mis ojos se estaban anegando de lágrimas – si eso es lo que quieres…

Tomé mi chaqueta y mi bolso que estaban en el sofá y me dispuse a irme pero antes de poder dar un solo paso unos fuertes brazos me tomaron girándome y besándome. Sus manos pasaron desde mis mejillas hasta mis labios como queriendo grabar mis rasgos. _"Perdón"_ murmuró sobre mis labios antes de tirar de ellos para darle paso a su lengua.

- Te amo – murmuro sobre mis labios

- Yo también te amo – apreté mis manos en sus mejillas

- No Bella – negó con cabeza repetidas veces – no te amo como antes… te amo como mujer… estoy enamorado de ti

Sus ojos estaban tan sensibles y con las puertas abiertas a su alma. No estaba mintiendo, todo lo que me estaba diciendo era verdad, Edward sí que me amaba, ya no solo como su amiga, me amaba como mujer, me amaba como yo lo amaba a él.

- Yo también te amo así – le sonreí suavizando su ceño fruncido con mis dedos – y porque te amo así es que necesito destruir a ese monstruo, necesito que confíes en mi por favor

- Pero amor…

- No – negué – se que puede que no todo salga bien pero tú vas a estar ahí para cuidarme ¿no?

- Si – asintió sin muchas ganas – siempre voy a estar ahí para cuídate novia mía

- No puedo creerlo – reí tomándolo de la mano y haciendo que nos volviéramos a sentar en el sofá. Abrió sus brazos y me acomodé en ellos – de verdad nos enamoramos

- Es que yo creo que siempre supimos que esto iba a ser así… nunca siquiera había pensando en tener una novia pero contigo no tuve dudas. No dude de querer a ese supuesto bebé en nuestras vidas y mucho menos en querer a ti para siempre a mi lado – me apretó aun mas a su cuerpo – creo que me hiciste algún embrujo Isabella

- Deja de llamarme Isabella – lo golpeé en la frente – me llamo Bella

- Lo sé mi amor

Nos quedamos por unos segundos tranquilos, sin decir nada y mucho menos sin movernos. Lo de Aro era difícil y aunque por ahora lo haya convencido de que a medida que avanzaran las cosas se le iban a hacer más difíciles y a mí también pero también sé que cuando viéramos a ese animal caer estaríamos más contentos que nunca por haberlo logrado.

- Entonces – rodeé su cintura con mis brazos para poder tenerlo más cerca de mí. Recordé la cena de anoche – como nos amamos así románticamente y eso no estaría mal que probáramos mas cosas así que… ¿Quieres que te meta un dedito por el culito?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Nuevo capitulo aca y mas nuevos en el Blog.**

**Especialmente para q Sammy y Nico que solo leen en FF :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 29**

- Yo…. ¡NO!

- Edward – lo miré girando un poquito la cabeza – no es malo que…

- ¡NO SOY GAY!

- Lo sé – me reí y llevé sin ningún pudor mi mano hacia su entrepierna que aunque estaba dormida se notaba bastante abultada – créeme que se que no te calientan los hombres – me senté sobre mis rodillas para poder acercarme un poco mas su rostro – solo te caliento yo ¿no?

- Si – alargó la i mientras dejaba caer su cabeza un poco hacia atrás – pero… yo… ¡Mmm! Está bien – sonreí orgullosa por mi convencimiento – pero quiero que lo hagas todo tu… y solo estimular, no quiero nada en el culo

- Como quieras cariño. Tengo una idea perfecta para esto – mordí un poco su cuello solo para dejarlo más prendido aun – ven – se separé de golpe de su cuerpo y me levanté del sofá extendiéndole mi mano para ayudarlo

- ¿A dónde vamos? – la tomó sin dudar parándose a mi lado

- A mi cuarto

Dudaba mucho que estuviera Alice ahí pero para asegurarme tomé mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto. "Estaré afuera todo el día. Besos amiga" esa fue su respuesta así que no pensaba volver acá, estábamos con ropas a medio vestir por lo que corrimos por los pasillos del colegio hasta que llegamos a mi cuarto. Edward iba tomado de mi mano así que en cuanto la puerta se cerró a nuestras espaldas no dude en saltar sobre él y besarlo, había sido excitante correr medio desnudos por los pasillos del colegio, terminamos el beso riendo y respirando agitadamente.

- Supongo que ya está bien que lo hagamos acá – me tomó de la cintura y quiso apegarme a su cuerpo pero me liberé antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca - ¿Qué pasa amor?

- Pasa que necesito buscar algo primero

Me alejé de mi novio y corrí para meterme de cabeza en mi closet, rebusqué por unos minutos mis cosas pero nada. No aparecía.

- Bella. Amor, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Sal de ahí – rodé los ojos, necesitábamos esto para hacerlo todo mucho más entretenido

- Ya voy… solo déjame buscarlo… se que esta por aquí

- Vamos Bella… ¡Apúrate! – lo ignoré y continúe buscando entre mis cosas. Sabía que no había forma de haberlo olvidado en New Haven – Amor… siento que mi polla va a estallar… ¡APURATE!

Mi última opción era la caja en donde guardaba dos fotos de Charlie y su número de teléfono anotado en un papel, se suponía que iba a poner todo lo suyo ahí pero nunca tuve nada mas de él, hasta ahora y el auto y el departamento dudo que cayeran en esa pequeña caja. Encontré la caja y ahí estaba, sobre las dos fotos y el papel estaban mis perlas mágicas. Recuerdo que esta era la única caja que mi madre en su vida hubiera abierto así que era el mejor lugar para esconder algo como esto. Saqué el aparato, revise que tuviera pilas y me puse de pie con él en alto para que Edward viera enseguida mis intenciones.

- Oh…

- Tranquilo – me subí a la cama en donde él ya estaba estirado – es solo para estimular

Recuerdo que Jasper me lo regaló después de nuestra primera vez, creo que tenía la esperanza de que lo usara con él pero la verdad es que nunca quise usarlo con nadie. Estimularle el punto G a un hombre era algo para lo que había que tener mucha confianza y ni siquiera había pensando en hacerlo con nadie a excepción de Edward, con mi novio creo que no tenia limites, podía hacer de todo.

- Esto – levanté las perlas – son perlas que estimulan, como ves no son muy gruesas y aunque son una especie de dildo no es necesario que cumpla todas su funciones. Son especiales para los juegos anales – prendí el aparato y le mostré como movía en forma circular la punta – prometo que solo te estimulare amor… ¿confías en mi?

- Siempre – no vi venir el momento en que Edward me tomó de las piernas y me tiró hacia él. Caí riendo sobre su pecho – confío en ti como en nadie Bella. Te amo, no te olvides de eso

- Yo también te amo – besé castamente sus labios, solo un roce me bastaba para sentirlo mío – y no sabes cómo me alegra que confíes en mi para probar esto amor

Nuestro beso que había comenzado lento y calmado poco a poco fue calentando nuestros cuerpos pero no como otras veces, ahora era una lujuria totalmente distinta y puede gran parte de ello se debiera a que Edward estaba evidentemente más nervioso que otras veces. No quería tocarlo mucho más para no asustarlo así que mantuve mis manos en su pecho acariciando solo con la punta de mis dedos su piel. Después de unos minutos más con nuestras lenguas entrelazadas logré sentirlo completamente distendido así que aproveché ese momento para bajar mis manos hasta su despierta erección que estaba rogando por atención que no tarde en darle. Con cuidado la masajee una vez logrando sacarle un par de gemidos y haciendo que se volviera un tanto más violento, sus dientes se clavaron en mi cuello dejándome en claro que mañana ahí aparecería una marca.

- Mmm Edward…

Lo sentí sonreír y aproveché ese momento para alargar mi mano y tomar las perlas, se que él me sintió porque se tensó un poco pero en vez de quitarse de mí se puso sobre mi cuerpo dejándome todo su lindo culito libre y a mi merced. Ahora solo esperaba tener un buen pulso para tantearle la zona. Alce la vista y me encontré con sus ojos, él me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo, me alce un poco y encontré sus labios, con los ojos cerrados disfrute de su sabor y me concentré por un momento solo en eso pero al siguiente puse en funcionamiento el dildlo y tanteé la entrada de Edward por atrás, él me dio espacio abriendo sus piernas y dejando su polla demasiado cerca de mi desnuda entrada, ambos gemimos ante ese tan magnífico roce así que consideré el momento como perfecto para dejar que las perlas vibrantes rozaran el culo de Edward.

- Bella… - gimió demasiado bajito y con los dientes apretados

- ¿Estas bi...?

No pude terminar mi pregunta porque su polla demasiado ansiosa se metió en mi coño embistiendo desaforadamente. Supe que mi plan había resultado y que la entrada de Edward había sido estimulada pero eso no era suficiente, necesitaba mas, así que volví a la carga y esta vez me aventuré a ir un poco más adentro pero solo lo justo, no alcancé a entrar lo suficiente para que se sintiera incomodo pero ¡Maldita sea!, eso bastó porque puedo dar testimonio que su colosal polla se ensanchó aun mas haciendo que esto fuera algo irreal. Probablemente hubiera seguido en eso pero no pude porque mis piernas y mis brazos se rindieron al placer no dejándome seguir haciendo nada mas que no se… porque de verdad es que no se que hice con mis manos, probablemente me aferré a algo, a Edward o simplemente las dejé muertas a mi lado, solo sé que disfruté del mejor sexo con mi novio.

- ¡EDWARD!

- ¡MIERDA BELLA! – su rostro recayó en mi cuello dejando cosquillosas respiraciones es el – estas tan malditamente apretada… siento como tu coño quiere exprimirme

- Edward, Edward… - no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sé si era mi voz la que estaba escuchando – yo solo… es que… ¡MIERDA! juro que tu polla está más gruesa… más larga… mas… oh… solo la siento más adentro

- ¿Si?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sin dejarlos de verlos subió mis piernas hasta sus hombros haciendo que su polla alcanzara un ángulo malditamente perfecto dentro mío, pero ahí morí, me rendí explotando en un fabuloso orgasmo del que apenas y fui consiente debido a tanto placer. Sé que él llegó luego que yo pero a penas y pude recibir su cuerpo sobre mi pecho, solo fuimos capaces de acurrucarlos y dejarnos ir al mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

- Bella… despierta… se que estas despierta. Vamos amor, abre los ojos – gemí frustrada, su voz era como un zumbido que no se iba nunca – necesito preguntarte algo amor – abrí apenas los ojos solo para que supiera que estaba despierta - ¿Soy gay? – gemí mas fuerte y me di media vuelta. Quería dormir – es que es verdad Bella… necesito que me digas si lo que pasó ayer me hace gay

- No – balbuceé rogando porque se quedara callado

- Pero… ¿Estás segura?

Sollocé un poquito, estaba cansada y lo único que quería era dormir, esto ya lo habíamos hablado antes de y ahora ya era tarde para que mi amado novio se viniera a arrepentir.

- Edward, – me giré a verlo – amor, esto ya lo hablamos y ambos coincidimos en lo mismo así que no entiendo a qué viene tanto ¿arrepentimiento? – fruncí un poco el ceño

- No es eso… es solo que – bufó resoplando tanto que hasta llegó a moverme el cabello - ¿Y si me gustó es porque soy gay?

- No – me medio reí – si te gustó es porque lo hiciste conmigo… porque me amas – le acaricie las mejillas logrando que relajara su expresión – y porque es normal que queramos experimentar como pareja. Además – me puse un tanto seria – cuando yo quiera experimentar algo… "extraño" – dibujé las camillas en el aire – y después ande con remordimientos se que estarás tu ahí para aplacarlos

- ¿Sabes? – acarició mi mejillas haciéndome descansar en su mano – me importa una mierda si los demás creen que soy gay por lo que acaba de pasar. Yo sé que no es así porque te amo y nada ni nadie me calienta como tu – su cuerpo cubrió el mío dejando que su polla si me demostrara cuanto lo estaba calentando

Después de esa última vez con Edward caímos rendidos de nuevo, habíamos pasado todo el día follando, durmiendo y alimentándonos solo con dos pobres barritas de cereal que tenia escondidas en mi velador, pero no nos importó, estábamos juntos, abrazados y felices en mi cama de una plaza, Alice iba a llegar esa noche pero no quería separarme de Edward así que le pedí solo por esta vez que se fuera donde Rose, dudaba que volviera a tener actividad física este día pero no quería hacer sentir incomoda a mi amiga. Con mi cabeza en el pecho de mi novio dormí como nunca, cálida, protegida y amada, no necesitaba nada más.

No sé que estaba soñando pero salí de mi mundo de fantasía cuando pequeñas cosquillas húmedas se sentía por mi pecho. Estaba segura que eran los labios de mi novio.

- Edward… - sonreí con los ojos aun cerrados

- Hora de levantarse dormilona

Extendí mis brazos y lo besé, no me importaba si teníamos mal aliento, solo quería sentirlo así de cerca mío. Algo rezongones nos levantamos, Edward se fue a su cuarto y yo me fui al baño, no quería sacarme su olor pero tenía que reconocer que mi cuerpo gritaba "sexo" en cada poro. Cuando volví al cuarto Alice ya estaba ahí poniéndose su uniforme.

- Siento lo de anoche – me disculpe enseguida

- Descuida… yo he venido muchas veces con Mike aquí cuando tú te quedas con Edward – sus mejillas se colorearon cuando se dio cuenta que quizás había hablado de mas

- Entonces supongo que eso va avanzando bien – me fui a mi closet a sacar mi uniforme limpio

- Va… va lento pero seguro – me giré para verla poniéndose los zapatos. Me senté en la cama para verla mejor – o sea… te estoy haciendo caso, vamos de a poco, estoy conociendo mi cuerpo y el suyo. Él también – asentí contenta de poderle ser útil – y por fin entiendo que el sexo es algo normal en una pareja que se ama

- Me alegro mucho amiga – de pronto recordé todo lo que había pasado ayer con Edward y sentí que sería lindo contárselo a Alice – ayer con Edward nos dijimos "te amo" pero un te amo de verdad… de amantes, no de amigos

- Oh – su rostro se puso seria pero tranquilo – eso es algo muy importante y lindo amiga – me sonrió relajándome – de verdad que se lo merecen y algo me dice que ustedes duraran mucho más que cualquier otra pareja

- Espero que si

Pensé en tantas cosas que aun se interponían entre nosotros, Aro, Phil, mi padre, mis traumas, sus traumas… eran tantas cosas pero a la vez nada, porque todo eso que estaba entre nosotros había estado desde un principio así que eso no importaba.

Me fui a clases pero a penas y pude estar con Edward porque se venía la época de los exámenes y ambos queríamos permanecer con nuestros promedios altos así que por esta semana quedamos en vernos solo en las tardes.

Con Rose y Alice pasé un poco más de tiempo ya que nos habíamos quedado en juntar dos horas después de clases para terminar las tareas asignadas y reforzar los ramos en los que estábamos débiles, menos mal que cada una tenia mas fortaleza en algo que a la otra le faltaba así que nos complementábamos de lo mas bien. Rosalie iba de lo mas bien con Royce aunque ella sí que no podía verlo, menos esta semana, por lo menos Alice y yo estamos unos momentos con nuestros novios durante el día aunque sé que mi amiga rubia se la pasaba buena parte de la noche hablando y no quiero saber haciendo que mas con el suyo.

- Edward, amor, no sé qué decirte, yo a penas y lo he visto

- Pero… amor… ¿Por qué no vienes un momento?

- Bien… - miré mi reloj de mesa y ya había pasado el toque de queda pero lo mas bien que podía escaparme – en un cinco minutos estoy ahí

- Gracias – corté la llamada pero me quedé por unos segundos pegada al teléfono

- ¿Vas donde Edward?

- Si – me senté al borde de la cama y me comencé a poner los zapatos – está mal. James casi no le habla y no sabe lo que pasa, son más de la diez y no ha llegado, es jueves – murmuré – debería estar acá ya a esta hora

- Bueno – Alice también había notado lo alicaído que estaba mi novio por el comportamiento de James – quizás solo tiene problemas familiares

- Puede ser – rogaba porque este distanciamiento de Edward y James no fuera por mi causa, mi novio la estaba pasando pésimo con todo esto – mejor me voy

- Dale saludos

- ¡Claro!

Salí al pasillo con mucha cautela, el toque de queda recién había comenzado así que aun era demasiado pronto para que estuvieran revisando los pasillos. Iba a cruzar el ala de mujeres hacia el de hombre cuando por algo desvié mi vista hacia el enorme ventanal que daba hacia la entrada del colegio, justo en ese momento un auto se estaba estacionando a una buena distancia del colegio pero aun más cerca para mí. Me quedé quieta mirando, sabía que algo iba a pasar y lo vi, era James bajándose de un auto, pero no solo eso, vi a perfección como se acercaba para darle un beso a una mujer que no supe identificar con exactitud. Creo que ya había descubierto el misterio y era algo mucho más bueno de lo que pensaba, James solo tenía una nueva novia, nada más que eso, y seguramente estaba tan distante porque ella no es del colegio, lo más probable es que pasara todo el tiempo justo. Ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro caminé los pocos metros que me separaban del cuarto de mi novio, le traía buenas noticias y quería dárselas antes de que llegara James para que no pensara que lo había estado espiando.

Iba a dar la última vuelta para llegar a mi destino cuando unas veces me hicieron congelarme. Creo que después de todo salir después del toque de queda no era tan buena idea. Me arrimé a la pared lo mas que pude y vi como una esa chica, Victoria estaba de espaldas a mi hablando con alguien a quien reconocí enseguida, era Aro y por lo que pude apreciar a mi corta distancia su discusión no era para nada académica.

- Aro… te juró que no volveré a hacerlo… solo déjame…

- ¡NO! – la voz calmada y sádica de ese maldito me heló hasta los huesos – ya te dije que no quiero que me hables de esto aquí… mañana en la noche puede que…

- Pero es que es importante. ¡Tiene que ser ahora! Porque o si no te juro que hablaré… diré todo y tu maldito mundo perfecto se irá a la mierda

Me iba a acercar un paso más para ver de qué mierda estaban hablando cuando rocé un cuadro que sonó mucho más fuerte de lo esperado. Me quedé mirando al frente entumida esperando porque se me acercara el bastardo, no sé qué explicación iba a darle pero no alcancé a descubrirlo tampoco porque de pronto el cuerpo de James apareció frente a mi susurrando un "sígueme la corriente" para después estampar sus labios sobre los míos, cerré los ojos por el miedo y solo me quedé ahí parada dejando que los labios de mi amigo se movieran sobre los míos.

- Creo que a mi sobrino le encantará saber cómo se divierten su novia y su mejor amigo

Abrí los ojos y me separé de James justo para ver como Aro y Victoria nos miraban sonriendo y hasta puedo jurar que escuché sus cerebros planificando cada palabra que le dirían a mi novio.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Se me habia olvidado subir aca, lo siento!**

**Recuerden pasar por mi blog :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 30**

- Aro – la voz de James sonó firme – espero que no estés pensando cosas que no son

- Oh querido James – me estremecí ante ese tonó de voz tan… escalofriante – yo estoy pensando lo que exactamente es

Sin quererlo mi respiración se agitó un poco cuando vi esa maldita sonrisa en la puta de Victoria – Creo que lo mejor será que yo me retire

Antes de girarse la muy zorra me dio una mirada que dejaba claro que iba a hablar con Edward. Aro le murmuró alguna perversión en el oído que la hizo sonreír y por fin pude ver como su usado cuerpo se perdía por un pasillo del colegio.

- Yo… creo que también me iré

- ¡No! – la voz del maldito me dejó quieta – el que se va soy yo… y chicos, recuerden que esto es un colegio y no se permiten ciertas – puso un énfasis asqueroso en la última palabra – cosas en los pasillos

- ¡Espere! – antes de que me diera cuenta ya lo había detenido - ¿le dirá algo a Edward?

- Creo que es mi deber como su familia – su mano fue directo a su corazón. ¡Maldito! – pero les daré una oportunidad para que hablen ustedes primero con él… ya saben que es un chico muy sensible

Mi cuerpo solo volvió a ser mío en el momento en que James me tomó en sus brazos, sin quererlo sollocé un poco sobre su pecho. Ese maldito iba a contarle una versión tan distorsionada de la historia que dudaba mucho poder sacarlo de eso, pero ahora solo me quedaba buscar la mejor forma de decirle el porqué estaba besando a James en medio del pasillo, algo que ni siquiera yo misma terminaba de entender. Cuando me di cuenta de ello me giré bruscamente consiguiendo que mi amigo me soltara, creo que supo de que venía mi ira porque suspiró y se tomó el cabello.

- Lo siento, se que hice mal pero esto o algo peor

- ¿Algo peor? – chillé no conociendo mi voz

- Bella… no puedo decirte mucho pero – sus ojos se cerraron – este último tiempo he descubierto muchas cosas sobre Aro y sé que Victoria y él tienen algo. No podía dejar que te viera espiándolos, él tiene que confiar en ti ¿no? ¿no es eso lo que planearon?

Suspiré frustrada y despejé mi rostro de mis cabellos – Tienes razón en eso… pero…

Yo no lloraba pero no quería ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que Edward pensara mal sobre esto, llevábamos tanto tiempo juntos, nosotros no nos éramos infieles, nosotros solo somos nosotros, dos perros malditos pero que se aman y por ningún motivo podía dejar que eso cambiara. Había pensado lo que tanto temía… estaba enamorada hasta el tuétano de Edward Cullen.

- Tranquila cariño – las manos de James estaban sobre mis mejillas pero solo las sentí cuando secó con su pulgar una de mis lágrimas

Negué inmediatamente con la cabeza - Edward me va a odiar – no quería llorar, no por esto, no por ese maldito

- ¿De verdad le tienes tan poco fe a Edward? – los ojos de James estaban un poco dolidos y lo entendí

- No – suspiré con frustración. Necesitaba pensar con la cabeza clara – no le tengo poca fe, de hecho sé que él entenderá todo

- Bien – sus manos me soltaron por completo – ahora yo me voy a mi cuarto porque estoy muerto

Fruncí el ceño y recordé que vi a James bajándose de un auto – Se que estas con alguien – su cuerpo se envaró por completo – no la vi pero te aconsejo que hables con Edward, él piensa que estas enojado

- Hablaré con Edward pero no creo que este sea el mejor momento

- ¿James, quién era?... la mujer

Su rostro se contrajo de tal forma que me asustó un poco – Es alguien fabulosa

- Bien – asentí mucho más contenta – ese es todo lo que me interesa de ella

Sé que escuché un "lo dudo" pero lo dejé pasar, solo quería quedarme con lo bueno. Él se fue en dirección a su cuarto y yo me devolví por el camino que venía, después de todo la peor idea había sido salir de mi cuarto. Cuando llegué Alice ya estaba dormida por lo que me tiré inmediatamente en mi cama, abracé mi almohada tratando de conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

- ¿Me vas a decir lo que pasa?

Respiré hondo llenando mis pulmones de aire – No me pasa nada – mentí descaradamente

- Bien – su mano derecha sostenía un tenedor que dejó caer ruidosamente en el plato – ya que tú no quieres decirme que te pasa lo haré yo

Alcé la vista de mi plato para ver como Alice apretaba sus ojos y los abría con algo de miedo – Alice… que…

- Me voy a acostar con Mike… lo amo y quiero hacer el amor con él – no había ni un solo titubeo en sus palabras, solo determinación

- Bien – asentí – ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, si quieres que te explique algo o te ayude con cualquier cosa estoy a tu disposición

- Bueno – los sonrojos de mi amiga cada vez eran menores – ya hemos hecho varias cosas – murmuró lo ultimo mirando hacia todos lados en la cafetería – así que se lo básico, no creo que me encuentre con muchas sorpresas

- Eso es verdad – volví a tomar mi tenedor para tomar un par de ravioles con el – lo más importante es el día siguiente – la apunté con el mismo – así que quiero que cuentes conmigo ese día… para cualquier cosa

- Gracias – asintió – eres una muy buena amiga Bella

- ¿Y yo? – ambas nos volteamos para ver a Rose sentándose con su bandeja de comida en las manos

- Por supuesto que tú también eres una muy buena amiga Rose

- Bien – asintió abriendo su botella de agua sin gas - ¿De qué estamos hablando?

- De que Alice por fin va a perder su virginidad – la informé

Rose asintió tragando – Bien… ya sabes que estoy para ti ¿cierto pequeña?

- Si

La mañana había pasado como una mierda, no vi a Edward, a James ni a Aro pero si vi a Victoria quien me dio una maldita mirada que decía que algo dijo, seguramente a Edward así que ahora solo me quedaba esperar porque él se me acercara a pedirme explicaciones. Aunque era la hora del almuerzo y aun no lo hacía, quizás ella no había sido tan zorra y se guardó lo que vio… ¡mentira! Ella era más zorra que eso.

Me concentré nuevamente en mis ravioles, creo que solo había comido unos tres pero no tenia apetito. Quise concentrarme de nuevo en la charla con las chicas pero no pude, solo me enteré que ahora estaban hablando sobre ropa interior y no sé qué cosas más. Mi plato era más interesante en estos momentos.

- Isabella – respiré hondo, cerré los ojos por unos segundos y los alcé – tenemos que hablar

Su voz era fría así que no me quedó duda de que ya sabía todo – Bien – junté con algo de lentitud mis cosas y me puse de pie – lo siento chicas… nos vemos más tarde

No las dejé que se despidieran y me di media vuelta siguiendo la espalda de mi novio. Su andar era duro y decisivo, no llevaba sus lentes que siempre traía puestos en horarios de clases lo que me indicaba que era muy probable que se haya estado pasando las manos por el rostro y eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba frustrado. No quería verlo así pero sabía que necesitaba explicarle todo con rapidez antes de que siguiera sacando conclusiones sin sentidos, quizás hasta podía pedirle a James que estuviera con nosotros para poder explicarle todo mucho mejor a Edward.

Los pasillos de los salones se estaban acabando y pasando a ser los pasillos que llevaban a las áreas de descanso así que supuse que íbamos a ir a un lugar mucho más tranquilo, a esta hora no andaba nadie rondando por acá, todos se mantenían por los sectores de estudio hasta que las clases llegaban a su término. El salón donde estaba el televisor y algunos sillones se abrió frente a nosotros, este era el lugar, lo sabía y lo confirmé cuando su cuerpo se detuvo. Edward estaba quieto, de pie, de espaldas a mí y sin hablar.

- Edward…

- ¿Es verdad que besaste a James? – odie la calma de su voz

- Amor…

- ¡Solo dime si es cierto o no! – salté un poco ante su voz tan dura

Apreté los puños rogando por tener el rostro de Victoria para dejarle un buen golpe en su puto rostro – No es como parece, es todo un mal entendido y necesito que me dejes explicarte como fueron las cosas antes de que sigas sacando conclusiones equivocadas

- ¿Conclusiones equivocadas? – se giró despacio hacia mi - ¿me estás diciendo que hay algo equivocado en el hecho de que te besaste con mi mejor amigo? Oh por Dios Bella, ilumíname porque creo fervientemente que mis conclusiones son de lo más acertadas

- Si lo besé – puse mis manos alzadas frente a él para que me dejara seguir hablando – pero solo fue por… por necesidad

- No estás haciendo esto muy bien… si querías explicarme algo lo estás haciendo pésimo

- ¡Pero si no me dejas hablar! – chillé prácticamente rogando

Su dedo índice y pulgar apretaron el tabique de su nariz – Es que no quiero escucharte, ya sé lo que necesitaba saber, eso es todo

Mi mundo se tambaleó considerablemente, era como una experiencia extrasensorial, algo que no tenía que estar ahí, algo extraño entre nosotros estaba pasando.

- Edward – sollocé – no hagas esto por favor – me faltó poco para poner las manos juntitas e hincarme para rogarle – sabes que esto no…

- ¡Ya basta! – el labio inferior le tembló y esa fue mi señal para no seguir rogando – esto se termina aquí y ahora Isabella. Yo… no puedo seguir con esta mierda

Miré fijamente sus ojos verdes esperando alguna otra señal hasta que por fin ellos se cerraron a la vez que mi novio, o ahora ex novio se daba media vuelta dejándome ver solo su espalda mientras se alejaba por el pasillo. Automáticamente llevé mis manos hacia mi rostro antes de que las lagrimas comenzaran a caer por él, tarde, mi rostro ya estaba empapado de ellas.

- Isabella – me envaré limpiando los últimos resquicios de lagrimas y de a poco me giré para ver a Aro de pie frente a mi – mi sobrino no es para ti. Soy mayor que tú y se de esto, ustedes no pertenecen juntos

- ¿Y a quien pertenezco entonces? – bajé la vista buscando en los bolsillos de mi pantalón algún pañuelo pero no encontré ninguno

- Ten – tomé el pañuelo que el maldito me tendía sin mirarlo – y en cuanto a tu pregunta… quizás perteneces a alguien como yo – dejé de sonarme para verlo con una puta sonrisa en el rostro

- ¿Sabe que no puede decirme esto no? Ustedes es un hombre mayor y yo soy una niña aun

- Oh querida – su asquerosa mano se posó en mi mejilla – ambos sabemos que de niña no tienes nada

Apreté tanto mis labios para contenerme que prácticamente los hice desaparecer – Usted no sabe nada

- Se mucho más de lo que piensas – soltó mi mejilla – y te apuesto a que cuando me pruebes no podrás dejar de quererme así que – me estremecí ante su cambio de humor - ¿Qué te parece una cena conmigo este viernes?

Apreté nuevamente los labios y los solté – Me parece perfecto

- Bien – sus dientes se mostraron cuando sonrió – entonces hasta el viernes lindura

Dejé que su asqueroso aliento se filtrara por mis dientes cuando rosó sus ásperos labios con los míos. ¡AGG! Creo que nunca había pensado tan "asquerosamente" sobre alguien hasta ahora, todo lo que hacía Aro me resultaba repugnante.

Me dejé caer sobre uno de los puf que estaban en la sala y me relajé hacia atrás, solo me quedaba una clase mas y no tenía ni la más puta intensión de asistir, si a la profesora le parecía mal que se jodiera y si seguía teniendo problemas que llamara a Charlie así le arruinaba un poco también su puto día y yo podía sonreír algo hoy.

Sé que me quedé dormida porque de pronto me vi de vuelta en Forks como cuando era pequeña y mi papá aun no se convertía en ese puto adicto al dinero y al sexo con zorras menores, se que era un recuerdo pero por un instante me gustó esa sensación que me embargó. Ya no estaba tan jodida como a principios de este año pero dudaba seriamente de que estuviera bien y por un instante en este sueño-recuerdo me di cuenta de que no todo estuvo en manos de mis padre, si, ambos fueron unos jodidos inmaduros que hicieron todo putamente mal pero yo me di cuenta desde un principio que todo se estaba yendo a la mierda y me fui por el camino fácil, podría haberle pedido ayuda a mi abuelo Billy o algo, haberle pedido que me llevara con él en el primer momento en que supe que mi padre metía su polla en un coño que no era el de mi madre pero en lugar de eso me quedé… dejé que su jodida mierda me llegara a mí, no era un adulto pero tampoco era una inocente bebé. No hice nada en ese momento pero estaba haciendo algo ahora, estaba manejando mi vida, estaba guiando el rumbo hacia un lugar mejor donde nada estuviera estaba metido en la mierda y la clave para eso era Edward, no podía perderlo, no ahora que nos estábamos salvando.

Un movimiento en mi hombro o en mi brazo hizo que poco a poco dejara ir esas imágenes irreales y que volviera al presente. Con esfuerzo conseguí abrir los ojos para ver los de Edward mirándome fijamente.

- Te quedaste dormida – me senté mejor y noté que ya no estaba en la sala, estaba en mi cama – te traje cuando volví por ti

- Oh – asentí refregándome los ojos - ¿Qué hora es?

- Son pasadas las seis de la tarde… levas un buen tiempo durmiendo – su mano derecha acarició mi rostro y lo despejó de unos cabellos que estaban sobre el

Bostecé una vez mas y me estiré – Supongo que estaba muy cansada

- Eso te pasa por no dormir en toda la noche – rio besando mis mejillas y haciéndome cosquillas

- La culpa es tuya por no dejarme dormir en toda la noche – lo regané sentándome mejor - ¿Y Alice? – miré el cuarto vacio

- Con Mike… parece que están pasándolo bien – alzó ambas cejas y tuve que darle un golpe en el hombro para que se callara

Nos quedamos por unos momentos solo abrazados, yo descansaba mi cabeza en su pecho y él me acariciaba, estaba quedándome dormida de nuevo cuando sentí su pecho inflarse, era obvio que iba a hablar.

- ¿Entonces ya todo está arreglado?

- Si – murmuré – tenemos la cita el viernes… ¿Y tú?

- También – besó mis cabellos antes de seguir – trata de averiguar a donde te va a llegar el malnacido para no ir ahí con la zorra, James te va a seguir

- No es necesario

- Si lo es – habló con firmeza – este maldito es capaz de hacer muchas cosas y me sentiré mejor si él estaba cerca de ti

- Bien – me rendí – solo espero que después de este viernes todo se terminé de una buena vez

Sus manos pasaron de arriba abajo por mi espalda – Así será y no sabes cómo agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo. No me va a alcanzar la vida para hacerlo

- Podrías empezar terminando lo que no terminaste anoche

- Anoche fue para hablar no para tener sexo – me regañó transportándome a la noche anterior.

_**Flas Back**_

_Sé que llevaba un buen tiempo tratando de dormirme pero hasta el momento nada así que después de un par de vueltas que me tenían desesperabas pateé todas las sabanas y me puse de pie. Por segunda vez en la noche abrí la puerta de mi cuarto con dirección al mismo lugar, cuando vi el reloj supe que solo había pasado un poco de tiempo desde la primera vez que salí. Ahora no me encontré con nadie en el camino por lo que no me detuve hasta que me encontré en frente de la puerta de mi novio._

_No golpeé ni nada, solo abrí y entre. Como supuse, James y Edward estaban sentados en el sofá hablando._

_- Ven amor – Edward estiró la mano hacia mi – te estábamos esperando_

_- Está todo bien Bella – me habló James – ya le dije todo a Edward, sobre el beso y Aro – él giró su vista hacia mi novio – Bella estaba preocupada de que te molestaras_

_Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados antes de sentarme al lado de mi novio – Solo estoy sensible porque me llegó la regla – me excusé aunque eso era verdad - ¿así que tu vas a decirme porque me besaste? – miré a mi amigo rubio_

_- Eso le estaba diciendo a Edward – se reacomodó en el sofá – sospechaba desde hace un tiempo que Aro tiene algo con Victoria, algo demasiado turbio y asqueroso, algo que puede meterlo en la cárcel por muchos años, algo que es demasiado peligroso para que siquiera sospeche que alguien lo sabe. Por eso me asusté de que nos vieran y te besé – se encogió de hombros – ahora creo que tenemos una buena oportunidad para continuar con esto_

_- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté sin entender mucho_

_- Se refiere – siguió mi novio – que si esos dos creen que estamos separados trataran de abordarnos por distintitos lado… los podemos atrapar a ambos, quizás no consigamos mucho pero quizás si… solo necesitamos probar_

_- ¿Cuándo dices que si creen que estamos separados te refieres a…?_

_- A que tendremos que terminar… por lo menos ante sus ojos – besó mis labios relajando mi expresión_

_- No me gusta esto – bufé haciendo un puchero - ¿Fue tu idea?_

_Mire a James y él solo sonrió – Me pareció un buen plan. Aro está caliente por ti y Victoria por mi amigo aquí presente – ambos gruñimos ante eso – ¡ey chicos!, es solo cosa de que sepan manejar esto, serán solo unos días y si todo sale bien mandaremos a ese infeliz a la cárcel… no es eso lo que quieren y en lo que están trabajando, bien, esto es solo una variación del plan_

_- Bien – suspiré – por mí no hay problema_

_Edward se volteó para mirarme mejor - ¿Segura?_

_- Segura… solo no seas tan duro cuando termines conmigo_

_- Solo actuación nena, nada más_

_El cuerpo de mi novio cayó sobre el mío atrapando mis labios en el proceso, estaba algo incomoda así que me dejé caer para darle más espacio a su cuerpo que encajó a la perfección entre mis piernas las cuales no tardé en alzar y enrollar sobre su cintura. Quería tenerlos más cerca y se lo hice saber mientras su lengua se batía son control en mi boca. Era exquisito sentirlo así pero ya era demasiado tarde y no sé si era buena idea seguir con esto._

_- ¿Saben que sigo aquí no? – ambos nos separamos jadeando para ver a James de pie frente a nosotros – agradezcan que estoy con alguien porque o si no habrían tenido que compartir eso… buenas noches_

_Sus palabras nos dejaron helados por unos segundos pero en el próximo estábamos estallando en carcajadas, este chico parece que por fin había encontrado el amor, ahora solo faltaba conocerla para saber si se lo merecía o no._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Tu cama es muy chica – se quejó Edward cuando nos acomodamos debajo de las sabanas

- Tu eres muy grande – lo rebatí – así que deja de moverte si no quieres empezar una segunda ronda

Me hubiera gustado tener a Edward desnudo en mi cama después de tan rico sexo que habíamos tenido pero en cualquier momento podía llegar Alice y no quería asustarla con la descomunal polla de mi novio ni con su tan fibroso trasero que llamaba a hacer mucho mas con él. Si, habíamos tenido un rico sexo de reconciliación aunque no teníamos porque reconciliarnos ya que todo había sido actuación pero ¡vamos! nadie puede rechazar un buen polvo cuando se presenta por sí solo.

- ¿No estas arrepentida por esto? Sabes que puedes cambiar de opinión cuando quieras

- No lo haré – besé su desnudo pecho - ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco… quiero ver a ese animal en la cárcel cuanto antes

- Bien – asentí – yo también

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos más hasta que él se removió – Mañana tenemos que actuar como si hubiéramos terminado

- Lo sé… tendré que hablar con las chicas – me apreté más a su pecho

- Pero ahora será mejor que me vaya… no quiero que Alice se decepcione de Mike si me ve – le di un golpecito que lo hizo reír

- Quédate un poco mas – lo apreté con fuerza y soplé fuerte sobre su pecho

- Bien amor – besó con esfuerzo mis labios – me quedaré contigo el tiempo que quieras

* * *

**Hola!**

**Siento la demora pero de verdad que me complica subir aca, igual lo hago porque se que hay gente que me lee por FF y no me gusta decepcionarlos.**

**Bueno chicos, mil gracias a todos los que me leen, saben que leo sus comentarios aunque no los responda pero no me da el tiempo.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 31**

Desperté sola en la cama, no sé a qué hora se fue Edward pero supongo que fue pronto porque no tardé nada en quedarme dormida, aun faltaban un par de días para mi "cita del terror" con Aro así que hasta el mismo viernes no tenía intenciones de pensar en ello, ya suficiente tenia con saberlo, no pensaba dedicarle espacio de mi mente por ahora.

La mañana y el principio de la tarde fue una mierda porque casi no me pude acercar a Edward, esa era la falla de nuestro plan, como la zorra de Victoria rondaba cerca de nosotros y Aro parecía tener ojos y oídos por todo el lugar era mejor que por lo menos hasta el viernes ni nos miramos. Aunque si tenía que reconocer que fue muy lindo a media mañana encontrarme con una notita en mi casillero de Edward, las simples palabras "Te amo mucho mi Bella" fueron suficientes para que mi día no fuera una mierda cien por ciento, ahora podía decir que fue media mierda solamente.

- ¿Me vas a decir que pasa? – estaba jugando con mi ensalada tratando de ignorar a Rosalie que no dejaba de molestarme – no me ignores, se que algo pasa

- Rose… dejala, quizás no quiere decirnos – Alice se encogió de hombros y me sonrió cuando la vi de reojo

- ¡No! – el tenedor de mi amiga rubia rebotó en su plato – Bella – su voz cambio considerablemente así que me vi forzada a verla – si está pasando algo grave deberías decirnos… no sé, si te metiste en un problema o algo

Suspiré y me dejé caer con fuerza en el respaldo de mi silla – No puedo decírselos chicas – ambas estaban por completo concentradas en mi – no es algo fácil, es grande y un poco grave pero está controlado… por favor créanme que en el segundo en que esto se complique aun mas se los haré saber pero por ahora no me pregunten mas… por favor

- Pero…

Rose iba a hablar pero mi celular la interrumpió, puse un dedo en alto pidiéndoles tiempo para contestar pero no alcancé siquiera a coger el celular cuando este se cortó. No quise guardarlo por lo que lo dejé en la mesa pero no alcancé siquiera a reacomodar mis ideas cuando volvió a sonar, esta vez alcancé a llevármelo al oído pero por más que pregunté quien hablaba nadie respondió, sentí que me estaban escuchando pero no dijeron ni una sola palabra. Al principio me asusté pero rápidamente pensé en que era muy probable que fuera Edward, no sé bien porque pero ese pensamiento tuvo mucho sentido para mí ya que el numero no salía.

- Chicas, lo siento pero tengo que irme

No las dejé decir nada y me levanté para encontrar un lugar privado en donde pudiera hablar, quizás era eso y no quería que hablara mientras alguien estuviera cerca mío, así que aprovechando que todos estaban metidos en sus almuerzos caminé hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, si me encontraba con Edward mucho mejor pero mi celular sonó por tercera vez, volví a llevármelo al oído estaba vez decida a hablar con mi novio pero no pude, a penas doblé la esquina en que la otra noche escuché a Aro con Victoria, me quedé congelada viendo algo que no me correspondía… puta esquina del demonio.

.

.

.

Para el viernes estaba histérica, no había podido estar con Edward más que un par de horas en la noche cuando todos ya estaban durmiendo, estábamos tan cerca de que todo terminara que no queríamos arruinarlo.

En cuanto a las llamadas extrañas que recibí el otro día supe que no fue mi novio por lo que supuse que era el demonio de Aro, una razón más para mantener un ojo en mi espalda. Ahora por fin había llegado este puto día, Alice sospecha que pasaba algo pero se estaba manteniendo al margen, no así como Rose que desde ese día en la cafetería apenas y me dirigía la palabra pero no me preocupó mucho eso porque ya mañana podría contarle todo y sabía que iba a perdonarme.

Por primera vez en mi vida entera no quería ponerme un vestido, mientras menos de mi cuerpo mostrara para mí era mejor pero no tenia opción por lo que elegí el que por lo menos tapaba un poco mas mis senos, de esa forma no tenía que ver sus asquerosos ojos pegados en mi escote. Acomodé con mis manos mis senos por enésima vez y cuando por fin estuve conforme los solté y me resigne, ahora me iba a ir donde Edward para ver los últimos detalles, eso me conforma porque mierda que iba a meterle la lengua hasta la garganta para llevarme su sabor conmigo.

- Creo que esto te puede ser útil – a través de mi espejo cuerpo completo miré a Alice de pie detrás de mi

Me volteé para verla mejor. Algo me estaba extendiendo - ¿Qué es? – tomé el pequeño aparato pero no supe lo que era

- Es un grabador de voz, es pequeñito pero tiene mucho alcance, si lo dejas en tu cartera aun así se escucharía muy bien. Hace mucho lo encontré tirado y como no supe de quien era lo guardé esperando porque alguien lo reclamara pero eso ya fue hace un año y nada… por lo que pensé que te podía ser útil hoy

Miré el aparatito con mayor detenimiento y si, parecía un grabador pero no entendía porque Alice me lo estaba dando – Alice… - dejé de ver el aparato y vi a mi amiga – no entiendo porque

- No se – se encogió de hombros – solo pensé que hoy podía serte útil – asentí media embobada aun

Yo no le había dicho nada a Alice pero ella de las observadoras, hablaba menos que Rose pero todo el tiempo estaba atenta a nuestros movimientos, quizás eso podría ser algo un poco aterrador con alguien que no conoces pero en el caso de mi amiga era útil ya que sabias que siempre iba a haber alguien preocupado por ti.

- Gracias – le sonreí y tomé mi cartera para guardarlo – ahora me tengo que ir

No alcancé a decir nada más porque me vi rodeada por los brazos de Alice, acepté su abrazo pero confirme que sabía algo, por lo que me sentí obligada a aclararle que todo iba a estar bien y que no tenia de que preocuparse. Ya lista y sin mucho que seguir haciendo me apresuré en cruzar el pasillo para llegar al cuarto de mi novio, cuando pasé por el pasillo famoso bajé el ritmo de mis pasos pero no me detuve, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con James sobre lo que había visto la tarde pasada.

No golpeé la puerta, solo entre par ahorrar tiempo ya que sinceramente en ese cuarto no había nada nuevo para mí. El cuerpo recién salido de la ducha de James no era sorpresa por eso solo lo salude sin siquiera ponerle atención a esa pequeña toalla que me dejaba ver el inicio de su polla, él me saludo de vuelta y se encerró en su cuarto dejándome sola, supuse que Edward se estaba preparando para su cita así que me apresuré a entrar en su habitación, ¡Mierda!, mi puto novio estaba desnudo y tocando su polla. No pude evitar relamerme los labios ante semejante visión.

- Apuesto que si te la chupo te corres antes

Él no disminuyó su movimiento, al contrario, lo aceleró manteniendo su fija en mi – Entonces de rodillas… quiero ver cómo me ordeñas bebé

No perdí tiempo y me arrodille llevando el pene de mi novio a mi boca, en estos días apenas y nos habíamos besado así que tener un pedazo de su cuerpo y que pedazo, a mi disposición era suficiente para mí. Creo que ambos estábamos muy calientes y necesitados ya que con solo un par de mía sentí el semen de Edward pasar por mi garganta, tragué todo y disfruté del momento, ya satisfecha por haberle dado un orgasmo me puse de pie y lo besé para que probara su sabor que había quedado en mi boca.

- Te amo – sus manos un tanto sudorosas fueron a parar a mis caderas obligando a que mi cuerpo se ciñera al suyo. Tuve que alejarme antes de que fuera tarde – te entiendo

- Vístete… no tan sexy – le sonreí aunque sabía que eso era muy probable si se ponía sus gafas

Y lo hizo, su vestimenta era todo lo que podía esperar de su disfraz. Quien pensaría que con solo bajar un poco los pantalones, sacar la camisa de adentro de ellos, quitarle los lentes y desordenarle el cabello se conseguía una persona completamente diferente y totalmente follable. Le sonreí y él estuvo agradecido, por lo menos así me lo demostró cuando me besó, esta vez fue con lentitud y de una forma que me permitió gozar al máximo del momento.

- Te ves hermosa amor

- Y tú te ves justo como deberías verte para no mojar a ninguna zorra necesitada

Nos abrazamos por un momento y de esa forma salimos a encontramos con James quien ya nos estaba esperando, esto era todo, el momento por fin había llegado. No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, por lo menos sabía que si la cámara de James fallaba tenía el grabador, preferí no comentarlo eso si para así tenerlo solo para mí como plan B.

- ¿Llevas todo? – asentí haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para que no notara mi tambaleo de manos – amor… si no quieres…

- Ya hablamos de esto – lo miré mostrándole mi determinación por milésima vez – y sabes que todo está bien… todo saldrá bien – Edward tenía que irse primero y ya era hora, debíamos separar nuestros caminos por lo menos por las siguientes horas

Suspiró con dramatismo – Te amo más que a nada – sus manos fueron directo a mi rostro acunándolo – y si te pasa algo me muero

- Te amo Edward – me puse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios que en cuanto hicieron contacto con los míos se fundieron en un beso digno de telenovela. Cualquiera podía pensar que no nos veríamos mas pero para mí era demasiado importante llevarme sus labios, su aroma, su calor, su todo, tatuado en mi cuerpo – te amo más que a nada – le di un beso corto antes de acariciar sus mejillas

Me sonrió - Cuídate y – se giró hacia James – cuídala hermano

- Con mi vida Edward

Mi novio me dio un último beso antes de salir de mí habitación dejándome a solas con James quien se me acercó inmediatamente abrasándome y demostrándome que esta noche no iba a estar sola.

- Tranquila Bells, Edward se preocupa pero yo estoy aquí y no dejaré que nada te pase. Jamás le fallaría a mi amigo

Me separé un poco de su cuerpo, lo justo para verlo a los ojos – Entonces dile quien es tu nueva novia – su cuerpo de tensó de tal forma que todos sus músculos se endurecieron

- ¿De qué…? – tuvo que detenerse para tragar saliva – no sé de qué…

- Si lo sabes – traté de darle mi mirada más compresiva – y tienes que saber que a Edward no le importará pero para eso debe enterarse por ti y por nadie más

Su cuerpo parecía tan rígido que tuve que moverlo para saber que estaba bien – El otro día te vi y quiero que sepas que aunque me sorprendió mucho supe que es por ella por quien has cambiado. James – le sonríe tratando de animarlo – soy la reina de las relaciones extrañas y pese a que por mucho tiempo me acosté con el esposo de mi madre nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que eso fuera algo mas, ni en sueños alguna vez vi a Phil como tú ves a Esme

- Bella… estoy es muy delicado – aunque trató de que su agarre no fuera muy fuerte aun así me dolió cuando me tomó de los brazos – lo siento, pero tienes que entender que esto es delicado, por mucho tiempo Edward ha sido mi hermano, mi familia y si él se entera me va a odiar y yo no sé si podré aguantarlo… de hecho he estado pensado en que es mejor terminar con todo esto. ¡Mierda! – tiró tan fuerte de sus cabellos que pensé que podía arrancarse un par – le dije a Esme que nos iban a descubrir… debería haberle hecho caso cuando quiso terminar todo pero ahora es tarde… aun así me acosté con la madre de mi mejor amigo

Sonreí sin quererlo, su rostro era el de un tonto enamorado. Hermoso - ¿Sabes que creo? – él solo se encogió de hombro – creo que Esme ha tenido una vida de mierda y que la tuya no ha sido la mejor tampoco pero que ambos juntos pueden encontrar un punto en donde se van a salvar mutuamente… creo que ustedes a pesar de todo y aunque en un par de años no sigan juntos hoy en día son perfectos y se merecen… además – alcé un dedo para aclarar mi último punto – creo que Edward estará más que feliz de ver a las dos personas que más ama felices

- Puede que tengas razón pero aun si se que su primera reacción va a ser de romperme la cara

- ¡Oh James! – reí – eso tenlo más que claro… de hecho te recomendaría pasar por una farmacia a comprarte hielo y mucha pero mucha base

Nos reímos por unos segundos soltando bromas sobre que tanto podía llegar a desfigurarle el rostro mi novio. Ya hasta habíamos creado un plan de contingencia en caso de que todo fuera más grave y tuviéramos que llevarlo al hospital. Amaba poder hablar con James de esta forma, él era como un Edward pero sin todo eso de las mariposas en la panza y el corazón acelerado. O sea que era perfecto para que mi mente funcionara al cien por ciento. De pronto James dejó de reír y me miró fijamente pero sin ningún indicio de verme con adoración o cariño que no fuera de amigos.

- No puedo creer que seas la misma chica que hace un tiempo se besó con Rose, se acostó con Edward y conmigo… y todo al mismo tiempo… de verdad creo que has cambiado para bien Isabella Swan

- ¡Iaug! – saqué la lengua en gesto de asco – ibas tan bien hasta que dijiste el apellido del malparido de Charlie – fruncí el ceño al recordarlo – ahora me cagaste mas la noche así que mueve el culo antes de que pierda mi personaje – miré mis senos y los reacomodé en el vestido para darme actitud

- Avanza tu primero… yo estaré cerca ¿Bien?

Asentí respirando hondo – Bien… me voy entonces

Aro me iba a estar esperando por la puerta trasera del colegio donde ningún auto se estacionaba más que el de él, por ende el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, James iba a esperar escondido en su auto que estaba aparcada en la entrada principal y nos iba a seguir desde lo más cerca que pudiera.

Llegué al lugar acordado y por instinto apreté lo mas que pude mi abrigo y el bolso en donde tenía guardado el mini grabador. No esperé más que unos segundos hasta que el auto que estaba en frente de mi prendió sus luces dándome de lleno en el rostro, sabia quien era pero aun así puse mis manos sobre mis ojos para tratar de enfocar. Era Aro, hasta de la distancia de donde estaba y con toda la luz en mi rostro pude ver su asqueroso rostro sonreír complacido. No esperé mas y me encamine hacia el auto, el infeliz ni siquiera se bajó para abrirle la puerta por lo que yo misma la abrí y me metí adentro antes de arrepentirme. Él solo me sonrió y aceleró el auto, cuando pasamos por la reja que unía el estacionamiento principal miré lo mas disimulada que pude al auto de James, no se veía nada pero sabía que él estaba ahí adentro.

Mantuve mi abrigo apretado a mi cuerpo por instinto ya que lo que menos quería era que uno de sus tentáculos siquiera osara acercarse a mi cuerpo mientras manejaba. Sé que no fue mucho el tiempo que estuvo conduciendo pero nunca las calles de Chicago se habían hecho tan extensas, pensé en Edward y en como ya debía estar en su cita, esperaba por el bien de las extremidades de la zorra de Victoria que mantuviera sus garras para ella porque si me enteraba que lo había tocado tendría que matarle. Mentira, sabía muy bien que para conseguir lo que queríamos por lo menos un beso iba a conseguir la puta de mierda. No me di cuenta que tenia los puños apretados hasta que las solté y sentí el ardor que dejaron mi uñas en la palma de mis manos.

- Llegamos cariño – recién en ese momento sus manos se pusieron en mi cuerpo aunque tengo que agradecer que solo fue en mi brazo y por sobre la tela de mi abrigo – bájate

Maldito, nuevamente tuve que abrir la puerta yo mima. El lugar se veía muy elegante pero sé que no era lo mejor de Chicago, supongo que no podía llevarme a cualquier lugar ya que siempre iba a existir la posibilidad de que alguien nos viera. Cuando pise el suelo volví a apretar mi ropa pero esta vez porque un frio me dio de lleno en el rostro. De reojo busqué histérica a James y solo respiré tranquila cuando vi su auto acercarse así que me apresuré a llegar al lado de Aro para que entráramos luego.

- Siéntate – apuntó mi silla que yo misma corrí solo el camarero que estaba a nuestro lado me ayudo – bien, vamos a querer un Merlot francés del 90 y para comer bife con salteado de verduras… apúrese por favor – cerró la carta y se entregó al mesero antes de que yo siquiera la pudiera abrir la mía

Los primeros segundo en los que estuvimos solos no supe siquiera donde poner las manos, la comida era solo algo necesario para lo que tenía que venir después, al menos sabía que no tenía necesidad de trabajar en ello ya que un viejo pervertido nunca iba a rechazar correrle mano a una adolecente tan sexy como yo.

Menos mal que como lo supuse todo pasó rápido, comimos, tomamos vino y hablamos de nada, solo un par de intervenciones de Aro preguntando por mi vida que rehuí lo más que pude. Tuve que darle un roce con la pierna cuando lo vi fruncir el ceño ante mis respuestas tan escuetas, eso lo calmó y lo alentó a terminar de comer rápido, así que mucho antes de lo que pensé ya estaba poniéndome mi abrigo nuevamente para salir al frio de Chicago.

Ahora venia toda la actuación y para eso necesitaba saber cómo estaba yendo la cita de Edward por lo que me excusé como toda buena dama para ir al baño.

- No tardes cariño que la noche aun no termina – le guiñé un ojo pero en cuanto me di vuelta hice una arcada

El baño estaba desocupado así que lo tranqué para asegurarme que nadie más entrara, creo que iba a tener que decirle al animal que estaba con colitis porque dudo que me demorara poco. Marqué más que ansiosa su número pero no me contestó, eso lo suponía así que corté y esperé porque él me llamara, un minuto después mi celular estaba sonando.

- ¡Amor! – chillé

- ¿Estás bien? – su voz sonó tan preocupada que me sentí mal – ¿Aro te hizo algo?

- No – aclaré con la mayor rapidez que pude – es solo que necesitaba saber cómo estabas y como iba todo… nosotros ya terminamos de cenar así que…

- Oh… bien, la zorra ya está donde quería y habló más de la cuenta, creo que ni siquiera nosotros pensamos muchas de las cosas de las que me entré… el maldito está hundido de por si así que si no quieres hacerlo no tienes porque, puedes mandar todo a la mierda ahora mismo amor

Debo reconocer que lo consideré por un segundo pero solo por un segundo – No… esto nos puede servir en un caso de emergencia y ya estoy aquí

- Bien, pero…

- Lo sé amor… tu solo preocúpate de que esa puta no te ponga las garras encima

Su musical risa resonó en el teléfono – Esta demasiado ebria para controlar sus movimientos

- Bien… entonces ahora te dejo porque ya me he tardo mucho

- Cuidado amor… nos vemos en el colegio

- Si… te amo

- Igual

Corté y no quise pensar, salí del baño lo más rápido que pude. Como lo pensé, Aro no estaba muy contento por mi demora.

- Lo siento pero estaba todo lleno – fue mi pobre excusa

- Bien… nos vamos

Tomó mi brazo y me arrastró hacia el auto, tal cual tenía que ser, confiaba en que James estaba registrando todo, me tiró al auto y arrancó antes de que pudiera darme cuenta. Siempre pensé que esta noche iba a pasar con demasiada lentitud, pero al contrario, todo estaba pasando muy rápido.

No sabía cuál sería nuestra parada y por los espejos tampoco lograba ver el auto de James así que aunque no lo quisiera, el pánico se estaba apoderando de mi, mis manos sudaban y mi corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que hasta pensé que Aro lo podía escuchar. Me relajé, solo un poco eso sí, cuando reconocí el camino que llevaba al colegio pero el auto no entró por donde todos entraban, se fue por otra puerta que nunca había visto, estaba oscuro pero un pequeño foco dejaba ver una casita linda pero chiquita en una parte demasiado alejada del colegio para que alguien alguna vez la haya podido ver. Ahora ya estaba histérica, James seguía sin dar señales de vida y dudaba mucho que lograra encontrarme si ni siquiera yo sabía exactamente en qué parte estábamos, solo sabía que era en el mismo terreno del colegio pero esta mierda era tan grande que podía tardar más de lo que yo podía aguantar.

- Bien… llegamos cariño

Como sabía que no me iba a abrir la puerta me bajé antes de que me tocara. Por lo menos así podía correr por donde habíamos venido – Es un lindo lugar – mi cartera la mantuve conmigo, esto no podía ser en vano – nunca lo había visto… ¿Hacia dónde está el colegio? – más bien hacia dónde puedo arrancar

- Eso no importa

Por instinto me corrí hacia atrás cuando se acercó hacia mí pero no me duró mucho porque fue más rápido y pronto me vi rodeada por sus asquerosos tentáculos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y dejé que sus labios se posaran en mi cuello, por lo menos aun tenia puesto el abrigo y eso me ayudaba.

- No – me quejé no pudiendo aguantar más y corriéndolo – creo… que mejor entramos

- ¿Te no te gusta hacerlo al aire libre? – creo que vio el terror en mi ojos porque su rostro pasó de estar sonriente a estar completamente serio - ¿Qué pasa?

Abrí la boca pero nada salió de ella más que un grito cuando el agarre de sus manos se apretó sobre mis brazos – Aro… - estaba sollozando porque dudaba que pudiera escapar

- ¿Qué pasa? – rugió moviendo hasta el capó del auto - ¿!TE GUSTA COMO TE FOLLA EL NERD DE MI SOBRINO PERO A MI ME HEUYES!

- No es eso – cerré los ojos para que no notara tanto mis lagrimas – Aro… me duele

- ¡CALLATE PUTA!

Cuando su mano cruzó mi rostro dejando un horrible ardor en mi mejilla supe que no tenia salida, solo me quedaba rezar porque todo terminara rápido. Por lo menos no era virgen así que esperaba que no doliera tanto. ¡Mierda! tiró de mi cabello dejando en claro que esto si iba a doler… demasiado.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, ya ven, aquí, subiendo :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 32**

- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tiene miedo la puta que se acostó con el esposo de su madre? – no quise abrir los ojos, suficiente tenia con tener que escuchar su tenebrosa voz

Una fuerte cachetada me dio vuelta dejándome caer sobre el auto, alcancé a afirmarme del capó pero aun así trastabillé doblándome la muñeca. Tal parecía ser que Aro tenía una fascinación por tirar de mi cabello porque muévame me tomó de él y me levantó dejándome a su altura, esta vez abrí los ojos por instinto.

- Vamos pequeña Bella, sé muy bien que esto es lo que quieres – gemí de dolor cuando sus manos subieron por mis costados. Su voz pasó a ser divertida como si esto fuera el mayor chiste del mundo – relájate… o si quieres podemos hacerlo duro… tú me dices como te gusta más cariño y yo lo haré

- No quiero esto – rogué poniéndole énfasis a mi mirada – por favor, déjame ir, prometo que no le diré a nadie esto

No quería rogar pero a estas alturas no me quedaba de otra. Habían pasados varios minutos desde que llegamos y ni luces de James. Volví a mirar a Aro y su rostro estaba fruncido.

- No entiendo, se supone que esto es lo que quieres ¿No? – me zamarreo con sus últimas palabras - ¡CONTESTA!

- ¡SUELTAME ANIMAL! – lo siento, juro que traté pero esta no era yo, si este infeliz iba a violarme o a matarme yo lucharía hasta el último minuto – james en mi puta vida pensaría en acostarme con un violador – sonreí satisfecha al verlo desconcertado y aflojando su agarre en mis brazos - ¿Crees que no lo sé? – hice acopio de todos mis esfuerzos y alce mi barbilla - ¿Lo de Esme?... ¿Lo de Edward?

El solo recuerdo de Edward llorando encorvado en su dormitorio y abriendo su corazón a mi me dio la fuerza para empujar a ese bastardo, supongo que fue una buena dosis de adrenalina lo que me permitió salir de su cárcel y aunque me tambaleé logré mantener el equilibrio y mirarlo fijamente.

- Tú no eres más que un infeliz que se excusa en su patético rostro para esconder que su polla no funciona si no es bajo amenaza – sabía demasiado bien que mis palabras estaban saliendo desde el fondo de mi pecho – pero no sabes lo que te espera, se lo que soy, sé que soy una perra pero por Edward soy capaz de todo, hasta de enfrentarme a ti solo para poder secarte en la cárcel –hablando de mas pero prefería hacerlo y por lo menos tratar de cagarle la psiquis, en una de esas conseguía salvarme, huir mientras se retorcía en el suelo – así que si quieres hacerme daño inténtalo pero ten por seguro que mi venganza será muy dulce – le sonreí logrando que frunciera aun mas su entrecejo

Los siguientes segundos pasaron en silencio hasta que su estruendosa risa lo rompió – Creo que perdiste tu oportunidad de vengarte porque dudo mucho que muerta puedas hacer algo

- Entonces supongo que tendrá que bastar con lo que ya hice

- ¿Qué hiciste? – me encogí de hombros

- Hice lo que consideré correcto, no eres tan cuidadoso después de todo – con un poco mas de fuerza lo miré de arriba abajo – sino no hubiéramos descubierto todo lo que te traías con Victoria. ¿Sabes que es un delito traficar drogas entre los estudiantes no? ¿Y que es aun peor hacerlos pagar con sexo? Tal parece ser que el sexo con niños, hombres, mujeres te es indiferente ¿No?

De reojo vi como apretó sus puños – No sabes de lo que estás hablando

- Oh… lo sé muy bien – asentí. Poco a poco me alejaba lo mas que podía, lamentablemente no sabía hacia donde correr

- Ni lo pienses – me exalté mirándolo – dudo mucho que puedas salir de aquí – mi corazón latió con rapidez cuando vi que sus palabras no eran mentira, estaba hablando en serio

- Se muy bien de dónde venimos

Miré el lugar pero solo conseguí ver arboles y la casona un tanto abandona que estaba solo a pasos míos, quizás ahí podía esconderme hasta que alguien me encontrara, no, eso no era una opción. Seguí recorriendo el lugar pero no veía más que negrura, no había luna y las estrellas aunque hermosas no iluminaban nada. No tenía a donde correr y mucho menos donde esconderme, este era su terreno y lo debía conocer como la palma de su mano.

- Entonces corre

No iba a hacerlo porque no tenía sentido eso ya estaba más que pensado. En lugar de ello, con el mayor disimulo que pude toqué el grabador que estaba debajo de mi vestido, de la misma forma lo solté hasta que cayó al suelo, si este infeliz me violaba no iba a encontrarlo, ahora, por lo menos tenia la opción de que fuera encontrado por alguien algún día.

- No pienso correr, yo no soy la cobarde aquí – lo desafié logrando dejarlo mudo – ya sabes Aro lo que dicen de los hombres tan poco dotados – me encogí de hombre volviendo a hacer referencia a su polla que gracias al cielo no tenia al asqueroso placer de conocer

Supongo que la ira que estaba conteniendo a Aro explotó porque justo en el momento que vi caer el grabador al suelo sentí un golpe tan fuerte que me dejó a su lado, le sonreí al aparato poniendo toda mi esperanza en él antes de sentir como era volteada por el puto mas grande del mundo, se que le sonreí pero no alcancé a verle el rostro, se que dijo algo pero tampoco entendí lo que fue, lo único que si sentí con demasiado detalle fue cuando rompió mi vestido y hundió su boca en mi pecho, me removí consiguiendo lo que quería, un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que me llevó a un lugar donde todo estaba bien.

.

.

.

Sentí ese dulzor en el aroma, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que todo estaba en su lugar. No estoy muy segura de donde estaba ni de que en qué condiciones, era muy probable que Aro ya haya hecho conmigo todo lo que quisiera y que ahora estuviera a punto de ser encontrada por mi Edward, aunque debo reconocer que también era alta la probabilidad de que eso no fuera realidad y de que solo estuviera soñando antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, algo así como un último deseo antes de morir.

Bien, si eso era verdad iba a aprovechar mi momento así que haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas conseguí estirar mi mano lo suficiente para que encontrara la calidez de la mano de Edward. Debo suponer que estaba esperando por mí porque me dio un medio apretón que me hizo sonreír, aunque eso no fue posible sin dolor, en cuanto quise controlar mis músculos estos dolieron como la mierda. Tal parecía ser que estaba más viva de lo que pensaba.

- Tranquila – poco a poco abrí los ojos, me molestó la luz pero después de varios intentos logré enfocarlos en Edward. Su rostro estaba demacrado pero feliz – despertaste – su voz sonó ahogada, quise decirle algo pero no supe que – amor… despertaste – sus cálidos labios tocaron los míos relajándome bastante

Probé mi garganta carraspeando, sentí el sonido y supuse que si trataba de hablar podría hacerlo así que acomodando mis ideas me preparé separando mis labios.

- ¿Estoy en el hospital? – el asintió sonriendo y mirándome como si fuera una bella aparición - ¿Dónde…?

Su rostro ahora se tornó duro y serio. Hasta parecía mayor – En la cárcel… ya todo terminó mi amor… pero siento tanto no haber estado ahí – desde que me contó la verdad sobre Aro no había vuelto a verlo llorar pero verlo ahora hacerlo por mi me oprimió el corazón – soy… lo peor

Tenía sus manos aferradas a las mías pero las soltó para pasarlas por su cabello. Yo no podía recordar nada, después del último golpe hasta ahora todo era profundamente negro y silencio pero eso no impedía que supusiera cosas.

- Edward – estiré mis manos para tomar las suyas, necesitaba saber esto – Aro… ¿Me violó? – un jadeo salió de su pecho al mismo tiempo que yo cerraba los ojos esperando por una respuesta

- ¡NO! por supuesto que no amor – sus manos se dirigieron con un poco de brusquedad a mi rostro pero no me importó – yo jamás hubiera dejado que llegara tan lejos

Cerré los ojos por un momento para ver si de esa forma conseguía armar un poco lo que había pasado esa noche ¿A cuánto estábamos? ¿Llevaba más de un día inconsciente? ¿Habrán pasados años? Sé que eso es posible, que uno despierte después de mucho tiempo y sin saberlo y mucho menos notarlo, miré con detalle a Edward pero él se veía exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vi, quizás un poquito más ojeroso y algo más hediendo pero supongo que era por haber estado a mi lado todo este tiempo. ¡A la mierda! ¡Me importaba una jodida mierda si no se había bañado en días! El solo hecho de saber que estaba cuidando de mi lograba que creciera en mi cuerpo unas enormes ganas de que me follara en esta misma cama.

¡Puta madre! Odiaba esto, estaba pensando una cosa pero terminaba con mi mente en cualquier lado, ok, está bien que sea dispersa pero ¿todo tenía que llevarme a imaginarme follando con mi novio?. Tal parecía ser que me había quedado mucho tiempo con mis pensamientos porque Edward comenzó a fruncir el ceño obligándome a poner mi atención en él.

- Te lo juro Bella… yo no te mentiría con esto, si quieres llamo al médico y él puede… - Edward ya se iba levantando pero alcancé a frenarlo

- Te creo – le sonreí lo mejor que pude. Tenía un dolor horrible en mi mejilla derecha – supongo que tengo un moretón en el rostro no

- Bueno… morado no es – frunció los labios de una forma tan sexy que me perdí mirándolos

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Amarillo? – jadeé al entender lo horrible que debía de verme

Tapé mi rostro con mis manos y gemí de frustración, no quería que me quedara marcada el rostro. Por supuesto que una parte mía no lo quería solo por vanidad pero otra parte era porque no creo ser capaz de aguantar ver a diario un recordatorio constante de lo que pasó, aunque no lo recordara.

- ¿Me vas a decir lo que pasó esa noche? – iba a darle espacio para contestar pero recordé otra pregunta más importante – A todo esto… ¿Cuándo tiempo llevó aquí?

- Dos putos días – negó con la cabeza – han sido un infierno amor – besó mis manos que estaban entre las suyas – y en cuanto a contarte lo que pasó eso va a tener que esperar, tu familia entera está en la cafetería y necesito avisarle a alguien que despertarte – ahora se alzó para besar mi frente – pero prometo que te contaré todo, ya sabes que no te oculto nada – me miró hacia abajo. Me sentía algo acongojada por él así que solo asentí mientras volvía a besarme esta vez en los labios – voy a salir un momento pero vuelvo en seguida – asentí con la cabeza – pero si no quieres que salga no salgo… podemos esperar a que alguien se dé cuenta o puedo abrir la puerta y gritar por alguien así no te dejaría sola o quizás también podría llamar a mi mamá y que ella…

- ¡Ey! – como estaba aun muy cerca mío lo frené con un beso en los labios – tranquilo amor… ve, yo estaré aquí cuando vuelvas

A regañadientes Edward consiguió salir del cuarto y yo conseguí estar a solar conmigo, no es que no confiara en mi novio pero necesitaba estar segura de todo, pese a que mi cuerpo no respondía por completo a mis petitorios con esfuerzo conseguí apretar mis muslos y comprobar que no había ningún ardor extraño entre ellos. Suspiré mucho más relajada por lo que a continuación hice mi mayor esfuerzo en recordar lo que pasó hace dos noches pero estaba tan segura de que me quedé dormida, o desmayada que no era posible de ninguna forma que recordará algo porque yo no había estado ahí, por lo menos no conscientemente.

Jugueteé con mis manos viendo si conseguía pasar el tiempo. Edward dijo que mi familia estaba aquí, suponía que se refería a mis abuelos y a mi madre porque dudaba mucho que mi padre de ninguna forma hubiera viajado para ver a su pequeña niña que casi había sido violada por un sádico. La habitación era blanca y pequeña pero no había nadie más en ella, estaba claro que era privada, por lo menos eso inquirí al ver una televisión de pantalla plana en la pared, habían varios sospechosos para darme estas comodidades así que solo debía dar un gracias general. Mi madre, el pensamiento de lo que ella pudiera estar sintiendo desde el momento en que le avisaran de que estaba en el hospital era una idea que no me gustaba mucho, pese a toda la mierda que hice con Phil casi toda mi vida nos habíamos tenido la una a la otra, si, ella la cago y yo la cagué el doble pero cuando sacábamos cuentas siempre para lo importante estábamos para la otra y no es que quisiera darme más importancia de la normal pero yo era su hija y no quería en el mundo alguna vez saber lo que era ver a tu pequeña bebé tendida en una cama con los ojos cerrados, llena de tubos y sin saber cuándo iba a despertar, tendría que cuidarme más, ya no era una mierda de adolecente que se pasaba por el culo a todo el mundo, no, yo soy una persona que hoy en día tiene mucha gente a la que ama y que la aman de vuelta.

El jugueteo con mis manos me dejó ver como mis lindas uñas había desaparecido casi por completo, recuerdo haberme aferrado al suelo pero no estaba muy segura, supongo que cuando Edward o James me contara lo que ocurrió podría atar cabos… ¡Mierda! James era otro que debía estarse sintiendo como la mierda, iba a tener que hablar con él cuanto antes para aclararle que nada de lo ocurrido había sido culpa suya, fui yo quien tuvo esta al final no tan mala idea.

La puerta se abrió pero no alcancé siquiera a alzar la vista antes de que unos brazos apretaran de más las agujas que tenía clavadas en mis brazos, gemí lo más bajito que pude para que mi madre no se sintiera mal.

- Oh lo siento cariño – tiró hacia atrás todo mi cabello dejando mi rostro despejadito – no quería hacerte daño pero estoy muy emocionada, los doctores dijeron que ibas a despertar prontito pero yo no quise creerles porque ya sabes cómo son

- Pero desperté así que supongo que tenían razón

- Si – volvió a acariciar mis cabellos – eres tan fuerte mi niña – de pronto su rostro amoroso pasó a ser sombrío – pero prometo que esto que te pasó no quedará así… vamos a secar a ese infeliz en la cárcel eso te lo juro

- Gracias – esa era una muy buena noticia para mi, después de todo por eso hice todo esto – significa mucho

- Tranquila Bells… ese desgraciado no verá la luz en su vida – mi abuelo Robert estaba al lado de mi abuelo Billy quien solo asintió ante sus palabras

Por los siguientes minutos escuché solo murmullos de lo que le iban a hacer a Aro, quise prestarles atención pero estaba cansada y el cariño que me estaba haciendo mi madre en la frente no dejaba que me concentrara por completo. Creo que no me faltaba mucho para quedarme dormida, estaba cómoda y no necesitaba moverme, iba cayendo en el pozo sin fondo cuando mi madre dejó de acariciar mi mano, abrí los ojos para verla alejándose de mí, no estuvo su lugar mucho tiempo solo porque fue Esme quien tomó asiento.

- En mi vida podré agradecerte todo esto – yo solo me quedé quieta mirándola – yo sé que no fue coincidencia, se en mi corazón que esto lo hiciste por mi hijo y por mi – solo una sombra de vergüenza cruzó su rostro pero tan rápido como vino se fue – yo fui quien no supo protegerlo, soy su madre y no lo hice, en cambio tu mi niña – hizo lo mismo que mi madre y me acarició la frente – tu eres toda una luchadora… se que amas a Edward como nunca nadie lo va a amar y eso no puede hacerme más feliz

- Es verdad – le sonreí, no negué ni confirmé nada – lo amo y haría cualquier cosa por él… por ti también – ella sonrió mientras sus ojitos verdes se llenaban de lagrimas – pero sé que hay alguien por ahí que daría la vida por ti… no lo dejes ir por favor

Lo último lo dije con evidente ruego, había visto los ojos resplandecientes de James cuando hablamos de Esme y algo me decía que ella podía estar asustada ahora, era lógico pero si en mi poder estaba ayudarlos a estar juntos haría hasta lo imposible por ello, creo que ya demostré que si me propia algo lo conseguía.

- Pero…

- Yo estoy para ustedes… seré su celestina, alcahueta, lo que quieran… pero si se aman no dejen que prejuicios sin sentidos los distancien

Suspiró inflando considerablemente su pecho – Haré lo que pueda

Asentí. Por ahora no me quedaba otra que conformarme con eso, recién había despertado pero estaba completamente segura de que todos estaban más que estresados y consternados por todo esto, secretos de hace mucho tiempo habían explotado y debían haber muchos cabos que atar.

Todos siguieron hablando, algunos entre ellos, otros conmigo pero otros más le hablaban a todos y a ninguno. Edward estaba cuchicheando algo con mi abuelo Billy que me dejó un tanto pendiente a ellos, conocía a mi novio y mucho mas a mi abuelo, toda la parte malditamente calculadora de Charlie y mía era herencia de él, aunque parece que mi querido padre llegó tarde a la repartija de sentido común y se quedo solo con la parte que quería. Creo que yo había salido beneficiada después de todo, era una perra pero no era tan maldita como mi progenitor, tenía algo bueno dentro mío que él no. Por eso mismo, esa mirada en los ojos cafés de mi abuelos me indicaban que algo estaba planeando porque yo ponía esa misma puta mirada cuando quería destrozar a alguien con mis propias manos.

- Ya sabes que no dejaré que hagas nada sin mí ¿cierto?

- Y tu sabes que estás convaleciente ¿No?

Ambos sonreímos y terminamos por besarnos. Amaba poder estar aunque fuera un segundo con mi novio, adoraba a todos en esta habitación pero era una adolecente hormonal y Edward muchas veces era mi prioridad.

- ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo esta noche?

No estaba muy segura de pedírselo pero no era de dar vueltas y no quería estar lejos de él – Trata de alejarme de tu lado porque no lo conseguirás – ambos reímos para después besarnos como si yo no estuviera tendida en una cama

Por lo que había escuchado solo tenía un par de moretones pero nada roto, en todo caso hoy tenía que quedarme, el golpe que me di en la cabeza fue lo que me dejó inconsciente por dos días y era mejor que me mantuvieran en observación en caso de que se les hubiera pasado algo importante por alto en las radiografías.

Mi madre me dejó mi celular al lado de mi cama cuando todos salieron de la habitación, queria que pudiera llamarla si me pasaba cualquier cosa, me costó mucho convencerla de que se fuera a descansar, quería estar con Edward a solar principalmente porque había mucho que preguntarle, comenzando por ¿Dónde mierda estaba James?

Cuando todos dejaron el cuarto me quedé sola unos segundos mientras mi novio iba a no sé donde, a penas lo vi entrar abrí la boca.

- ¿Dónde mierda esta James? – la pregunta sonó igual que en mi cabeza

- En la habitación de al lado – abrí la boca pero esta vez no emití sonido alguno – tranquila… él está bien pero tiene una pierna enyesada, no puede moverse pero esta consiente y saludable

- ¿Por mi culpa? – se que era así pero de todas formas pregunté

Edward negó – No… por la suya, no sé que le dio a mi amiguito pero parece ser que la falta de sexo le pasó la cuenta ya que descargó toda su ira sobre el auto del maldito. Lo pateó hasta que su pierna se rompió, menos mal que había alcanzado a llamar a la policía antes eso si

- ¡Mierda! – gruñí – yo debería haberme roto una pierna luchando… no haberme desmayado

- Amor – ya estaba a mi lado – tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste y estuviste fantástica, así que no quiero que pienses cosas que no son

- Lo sé – suspiré estirando mis manos para enredarlas con las suyas – y por eso mismo necesito que me cuentes todo lo que pasó… desde el principio por favor

- Bien… James iba en….

El sonido el maldito celular en mi mesita de noche comenzó a sonar, supuse que era mi madre y por eso conteste sin ver el numero, craso error, no era una mujer era un hombre, un maldito hombre que conocía muy bien.

¿Es que en mi vida todos los hombres tienen que ser una jodida mierda?

No, Edward, mis abuelos y mi amigo James eran distintos.

- Isabella… ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – sin quererlo cerré mis puños sobre las manos de Edward logrando llamar su atención

* * *

**Hola!**

**Les dejo otro capitulo mas y les aviso que subí una nueva historia Lounder.**

**Besos, Joha!  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 33**

- Isabella…

No quise abrir los ojos pero supe que Edward estaba atento mirándome y esperando por alguna respuesta mía. Mantuve el teléfono pegado a mi oreja solo porque mi cuerpo no respondía, quería colgar.

- Isabella… dime algo

- No tengo nada que decirte… ¿Para qué me estas llamando?

- Me enteré de lo que te pasó y yo…

- Tu nada… estoy bien ¿Contento?

- Hija…

Reí histéricamente consiguiendo que Edward me apretara la mano. Lo noté desesperado – Tú no eres mi padre Charlie… padre es alguien que se preocupa porque su hija pudo ser violada, no porque eso puede afectar su imagen electoral de alguna forma

Un profundo silencio se creó al otro lado del teléfono. Alcé la vista y vi que mi novio había comprendido que era mi padre quien me estaba llamando, me hizo un gesto de apoyo que me relajó al instante pero fue cuando se sentó al lado mío y tomó mis manos entre las suyas que encontré la fuerza para seguir hablando con Charlie.

- Creo que será mejor que no vuelvas a llamarme

- Isabella… he hecho muchas cosas mal pero quizás…

- No – negué sonriendo sin nada de humor – las cosas que hiciste mal ya están hechas y quizás podría haber una posibilidad para nosotros si tu de verdad quisieras cambiar pero te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que ahora estas sentado en tu despacho junto a la puta de Sue y tu publicista… niégame eso y te juro que empezamos de nuevo, que seremos padre e hija

- Yo solo quiero saber si estás bien

Una lágrima gruesa salió rodando de uno de mis ojos pero no alcanzó a llegar más allá de mi mejilla porque Edward la detuvo a tiempo. Mi padre seguía siendo la misma mierda de siempre y por más que quisiera tratar de arreglar las cosas no había solución, es verdad, él siempre iba a ser mi padre y pese a todo la sangre siempre me iba a tirar pero no podía permitir que me siguiera jodiendo la vida con su mierda, no ahora cuando estaba tan bien y por fin consiguiendo ser feliz por completo.

- Estoy bien, no me violaron, solo tengo un par de contusiones así que puedes quedarte tranquilo

- Tu abuelo Billy se encargará de todo

- Lo sé, – sonreí al pensar en todos mis abuelos – él se preocupa de verdad por mí. Ojala que consigas lo que quieres Charlie y si puedes búscate una puta mejor que Sue. Adiós

Corté el celular sin darle posibilidad para decir nada más. No pude regodearme en mi dolor porque mi dulce novio actuó con rapidez y me envolvió en un brazo que de a poco consiguió que se me fuera el malestar. No sé si fueron sus caricias en mi cabeza, sus palabras de alientos, el cansancio o la cantidad estratosférica de medicamento que me estaban administrando pero nuevamente caí en el mundo perfecto de los sueños.

.

.

.

Esta vez cuando abrí los ojos estaba todo oscuro y no había nadie cerca. En cuanto logré ordenar mis pensamientos hubo solo una cosa que quería hacer así que probando un poco mi cuerpo, que me respondiera, conseguí salir de la cama. Solo tenía conectado el suero y a pesar de que me dolió no me arrepentí, tenía que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Desde la cama veía un pequeño closet al final del cuarto así que lo primero que hice fue dirigir allí con la esperanza de que tuviera algo más que esta bata que dejaba al descubierto mi culo, sí, tengo un lindo culo pero no estaba para nada interesada en ir mostrándolo por toda la clínica. ¡Sí!, sonreí extasiada al ver mi bata de algodón, era suavecita y tapaba todo lo que yo quería. Me la puse y arreglé lo mas que pude mi cabello, no quería llegar muy lejos así que no me importaba mucho mas mi aspecto.

En cuanto salí de mi cuarto noté que no había gran afluencia de personas por los pasillos lo que abrió mi oportunidad para salir con mayor confianza. Agradecí haber estado atenta a todas las conversaciones que se realizaron a mi alrededor, así conseguí saber que James estaba a dos habitaciones de la mía en la número 63, no fue mucho lo que tuve que caminar lo que me dejó entrar antes de que alguien me viera. Al igual que mi habitación, todo estaba en penumbras, solo destacaba la sábana blanca en el medio de la cama en donde estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de James. Corrí casi desesperada a su lado, quería despertarlo pero no asustarlo, no conseguí lo último porque en cuanto lo toqué sus ojos se abrieron reflejando su miedo.

- ¿Bella? – se sentó lo mejor que pudo - ¿Estás bien?

- Si – lo tranquilice – solo quería saber si tú estabas bien, nadie me dice nada lo que pasó esa noche y yo necesito saberlo James… y solo tú puedes decírmelo

- Yo no le he dicho mucho a nadie, solo lo necesario – se sentó mejor pero esta vez yo lo ayudé

Atraje una silla y me senté a su lado - ¿Y qué es lo que no dijiste?

- Voy a empezar por el principio – asentí. A penas y nos veíamos por la escaza luminosidad – después de que salieron del restaurant los perdí de vista, quise buscarlos pero no pude, solo me demoré un par de minutos en ellos porque cuando vi que ya no iba a encontrarlos puse en funcionamiento un rastreador que te puso Edward – fruncí el ceño, yo no sabía nada de eso – no sé bien, creo que te lo puso en tu brasier o algo así pero la cosa es que en cuanto lo activé comencé a conducir como un loco hacia la dirección que marcaba. – rio con histeria asustándome un poquito – no alcancé a llegar muy lejos antes de que un policía me detuvo, le expliqué toda la situación porque a estas alturas la policía podía ser un gran aliado pero no me creyó… así que yo me arranqué – hizo una mueca tan suya que me sacó una sonrisa – conduje como un loco hasta que llegué… Bella, lo que vi en realidad no se lo voy a decir nunca a nadie, te lo juro, si es por mi nadie lo sabrá nunca

Mi corazón palpitó desaforado. Ya sabía yo que ese maldito me había hecho algo mas, no todo podía ser tan lindo - ¿Y que es… que es lo que viste?

- Tu no estabas desmayada Bella… estabas en una especia de trance o algo

Sabía que estaba llorando pero no podía controlarme, no ahora – James, por favor, dímelo todo, quiero saber… necesito saber todo lo que pasó

- Supongo que Aro tenía un cuchillo – si, algo recordaba de eso por lo que asentí – pero cuando llegué ese cuchillo no lo tenía él, lo tenias tu Bella y ya lo habías apuñado en el brazo derecho, lo tenias en el suelo y a punto de cortarle la garganta

Jadeé llevándome ambas manos a la boca. Cerré los ojos y busqué en mis recuerdos algo de ello pero no encontré nada, ni siquiera sombras, solo oscuridad. Lloré por un tiempo y James me consoló, no lloraba por haber herido a ese maldito sino porque yo había sido capaz de hacer daño a alguien sin siquiera recordarlo, ¿Y si volvía a hacerlo?

- Tranquila Bella, dije que fui yo, que forcejeamos y fue un accidente – lo miré buscando alguna especia de explicación adicional – se que no querías matarlo pero nadie te juzgaría si fuera así, aunque también se que vivir con la gente preguntándote por ello será un verdadero peso

- ¿Y si vuelvo a hacerlo? ¿Y si vuelvo a herir a alguien y a no recordarlo?

Negó con la cabeza – No, hablé con el médico como si fuera yo de quien hablaba y me dijo que eso es muy común, es la adrenalina que sube y que nos obliga a protegernos, es instinto de supervivencia, nada más. En todo caso, - hizo una mueca que no me gustó para nada – ya me dijeron que ambos tendremos por lo menos un par de sesiones de terapia y si quieres puedes hablar esto ahí. Pero si no, será nuestro secreto

- Gracias James

- Igual – se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente – si quieres contar que fuiste tú quien detuvo al animal y yo no y de esta forma quitarme mi heroísmo lo entenderé

Reímos juntos ante su forma de ver las cosas aunque si lo pensaba, si había sido valiente, a pesar de todo había encontrado las fuerzas para enfrentarme al mal nacido de Aro yo solo. No habría muerto, si James no llegaba a tiempo hubiera sido Aro quien pasaba directo al infierno… no yo.

- ¿Hablaste con Esme? – quise cambiar un poco el tema. Me reacomodé en la silla y él en la cama – la vi y estaba muy preocupada

- Quise que habláramos pero solo me dijo que lo sentía mucho, creo que según ella estoy aquí por su culpa

- No por su culpa pero si hiciste gran parte de esto por ella. Eso es lindo, es amor, yo lo hice por Edward y no me arrepiento… lo haría de nuevo

- Yo también pequeña – estiró sus brazos para cobijarme. No dude en ir a ellos – y por cierto – lo miré como pude – gran idea eso de llevar una grabadora, eso hizo todo mucho más fácil, cada palabra de ese maldito consiguieron darle un buen juicio

- Creo que no quiero saber más de esto. Sé que mis abuelos y Edward están planeando algo mas y anquen dije que quería participar creo que lo único que quiero es olvidar, olvidar todo esto y poder ser feliz con Edward

- Esta semana es la feria de Universidades, creo que es una excelente oportunidad para que comencemos a planificar nuestro futuro

- ¿Aun te vas a ir a Oxford?

Suspiró con tal pesadez que lo compadecí – No lo sé… depende de…

- Esme. – seguí por él – Habla con ella, puede que este no sea su momento pero sé que lo de ustedes de verdad, lo siento James, sé que es así

- Ahora entiendo porque sentí que me podía enamorar de ti Isabella Swan, eres la mejor amiga que se puede tener y Edward es un cabrón afortunado por tenerte

- Tú eres un cabrón afortunado por tenerlo a él… así que háblale, dile todo porque conozco esta historia, la he visto en la teleserie de la tarde, siempre estas cosas se terminan sabiendo de la peor forma

- Lo sé – suspiró logrando mover un par de cabellos que tenia sueltos – creo que hablaré con Edward en cuanto salga de aquí, él no se merece escuchar la verdad porque otra persona que no sea yo

- Edward va entender – le gruñí un ojo lo mejor que pude obviando el moretón de mi rostro – te lo aseguro

- ¿Qué es lo que voy a entender?

Suspiré, obvio que Edward estaba detrás de nosotros escuchando – Mi novio va a entender que yo tenía que ver como estaba mi amigo que me salvó en un momento tan importante

- Mi mejor amigo tiene que entender que su novia no es solo de él… es mi amiga también

- Ustedes dos son todo un caso – me giré a verlo y el maldito prendió la luz dejándonos casi ciegos

- ¡Puto cabrón! – le gritó con demasiadas energías James – ten un poco de jodida conciencia con nuestros bellos ojos

- Tus ojos son horribles, los de mi novia son hermosos

- Lo que es tener un par de tetas y un apretado…

- ¡JAMES! – gritamos con mi novio al mismo tiempo

Si, James es todo un amor cuando quiere pero el cabrón no tiene una puta gota de filtro.

- Bueno, ya que no van a dejar que exprese pueden irse a tener sexo a hablar o a dormir… yo necesito volver a mis dulces sueños

- ¿Una nueva puta caliente ocupa tu mente hermano?

Y eso fue todo lo necesario para que nuestro amigo deformara su rostro. Quizás si Edward supiera que era su propia madre quien ocupaba los pensamientos del rubio ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a decir eso pero mi amorcito no tenía ni idea. Pobre.

- Ustedes dos controlen su lenguaje – me giré hacia James – duerme y piensa lo que tengas que pensar – me volví hacia Edward – y tu… llévame al cuarto antes de que me descubran

- Descansa hermano – mi novio se acercó hacia James y le dio un beso en la frente. Creo que no lo notó pero seguía un poco ido

Creo que esta noche iba a tener mucho que pensar. James podía ser todo un bocanazas pero cuando se trataba de algo realmente importante como decirle a su mejor amigo que sentía cosas por su madre se volvía un jodido cobarde. ¡Hombres!

Apoyada más de lo necesario en el hombro de mi novio llegamos a mi cuarto, él mismo se encargó de volver a poner la bata que dejaba mi culo al descubierto y de ponerme el suero, no tengo ni idea de si quedó bien puesto pero la puta aguja dolió como la mierda. Ya acostada lo vi a él sentarse en la silla y no sé porque pero el libido se me fue a la mierda, creo que fue su forma de preocuparse por mí, su pose sexy y protectora o simplemente que me calentaba con solo verlo pero antes de reaccionar por completo sentí como mis bragas se mojaban más que la mierda.

- Edward – medio gemí pornográficamente – ¿por qué no te acuestas a mi lado?

- Bella…

- Solo quiero dormir más cerca de ti y quiero que estés más cómodo

Entrecerró los ojos pero aun así se puso de pie – Bien pero no quiero manos en donde no corresponde

- ¡Lo juro! – me salió medio cantadito dejando en claro que no lo decía para nada en serio

Abrí la sabana para darle espacio a Edward, dejé que se acomoda y que estirara sus brazos para abrazarme antes de hacer nada, una vez que me sentí a gusto en su pecho me apegué aun más hacia él, dejé que mi bata se abriera mas y que mis pezones que ya estaban erectos se rozaran contra su pecho. Algo totalmente inocente. Cuando sentí que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ronroneé casi como un gatito removiéndome lo justo para tocar su entrepierna.

- Amor…

- Mmm – procuré que eso también sonara sexoso – ¿Qué pasa amor? – removí mi rostro y le di un beso en donde estaba su corazón

- No podemos… estas convaleciente

- Pero… esto me haría muy bien – me removí un poco mas logrando quedar a horcajadas suyo – seria una muy buena medicina… ya sabes que dicen que el semen contiene todas esas vitaminas necesarias para la piel y eso…

Su ceño se frunció, no supe muy bien en qué sentido – Entonces supongo que quieres que me corra dentro tuyo – en cuanto sus manos se posaron en mis caderas supe que mi juego estaba ganado

- Eso sería perfecto – cerré los ojos pero no conseguí una buena posición, no sabía cómo ponerme para estar cómoda

- Pasa tu pierna por aquí – me guió hacia la derecha y aunque me costó un poco conseguí la posición correcta – eso… quédate así – gimió volviendo a poner sus manos en mis caderas

- Mmm – me removí ignorando cualquier dolor que pudiera tener en el cuerpo – creo… que esto si fue una buena idea después de todo – le sonreí tomando su rostro entre mis manos y metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta

Pronto nuestra fricción se volvió insoportable, era necesario que nos sacáramos la ropa cuanto antes porque o si no me iba a correr en mis bragas… ¡mierda! andaba sin bragas así que iba a correrme en los pantalones de Edward, bien, para que así las perras que lo acosaban por los pasillos supieran que él ya estaba ocupado.

- Te siento… – murmuró bajando sus labios por mi cuello – te huelo… siento como tu coño esta chorreando en mis pantalones… vas a dejarme marcado cariño – mordió mi cuello brutalmente pero lamentablemente ese dolor no sobrepasó al que estaba comenzando a sentir en mis brazos

¡Putos puntos!

- Estas duro – le seguí el juego – es tu polla que presiona mi clítoris lo que me tiene al borde del orgasmo – tiré la cabeza hacia atrás lo mas que pude para que no viera la mueca de dolor mezclada con excitación que hice – y creo que por eso te has ganado un premio

No lo dejé decir nada y me moví lo mejor que pude hasta el borde de la cama en donde quedé perfectamente a la altura de su polla, en cuanto desabroché su pantalón Eddie saltó orgulloso y listo antes mis ojos, no pude evitar relamerme los labios antes de metérmelo por completo a la boca. Edward gimió y yo también lo hice apenas su enorme polla golpeó el fondo de mi garganta, cerré los ojos para gozar mejor y creo que es por eso que no sentí la puerta abrirse sino solamente cerrarse.

- ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? – con un plop dejé la polla de Edward sin tener ni puta idea como explicar esto

- Se suponía que le estaba haciendo una mamada a mi novio… eso significa ¿Por qué?

- Porque estas en un hospital y deberías respetarlo Isabella

- No me digas Isabella… Rosalie – me burle poniéndome de tal forma en que no viera la hombría de mi novio – me acabas de interrumpir un muy buen sexo con mi novio ¿sabes que esto me lo cobraré no?

- Lo sé – se encogió de hombros – pero como buena amiga quise venir a verte ahora que no había ni un puto policía cerca… no nos dejaban acercarnos a Alice ni a mi

Miré a Edward quien por suerte ya había metido su miembro dentro de sus pantalones – Es verdad, lo siento – se sentó en la cama y me atrajo hacia él – pero la investigación no permitía que nadie que no fuera familiar te visitara

- Por eso tuve que colarme a esta hora, para verte a ti no a la polla de Edward… la conozco y no me gustó mucho

- Por suerte – la miré lo más amenazante que pude pero mi mirada no hizo nada en ella - ¿Y Alice?

Su rostro hizo una mueca para nada de mi gusto – No quiere venir… se siente mal, dice que ella sabía que esto podía pasar y que debería haber hecho mas

- Hizo mucho – murmuré – creo que Alice no sabe lo fuerte que es, puede ser tímida y metida en los libros pero es una chica excepcional y una mejor amiga… es prudente y se mete cuando es necesario

- Esa es Alice – Rose dio un paso más sentándose en la silla de Edwrad – creo que tendrás tu que hablar con ella, además… creo que esto no es lo único que le preocupa, esta rara a un nivel distinto a lo que está siempre

Me dieron ganas de salir corriendo donde mi amiga pero me di cuenta que no era lo mejor - Lo haré, pero cuando me den el alta. Creo que ahora le va a hacer bien un tiempo para ella, antes estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y estos días le va a hacer bien

Miré a mi novio y su rostro me decía que el alta aun no sería posible.

Y así fue, me pasé la próxima semana en esa puta cama de hospital, todos me visitar, hasta Rose y Royce pero Alice no, se que no estaba en un buen momento por lo que la llamé, hablamos un poco por teléfono y la hice ver que ella no podía estar en todo, que se dio cuenta de todo lo humanamente posible y que así estaba bien, de todas formas no quiso ir al hospital y la entendí, éramos compañeras de cuarto e iba a tener que cuidar de mi por lo que le debía complacerla en eso, además, eso otro que la preocupaba era mejor que lo habláramos en persona.

En esta semana no pregunté nada del mandito, se que se estaba viendo lo del juicio en cuanto le dieran el alta pero por suerte con lo de la grabación y los testigos que habían ya no me iban a necesitar, esto había terminado para mi, solo quedaba que Edward cerrara su círculo cuando él lo viera conveniente.

Mis abuelos y mi madre se habían decidido a quedarse por otra semana más, no querían dejarme sola y algo me decir que Renée estaba viendo seriamente la posibilidad de cambiarse más cerca mío, no quería que dejara su vida por mi porque lamentablemente no iba a tener mucho tiempo y menos aun cuando entrara a la Universidad, como me gustaría que encontrara a un buen hombre que no quisiera meterse en mis bragas. Mi abuelo Billy me comentó algo de Charlie pero en cuanto le pedí que no habláramos de él no volvió a tocar el tema, no le dije a nadie de su llamada porque en estos momentos lo único que quería era dejarlo atrás, sé que es duro y fuerte pero algo me decía que mas allá de un cariño naturas Charlie no me quería y era algo totalmente aceptable.

Esme ahora era otro caso, andaba histérica por la vida, en otra arrancadita que pude darme volví a la habitación de James, ahí me contó que habló con ella y que quedaron de acuerdo que cuando pasara lo del juicio iban a hablar con Edward, no tenía ni idea pero ellos no habían pasado mas allá de un par de besos y aunque podía ser que no fuera a pasar nada mas querían hablar con mi novio antes de que las cosas se dieran de otra forma. Tenían 18 años de diferencia y aunque para algunos puede ser mucho mi suegra es una hermosa y joven mujer de 36 años que puede volverse a enamorar y hasta a ser madre así que no veía porque esto no podía ser, si, mas de alguien los iba a ver raro pero no poder ir por vida dependiendo de lo que diga el resto.

No quise que nadie más me fuera a dejar al colegio por lo que me fui sola con Edward, a James le quedaban dos días más porque la contusión de su brazo aun no estaba muy bien. A penas quedamos frente a la puerta de mi cuarto me paré y volteé hacia mi novio. El pasillo estaba vacío, no había visto a nadie desde que me bajé del auto y así era mejor.

- Estoy bien pero necesito entrar sola

- Bien… si necesitas algo solo llámame

- Lo haré

No me puse de puntillas, él se agachó y me besó castamente pero con amor. Cuando me separé procuré agarrarlo de la cabeza para que no se fuera aun.

- Te recuerdo que me debes un par de noches mi amor

- Lo sé – me sonrió – y las celebraremos como es correcto

- Bien – volví a besarlo antes de soltarlo por completo

- Descansa y habla con Alice… no la vi muy bien el otro día

Asentí le sonreí cuando se dio la media vuela. Llené mis pulmones de aire antes de abrir la puerta. Mi amiga estaba sentada en mi cama, seguramente me había escuchado porque podía decir que estaba al borde del colapso. Dejé la pequeña maleta que llevaba en la puerta y me fui a sentar a su lado, pasaron unos minutos en la que ninguna dijo nada.

- La grabadora que me diste es la mejor prueba que tenemos contra Aro, con eso es muy probable que se seque en la cárcel

- Me alegro pero…

- Nada – la miré y ella hizo lo mismo – hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, no eres una persona que va metiéndose en la vida del resto y eso está bien Alice, tú hiciste lo que estaba a tu alcancé, hablaste conmigo y me diste la grabadora, eres observadora y ves muchas cosas pero cuando sabes que no es tu lugar guardas distancia, no mucha gente hace eso. Hay personas que se callan todo y nunca dicen las cosas importantes y hay otras personas que se meten hasta donde no deben, tu logras un equilibrio entre ello y está bien

- Pero si yo le hubiera dicho a alguien lo planeabas hacer

- Me hubiera enojado mucho contigo – hablé con seriedad – porque es muy probable que eso arruinara todo. Alice eres de una forma y así está bien

Volvimos a quedaron en silencio otro par de minutos, esta vez fue mi amiga quien lo rompió.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – moví mi brazo y ya no me dolía – fui fuerte y enfrenté a ese malnacido

- Eso es porque tenias un buen motivo para hacerlo – su sonrisa cambio de tal forma que me hizo sospechar que algo mas pasaba

- Alice… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no estás contándome?

- Yo… - el carmín característico de sus mejillas me indicó que esto era algo que tenía que ver con su novio – Mike me dio esto – estiró su mano en donde descansaba un sencillo pero hermoso anillo de oro – dijo que cuando termináramos el instituto iba a hacerlo formal pero que por ahora esto simbolizaba su amor

- O sea… - miré embobada el anillo sin creérmelo por completo - ¿Te vas a casar con Mike? – miré a mi amiga y ella se encogió de hombros

- No se… ¿Qué harías tu en mi situación? ¿Si Edward te propone matrimonio ahora… a los 17 años? ¿Aceptarías?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Nuevo capitulo aca**

**Chicos, los invito a pasarse por mi nueva historia, Lounder**

**Besos, Joha!  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 34**

- ¿Por qué? – me levanté de golpe - ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te pidió ayuda? ¿Hace cuanto hablaron? ¡DIME!

Reaccioné solo al ver los ojitos asustados de Alice, ahí me di cuenta que estaba zamarreándola. Cerré los ojos pensé en algo bonito como un hermoso cachorrito cocker moviendo sus largas orejitas y encontré la paz suficiente para dejar los brazos de mi amiga. Tal parecía ser que la estuve apretando con fuerza porque hizo una mueca e inmediatamente llevó sus manos hacia la zona en donde la había tomado.

- Lo siento – hice una mueca porque la verdad es que no fue con intención – no me di cuenta – me encogí de hombre y volvió a tomar posición a su lado – es solo que… - negué porque tampoco sabía que decir – creo que la idea de casarme con Edward…

- O es algo que esperas o algo que no quieres para nada… ¿Qué es Bella?

La miré por un segundo. El segundo que me llevó pensarlo – Definitivamente algo que espero

- ¿Y no te asusta?

- Debería pero no, ¿Y sabes por qué no? – ella negó por lo que continué con la fabulosa epifanía que acaba de tener – porque sé que es lo correcto porque cuando miró hacia el futuro me imagino con Edward, te dije como era antes – Alice asintió – y fue él quien me ayudó a cambiar lo justo y lo necesario. No soy una persona completamente diferente pero creo que si he mejorado y eso es gracia a él, no me pide más de lo que puedo dar ni me exige que sea diferente, ambos hemos cambiado lo que teníamos que cambiar para conseguir ser un complemento totalmente perfecto

- ¡Wuau! – su expresión era de total asombro – creo que cuando hablas tan lindo y de corrido es que sabes que estás haciendo lo correcto y yo… - volvió a mirar su anillo – creo que no lo estoy haciendo. Yo amo a Mike – me miró ahora a mí. Noté el inicio de lágrimas en sus ojos pero no dije nada – lo amo más que a nada pero no quiero casarme ahora, quiero que estudiemos, que salgamos adelante y que después nos casemos, cuando sea el momento

- Ahí tienes tu respuesta y es totalmente respetable

- Supongo – se encogió de hombros – esto es extraño. Yo no quiero casarme y tu si

- Es raro – puse mis manos sobre mis piernas y me quedé mirando a la nada pero seguí hablando – jamás pensé que quisiera casarme nada mas al salir del instituto, si alguien ve mi vida pensaría que lo que más quiero es ir a la Universidad, irme de fiestas y tener un montón de sexo, pero no – volteé a ver a mi amiga – de verdad que me gustaría tener una casa con Edward y decir que es mi esposo. Me importa una mierda eso de los prejuicios sobre casarse a los 18 años

- Bueno, entonces creo que es claro lo que quieres

- Supongo…

- Pero… - no me gusto nada su rostro compungido - ¿Sabes que es lo que quiere Edward? Ya ves que en mi caso Mike quiere algo pero yo no

- Si – suspiré porque no me gustaba esta parte de la historia – la verdad es que no creo que él quiera lo mismo que yo – me picaron los ojitos de solo pensar en la posibilidad de que quisiéramos algo tan distinto para nuestras vidas - ¡Mierda! – sequé la lagrima que se me escapó lo más rápido que pude

- Ey – miré a Alice y me abrazó – no sabes lo que él quiere, solo estas suponiendo. Habla con Edward antes de seguir haciéndote ideas y si quieres casarte… ¡pídeselo! Eres una mujer lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomar una decisión así

- Gracias – me refregué los ojos alejándome de ella – soy una mala amiga, esto era sobre ti y terminé acaparando el tema

- No, ya me ayudaste a saber lo que quería así que supongo… que yo también tengo una conversación pendiente con mi novio

- Odio esto – me aferré a mi amiga – crecer apesta

- Así es la vida amiga. Ahora, ¿Estás bien? vienes recién saliendo del hospital

- Oh… un par de molestias – solo tenía una muñequera en la mano derecha que ya no me dolía como antes – nada más

- Entonces creo que es hora de dormir

Alice me ayudó a ponerme piyama pese a que le dije que no tenía necesidad. La charla había sido intensa y me dio mucho para pensar. El matrimonio era algo bastante complejo y ahora que sabía que lo quería para mí lo era aun mas, si, quizás muchos no estarían de acuerdo e iban a pensar que fallaríamos pero algo me decía que no era así, con Edward pertenecemos juntos y casarnos ahora era solo confirmar nuestro amor antes.

Pensé en cómo abordar el tema con él pero no pude darle muchas vueltas al asunto porque demasiado pronto caí en el maravillo mundo de los sueños donde no existía este miedo a que le planteara algo como el matrimonio a mi novio y que él saliera corriendo para el lado contrario.

.

.

.

El exquisito olor a tostadas recién hechas y a mermelada de durazno hicieron que soltara el sueño que tenía amarrado de una gruesa cuerda y que volviera a mi realidad. Frente a mis ojos había una bandeja con tantas cositas ricas que terminé por dejar ir el sueño por completo sentándome en la cama, no vi quien estaba a mi lado pero si el par de rosas que adornaba la bandeja.

- Supongo que el café huele mejor que yo

- No… es la mermelada – sonreí mientras mi novio me besaba

- Buenos días amor. Tienes que comer para que puedas tomarte tus pastillas

Sonreí al imaginármelo con una toquita y una cruz al medio – Te pones una toca y eres toda una enfermera

- No olvides eso de que tendría que pincharte el culo

- Si es con tu polla sí, con una aguja olvídalo… ¡Mi culo es sagrado!

- ¡Mierda! como te amo – se me tiró encima quitándome las posibilidades de reaccionar. Cuando nuestros cuerpos se acomodaron se separó dejando un mínimo espacio entre nosotros – son cosas como estas las que hacen que confirme que eres la mujer de mi vida

Me removí lo mas que pude para tocar su cuerpo – Creo que a la mujer de tu vida le encantaría hacer el amor

Sabía que Alice no estaba y que no iba a llegar si sabía que Edward estaba aquí. Además, era muy probable que estuviera hablando con Mike en estos momentos y eso le iba a tomar tiempo.

Yo misma busqué los labios de mi novio los que se movieron inquietos sobre los míos, mi necesidad de él era cada vez mayor. Quizás no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hicimos el amor pero a mí me bastaban un par de días lejos de su cuerpo para experimentar esa horrible sensación de abstinencia, era como una drogadicta en periodo de rehabilitación, reacciona como una posesa ahora que por fin lo tenía junto a mí.

- ¿Ansiosa? – Maldito. ¿Se quería burlar? No le respondí, en su lugar tomé su mano e hice que dos de sus dedos tocaran mi intimidad y comprobaran lo mojada que estaba, el solo tacto bastó para calentarlo a nivelas insospechados – veo… que…

- Estoy más que ansiosa cariño, y tú… - ahora fue mi turno de comprobar su excitación. Toqué su entrepierna que se había puesto dura a más no poder – veo que Eddie se muere por entrar en mí

Las manos de mi novio fueron hacia mis pechos, aprovecharon de apretar mis pezones – Yo… siempre me muero por estar dentro de ti… de cualquier forma posible

Lo quedé mirando embobada totalmente. Si hasta podría jurar que se me cayó un poco de baba - ¿Cómo puedes transformar un momento tan caliente y cachondo en uno tan lindo?

- Supongo que eso es lo que hace el amor – se encogió de hombros dándome una de sus perfectas sonrisas

No le respondí con palabras pero si con el gesto perfecto para este momento. Lo besé. No como cuando quiero que me folle hasta la muerte sino cuando le estoy diciendo lo mucho que lo amo y lo devastada que quedaría sin él, por supuesto que me respondió de la misma forma, pausado y sin meter mucho su lengua en mi boca pero eso solo duró unos segundos porque nuestras manos casi al unísono buscaron algo de piel en el otro. No sé que encontró Edward, lo único que sé es que su tacto me produjo mucho placer, yo por mi parte encontré su V y ¡Mierda! que era rico tocar esos huesitos de la cadera de un hombre, era casi como un embudo que te llevaba a la gloria, en este caso a mi Eddie que esperaba ansioso por mí.

Refregué su miembro solo por sobre la ropa porque sabía que si llevaba mi mano mas allá nos correríamos en el acto, pero tal parece ser que Edward tenia apuro porque me desnudó en cuestión de segundos. En este momento obvio mi mano con la muñequera y aproveché que dejaba mis deditos sueltos para poder tocarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? – su cuerpo estaba posicionado sobre el mío pero no sentía su peso – Si quieres…

Lo vi con intenciones de moverse así que lo tomé del cabello – No, así está muy bien… solo… que estas muy vestido

No dejé de sonreírle ni de mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo desvestía, se que le gustaba verme tomar el mando, quizás no sería una mala idea amarrarlo y echarle un poquito de cera caliente en su pecho… mmm, me relamí los labios de solo verlo amarrado y con su polla a mi merced.

- Ni lo pienses… primero me toca a mi hacer de dominante

- ¿Cómo mierda sabes lo que estoy pensando? – me removí un poco cortando el momento caliente - ¿Acaso tienes uno de esos poderes raros que te permiten leer mi mente?

- No pero… - quedé con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados en cuanto uno de sus dedos se adentró en mi coño

- Se cuando te pones calientes – habló en mi oído reviviendo cualquier calor que pudiéramos perder – y se en que perversidades estas pensando cuando te mojas

Apreté los dientes y los separé lo justo para hablar – Edward…

- Ya voy – y con sus palabras me penetró de golpe

- ¡Avísame! – chille enterrándole mis uñas en sus hombres de donde me afirme para no desfallecer

- Si quieres paro – estaba adentro mío pero aun no se había movido

Volví a enterrarle mis uñas pero esta vez con más fuerza - ¡Muévete maldita sea!

- Bien… parece que serás tú la dominante – murmuró por lo bajo antes comenzar a embestirme como desenfrenado

Quedé con el grito trabado a la mitad de la garganta porque mis cuerdas vocales no eran suficientes para expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo pero al parecer mis uñas si porque sentí algo viscoso bajo ellas, que me perdonara mi novio pero estaba segura que le había hecho una herida. No me dolió mi muñeca mala pero algo me decía que cuando pasara el momento me pasaría la cuenta.

- Oh Bella… así amor… márcame como tuyo

- ¿Así? – apreté mis uñas pero esta vez en otra parte de su cuerpo, sus brazos fueron el lugar elegido - para que todas las perras sepan quién es la que te folla tan duro que llega a lastimarte

- ¿Duro? ¿Qué tan duro?

- Duro… vamos Edward Cullen – me reacomodé bajó su cuerpo que ya no estaba empujando - ¿Se te olvido como follar duro a una mujer?

¡Mierda! Edward sí que sabía como dejarme con la palabra en la boca y lo demostró una vez más cuando tomó mis dos piernas y se las puso al hombro. Me penetró de una forma totalmente nueva, si hasta sus bolas las sentía rebotar en mi trasero, no sé si fue el momento o qué pero me estimulé hasta por donde no debía. Mi mente se perdió en un momento por algún lugar en donde la polla de Edward era venerada, me hizo el amor y me follo duro de una manera simplemente fabulosa, era salvaje, rápido, conciso y frenético, una mezcla entre tantas cosas que creo que aunque fuera escritora no sería capaz de describirla.

Cuando mis paredes se tensaron hice algo que ya mas tarde mi novio me agradecería, nunca había practicados esos famosos ejercicios vaginales pero hice lo que sentí y apreté lo mas que pude mis paredes enviando a Edward directo a su orgasmo y a mí a uno múltiple.

Sé que tengo experiencia pero…

¿Es posible tener tres orgasmos seguidos?

Me importa una mierda si no es así porque juro que los tuve, uno atrás del otro… tres putos orgasmos fabulosos.

- Mierda amor… eso fue… ¿Qué mierda hiciste?

- Eso es para que recuerdes quien es la única que te eleva así

- No necesito recordatorio

Sonreímos y nos besamos con calma, nadie hubiera pensado al vernos que acabamos de tener sexo magnifico.

- Eso estuvo perfecto – su cuerpo sudoroso dejó de presionar el mío y su polla ya no tan erecta dejó mi intimidad

- Mas que perfecto – ambos nos pusimos de costado para poder mirarnos – no sabes cómo te extrañaba amor – estiré una mano para acariciar sus cabellos húmedos. ¡Mierda! sí que habíamos sudado mucho esta vez

Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante mi toque - ¿Me extrañaste a mi o a mi fabuloso miembro?

- Te extrañe a ti y la forma en que usas tu fabuloso miembro – rezongué poniéndome de espalda. Sus manos no tardaron en encontrar mi desnuda piel

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos disfrutando del fabuloso pos sexo. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida con sus caricias cuando recordé la conversación con Alice, todo era tan rápido y extraño. Mi vida estaba cambiando de tal forma que no me imaginaba ahora donde estaría dentro de un par de años más. Como pude estiré mi mano para alcanzar la espalda de mi novio, esto era verdadera paz, ahora entendía esos momento de felicidad, esos domingo en la cama de un matrimonio con más de veinte años de casados, si podía enfrascar este sentimiento y guardarlo para el resto de nuestras vidas podía estar segura de que mi felicidad no sería sino más que pura y verdadera.

- ¿Te imaginas casado conmigo? – sus caricias se detuvieron tan de pronto que quité mi mano de golpe. Volteé mejor para mirarlo y sus hermosos ojos estaban perdidos en mi rostro – Edward… ¿Amor?

Creo que hasta el momento no había golpeado a Edward de ninguna forma, ni de broma ni mucho menos con rabia pero ahora cuando mi mano impactó en su mejilla lo hice porque fue el único recurso que encontré para sacarlo de su estupor. Esperé unos momentos porque reaccionara por completo pero me tocó esperar más que un par ya que mi novio tardó demasiado en comenzar a pestañear. Me miró luego de centrar su vista en un punto pero me asusté porque sus ojos están tan abiertos que no lo hacían lucir bien.

- ¡REACCIONA!

Lo siento, no puede aguantarme más y tuve que gritarle, por lo menos sirvió porque su rostro se torno medianamente normal.

- ¿Cuándo?

Procese su pequeña pregunta sin encontrarle sentido - ¿Cuándo qué? – doblé las sabanas y me acomodé mejor dejando mi torso desnudo al aire

- ¿Cuándo… nos casamos?

- ¿¡QUE!

Me levanté de la cama con una rapidez que me sorprendió bastante, desnuda quedé mirándolo y esperando por una respuesta, sé que fui yo quien puso el tema del matrimonio en el tapete pero era solo porque quería saber qué es lo que pensaba Edward sobre esto no para que me preguntara cuando nos casábamos.

- Pero tú dijiste…

- ¡Ey, ey, ey! – lo detuve poniendo mis manos a modo de escudo en un gesto un tanto dramático – yo solo te pregunté sobre que pensabas de esto, en ningún momento te dije que nos íbamos a casar

- ¿Y no lo vamos a hacer?

Su ceño estaba fruncido de una forma que no me dejaba ver si estaba molesto o nervioso – Si, pero aún no

Fruncí la boca en una mueca rara porque hasta hace poco estaba pensando distinto, bueno, a mi favor debo decir que anoche Edward no estaba aquí con una opinión tan abierta sobre el matrimonio. Me senté mucho más calmada en el borde de la cama, nos miramos por otro par de segundo, hoy era el día de los silencios largos al parecer.

- ¿Has pensando en casarte conmigo?

- Si – rascó su nariz demostrándome lo nervioso que estaba – pero creo que es normal, se que te amo y que amaré por muchísimos años más. Casarnos es algo lógico

- ¿Solo algo lógico?

- No – rio tomando mi mano y tirando de mi. Quedé sobre su cuerpo – casarnos es algo más que lógico, es lo correcto, el destino, lo que quiero, lo que quieres, lo que tiene que ser, lo mas fabuloso del mundo, casarnos es… es solo – dejó de mirarme para mirar al techo. Regresó su mirada sonriente – lo que tenemos que hacer

- ¿Cómo?

Mi pregunta salió con lentitud – Eso – me removió sobre su cuerpo – que nos casemos. Esta vida es nuestra, no hay nadie detrás de un computador escribiéndola así que depende de nosotros lo que hagamos con ella – me miró y rio de forma tan propia de Edward que me vi asintiendo antes de racionalizar sus palabras - ¿Eso es un sí? - ¿Lo era?

- ¿Lo es?... primero – ahora me acomodé yo, mis pezones desnudos me dolían – deja que… - saqué las sabanas que nos separaban y quedé desnuda sobre su cuerpo desnudo – Mucho mejor. Ahora, ¿En qué momento me pediste que me casara contigo?

- No lo hice – sonrió al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos a mis caderas – y no lo haré aun, solo quería saber que tan dispuesta estabas a llevar el apellido Cullen

- Estoy más que dispuesta a ello pero… tampoco sabes en qué momento estoy completamente dispuesta

- Bueno… se que ahora estas lista – alzó sus caderas encontrándose con mi sexo – mmm… quizás podríamos hablar de esto más tarde

- Si… más tarde está bien – moví mi mano consiguiendo que me doliera un poco, recién me acordé de ello – ahora creo que necesito mi medicina porque desde hace un buen tiempo que no siento ningún dolor

- Entonces no me queda de otra que darte un poco de medicina

* * *

**Hola!**

**Nuevo capitulo!**

**Besos, Joha!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM. Solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 35**

Los ojos se me cerraban y la voz de la profesora de historia sonaba tan lejana que pensé que me iba alejando en una carreta que era tirada por dos burros, si, me estaba quedando dormida, medio soñando y perdiendo el conocimiento y todo por culpa de mi novio que me mantuvo despierta toda la noche.

Volví a cerrar los ojos por un segundo y enseguida vi pasar un conejito rosado por mi lado, iba sentada en la parte trasera de la carreta con los pies colgando y disfrutando del aire fresco. Pese a que el sol resplandecía sobre mi cabeza no sentía calor, al contrario, hasta tenía un poco de frio, estiré mi mano para alcanzar una botella de agua pero me topé con algo mejor, la mano de Edward, estaba sentado a mi lado disfrutando del día conmigo, no sé quien conducía la cerreta pero no me importaba. Volví a mirar hacia un lado del camino y ahora eran dos conejos rosados quienes corrían cerca de nosotros, miré a Edward para que los viera pero no alcancé siquiera a hablarle antes de que sus labios se estrellaran con los míos. Gemí bajito por el placer que me producía su lengua en contacto con los… nunca habíamos hecho el amor en una carreta y parece ser que hoy era el día, me estiré para quitarle la camisa roída que traía y…

- ¡SWAN!

Salté de la silla dejando a Edward y carreta atrás, volví a mi realidad en donde había conseguido más que dormitar, me había quedado dormida.

- Swan… vaya a detención

Ahora la profesora estaba un poco más calmada pero yo aun sentía su voz un tanto extraña así que me costó un par de segundos extras poner mis ideas en orden y tomar mis cosas para levantarme, llegué adelante y tomé el pase que me entregaba… detención… ¡Puaj!

Ya habían pasado dos largos y extensos meses desde todo lo de Aro, no se bien como fue el juicio, solo sé que el maldito iba a estar encerrado hasta que los cerdos volaran, bien por humanidad. Victoria había tenido un juicio aparte, tal parecía ser que estaba metida en un par mas de cosas, su padre tenía algo así como trata de personas por lo que todo se complicó, tampoco quise meterme en eso, me conformaba con saber que también estaba pagando. En fin, desde de todo me desentendí y decidí que no quería saber nada mas de ellos, ahora era feliz y aunque la vida se había vuelto un poco monótona y sin emociones era feliz sabiendo que Edward y Esme por fin miraban hacia el futuro con otros ojos. Eso sí, echaba mucho de menos el atuendo nerd de Edward ya que dejó de usarlo ni bien terminó todo el asunto de Aro, la verdad es que desde que descubrí todo nunca volví a darle importancia si usaba o no gafas y si llevaba la camisa bien puesta o desordena pero ahora que lo veía siempre luciendo como si acabara de follar si me suponía una diferencia.

Y mierda que casi siempre acabábamos de follar, si no fuera así no estaría ahora en detención volviendo a quedarme dormida.

- Deberías dormir más en la noches querida – gemí sin levantar mi cabeza que descansaba cómodamente entre mis brazos

Murmuré una maldición que no se escuchó por lo que me removí solo lo justo y necesario – Creo que terminaré con mi novio para poder hacerlo

- Oh, creo que hay más de una zorra dispuesta a ocupar tu lugar

Con eso me levanté de golpe olvidándome de mi cansancio – Ni se te ocurra – lo apunté con un dedo que no alcancé a mover la suficiente rapidez para escapar de sus dientes - ¡Estúpido!

- Así me amas – no repliqué mas porque los labios de mi novio mi silenciaron

Nos besamos castamente por unos segundos, el profesor que estaba a nuestro cuidado había salido y seguramente tardaría un buen rato en volver.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí cariño?

- Porque tengo sueño – me quejé casi sollozando - ¿Y tú?

- Porque casi tuve un orgasmo en clases – se estiró en la silla mostrando su perfecto cuerpo. Me fijé en su entrepierna y aun estaba un poco abultada

- ¿Y porque mierda se te paró? – ahora ya no estaba tan segura de que esta historia fuera linda

La sonrisa de Edward me dijo que su respuesta me gustaría. Sonreí con él – Porque el profesor de química empezó a relatar los componentes de la saliva y no pude evitar pensar en cierta boquita – tomó mi mentón dándole un ligero apretón – alrededor de mi polla… los recuerdos de esta mañana aun estaba demasiado frescos

- Pervertido

- Pervertida

Nos miramos por unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas. A la mierda si me volvían a castigar no podían hacer mucho ya que hoy era el ultimo día oficial de clases, después de hoy solo quedaba el baile de mañana y la graduación.

- Y… ¿ya te invitaron al baile?

- Si, un par de chicos – no era mentira pero me gustaba verlo celoso – pero aun estoy decidiendo

- Mmm… supongo entonces que no necesitas que otro chico mas te invito

- No se – apoyé mi cabeza en mi brazo dándole una buena vista de mi escote – depende de que chico sea

Edward se acercó un centímetro más. Lo suficiente para que su aliento me excitara – Pues un chico que esta mañana te hizo gritar como posesa

- Tendría que pensarlo

- Oh vamos – sabia que el jueguito le iba a durar poco – ya me cansé… solo dime, ¿Usaras ropa interior?

Me reí un poco, amaba verlo así, sabía que un Edward calmo y tranquilo no era mi novio así que solo negué con la cabeza. Escuché un gemido salir de su boca antes de que esta impactara con la mía, fue un beso fogoso y con hambre pero lo suficientemente sutil para no llamar la atención de mas y para que no nos excitáramos en algo que sabíamos que no íbamos a poder terminar… por lo menos por ahora.

Después de unos cortos besos apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y disfruté de acurrucarme con él, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos. Pensé en estos meses desde que conocía a Edward y sonreí para mí misma, era increíble lo mucho que había pasado pero la verdad es que no cambiaría nada, si todo lo que pasó es lo que me llevó a estar así con mi novio no podía arrepentirme, mañana era nuestro baile y desde ahí comenzaba una etapa de nuestra vida que estaba segura nos traería sinsabores pero también experiencias nuevas y hermosas, si hasta ya me estaba viendo un vientre redondo esperando la llegada de nuestro primer hijo. No habíamos vuelto a hablar de matrimonio después de la última vez pero algo me decía que mañana seria un día especial, no es que supiera nada en concreto pero sabía leer demasiado bien a mi novio.

- Estaba pensando en que si no te molesta, volver a hablar con mi madre, creo que es buena idea que nos vayamos a vivir con ella, se que nos quiere dar especio y…

- ¿Y no piensas que quizás es ella la que necesita espacio?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando me di cuenta de que lo había dicho. Desde que ambos fuimos aceptados en la Universidad de Chicago habíamos decido irnos a vivir juntos, Edward quería irse a la casa de su madre y yo no tenia inconvenientes pero ella estaba en pleno romance con James y no quería incomodarnos a nosotros tampoco, además, sabía que su hijo hacia esto por ella, para que no estuviera sola. En fin, la última semana habíamos buscado algún departamento cerca del campus pero nada le gustaba a mi novio, él quería a toda costa ir a vivir con Esme.

- ¿Para qué mi madre querría espacio?

- No lo sé – me senté mejor para verlo a la cara – quizás no le agrada la idea de que su hijo tenga sexo bajo su mismo techo – me encogí de hombros lo más normal que pude

- Puede ser… ¿Vamos a comer con ella hoy?

- ¡Claro!

Lo bese duro porque de verdad que me ponía ver a Edward en este plan tan protector con su madre, por donde lo viera era lindo saber que así de tierno. Cuando nuestro castigo termino, la verdad es que no vi el castigo, nos separamos para irnos a cambiar, ya las clases había terminado hace mucho. Mañana solo sería un día de preparación para el baile así que podía decir que oficialmente me perdí el último día de clases, no importaba, había estado con mi novio.

- ¿Vas a salir?

- A comer con Esme – le sonreí a Rose que estaba estirada en la cama de Alice - ¿Y Alice?

Se encogió de hombros – Supongo que con Mike

Asentí. A pesar de que habían acordado no casarse, su relación seguía igual de solida que antes, me alegraba mucho por ellos. Miré a Rose que veía una revista de autos, tenía toda la ropa manchada así que supuse que había estado trabajando.

- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

- Si – movió la revista a un lado – mi compañera de cuarto me está volviendo loca

Hace una semana la compañera de cuarto de Rose se le había declaro, parece que siempre estuvo enamorada de ella pero no quiso aceptar su lesbianismo hasta estar a punto de terminar el colegio, lamentablemente o afortunadamente mi amiga estaba muy feliz y enamorada de Royce así que tuvo que rechazarla, aunque por supuesto que eso no evitaba las situaciones incomodas.

- ¿Y Royce?

- De viaje – hizo un puchero que me dio mucha risa – pero mañana ya llega así que me podrá acompañar al baile – su sonrisa era tan grande y sincera que no pude evitar tirarme sobre ella riéndome como una loca

Dimos un par de vueltas hasta que ella me detuvo – Espero que esto sea de amistar porque no puedo con otra acosadora

- Es de amistad y porque estoy feliz por nosotras cuatro

- ¿Cuatro?

- Tres, digo tres – me levanté rápidamente volviendo a golpearme mentalmente por haber vuelto a pensar en mi suegra y lo feliz que esta

- Te creeré… por ahora

- Entonces… ¿tu vestido…?

Rodó los ojos – Supongo que es lindo – se encogió de hombros – mi mamá me ayudó a elegirlo para que pareciera toda una señorita

- Eres hermosa Rose, con lo que te pongas te verás bien

- Claro – bufó – el que sea rubia y de ojos azules no quiere decir que sea bonita

- Y no es por eso que lo digo – me senté a su lado – eres hermosa porque no eres falsa, si quieres ponerte una camiseta llena de grasa lo haces sin miedo a lo que diga el resto… eso es lo que te hace hermosa amiga

- ¿Sabes? – tiró la revista lejos sentándose en la cama – cuando te conocí tuve mis dudas, eras algo extraña y no quisiste darme la mano porque estaba sucia pero quise darte el beneficio de la duda y no me arrepiento

- No te di la mano porque no quería ensuciarme pero nada más que por eso… y también me alegra haber hablado contigo

- Ya… vete antes de que nos pongamos lloronas

- Bien – tomé mi cartera y me acerqué a despedirme de mi amiga – no quemes nada y no tengas sexo en mi cama

- Trataré – cerré la puesta aun riéndome

No alcancé a dar un paso más antes de encontrarme con mi novio que me estaba esperando apoyado en una pared, era el perfecto retrato del pecado. Sé que esa expresión debía estar más que usada pero era necesario ver a Edward para poder entender que no había otra forma de describirlo. Me tomó la mano besando y enredado nuestros dedos para guiarme a su auto. El camino a la casa de su madre ya era más que conocido así que se me hizo cortísimo, lo pasamos hablando de lo que haríamos mañana, Edward había reservado una habitación en el Hylton por lo que estábamos bastante emocionados, necesitamos pasar un tiempo fuera del colegio, aunque después de mañana ya no tendríamos que volver.

Cuando se estacionó afuera de la casa de su madre me tuve que bajar yo misma ya que se congeló a la mitad del camino para abrirme la puerta. Cuando me acerqué a su lado seguí la dirección de su mirada y casi se me detuvo el corazón al ver el auto de James estacionado en la entrada.

- ¿Qué...?

Me miró pero yo no sabía que decir ni que hacer, creo que por eso no reaccioné a detener a mi novio cuando corrió hacia la puerta de su casa, pienso que algo le dijo que lo hiciera porque fue como si algo malo estuviera pasando. Corrí detrás de él para chocar con su pecho, la escena era hermosa, Esme y James se besaban viendo una película, estaban abrazos y aun no caían en cuenta de que tenían espectáculo.

- Edward… - murmuré

Pero una vez mas no llegué a tiempo, esta vez subió por las escaleras pisando fuerte y llamando por fin la atención de los amantes que en cuanto vieron la espalda de mi novio se pusieron de pie.

- Edward – Esme se acercó unos pasos pero yo corrí a detenerla

- Déjalo un momento para que se desahogue – después los miré a ambos – siento mucho esto, pensé que Edward te había dicho que vendríamos a comer contigo

- No me dijo nada – en cuanto habló, mi suegra se puso a llorar, menos mal que James se apresuró a abrazarla

- Tranquila amor…

- Mi niño…

- Tu niño es grande y yo me ocuparé de él – le di una sonrisa a James para que se tranquilizaran y seguí el camino que había tomado mi novio

Sabía que estaría en su cuarto así que no busqué en ninguna otra parte y ahí estaba él, sentado al bordé de la cama y con la vista fija en sus manos, entre con sigilo y me senté a su lado.

- Bueno, supongo que estas un poco impactado

Pese a que mi voz sonó divertida él ni siquiera me miró, ni feo ni nada, no se movió. Se mantuvo mirando sus manos y puse apostar a que se estaba conteniendo por lo que tenía que hacer algo rápido antes de que explotara. Me puse de pie y tiré de su mano para que me siguiera, lo hizo ya que su cuerpo no pesaba nada, aun así no conseguí que me mirara.

- ¡Ey, ey, ey! – le tomé el rostro con fuerza para que no se moviera – mírame – sus ojos verdes seguían perdidos en el horizonte así que apreté mi agarre - ¡Mírame, maldita sea Edward!

Removí mis manos consiguiendo que sus ojos se fijaran en los míos. Me frustré. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía y desde que lo amaba no podía leer sus ojos, se que había una mezcla de emociones en ellos pero no conseguía descifrarlas, quería y necesitaba desesperadamente saber qué es lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza para poder ayudarlo pero… era imposible.

Zamarreé su rostro y me calmé al verlo cerrar los ojos y respirar con calma, no se estaba yendo ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario, ahora por fin pude descubrir lo que estaba haciendo, estaba pensando y le agradecía que quisiera despejar su cabeza antes de decir nada. Nos sentamos en el suelo tomados de las manos y Edward con su rostro apoyado en mis piernas, comencé a acariciar sus cabellos sedosos hasta que mis manos se cansaron y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Sé que había pasado un tiempo largo pero esto tenía que ser a su ritmo y yo tenía que aguantar lo que fuera necesario.

- ¿Bells?

- Dime – no dejé de acariciar sus cabellos, al contrario

- ¿Es verdad lo que vi?

Lo miré hacia abajo y sus ojos seguían cerrados – Si amor, es verdad – gimió bajito y apretó aun mas sus ojos

- No… tiene que haber sido un error – tuve que dejar de hacerle cariño porque él mismo llevó sus manos a desordenar sus cabellos – no pude haber visto a mi madre y a James besándose… ¡En la boca!

- Edward… ¿Cuánto quieres a tu mamá?

Me miró como diciendo "¿Me estas jodiendo?", le rodeé los ojos porque quería que lo dijera en voz alta – La quiero mucho, la amo

- Bien, entonces… ¿Quieres que sea feliz?

- Si – gimió porque creo que supuso por donde iba – pero…

- Nada – puse un dedo sobre sus labios – tu mamá es feliz y tú tienes que estarlo por ella. Sé que ahora vas a putear, romper algo, emborracharte, después me vas a pedir sexo salvaje y por ultimo vas a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista

Nos volvimos a quedar callados por unos minutos, yo disfrutaba de mimarlo, era lindo estar así de tranquilos y saber que Edward estaba haciendo bien las cosas al no explotar y reaccionar como un nene de mamá. Pero de pronto se puso de pie casi botándome.

- ¿Tu lo sabías?

Rodé los ojos, no me pensaba hacer la inocente y rogar por su perdón, lo sentiría si se veía como una traición pero esto era algo que no me correspondía a mi decírselo.

- No era mi secreto para contar – me puse de pie junto a él – así que ahora te dejaré solo para que comiences con tu proceso de gritar y eso… cuando sea el momento del sexo salvaje me llamas – me puse de puntillas y lo besé antes de que pudiera reaccionar – recuerda que te amo

Le acaricié las mejillas antes de darme media vuelta y salir de ahí. Sabía que no sacaba nada con quedarme presionándolo para hablar. Se iba a demorar un poco en tomar real conciencia de lo que acababa de ver, se que era fuerte para él pero lo iba a superar, lo sabía.

Cuando bajé estaba solo Esme.

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Procesando… ¿James?

- Le pedí que se fuera – mi suegra comenzó a jugar con sus manos así que me apresuré a ella

- Tranquila, todo estará bien

- No… es mi hijo, lo conozco y jamás aceptará lo que acaba de ver, yo… - hizo el mismo gesto de Edward moviendo su cabello hacia atrás – le cagué la vida una vez y ahora cuando por fin estaba retomando su camino…

- Ahora es más fuerte y nunca – le tomé el rostro a ella muy parecido a como lo hice con él – vuelvas a pensar en lo que pasó, eso ya quedó atrás y solo podemos mirar hacia el futuro, tu quieres a James y en eso no hay nada malo. Lo único que debes hacer ahora es hablar con Edward y decirle que eres feliz, que esto no está mal… peleen todo lo que quieran pero reconcíliense ¿sí?

Asintió con cabeza – Gracias

- De nada – le di un abrazo apretado para que sintiera que la apoyaba de verdad – ahora… dile a mi novio que me llevé su auto

- Si quieres puedes quedarte, quizás Edward quiera hablar contigo cuando salga de su cuarto – me apresuré a negar

- No, está bien así, ustedes necesitan hablar y yo necesito no estar aquí por o si no terminaré pateándole el trasero – le guiñí un ojo para que sonriera y lo conseguí – además, mañana es el baile y necesito afinar unos detalles que me faltan

- Sabes que si necesitas ayuda puedes pedírmela

- De hecho… necesito el nombre de algún buen salón para mañana

- Oh, en eso puedo ayudarte. Tengo un muy buen salón al que acostumbro a ir… si quieres puedo pedir una hora por ti - asentí

Me sonrió con mucho mas animo, corrió hacia la libreta que descansaba en la mesa de arrimó y de ahí sacó un tarjeta que me extendió, era de un salón de belleza, supongo que el de ella.

- Muchas gracias Esme – la bese en la mejilla

- Se que no vas a ir pero… si quieres puedes pasarte por el colegio para tomarnos algunas fotos

- Oh, pero Edward…

- De él me encargo yo, ahora sí que me voy – volví a abrazarla antes de irme

Salí de la casa jugando con la lleves que se le habían caído a mi novio, antes de entrar a su auto miré hacia la ventana de su puerta, sabía que esto pasaría y me alegraba de que fuera luego, creo que mañana tendría que estar muy linda para el baile para poder subirle el ánimo, hice un gesto hacia la ventana porque pese a que no veía nada supuse que estaba ahí pero eso no me bastó y grité a todo pulmón un "te amo" por si en algún momento se le olvidaba.

* * *

**Uyyyy ya queda poquito para alcanzar al Blog :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 36**

- Quédate quieta por favor – rogué por enésima vez

- Es que… no me siento yo

- Estas hermosa Rose – le di una mirada agradecida a Alice ya que no podía volver a decirle lo mismo a mi amiga – y si eres tu… solo que con otra ropa

Menos mal que me había costado poco convencer a Alice de que me dejara elegir y regalarle un vestido, ahora ella estaba maravillosa con su vestido hasta la rodilla de un color azul que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos. Rose por su parte se veía deslumbrante con su vestido blanco, era sencillo y para nada revelador pero aun así mi rubia amiga se sentía como la mierda, la tela le picaba y creo que no iba a durar un par de horas más sin romperlo ya que cada vez lo estiraba con más fuerza.

Las tres estábamos bonitas y en nuestros estilos, hoy era nuestra graduación y se entendía la sobre producción.

- Tu sí que te ves hermosa Bells… aunque no sé cómo puedes usar eso… tus tetas casi se salen de tu escote

- Eso es para que Edward este bien caliente durante toda la noche y cuando hagamos el amor sea más apasionado – le guiñé un ojo a través del espejo sin soltar su cabello

Alice se acercó un poco más a mí y mantuvo su vista fija en mi escote - ¿No te da miedo que se escape una?

- No – me encogí de hombros – me puse cinta de doble faz… la idea es mostrar pero ni cagando dejo que alguien vea mis pezones, eso es exclusivamente de mi novio

Hablé sin dejar de poner toda mi atención en el peinado de Rose, estaba poniendo el ultimo pinche cuando unos brazos me rodearon apretándome demasiado fuerte. Supe que era Alice pero por más que la vi a través del espejo no conseguí ver su rostro ya que estaba enterrado en mi espalda.

- ¿Qué te pasa Alice? – Rosalie se levantó de su silla y se acercó a nuestra amiga. Yo apenas y podía moverme - ¿Estas llorando?

Solo vi su cabecita negando – No es que… yo… - me miró así que mejor volteé – gracias Bella, gracias Rose… por ustedes creo que mejoré mucho este año, me di cuenta que el estudio no es lo es todo, es importante pero no es la vida. Gracias a ustedes tengo a Mike y de verdad siento que nada hubiera valido la pena si hoy hubiera tenido que prepararme sola para ir a un baile sin pareja así que… - se encogió de hombros – gracias

- Oh Alice

Yo no lloraba pero era verdad, este momento con mis dos amigas marcaba algo especial. Yo tampoco nunca me imagine en una habitación preparándome para mi fiesta de graduación junto a mis amigas porque nunca tuve amigas. Era extraño pero lindo esto de saber que otras personas podían llegar a complementarte de esta forma.

Luego de otro par de abrazos y unas cuantas palabras cursis más tomamos nuestras cosas y caminamos hacia la entrada del colegio. El baile seria en el gimnasio pero habíamos quedado en encontrarnos con nuestras parejas en la entrada, bueno, por lo menos las chicas porque ya no estaba tan segura de que Edward viniera.

Después de que lo deje en su casa ayer no supe nada mas de él, por como lo conocía sabía que no iba a dejarme plantada en un día tan especial como hoy pero tampoco sabía que era lo que había pasado en su casa y con su mamá, tampoco he tenido noticias de James y antes de meter la pata prefiero esperar a que alguno de ellos aparezca. Cuando llegamos a la entrada ya estaba Mike esperando a Alice, su pelo rubio estaba totalmente engominado hacia atrás, se veía tierno pero más tierno aun con su ramo de claveles, una flor barata pero hermosa y que combinaba a la perfección con la sencillez de Alice.

Royce llegó a los dos minutos así que les insistí en que entrara por ultimo para ubicar la mesa, me costó convencer a las chicas de que me dejaran sola pero es que la verdad no quería que sintieran lastima por mi si es que Edward no aparecía. Mis pies me estaban doliendo pero no quise sentarme para no arruinar mi vestido. Uno, dos, tres… quince minutos y nada. No sabía qué hacer, quizás si iba un momento al baile después podía escabullirme e irme a mi cuarto, después de todo no culpaba a mi novio de que no llegara aunque si me daba rabia que ni siquiera me hubiera avisado que no venia. Pese a que me costó un poco, junté fuerzas y me di vuelta para comenzar a caminar sola a mi baile de graduación... sola.

Di dos pasos hacia el gimnasio cuando sentí que debía darme vuelta, era como esas sensaciones que uno tiene a veces y me alegró hacerlo porque me encontré de frente con mi novio.

- ¿Te ibas sin mi cariño?

Me encogí de hombros tratando de imitar una pose cool y relajada – Ya encontraría alguien con quien pasar la noche

- Bueno entonces te acompaño así yo también voy buscando con quien pasar la noche

Entrecerré los ojos porque no podía creer que tuviera la desfachatez de llegar tarde y bromeando. Me crucé de brazos y parece ser que eso lo hizo reaccionar ya que me acercó a su cuerpo apretándome con demasiada fuerza.

- ¡Ey! – me removió un poco – es broma…

- Broma – bufé con los dientes apretados – pues no me gustan esas bromas

Lo miré y su rostro pese a tener una sonrisa estaba un poco serio – Vamos a pasarlo bien hoy ¿sí?

Asentí y me puse de puntillas para besarlo - ¿Estás bien? – tomé su rostro para asegurarme que no me escondiera su mirada que para mí era tan transparente

- Estoy bien solo que… mejor después hablamos – volví a asentir – porque ahora quiero bailar con mi novia

- Entonces vamos

Tiré de él y entre abrazado y arrumacos llegamos al gimnasio, todo ya estaba lleno pero gracias a mis amigas teníamos un buen lugar.

Nadie le preguntó nada a Edward, las chicas no sabían nada de James pero si sospechaban que algo había pasado, tuve que aclararles que no peleamos porque ya querían ir a golpearlo. Menos mal que con mi sonrisa se convencieron de que todo estaba bien, después de eso comenzó una conversación distendida entre todos, se sirvió una cena exquisita pero demasiado elegante para mi gusto, las mesas ya estaban designada por lo que agradecimos haber quedado solo nosotros seis sin nadie más rondando ya que nuestros temas de conversación eran demasiado personales y dispersos.

Después de la rica cena comenzó la música, en nada la pista de baila se llenó de jóvenes desesperados por disfrutar su última noche de preparatoria. Hace un año yo pensé que este iba a ser un día de luto, que me iba a emborrachar, drogar y tener sexo con la mayor cantidad de chicos posibles, en cambio ahora anhelaba el paso que venía, ya había disfrutado bastante de mi etapa juvenil y rebelde, ahora venia algo mas y ya no estaba asustada por ello.

Con Edward quisimos seguir el ejemplo del resto y también nos pusimos de pie para bailar pero ni bien estuvimos cerca de la pista mi novio se detuvo y me giró hacia él.

- Tengo que hacer algo amor

- ¿Ahora? – fruncí el ceño e hice un puchero aferrando a mi pecho

- Si… es que…

- Después haces eso… bailemos una canción primero – tiré de su brazo pero no conseguí moverlo

- Solo espérame aquí ¿sí?

De mala gana tuve que asentir ya que no me dio tiempo de volver a rebatir antes de perderse entre la pista de baile. Cuando su espalda dejó de estar en mi campo visual supe que no me quedaba otra que entretenerme mientras mi novio hacia lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer… solo.

Crucé mis brazos por debajo de mi pecho y me encaminé hacia la barra pero no pude llegar muy lejos ya que un cuerpo me interrumpió el paso - ¿Bailas conmigo Bellita?

Rodé los ojos. Bryan era un chico con el que me acosté una vez cuando solo llevaba unos días en el colegio y por eso se creía con el derecho de haberme invitado al baile y ahora de molestarme – Yo solo bailo con mi novio

- Quizás… podríamos recordar viejos momentos – en cuanto sus manos se alzaron para llegar a mis caderas me corrí un paso más atrás

- Ni siquiera pienses en tocarme. Tengo un novio al que amo así que mejor te vas por donde viniste antes de que…

- ¡Aló!... ¿Se escucha? – me tensé en mi lugar, lentamente me di vuelta hasta quedar frente al escenario – bien… me gustaría la atención de todos por un momento por favor – mis brazos que seguían cruzados cayeron como peso muerto a mis costados

No podía creer que Edward estuviera en el escenario. Todos estaban atentos a mi novio que al parecer tenía algo importante que decir, creo que si hubiera planificado esto con tiempo yo me hubiera enterado así que supuse que solo le había pasado algo mientras iba a hacer eso "importante". Quizás su auto estaba rayado y quería golpear al maldito que lo hizo o quizás solo lo obligaron a subir para dar algún anuncio importante como que mañana era la graduación… como si se nos fuera a olvidar.

- Ahora que tengo la atención de todos me gustaría que me mostraran a mi hermosa novia por favor – miró hacia un lado del escenario al mismo tiempo que una luz cegadora me apuntaba

¿Esto no pasaba solo en las películas?

- Edward… - murmuré con los dientes apretados en una clara advertencia para mi pronto eunuco novio

- Bien, haré esto rápido antes de que a Bella le de algo o suba a partearme mis partes intimas. – por lo menos agradecí que no dijera polla o bolas – Como todos sabrán con mi novia – se que había gente mirándome pero la ignoré – hemos pasado por muchas cosas que prefiero omitir en este momento… somos unos malditos y sé que de acá varios pueden dar fe de eso – la sonrisa de Edward solo hizo que los murmullos crecieran – por eso es que sé que no hay nadie más para mí que ella… es mi mejor amiga, la mujer que amo… ella es mi todo… es mi amor y espero que sea mi esposa

Mi corazón se detuvo. Sabía que iba a hacerlo pero no me lo esperaba ahora. No ahora que había tanta gente ajena a nosotros cerca, no sé, hasta pensé por un momento que lo haría mañana cuando fuéramos con nuestras familias a cenar luego de la graduación, era un buen momento, lindo, romántico y por sobre todo intimo.

- Amor… ¿Puedes subir?

No tuve miedo, mis piernas se movieron solas hacia el escenario en donde subí gracias a la ayuda de mi novio, cuando ambos estuvimos arriba él se agachó dejando en claro sus intenciones y consiguiendo que mas de alguno en el gimnasio jadeara exageradamente – Amor… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Esto sí que es una propuesta

Me agaché a su altura y lo tomé con exagerada fuerza de su chaqueta para tirarlo hacia mí, pegué mis labios sobre los suyos importándome nada que estuviera todo el colegio viéndonos, mi novio acababa de pedirme matrimonio y esta era la mejor forma de decirle que sí.

- Y esto sí que es una respuesta – sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas en cuanto nos separamos – no esperaba menos de ti amor

- Nos vamos a casar – chillé colgándome de su cuello – no puedo creerlo… digo si… ¡Dios! – tomé mis cabellos desordenando por completo mi perfecto peinado – vamos a casarnos

- Si… vamos a casarnos

.

.

.

- Estas embarazada – la voz de mi madre no tenia reproche pero si un poco de desilusión

- No mamá – rodé los ojos solo por su obvia conclusión – si dejan de querer sacar conclusiones podremos hablar – suspiré y apreté la mano de Edward

Estábamos todos sentados en una redonda y enorme mesa en Zealous unos de los restaurant más populares dentro de la elit de Chicago en el último tiempo. Y cuando me refiero a todos es porque estábamos todos, mi mamá, mi abuelo Billy, mi abuelo Robert, mi abuela Sarah, Esme y James… si, James estaba sentado justo al lado de Esme. Aun no sé bien que había pasado esa noche después de que me fui pero con lo poco que pude hablar con mi novio me quedó claro que las cosas estaban relativamente bien y si no lo estuvieran no me importaba porque esta era una noche especial y teníamos que estar todos, solo faltaban mis amigas pero ella también tenían familia que quería celebrarlas.

Luego de la fiesta de graduación habíamos estado todo la noche despiertos abrazados y planeando nuestro futuro, a penas y nos besamos, no hubo sexo, solo un plan de vida por delante. Nos quedamos dormidos tarde pero hoy nos despertamos temprano, fuimos a recoger a mi familia al aeropuerto y después a prepararnos para la graduación la que pasó sin pena ni gloria, quizás lo único digno de mencionar es que el nuevo director, o mejor dicho directora, la señora Cope quien estaba por el momento en el cargo, se refirió sutilmente al tema de Aro y como la gente podía dar sorpresas pese a conocerlas desde hace tanto tiempo, creo que por respeto a nosotros no dijo nada más. Eso era otra dura que tenia de todas formas, no tenía ni idea de que iba a pasar con el colegio, Esme es la única familia de Aro pero dudaba mucho que quisiera algo de él y tampoco es como si el infeliz estuviera muerto, en fin, eso me daba lo mismo, era asunto de mi suegra y no iba a meterme a menos que me pidieran mi opinión.

- Bien… - miré a Edward antes de continuar pero él ni siquiera se inmutó ante mi mirada. Quise algo de apoyo de su parte pero el maldito sonreía ya que no tenía que ser él quien hiciera esto.

¡Puta apuesta!

Solo a mí se me ocurre apostarle a que el primero que se frotara sobre él otro durante una sesión inocente de besos sería el encargado de decirle a nuestra familia que íbamos a casarnos.

¡Putas hormonas!

Si tan solo me hubiera quedado quietita esperando por su roce ahora estaría relajada y riéndome por la situación de mi novio, pero no, tenía que ser tan putamente caliente que no pude aguantarme. Me lo tenía merecido.

- Hija… solo dilo

Miré a mi abuela y se veía tan relajada que sospeché seriamente que su mente experta y… con años, supiera perfectamente lo que iba a decirle. Volví a buscar la mirada de mi novio y esta vez obtuve una sonrisa que me bastó para darme ánimos.

- Bien… nos vamos a casar

Rápido y conciso, como una bandita. ¿Así es mejor no?

- Ya saben que vamos a ir a la Universidad de Chicago y que estamos buscando un departamento para vivir cerca del campus así que pensamos que lo mejor seria

- Ya tenemos el departamento. Es nuestro regalo – mi abuelo tomó la mano de mi abuela cortando por completo las palabras de mi prometido… oh, que sonaba lindo eso, aunque fuera en mi cabeza – para ustedes, – dejé mis pensamientos y me seguí concentrando en mi abuelo Robert – sabemos que no les será útil por siempre pero por ahora es suficientemente grande. Si quieren mañana pueden ir a verlo

Sé que mi abuelo y el resto seguía hablando pero en un momento me desconecté y pensé seriamente que esto era como una de esas veces cuando en las películas pasa algo y después era solo ilusión, así como una de esas visiones en Destino final. Busqué el apoyo de mi novio y se veía igual de desconcertado como yo, tal parecía ser que esto no era un sueño, era nuestra familia planeando nuestra boda y un poco de nuestra vida.

- ¡EY! – hasta yo salté por el grito de Edward - ¿De qué mierda están hablando? – todos se concentraron en él dándole una mala mirad a- perdón por el grito pero no entendemos – me miró y yo asentí. No entendía - ¿Por qué hablan como si ya lo hubieran sabido?

- Porque lo sabíamos hijo – Esme le dio un golpecito en la mano – hace una semana que llamé a Renée y le dije que fuiste a sacar el anillo de Antonia a la bóveda – sonreí por la mueca que hizo mi novio. Si hasta se sonrojó un poco el lindo… tonto que no pensó en eso

Pero mi anillo era hermoso, de reojo miré el brillo a trasluz, era sencillo pero con un imponente diamante que dejaba en claro que le pertenecía a alguien. Antonia era la madre del padre de Edward, o sea su abuela, aun no sabía mucho sobre el tipo pero si sabía que este anillo era una de las cosas más importantes que tenia de los Cullen y que estaba feliz de poder entregármelo, era hermoso pero lo era aun mas porque era algo muy importante de la historia de mi novio.

- Entonces… - comencé - ¿Ya todos lo sabían?

- Si, además – mi madre tomó un trago de vino antes de seguir – creo que la proposición de Edward traspasó fronteras, salió una notita en el Chicago Sun Time y además hoy no se hablaba de otra cosa en la graduación

- Son poco inteligentes – se burló James hablando casi por primera vez

- No me presiones – le gruñó Edward – mira que tu aun estas a prueba

El rubio rodó los ojos – Sabes que me amas – le guiñó un ojo con un tono un tanto gay – hijo

Y cuando todo parecía ir bien tenía que el estúpido de James cagarla. Bueno, por lo menos Edward se limitó a pegarle una patada por debajo de la mesa y bien merecida que se la tenía.

- ¿Muy pronto? – preguntó con dolor sobándose

- Si imbécil – le gruñí yo porque tampoco me cayó muy bien el comentario – solo espera un poco más y no presiones

- Ok, me quedó claro

Esme sonrió de forma cálida, parecía satisfecha con nuestra particular y un tanto agresiva interacción, después de todo teníamos 18 años y no era mucho lo que se podía esperar de nosotros… mentira, la verdad es que de nosotros se podía esperar más de lo que muchos pensaban.

- Entonces – siguió Esme – creo que es hora de que comencemos a planificar una boda

El resto siguió hablando y opinando tan en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta cuando nosotros nos pusimos de pie y salimos de restaurant. Necesitábamos aire.

- ¿Estás bien? – asentí mientras era rodeada por sus brazos

- Vamos a casarnos, nuestra familia está feliz… no necesito nada mas

Escuché una risita cómica – Bueno, tenemos departamento pero creo que un trabajo no nos haría mal, ya que generalmente es bueno tener algo de comida cada día

- Oh, yo no pienso trabajar – me encogí de hombros dentro de lo que pude – para eso tendré un marido que me mantenga… ya sabes que salgo costosa

- Y yo te daré todo lo que pueda

Besó mis cabellos pero quise ponerme seria – No, de verdad que tenemos que buscar unos trabajos, quizás de medio tiempo, tampoco quiero que no nos veamos nunca

- Ya verás como encontraremos un equilibrio perfecto… por supuesto que vamos a pelear y quizás hasta me tires un par de platos en más de una ocasiones pero nuestro amor es más fuerte que eso

- Obvio – me reí apretándolo más hacia mi

- ¿Quieres una boda grande o pequeña?

- Grande… no se – me encogí de hombros – yo sueño con una linda boda, no te voy a decir que quiero que estemos solos y que no me importa si llevo un vestido blanco. No, yo me quiero casar de blanco y quiero a todos mis amigos y conocidos presentes… quiero algo lindo y que recuerde por siempre

- Bien, entonces trabajaremos en ello

- ¿Qué boda quieres tu?

- La que tú quieras. No te voy a mentir, nunca soñé con nada especial para mi boda, solo quería que estuvieras tu ya que desde que te tengo a mi lado que se que serás la señora Cullen

- Perfecto entonces

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada pero de alguna forma lo sentí demasiado callado, esperé hasta que se decidiera. Luego de unos minutos habló - ¿Vas a invitar a tu padre?

- No – no necesité pensar mi respuesta – Charlie es solo alguien que dio su esperma… no es mi padre y no quiere estar acá

- Hay padres que apestan

- Si, y aunque suene frio sé que esto es parte de la realidad, no siempre las familias que se llevan mal se reconcilian al final de la historia

- ¿Tú crees que este es nuestro final? – me giró para que quedáramos cara a cara

Me puse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios – Si nuestros caminos se encontraron fue para darnos una larga y feliz vida… así que si alguien quiere cerrar la historia aquí no me opongo porque sé que lo que venga será felicidad pura.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Nuevo capitulo**

**Besos, Joha!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo 37**

_Seis años después…_

- ¿Hola? – tomé el teléfono de la casa rogando porque esta vez sí hablaran. Nada - ¿Hola?

Cegué y suspiré antes de dejar el teléfono en su lugar y volver a la cocina, sinceramente me estaba cansando esta situación de llamaditas sin nadie detrás del teléfono. Una vez más el aparato sonó y esta vez mi ánimo no era el mejor.

- ¡Mira maldito! ¡Esta es una casa decente así que deja tu mierda y…!

- ¿Amor?

Cerré los ojos y me tiré el cabello hacia atrás con la muñeca ya que tenía las manos sucias – Lo siento amor… pero es que acaban de llamar y cortar – poco a poco me relajé al escuchar su voz

- ¿Quieres que rastreé la llamada?

- No – reí – deberías usar tu tiempo en otras cosas y no en andar rastreando llamadas, ve a hacer una autopsia o algo por el estilo… Scully

A lo último le puse una entonación especial para que sonara a burla. Una completa burla que no iba a dejar nunca de lado, lo sentía por mi esposo pero él se había ganado ese título en cuanto quiso entrar al FBI después de graduarse en medicina.

¿Quién demonios hace eso?

Oh si, Scully y Edward. Nadie más.

- Esto es medio muerto por aquí… parece que los sicópatas andas escondidos

- ¿No deberías salir a buscarlos o algo?

Se hizo un silencio y supe porque era, apostaba que estaba colorado – No me dejan… ¡LO SABES! No se para que me sigues preguntando… creo que no te llamaré mas

- ¡No! Espera – cerré los ojos para calmar mi risa – prometo no molestarte más amor pero sabes que esto aun esta reciente… me burlaré por lo menos por un año más y lo sabes

- Si – masculló con los dientes apretados – pero yo podría dejarte sin sexo por un año

- Claro – bufé – como si pudieras guardar tu polla solo para ti. Cualquiera pensaría que tu libido iba a bajar con la edad pero sigues igual de caliente que siempre

- ¡Tu eres la caliente! – estoy segura que sus compañeros de cubículo escucharon su exagerado grito. Bueno, por lo menos eso no era nada de que tener vergüenza - ¡Uy! Me caes mal a veces

Como pude reacomodé el teléfono en mi oreja – No… me amas y lo sabes

- Lo sé… bueno, en todo caso te llamaba para decirte que no te olvides de la prueba de embarazo. Se cuando mis chicos tocan buen puerto pero es mejor estar seguros

Rodé los ojos por su comentario tan infantil – Se claro – bufé – esta es como la tercera prueba de embarazo que me hago desde que tuve a Peyton… tal parece ser que tus chicos llegaron solo una buena a puerto Edward

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el teléfono. Oh, oh, parece ser que había tocado la fibra de Edward. Esperé porque hablara pero nada.

- Amor… es broma, lo sabes

- Esta noche – comenzó a hablar con su maldita voz. Mis bragas se mojaron enseguida – llevaré a Peyton donde mi madre para que la cuide hasta mañana. Luego volveré a casa y haremos la prueba… cuando salga positiva… voy a enterrar mi polla hasta el fondo de tu coño. No te voy a hacer el amor, amor… te voy a follar durísimo

Removí mis piernas y como que medio gemí por la promesa implícita en sus palabras, quería que llegara la noche luego.

- ¿Y si la prueba sale negativa?

- Entonces te voy a follar más duro aun para asegurarme que mis chicos si están llegando a buen puerto

- Yo…. Solo… – cerré los ojos y traté de controlarme – vente luego ¿sí?

- Oh amor… ¿estás ansiosa? ¿Tus hormonas están pidiendo por mí?

- Si – casi chillé y eso me asustó un poquito

- Bueno, entonces creo que vuelvo a confirmarlo… Edwarcito viene en camino

Hice una mueca de asco que me gustaría haber visto - ¡Que feo Edward! ¡No le vamos a poner así a nuestro hijo!

Escuché de fondo sola la risa de mi marido pero un jadeo a mi espalda. Lentamente me di vuelta para ver a mi hija - ¿Voy a tener un hermanito?

Sus ojitos color miel brillaron de tal forma que sentí como mi nariz picaba junto con mis ojos. Edward escuchó a nuestra hija porque inmediatamente me dijo que venía su jefe y me cortó.

¡Maldito cobarde sin huevos!

Mentira lo de los huevos pero igual.

Antes de ver por completo y enfrentar a mi hija hice un par de respiraciones. Desde que Peyton aprendió a hablar solo a pedido una cosa… un hermanito. Y aunque mi instinto femenino me decía que si estaba embarazada no quería que se hiciera ilusiones para después rompérselas, ya había sido suficientemente difícil para ella que no pudiéramos compartir lo suficiente por haber tenido que estudiar para los exámenes y demás, ahora por fin éramos un familia un poco "más convencional" y si trabajaba desde casa era para estar con mi pequeña todo lo posible.

- Hija… - me agaché a su altura pero su ceño fruncido tan igual al de su padre me hizo caer de rodillas – no me mires así por favor

- Me lo prometieron - ¡Oh no! Estoy segura que el maldito de James le había enseñado esa táctica de hacer tiritar su labio inferior – dijeron que cuando dejaran de estudiar me iban a dar un hermanito

- Mira – tomé sus manos. A veces odiaba la idea de que se haya tenido que criar con gente grande e inmadura, su personalidad era una mezcla demasiado extraña – aun no sé si estoy embarazada… ¿Recuerdas cuando con papá te hablamos del embarazo? – ella asintió feliz. Quizás era la única niña de cinco años que sabia realmente como se hacían los niños pero nosotros éramos así y así queríamos criar a nuestra hija – Bien, entonces sabes que no es seguro… tengo que hacerme una prueba y…

- ¡Entonces vamos a la farmacia! – chilló corriendo hacia no sé donde

A los segundo llegó con mi cartera y su chaqueta - ¿Cómo sabes que tenemos que ir a la farmacia? – la miré solo para saber quien más le estaba dando exceso de información a mi pequeña

- Porque la abuela Esme me llevó la otra vez para saber si iba a tener aun tío para jugar

Jadeé tan fuerte que hasta me dolió la garganta.

¿Esme embaraza?

¡Oh Dios! esto era algo que necesitaba confirmar cuanto antes. Mañana cuando fuéramos a buscar a Peyton la iba a interrogar.

- Bien… vamos a la farmacia a comprar la prueba pero después tú te vas donde la abuela Esme ¿sí? – asintió contenta – ya mañana te diremos si tendrás o no un hermanito

- Bien…. es justo ya que el abuelito James dice que ellos me lo van a decir ahora – rodé los ojos. No me gustaba que lo llamara así

- No le digas abuelo a James cariño

Ella alzó los brazos – Pero es divertido, sobre todo cuando me lleva al colegio y yo le digo a todos que es mi abuelito. Todos los otros abuelitos son viejos y no quieren jugar con sus nietas – hizo una mueca de asco demasiado parecidas a las mías – en cambio mi abuelito James siempre juega conmigo… es mi único abuelito además

- No, también tienes al abuelito Billy y al abuelito Robert

- No – me habló con un tono demasiado maduro – ellos son tus abuelitos – me apuntó – y mis bisabuelos… los quiero muchísimo pero no es lo mismo

- Yo no sé como saliste tan madura Peyton – la hice girarse para ponerle el abrigo

- Eso es porque a mí me tocaron todos los genes de la madures que a ti y a papá le faltaron

- Creo que James va a dejar de pasar tiempo contigo

- Eso me lo dijo la tía Rose – se encogió de hombros – y la tía Alice estuvo muyyyyyy de acuerdo

Esas dos…

Tomé la mano de mi hija y la saqué de casa. El camino a la farmacia no fue tan largo, por suerte vivíamos en un barrio lo suficientemente lejos de todo el bullicio de Chicago pero lo bastante céntrico como para no tener que viajar kilómetros por una puta bendita. Cuando llegamos había una fila interminable de personas así que después de tomar mi número me puse a mirar otras cosas que necesitábamos.

Champú, crema, pasta de dientes, un cepillo de dientes con forma de princesa nuevo para Peyton y…. no, toallas higiénicas no porque hace un mes que no tenía la regla y esperaba no tenerla por otros ocho meses más.

- Mamá – miré a mi hija que llevaba en sus manos su cepillo de dientes y su champú especial

- Dime

- Si tú y la abuela Esme están embarazadas… ¿Eso quiere decir que mi tío y mi hermanito tendrán la misma edad?

Lloriqueé por esto. Peyton es condenadamente tranquila y madura, tanto que muchas veces me exaspera no saber que responderle. Si, no nos gustaba tratarla como una niña tonta, eso de las abejitas y el polen es una jodida mierda, no voy a decirle lo rico y fabuloso que es el sexo pero si está bien que sepa que se necesita un hombre y una mujer para que se haga un bebé, de a poco… pero no de golpe con la información.

- Si tu abuela Esme esta embaraza tu abuelito James va a tener un lindo ojo de mapache por unos días

- Eso es porque papá se va a enojar… pero no creo, la abuelita Esme es feliz y mi papá es feliz, así funciona esto

- ¿Sabes? – me agaché a su altura. Mi voz sonó un tantito desquiciada – creo sinceramente que vamos a dejar de rodearte de adultos y vas a comenzar a juntarte mas con niños… nosotros estamos más jodidos que los niños parece

- ¡Dijiste una mala palabra!

Me apunto con su dedo y me abstuve de decir mierda antes de darle un billete de cinco dólares – Ahórralo – le advertí – viene mi cumpleaños y quiero algo lindo de tu parte

- ¡Claro!

Tomé en brazos a mi pequeña niña grande justo en el momento en que mi número salía en la pantallita negra con números rojos.

¡Por fin!

Siguiendo con la personalidad madura de mi hija fue ella quien pidió la prueba de embarazo dejando a todos boquiabierta con su apremio ya que se moría si su papá me había embarazado o no porque ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a su hermanito. Después de una mirada para nada agradable de la dependienta a la cual le saqué la lengua infantilmente salimos de la farmacia.

Mi hija era una hermosa y educada señorita así que nadie podía decir nada de cómo la había criado.

- ¡Vamos a casa! ¡Vamos a casa!

- Ya vamos Peyton

- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! quiero saberrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ahoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Y si, ahí estaba esa parte de niña de mi hija, digna de su edad. Sonreí y no tenía ninguna razón para retarla o hacerla callar, adoraba estos momentos.

- Bien… súbete – abrí la puerta y ella corrió al asiento y a ponerse el cinturón

No alcancé a subirme cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era de casa.

- ¡Llegue!

- Ya veo – sonreí haciendo un gesto a mi hija, ella solo frunció el ceño y se bajó del auto – Entonces… ¿ansioso?

- Mas que eso… ¿Dónde estás?

- Afuera de la farmacia – sentí un tirón en mi falta. Peyton

- Mami… mami… mami…

Miré a mi hija y le sonreí para volver a poner mi atención en el teléfono pero nuevamente mi falda fue tirada nuevamente. Esta vez con mayor fuerza - ¡Ya voy hija! – le di una sonrisa para que no espantara con mi mal humor

- Veo que Peyton está ansiosa – rodé los ojos aunque no me viera – parece que extraña a su papá

- Eso te pasa por consentirla tanto – sostuve el celular entre mi mejilla y mi rostro para alzar a mi hija en brazo – Ven cariño, saluda a papá

- ¡Papi! – chilló tan fuerte que estoy segura que Edward se tuvo que tapar un oído. Bien, por tonto - ¿Cuándo vas a venir?

- Yo ya estoy en casa cariño – escuché a través del teléfono – son ustedes las que tienen que venir – ella solo asintió como tratando de procesar las palabras de Edward. Era tan inteligente mi hija, adoraba que sacara eso de mí aunque Edward insistía que era de él… tonto

Le quité el teléfono a mi hija y volví a hablar – Ya terminé las compras así que ahora nos vamos

- ¿Y ya tienes la prueba?

- Si – asentí y sonreí aunque él no pudiera verme – pero creo que no es necesario amor

- Yo creo lo mismo – miré a nuestra hija y soñé con ver a un pequeñín mas a nuestro lado – así que ven luego para que sepamos de una vez por todas si Peyton tendrá un hermanito

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti

Corté el teléfono y volví a subir a Peyton al auto, esta vez no se bajó, pude ponerme en marcha pero no alcancé a recorrer mucho antes de que me acordara que necesitábamos algo para comer. Aun era temprano así que podíamos comer los tres antes de que Edward se llevara a Peyton donde Esme. Paramos en una pizzería y dejé que mi hija fuera a los juegos mientras yo esperaba.

Mi celular volvió a sonar.

- Hola hija

- Hola mamá

Apoyé el celular con el hombre y le pagué al chico de la caja - ¿Cómo estas cariño?

- Bien, ¿y tú?

- Bien también, extrañándolas

Sonreí por su voz tan de bebé – Entonces deja de hacerte la adolecente y venta luego para casa

- Bueno… dile eso a Sam, aun no termina sus negocios así que tenemos para una semana más por acá

- Bueno, por lo menos estas en la ciudad de las luces

- Paris es hermoso, sabes que lo amo

- Y carísimo… menos mal que tu novio tiene dinero para eso. Ya sabes, eso es lo que pasa cuando te metes con alguien maduro y más grande que tu

Su risa resonó en el teléfono. Amaba escuchar a mi madre así, feliz – Bueno, eso pasa cuando por fin encuentras el amor

- Me alegra tanto escucharte feliz

- Lo sé hija, por fin todo está en su lugar

- Si

No me gustó mucho como sonó eso pero no quise darle importancia – Sam pronto terminará sus negocios y volveremos Bells así que ya podremos hablar de todo…

Sonreí. Sabía que ella sospecha de mi embarazo. ¡Mierda! todos lo sospechaban.

Le corté a mi madre justo cuando las pizzas llegaban. Solo me faltó hacerle un gesto a Peyton para que viniera y así volvimos a casa. En cuanto aparque afuera de la hermosa reja natural de helechos supe que algo andaba mal, por eso mismo cerré los ojos y tomé una respiración profunda antes de mirar a mi hija.

- ¿Esperas aquí cariño?

Pese a que frunció el ceño asintió. Por eso mismo acaricie su mejilla antes de bajarme. Vi de lejos la puerta de entrada abierta y con mi corazón bombeando a mil por horas tomé mi celular y marqué el número de James mientras me adentraba en la casa.

Un pitido mientras entraba. Todo era una mierda. La foto grande de nosotros tres que estaba en la mesa de arrimo estaba rota en el suelo.

Otro pitido mientras miraba la sala. Los cojines del sofá blanco estaban en todos lados, algunas plumas volaban, no en el buen sentido, por la habitación.

Tercer pitido. A un lado del sofá estaba la botella de cerveza que seguramente estaba bebiendo Edward.

No quería llorar pero a estas alturas ya no pude hacer nada por contener las lágrimas que se agolparon mis ojos.

¡Mierda!

Podía llorar si se me daba la jodida gana.

- ¿Bella?

- Estuvo aquí James… – sollocé – se llevó a Edward. ¡Se lo llevó!

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, aca esta el giro :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo 38**

- Tranquila Bella – escuché como se removían cosas de fondo pero no podía pensar con claridad – voy para allá. Recuerda no llamar a la policía

No contesté, solo me quedé con la mirada fija viendo la fotografía de nuestra boda rota en el suelo. Mi vestido era blanco inmaculado, largo y escotado pero para nada vulgar, nadie dijo nada cuando anuncié que me casaría de blanco, nadie me recriminó mi falta de pureza porque todos sabían que mi virginidad iba mas allá de con quién me había acostado en el pasado. Mi corazón era virgen al igual que el de Edward y así se lo hicimos saber al mundo.

Sentí el vidrio rompiéndome la piel pero lo ignoré y acaricié la imagen de mi esposo. Su cabello ese día estaba más peinado que nunca dando un toque demasiado caballeroso. Ambos sonreíamos como estúpidos, y es que estábamos locamente enamorados… pero de alguna forma ese día nos enamoramos más.

_- Bueno… supongo que esta es nuestra noche de bodas_

_- Supones bien – asentí y miré la hermosa habitación para rehuirle a su mirada_

_No sé qué mierda estábamos haciendo, deberíamos estar quitándonos la ropa como locos pero en lugar de eso seguíamos de pie en el medio de nuestra suite nupcial. Me abracé aunque tenía calar y suspiré con fuerza para relajarme y tomar un poco de valor._

_- ¿Quieres algo de beber?_

_Negué – No gracias_

_Volví a rehuirle a su mirada pero de reojo lo sentí moverse hacia el bar. Después de un momento apareció ante mi vista una copa de champaña – Solo un poco para que celebremos nuestro matrimonio – se veía demasiado nervioso para ser Edward_

_¡Parecíamos dos vírgenes a punto de follar por primera vez!_

_Bueno, no lo éramos y eso estaba más que claro, sobre todo ahora. _

_Tomé la copa medio tiritando y fije mí vista en el líquido burbujeante y supe que era el momento. Reí alto llamando su atención._

_- No puedo beber – alce la vista y supongo que las lágrimas que se estaban formando en mis ojos le dieron una idea de lo que quería decir porque la copa que sostenía en sus manos se cayeron al suelo_

_Pasaron unos segundos en los que no dije nada con la boca pero en los que traté al máximo de expresarle mi verdad con mis ojos, las palabras no me salían pero necesita sacar esta verdad de mí, me asustaba la reacción de Edward y me mataba la sola idea de que rechazara lo que estaba pasando._

_- Yo… ¿Bella?_

_Sus ojos bajaron hacia mis manos que ahora estaban cruzadas sobre mi vientre – Yo sé que no es el momento y que no…_

_Tuve que guárdame el resto de mis palabras porque los labios de mi esposo ahora se movían insistentemente sobre los míos, lo sentí sonreír y lo seguí. Ahora estaba tranquila, íbamos a ser papás y Edward lo aceptaba._

Pestañé repetidas veces para volver a la realidad pero no fue necesario mucho de mi parte ya que el torbellino que ese día nos hizo los seres humanos más felices en la puta tierra, entró corriendo directo hacia mis brazos. Creo que desde que nació Peyton nunca me sentí mala madre, al contrario de lo que yo y el resto pensara, siempre he sido buena madre, bueno, eso hasta ahora, había dejado a mi bebé sola el auto expuesta a cualquier peligro.

Sé que exageré mi agarre pero necesitaba sentirla cerca y exhalar su exquisito aroma. Solo mi hija iba a poder salvarme en estos momentos para no caer completamente en la locura.

De reojo vi a James entrar a la casa, se lo que estaba haciendo así que no lo interrumpí, al contrario, apreté aun más la figura de mi hija a mi cuerpo y comencé a subir las escaleras, ella sollozaba porque yo lo hacía y eso ya era algo extraño de ver así que era mejor para mí que se acostara y viajara a esos mundos en donde todo era perfecto y donde ningún dragón malo se había llevado a su padre.

Yo también quería ir… lamentablemente había un dragón al cual tenía que dar caza.

- Amor – volteé mi cabeza y era Esme quien estaba a mi lado - ¿Quieres que la abuela te vaya a acostar?

Los ojitos de mi hija se cruzaron con los míos en un insistente segundo, ella sentía que no debía dejarme sola y eso le creaba conflictos internos así que para relajarla le sonreí y besé sus dos mejillas.

- Ve con la abuela cariño, yo tengo que hacer la cena aun

- Pero tenemos que saber si voy a tener un hermanito

A veces me olvidaba que mi hija era solo una niña pero amaba que lo fuera porque en momentos como esto lo único que podía hacer era concentrarme en encontrar a Edward y que ella notara lo menos posible la gran cagada que acababa de quedar.

- Ve tranquila… yo después te iré a buscar

Ella por fin asintió y subió las escaleras de la mano de su abuela. Vi hasta que desaparecieron por el pasillo para voltearme y toparme con los ojos de James. No sé bien en qué momento pero todo estaba medianamente ordenado y en su lugar.

- Parece ser que no hubo mucho forcejeo… supongo que el maldito lo amenazó para que saliera caminando

- Eso no me hace sentir mejor James – me crucé de brazos tratando de darme calor. Los días estaban más fríos que nunca en Chicago

Suspiró y sobó sus sienes antes de seguir hablando – Lo que quiero decir es que es muy probable que Edward esté bien, no hay siquiera indicios se pelea ni nada… él no está herido

- Pero, ¿y ahora? ¿y si él lo está hiriendo en estos momentos?

- Bells, cariño – me sonrió -, soy un puto agente de FBI no adivino

- Si, lo sé – dejé caer con exagerada fuerza mis brazos a mis costados y a caminar por la casa -, pero eso no quiere decir que esté más tranquila

- Edward sabe defenderse, está muy bien entrenado

- Pero Edward solo ha trabajado en oficina… a penas hace un año que ingresó al FBI James… y no lo sé – me senté en el sofá. La foto seguía a un lado en donde la había dejado -, tengo miedo. Phill está realmente loco

Miré la foto de nuestro matrimonio e inmediatamente recordé la primera vez que ese malnacido volvió a amenazarnos.

_Las manos de Edward recorrían mi vientre enviando tantas sensaciones exquisitas directamente a mi coño que no podía evitar sentirme un tanto sucia porque todo me llevara a pensar en sexo. Estaba embarazada y por ende mis hormonas revolucionadas pero eso no quería decir que lo necesitara adentro mío siempre._

_- ¿Estas caliente amor?_

_Gemí por sus palabras, el maldito sabía lo que estaba provocando en mi – Tengo tres meses de embarazo… siempre estoy caliente pero no te preocupes… no es nada que mi vibrador no pueda solucionar_

_Tuve que cerrar los ojos cuando tres, supongo que eran tres, de sus dedos encontraron el camino directamente hacia mi coño golpeando mi clítoris. Los mantuvo adentro por un segundo hasta que yo me retorcí rogándole porque los moviera. Como pude abrí los ojos, estaban inyectados de sangre y excitación._

_- Muévelos – rogué dejando de lado cualquier resquicio de orgullo. Solo quería que el calor en mi entrepierna pasara un poco -, por favor Edward_

_Negó el maldito y prácticamente lo golpeé cuando sacó sus dedos – No, mejor…_

_Y no terminó de hablar antes de penetrarme duramente. No sé porque mierda lo sentí tan adentro, quizás era mi cuerpo que estaba mucho más sensible o quizás era que había tomado mis piernas consiguiendo ponerlas en un ángulo bastante extraño. La verdad es que eso me daba lo mismo, el infeliz me estaba penetrando como los putos dioses._

_- Oh Edward – gemí retorciéndome en la cama. Quería mantener mis ojos abiertos pero no podía_

_- ¿Te gusta amor? – a duras penas conseguí verlo a la cara – ¿Te gusta cómo te lo hago?_

_- ¡MIERDA! – como pude me apoyé en sus brazos porque el muy… estaba tocando mi clítoris con sus dedos. Quería hacerme llegar luego_

_- Me… - las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta cuando elevó mis piernas sobre sus hombros pero de lado. No sé qué puta posición era pero podía jurar que estaba tocando mi punto G_

_- Eso… te gusta ¿cierto?... vamos amor… apriétame un poquito mas_

_Cerré los ojos y respiré haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para apretar mis paredes pero ¡Mierda! esto era el puto cielo. Ahora podía jurar que estaba sintiendo a mi esposo tocando mis amígdalas con su jodida polla._

_- ¡Mierda! jodida mierda… voy a correrme_

_- Vamos amor… córrete duro… quiero sentirte empapándome_

_Con cuidado lleve mis manos hacia su rostro y lo tomé guiándolo hacia mí, necesitaba probar sus labios. Dejé que nuestras lenguas batallaran mientras nuestras caderas hacían lo mismo, estaba a punto de llegar lo sabía, si seguíamos con ese ritmo no pasaría mucho tiempo pero…_

_- ¿Y así?_

_Creo que mis ojos si se fueron hacia atrás de mi cabeza. El puto cabrón de mi esposo giró mis piernas hacia un costado para penetrarme de esa forma. Era un puto ángulo genial, era el puto cielo y el puto infierno al mismo tiempo. Me corrí con fuerza haciendo todo de mi para ordeñarlo, y lo conseguí… sentí su semen vaciarse en mi interior llenándome por completo._

_Nuestros cuerpos cayeron derrotados sobre nuestra cama, estábamos sudorosos y un poco brillantes pero más felices que la mierda._

_- Creo… - comenzó a hablar. Quería mirarlo pero no podía moverme – que si no estuvieras embaraza ya… te hubiera embarazado ahora_

_Reí quejumbrosamente, me dolía todo… pero de placer._

_- Eres un cabrón arrogante – por fin pude verlo y sonreí endemoniadamente bien -, pero así te amo Edward – acaricie su rostro y él cerró los ojos. Este momento era solo de nosotros, bueno, tendría que haberlo sido si el teléfono no hubiera comenzado a sonar - ¡Mierda!_

_- Tranquila amor… yo contesto_

_- No – negué mientras me ponía de pie – tu mejor recupérate porque quiero hacerlo de nuevo_

_Le sonreí y él me palmeó el trasero – Creo que pasaras los próximos años embarazada amor_

_- Veamos si dices lo mismo cuando empiecen los antojos _

_Llegué al teléfono cuando ya había sonado muchas veces – Hola… - nada. Fruncí el ceño - ¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien?_

_Ya estaba cansada de este juego, estaba preparando mis mejores insultos cuando una voz me interrumpió - ¿Te gusta follar con ese puto cabrón que esta a tu lado?_

_Sentí como millones de agujas recorrer todo mi cuerpo entero, ya había tenido un par de llamadas en las que alguien llamaba y cortaba pero jamás pensé en que una de esas llamadas me llevaría de vuelta hacia esa otra etapa de mi vida._

_- ¿Qué…?_

_- ¿Ya te olvidaste de mi amor? ¿Te olvidaste de cómo te gustaba montarme cuando tu madre no estaba? ¿De cómo me la chupabas mientras Renée estaba bañándose?... si, te gustaba la posibilidad de que nos descubriera pero cuando lo hizo te fuiste… te fuiste de mi y no… tu me lo prometiste, dijiste que estaríamos juntos, que nos iríamos_

_Mi cuerpo seguía hormigueando, no podía hablar, respirar ni moverme. Gracias a Dios que Edward se dio cuenta de la situación y me quitó el teléfono. No lo vi directamente pero si lo escuche._

_- ¿Hola? – silencio, un puto y sepulcral silencio – mira cabrón, si te acercas aunque sea un poco a mi esposa juro que te cortaré las bolas y dejaré que te pudras en algún lugar aislado… mantente lejos de nosotros… te lo advierto_

_El sonido sordo del teléfono siendo golpeado me hizo saltar y volver a la realidad. En cuanto Edward me abrazó sentí como todo se derrumbaba y como las lagrimas venían a mí sin contemplación._

Desde ese día nuestra vida no era la misma, Edward me decía que todo estaba bien pero yo sabía que no, se que por eso entró al FBI, sé que nunca dejó de buscar a Phill y sé que ese animal nunca nos dejó tranquilos tampoco, cada cierto tiempo llamaba y nos amenazaba. Ambos sabíamos que llegaría este momento pero aunque así fuera no podía dejar de sentirme como la mierda ahora que ya todo había pasado.

- ¿Sabes que todo estará bien?

- No James – lo miré – no lo sé y ese es el problema

- Era una pregunta retorica Bells… Edward va a estar bien, él estaba esperando este momento. Su mayor temor era que te hiciera algo a ti o a Peyton así que debe estar feliz porque fuera él

- Siempre fue él – sollocé – lo que Phill quiere es que estemos solas… él piensa que puede ocupar el lugar de Edward… él quiero deshacerse de Edward, James

Tapé mi rostro con mis manos y dejé que las lagrimas volvieran a mi – Tranquila… todo estará bien cariño

Estuvimos unos momentos abrazados hasta que sentí como el mundo dejaba de estar presente. Todo me daba vueltas y se alejaba.

.

.

.

- Tienes que hacerte la prueba de embarazo

Como pude enfoqué mis ojos en Esme, estaba sentada a mi lado tomando mis manos.

- No quiero… no…

- Edward te pediría que la hicieras

- Edward no está – quise llorar peor me contuve

- Cariño… vamos a encontrarlo. James esta trabajado en ello ahora

- Claro

¿Qué mas podía decir?

Esme no sabía que nosotros estábamos enterados de quien tenía a Edward y no pensaba decírselo. Lo que menos me interesaba era que peleara con James y si lo hacía iba a conseguir mucho más que una pelea entre ellos así que decidí cambiar el tema.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Estás embarazada?

Sus mejillas se colorearon y sus manos soltaron las mías. Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación – Supongo que Peyton se los dijo

Negué – Solo me lo dijo a mí. Edward no lo sabe

- Bien – asintió -. Y sí, estoy embarazada

No lo pensé. Tiré todas las mantas y me puse de pie para abrazarla, sé que Esme siempre quiso volver a ser mamá y tener un embarazo normal y no tan sufrido como lo fue el anterior así que no podía estar más feliz por ella y por James.

- Me alegro mucho por ustedes Esme… de verdad

- ¿Y tu estas embarazada?

- Yo supongo que sí – me encogí de hombros – pero ahora no quiero confirmarlo… solo quiero…

- Te entiendo porque aun no llega la policía… iré a ver qué pasa. Tu quédate aquí, te avisaré cuando necesiten tu declaración

Vi a Esme salir y negué. La policía no iba a venir porque Edward no la quería involucrar y porque confiaba en él y en James. Yo ahora debía hacer lo mismo. Eran varios años los que mi esposo llevaba esperando este momento, quería él mismo terminar con Phill pero eso quería decir que yo no me sintiera mal, necesitaba saber como estaba, estar a su lado y saber que estaba bien pero…

¡Maldito Phill!

Justo ahora que íbamos a saber si estaba embarazada se le ocurría volver a nuestra vida y convertirla en un infierno.

A duras penas me entré a bañar haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por dejar atrás por un momento este horrible momento. No podía echarme a morir, Peyton me necesitaba y si es que estaba embarazada mi bebé iba a sentir todo eso que estaba sintiendo.

Cuando ya estuve lista pasé por el cuarto de mi hija. Estaba sentada en su escritorio haciendo algo, quizás dibujando o escribiendo, o quizás hasta estaba estudiando. Sigilosamente caminé hacia su cama y me senté, los próximos minutos me dediqué a mirarla y a pensar en cómo le iba a decir que su papá no estaba y que quizás Dios sabe cuando volvería, no, yo no estaba preparada para informarle a nuestra hija que no iba a tener a su padre cerca.

Sentí mis ojos volver a llenarse de lagrimas así que apreté mis puños y dejé que las uñas se me enterraran en las manos pero ni siquiera así impedí que mis ojos se inundaran. Un par de lagrimas se me escaparan antes de que tomara una profunda bocanada de aire y las dejara en lo más profundo de mi corazón, quizás más tarde podría dejar salir todos esos sentimientos y rendirme ante esta puta situación pero ahora necesitaba que Peyton me viera bien.

Sequé mis lágrimas y puse una sonrisa falsa. Era el momento.

- ¿Qué haces mi amor?

- ¡Mami! – Peyton puso los mismos ojos que Edward cuando alguien hacia algo que le molestaba – me asusta y rayé mi dibujo

- ¿De qué es tu dibujo amor?

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta hincarme a su lado – Somos nosotros

Me lo mostró y sentí nuevamente toda la mierda en mí. En el dibujo estamos nosotros tres pero aparte de eso mi pancita estaba abultada y con un bebé sin nacer dentro de ella… Peyton nos dibujó a todos.

- Sabes que aun no es seguro lo de mi embarazo amor – le acaricié los cabellos y ella me miró con el ceño fruncido

- Pero sí que lo estas mami

- Pero…

- Si lo estas

Me interrumpió y no quise seguir en eso así que solo le sonreí.

- ¿Dónde está mi papi, mami?

Me ahogué un poco porque pese a todo lo que había practicado no sabía que decirle. No podía darle una mentira tan insulsa porque me descubriría ni tampoco podía decirle algo tan complicado como la verdad porque no tenía porque saber lo estúpida que fui cuando adolecente y las cagadas que hice que ahora volvían a atormentarnos.

Sopesé mis opciones y decidí que lo mejor era una versión adornada de la oficial.

- Tu papi se tuvo que ir pero muy pronto volverá a estar con nosotros. Por ahora necesito que te portes bien ¿sí? – no tenía mucho sentido que dijera lo ultimo pero no estaba demás decírselo

- Yo siempre me porto bien mami

- Lo sé cariño – le acaricie nuevamente sus cabellos pero estaba vez la abracé fuerte -, pero lo que de verdad necesito es que estés a mi lado. Nada más

- Mi papi me dijo que si algún día no lo veía era porque se había tenido que ir por poquito tiempo, que no me daría ni siquiera cuenta de cuando volvería

- ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

Nos separé para verla

- Ayer – se encogió de hombros – y me dijo que te cuidara mucho, mami… así que yo te cuidaré a ti a mi hermanito mientras mi papá vuelve

Edward no le hubiera dicho nada a Peyton si no hubiera sabido algo y además…

¡Puto James!

Podía apostar lo que fuera a que estos dos sabían que algo iba a pasar hoy.

Después de decirle a Peyton que todo iba a estar bien y que en minutos la llamaría para cenar salí disparada de su cuarto, James iba a tener que darme un par de explicaciones.

Lamentablemente no alcancé a llegar demasiado lejos porque el sonido del teléfono me interrumpió. Había uno inalámbrico a mi lado así que lo contesté al primer sonido.

- ¿Hola?

Sé que mi voz sonó más dura de lo normal pero no podía hacer nada ahora - ¿Algo te molesta amor?

Me congelé en mi lugar – Phill…

- Tranquila cariño… prometo que en cuanto me deshaga de esta escoria estaré con ustedes y seremos feliz… solo debes esperarme un poquito mas

* * *

**Hola!**

**Acá nuevo capitulo :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo 39**

- Tranquilo bebé… ya verás como papá estará aquí para cuando nazcas – seguí acariciando mi vientre mientras miraba el solitario jardín de nuestra casa

Ya habían pasado más de cinco meses desde que Edward se había ido y las esperanzas de encontrarlo se estaban volviendo prácticamente nulas. Ni siquiera noticias de Phil volví a tener desde la última vez que llamó por teléfono así que tampoco podía estar segura de que él lo tenía cautivo, ahora lo único que sabía que los dos estaban fuera del mapa y que si Edward hubiera tenido que sacrificar su vida para llevarse a ese malnacido con él… lo hubiera hecho.

Las primeras hojas de los arboles se estaban cayendo, claro signo de que el otoño estaba pisándonos los talones y yo seguía sola esperando por mi esposo. Las lagrimas volvieron a llenar mis ojos y mis mejillas, estaba a un punto de ponerme histérica así que hice lo que siempre hacia en estos casos.

Recordar.

_- ¡Ahí no! – pisé el suelo con tanta fuerza que hasta me dolió el pie. Creo que llevaba muchos años sin hacer ese gesto tan típico de una rabieta_

_- Amor… de verdad que pienso que este es el mejor lugar_

_- No… no me gusta_

_Edward pasó una mano por sus cabellos desordenándolos y tironeándolos un poco – Entonces, ¿Dónde la quieres?_

_- En… - miré todo el cuarto, no era muy amplio y se veía mucho más pequeño al estar vacio – ponla junto a la ventana para ver si queda_

_Mi esposo hizo lo que le pedí pero no sin antes resoplar y gruñir algo. La verdad es que tenía razón, se veía muy bien ahí, además desde ese ángulo tenia una muy buena vista del patio, creo que a mi bebé le iba a gustar que lo meciera e hiciera dormir desde ahí._

_- Si, me gusta ese lugar_

_- ¿Pero…?_

_- ¿Podríamos probar en esta otra esquina por favor?_

_Él la movió sin quisiera chistar. Definitivamente tenía el mejor esposo del mundo - ¿Ahí? – hice una mueca, no me convencía – bien, aquí no… ¿entonces donde?_

_- Prueba ahí de nuevo_

_Apunte hacia el lugar donde había estado hace unos segundos. Admiré el lugar y si, definitivamente este era el lugar._

_- Me gusta este lugar… esta justo debajo de la ventana y pudo mirar el patio mientras la hago dormir o le leo_

_- Ahí es donde dije que debía ir desde el principio_

_Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección. Supongo que no pensó que sus palabras se oirían tan fuerte – Tienes algo que decirme amor – puse mis manos en mis caderas a modo de jarra aunque el peso de mi vientre me hacia tirarme un poco hacia adelante_

_- Nada amor – negó haciendo una mueca -, solo decía que se ve muy bien acá la mecedora_

_- Bien_

_Me levanté de la silla incomoda en la que estaba sentada y salí de la habitación, solo tenía seis meses pero mi pancita había salido solo hace un par de semanas de golpe así que aun me estaba acostumbrando a mi nuevo cuerpo, me cansaba el doble y me irritaba el triple… o el quíntuple, dependiendo._

_Bueno, en cuanto a mis hormonas, se podía decir que andaba caliente todo el tiempo y ahora, ahora sentía que mi coño iba a explotar si Edward no me tocaba._

_Dejé de revolver la salsa que estaba cocinando para apretar mis piernas, tenía que aguantarme aunque fuera un poco, había tenido a mi esposo todo el día moviendo los muebles del cuarto del bebé así que lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era alimentarlo. Volví a revolver la salsa en cuanto escuché sus pasos bajar por la escalera, puse mi mejor postura y mi sonrisa menos caliente._

_- Ya está casi listo el almuerzo_

_- Bien, porque muero de hambre amor_

_¡Oh no! ¿Por qué mierda mi esposo debe tener gestos tan lindos como besarme el cuello mientras estoy cocinando?_

_Suspiré, cerré los ojos y las piernas para ver si de esa forma calmaba el dolor en mi entrepierna pero el hecho de que Edward estuviera abrazado a mi espalda y si a eso le sumaba lo alborotadas que estaban mis hormonas por el bebé teníamos como resultado a una Bella gimiendo de la nada._

_- ¿Pasa algo amor?_

_- No… solo que…. yo…_

_- Estas caliente – sus manos pasaron por mi abultado vientre y desde ahí se movieron hasta mis piernas -, puedo sentir tu olor mi amor… y está bien… ya que no puedo cargar con nuestro hijo por lo menos deja que te ayude a sentirte mejor_

_Con la poca calma que me quedaba apagué el fuego de la salsa y me volteé para ver a mi esposo - ¿Qué tan mejor puedes hacerme sentir?_

_Sonrió de lado antes de tomarme de las caderas y acercarme a su cuerpo. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse sobre los míos con una insistencia casi desesperada, desde hace un tiempo que no era tan brusco, siempre procuraba ser gentil y besarme con delicadeza pero su furia recientemente renovada consiguió que mis bragas se emparan._

_- Vamos arriba_

_- No – negó bajando sus besos por mi cuello – quiero follarte aquí, sobre la encimera… donde comemos todos los días… quiero comerte aquí_

_Eso es lo que quería, que me follara duro, ya más tarde podríamos hacer el amor._

_- Ven_

_Esta vez tuve que ayudarlo a que me alzara y me subiera a la encimera porque mi vientre abultado complicaba la situación, una vez que estuve ahí abrí las piernas por instinto para darle espacio a mi esposo pero él no tomó posición, sino que abrió aun mas mis piernas y subió hasta mis caderas mi vestido dejándome expuesta ante él solo con mis bragas empapadas._

_- Parece que si estas caliente_

_Asentí y sollocé cuando sus dedos se pasaron sobre la tela mojada, quería que las arrancara. Pero no hizo eso, en cambio procuró lamerme por sobre ellas hasta conseguir que me retorciera en mi posición, sus toques eran fogosos pero no suficientes… ¡Necesitaba más!_

_- No seas cabrón… ¡Mete tu jodida lengua en mi coño! ¡AHORA!_

_- Esta es la puta Bella que amo… ¡Mierda cariño!_

_De un solo tirón rompió mis bragas y las expulsó de mi cuerpo, no tuve mucho tiempo para disfrutar del aire golpeando mi clítoris porque su boca estuvo sobre mis labios íntimos besándolos como si no hubiera un mañana. Sus lengua penetraba mi cavidad haciendo círculos y arrastrando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, con su boca era suficiente para mí pero parece que no para él porque en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron me penetró con tres dedos, duro y de golpe, sin preguntar. Comenzó a mover sus dedos mientras su lengua seguía haciendo círculos sobre mi botoncito del placer._

_Yo no quería dejar de verlo trabajando en mi pero me era imposible mantener los ojos completamente abiertos, las lagrimas que estaban soltando mis ojos nublaban mi vista y es que ¡Mierda! literalmente estaba llorando de placer._

_- Ed…_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – alejó su boca de mi pero no sus dedos - ¿Quieres correrte? – asentí porque no confiaba en mi garganta – Entonces… dame algo para comer bebé… quiero que te corras duro y fuerte sobre mi boca, quiero saborearte_

_Apreté los ojos y empuñe mis manos mientras él volvía a trabajar en mi coño, no abrí los ojos hasta que sentí que me quedaba poco y agradecí tener la fuerza suficiente para ver como él bebía todo lo que mi cuerpo le estaba dando._

_- Exquisita_

_En cuanto se puso de pie me dije en como su polla se traspasa de sus pantalones de chándal dejando una pequeña mancha en ellos, quería tomarlo con mi boca ahora yo y hacerlo llegar, quería beber de su semen uno y otra vez, y mierda que lo quise mas cuando los bajó de golpe pero no pude si quiera pedirle que me dejara hacer hacerle una mamada porque sus planes eran otros, penetrarme hasta el alma._

_- ¡OHHH! – no pude decir nada más. Estaba tan adentro que no conseguía poner en orden mis palabras - ¡Joder! ¡Edward!_

_- Así… así es como te gusta que te folle ¿no?... mierda, amo hacerte el amor pero también amo joderte duro_

_- ¡Sí! – chillé mientras rodeaba sus caderas con mis piernas – me encanta cuando me follas duro… ¡Así!, vamos Edward… méteme tu gloriosa polla hasta dentro… deja que la sienta en mi garganta_

_- ¿Así?_

_Me puso de lado y me penetró con fuerza consiguiendo un nuevo ángulo que me hizo proferir un grito ahogado que mi esposo interpreto jodidamente bien._

_- Si, así te gusta… que te trate como una perra… que te folle duro… ¿Quieres que te folle el culo?_

_Asentí sin poder hablar. Dos de sus dedos tomaron los líquidos que brotaban de nuestra unión y los arrastraron hasta mi trasero, movió sus dedos un par de veces hasta que consiguió meternos por completo, dudaba que metiera su polla en mi culo ahora pero me conforma con esa estimulación._

_- ¡EDWARD!, joder… sigue así bebé… dame duro… ¡DURO!_

_- Oh si… mierda que te estoy dando duro… quiero que me ordeñes y te tragues mi leche… ¿Lo harás bebé?_

_Asentí aunque no entendí sus palabras por completo._

_Volvió a embestirme con fuerza y constancia, mi orgasmo estaba cerca y sé que él suyo también, solo hicieron basta un par mas de penetración para que mis paredes se cerraran en torno a él, cuando mi orgasmo pasó me preparé para recibir su leche pero no fue así, él salió de mi interior dejándome algo desconcertada y así se masturbó sobre mi rostro. Ahora sí que entendí eso de ordeñar su leche._

_Tomé con mi polla su polla erecta y la succioné de la forma más rápida que pude hasta que sentí como su longitud se tensaba en mi boca y pasaba a través de mi garganta su exquisita leche. Moví mis manos varias veces más hasta que ya no quedó nada que comer._

_Así, excitada pero satisfecha miré a mi esposo quien estaba igual que yo._

_- Creo… que deberíamos hacer esto más seguido_

_- Es verdad_

_Me tiré hacia atrás descansando en la helada encimera con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro._

_- Ven… ahora vamos a cama que quiero mimarte un poco_

_Me levantó obviando mi nuevo pese y así me subió hacia nuestra habitación para ahora hacerme el amor._

Moví mi cabeza secando mis lágrimas, perderme en mis recuerdos no siempre era lo mejor. Ahora estaba nuevamente embaraza y sentada en la mecedora pero no fue Edward quien la movió por toda la habitación sin chistar, se estaba perdiendo cosas tan importante de mi embarazo que se que eso lo estaba matando… oh mi Edward, cuanto estarás sufriendo por no poder estar con nosotros.

Después de respirar un par de veces miré mi reloj de pulsera y me di cuenta que ya era hora de que Peyton volviera del colegio y que yo no le tenía la cena preparada. Estaba con licencia en el trabajo por mi estado emocional y por mi embarazo así que por lo menos podía estar con mi hija todo el tiempo posible, nuestros momentos en la tarde eran lo que me mantenía cuerda.

Ya era tarde así que solo hice una pizza casera, Peyton la amaba y yo estaba con un poco de antojo por lo que resultó ser la mejor opción, cuando el timbre sonó dejé todo para correr a abrir la puerta, ahí estaba mi madre con Peyton.

- Hola hija – le sonreí a mi madre y me hice a un lado para dejarlas pasar

- Hola mamá… hola hija – la hubiera tomado en brazos pero ya no me la podía -, pasen que ya está casi lista la comida

Mientras ellas se iban a lavar las manos yo saqué la pizza del horno y la comencé a partir.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – no miré a mi madre para que no notara mis ojos brillosos -, ya sabes – me encogí de hombros – tengo que seguir viviendo

- Edward aun puede aparecer, sabes que no han dejado de buscarlo hija, aunque todo esto es muy extraño… quizás…

- Si mamá, puede aparecer así que aun tengo esperanzas – le sonreí lo mejor que pude - ¿Comamos?

Alcé la bandeja con la pizza pero ella me la quitó de las manos – No, necesito que me digas como estas de verdad

Mis ojos se aguaron y por más que traté de respirar correctamente no pude aguantar las lagrimas – Estoy como la mierda, quiero a mi esposo a mi lado disfrutando de nuestro hijo pero no puede ser porque un maldito sicópata lo tienen no sé dónde. Además… creo que no lo vamos a encontrar, ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?, pienso que Edward ya no va a volver porque ha pasado mucho tiempo y dudo que él se hubiera dejado mantener tanto tiempo cautivo, él se hubiera revelado lo que podía dejarlo en libertad o muerto y como no ha vuelto…

- Ey, hija… tranquila – me abrazó y solo pude rendirme ante su brazo -, ya verás como todo se soluciona, sabes que hay un equipo del FBI en esto y que si no dicen nada es porque ellos hacen las cosas como les parece mejor. No quieres estresarte

- Pero…

- ¿Y si te vienes a vivir conmigo?

Negué – No, ya hablamos de eso, estas con tu nueva pareja y…

- Pero yo puedo venirme a vivir aquí, quizás por un tiempo hasta que Edward vuelva – mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas -. Bella, debes buscar ayuda, quizás ir al sicólogo o algo, no está bien que te guardes tanto, nos sigues diciendo que estas bien pero ahora me dices que estás perdiendo las esperanzas. Dime la verdad… ¿Hay algo que no nos has dicho?

Abrí la boca para hablar pero no sabía que decir. Ya era mucho tiempo mintiendo.

- Bella, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieres, si un minuto piensas que Edward aparecerá y si al siguiente sientas que no lo verás mas tienes que decírmelo. Tus sentimientos pueden confundirte en estos minutos y está bien, lo importante es que tengas con quien hablar cuando tus pensamientos no te dejan hacerlo

- Yo… no…

- Vamos hija... Dime qué es eso que te carcomo por dentro

- Mamá… no – ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba decirle que era Phil quien lo tenía cautivo pero al ver sus ojos mirándome con tanto amor no pude hablar -, no quiero hablar más de esto ¿sí?

- Bien, pero trata de relajarte… el estrés no le hace bien a mi nieto

- Lo sé

Luego de eso nos sentamos a comer. Mi hija se veía mucho más decaída ahora que al principio, parece que también estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de volver a ver a su padre. Mi madre este fin de semana se iba a no sé donde así que Peyton se iría a quedar con Esme y James, mi suegra que tenía el mismo tiempo de embarazo que yo estaba mucho más delicada, pese a que no eran tan mayor aún así James insistía en que estuviera en cama luego de que tuvieran un susto hace un mes, yo misma me había asustado por ellos. Lo único que impedía que mi suegra se sumiera en una profunda depresión por la desaparición de su hijo era su nuevo retoño así que si para cuidarlo debía estar todo el día en cama lo hacía. Por eso mi hija se iba a quedar con ella de vez en cuando, aunque eso me dejara a mi sola en casa estaba bien, además, no faltaba quien me viniera a hacer compañía, si no era mi madre era Alice o Rose o hasta James.

James, mi amigo, si no fuera porque él me decía que estaban cerca de descubrir a Phil y que siguiera manteniendo las esperanzas creo que ya me hubiera rendido por completo hace un tiempo. Tal parece ser que este caso se había vuelto un poco más complicado, había algo mas porque el FBI estaba buscando al malnacido aparte del hecho que había secuestrado a uno de los suyos, pero eso era algo que ni siquiera yo sabía, de todas formas era mejor así.

Mi madre ya se había ido y ahora estaba terminando de ordenar la cocina, me estiré para dejar los platos en su lugar pero no llegué muy lejos. Un profundo dolor en mi vientre me hizo sentarme en una de las sillas de la cocina, esperé y esperé a que el dolor se fuera pero eso no pasaba. Mi corazón se estaba acelerando por el susto.

- Mami… mami, ¿Estás bien?

Asentí ante la caricia de mi hija que estaba a mi lado – Solo… me duele un poquito

- ¿Mi hermanito?

Abrí los ojos para decirle que todo iba a pasar pero una profunda punzada me obligó a cerrarlos, no quise gritar pero el grito salió de mi pecho sin mi permiso. No podía controlar mi cuerpo, era solo como si estuviera ahí aguantando el dolor.

- Mami, mami…. ¡Mami!

Quería decirle a Peyton que estaba bien pero no había forma en que mi boca de abriera para algo más que para quedarse así. Ningún sonido que salir y yo no podía hacer nada más que llorar y afirmar mi vientre.

Pensé en Edward, su recuerdo siempre me hacia bien pero hoy eso no estaba surgiendo efecto, no solté mi vientre redondo, sentía que si lo hacia mi bebé se iba a salir.

- Mami, por favor – con esfuerzo abrí los ojos para ver a mi hija llorando a mares

- Pey…

Otra contracción me interrumpió pero esta vez casi creí que se quebraba mi espalda, era un puto dolor insoportable. Estaba transpirando y con mi corazón acelerado al máximo, no sabía mucho pero suponía que no estaba bien, no quería que algo me pasara y mi niña lo presenciara pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para encerrarme en el baño.

- Mami… por favor… mi hermanito

Oh mi bebé. Tal parece ser que Edward no era el único que no lo iba a conocer.

Cerré los ojos por última vez pensando solamente en que quería que Peyton estuviera bien, ella iba a tener una buena vida, de eso se iban a encargar todos. Estaba segura.

- Te… amo mucho hija – sé que alcé la mano pero ya no era consciente de mi cuerpo

Había llegado mi momento.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo 40**

Abrí los ojos con esfuerzo, me dolían y pesaban los parpados pero necesitaba ver en donde me encontraba. No había luz pero si un resquicio de la luna entraba por un agujero de la pared. Tampoco había mas ruido que el constante golpeteo de una gota de agua que caía sobre el suelo, el olor a moho me indicaba que la humedad era típica en este lugar.

Estaba amarrado así que tampoco podía moverme mucho pero me bastó con lo poco que podía hacerlo para ver que estaba en un sótano.

Quería llevar mi mano a la cabeza pero tampoco podía hacerlo por lo que tuve que conformarme con solo saber que tenía una herida sangrando en mi cabeza. Era de noche, eso estaba claro pero no sabía ni que día ni qué hora era. Solo recordaba el momento en el que Phil entró en casa, ese era mi último recuerdo.

_- Yo creo lo mismo, así que ven luego para que sepamos de una vez por todas si Peyton tendrá un hermanito_

_- Te amo – nunca me iba a cansar de escucharla decirlo_

_- Y yo a ti_

_Corté el teléfono aun sonriendo pero la sonrisa se me congeló en el rostro en cuanto me di media vuelta. Phil estaba de pie a no más de 5 metros de mí apuntándome con una pistola._

_- Tú y yo nos vamos a ir a dar una vuelta niño bonito_

_Lo primero que hice fue recordar mi entrenamiento así que subí las manos. Tenía aproximadamente 20 minutos antes de que Bella llegara con Peyton, un buen tiempo para sacar a este malnacido de acá._

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa Phil?_

_- ¿TU CASA? ¡ESTA DEBIA SER MI CASA! ¡MI CASA Y DE MI BELLA!_

_- Bien… ¿Por qué no bajas el arma y hablamos como personas civilizadas? Quizás podríamos ir a tomar un café o…_

_- ¡NO!, sé que Bella está embarazada de nuevo – se llevó la pistola a su frente como si los recuerdos se le hubieran agolpado -, la vi comprando ese test así que supe que había llegado tu momento niño bonito… llegó la hora de que dejes de ser un estorbo en nuestra felicidad – volvió a apuntarme con la pistola pero mucho más decidido_

_Hice un cálculo mental sobre el tiempo que me quedaba, no era mucho – Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llevarme contigo? – bien, esto era arriesgado peor tenía un plan, James sabia el plan y confiaba en él_

_- Si… te voy a llevar para que no vuelvas más_

_- Vamos Phil… esto no está bien… sabes que no puedes llegar y entrar en la casa de alguien y llevárselo_

_- ¡No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo pensando esto! ¡NO SABES NADA!_

_Sí que lo sabia pero no iba a decírselo._

_Volví a calcular mi tiempo y no era mucho, ya no podría hacer nada, tendría que irme con él._

_- Entonces explícamelo_

_Rió sarcásticamente – Como si fuera a decirte algo a ti_

_Quiso avanzar pero lo detuve – Bueno… entonces supongo que puedo pedirte que te vayas de mi casa – apunté a la puerta esperando porque agilizara sus planes_

_- ¡NO! De acá no me voy sin ti niño bonito_

_Me apuntó con rabia y supe que no podía hacer nada más._

_Di un paso hacía él para que no se introdujera aún más en la casa, lamentablemente en el proceso pasé a llevar la foto de mi matrimonio con Bella, solo pude verla caer al suelo y romperse, no tenía tiempo para nada y mucho menos pensaba en hacer enojar a Phil recogiéndola y enseñándosela. _

_Cuando llegué a su lado me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia el auto, di una rápida mirada por al alrededor pero no pude ver nada más allá, justo ahora las calles siempre llenas estaban desiertas. Me tiró en el asiento trasero pero pese a que colaboré en todo momento eso no evitó que me golpeara la nuca con su arma._

Me removí sobre mi silla pero nada, no podía hacer nada. Aunque supongo que si conseguí hacer ruido porque la puerta se abrió dando paso a un muy enojado Phil.

- Quieto – me apuntó con la misma pistola -, aún no voy a matarte pero si me haces enojar puedo cambiar mis planes

Lo miré - ¿Cuánto a… pasado?

- No lo sé – Se tocó la sien con la mano en la que llevaba el arma -, yo solo… necesito que Bella venga… ella me lo prometió

Desde antes de casarme con Bella descubrí que Phil seguía rondándola pero no fue hasta después del nacimiento de Peyton que comprobé lo cerca y desquiciado que estaba, nos seguía, sabia donde vivíamos, lo que hacíamos y hasta lo que no hacíamos. Hasta el momento siempre se mantenía entre las sombras impidiéndonos atraparlo, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para ponerme de los pelos, más de una vez intercepté alguna nota amenazante que me indicaba que nuestra burbuja de felicidad podía romperse en cualquier momento.

Era listo el cabrón.

Cuando vi que la situación pasaba de castaño oscuro puse cargos en su contra por abuso sexual a una menor, sabía que gran parte era responsabilidad de Bella pero necesitaba algo de que aferrarme para cuando lo atraparan. Lamentablemente nunca lo conseguimos, él me consiguió a mí y ahora podía comprobar que este hombre estaba peor de lo que pensaba, quizás él y Aro harían una muy buena pareja una vez que lo encerraran.

Los días siguientes solo vi a Phil cuando bajaba una vez al día a dejarme comida, no era muy inteligente tampoco ya que me estaba dando lo mismo que comía él. No era mucho pero la verdad es que tampoco sabía nada mal. Los días pasaban y yo me estaba desesperando, estaba seguro de que Bella estaba embarazada y que debía estar vuelta loca, por eso esperaba que James supiera controlarla. Eso era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo.

Él fue el único en el que de verdad confié, James tenía todas las pruebas en contra de Phil, la denuncia en su contra, las cartas amenazadoras que hizo llegar a la casa y las infinitas llamadas sin respuesta que rastreé por años, confiaba en mi amigo y en que él y el FBI me encontraría.

¡Mierda!

Amaba ser un médico del FBI aunque Bella me comparara con Scully pero en un principio mi ingreso fue solamente una forma para estar más cerca de la investigación y del momento en el que atraparan al malnacido. Ahora, estaba vivo y sabía que él estaba lejos de mi familia pero nada me valía si yo estaba acá encerrado y ellos sufriendo, necesitaba hacer algo más… aunque me arriesgara.

Más días pasaron, no sé cuánto, solo sé que fueron muchos. ¿Meses quizás?, si, puede ser.

Phil seguía sin decirme nada, yo por mi parte me sentía cada vez más débil, había perdido gran parte de mi peso y de mi fuerza. Necesitaba hacer algo y escapar antes de que de verdad mi cuerpo no me respondiera para nada.

Otro par de días pasó. Ahora sí que estaba seguro que ya llevaba varios meses acá abajo. Por lo menos este día fue distinto.

- ¿ESTAS CONTENTO? – pocas veces en este tiempo había visto al maldito tan sacado

Su puta pistola casi se escurría entre sus dedos mientras hablaba.

- Están malditamente cerca y es por tú culpa – me apuntó -, así que más te vale estarte calladito

Miró por todos lados hasta que tomó un asqueroso trapo de suelo y lo metió en mi boca.

- Más te vale estarte calladito niño bonito

Con eso volvió a salir del sótano.

Por los días siguientes ni siquiera lo vi cuando venía a dejarme la comida ya que mi cuerpo ni siquiera reaccionaba, cuando despertaba solo encontraba un poco de comida entre mis piernas.

Se me estaba acabando el tiempo.

Supongo que estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia nuevamente cuando un baldazo de agua me obligó a volver a la realidad.

- ¡DESPIERTA! NECESITAMOS MOVERNOS… NECESITAMOS IRNOS…

Estaba completamente sacado, el arma estaba en su mano pero parecía que ni siquiera él lo notaba. Hice un escaneo de mis reflejos y eran pésimos pero necesitaba intentarlo. Ya no estaba seguro de aguantar mucho más.

- ¿No escuchaste? Necesitamos irnos… ¡AHORA!

Yo estaba quieto y mirando todo a mi alrededor. Necesitaba concentrarme.

Phil comenzó a moverse por la habitación, murmuraba cosas que no conseguía entender. Cerré los ojos con fuerza antes del volver a abrirlos, mi visión tampoco era la mejor.

- Son tus amigos ¿sabes?, apuesto a que los llamaste de alguna forma… ¿LO HICISTE?

Respiré hondo para seguir cogiendo fuerzas. El rostro del malnacido se estaba deformando.

- ¿Qué pasa niño bonito?... ¿Ya te estás cansando? ¡DIME ALGO!

No contesté porque el trapo en mi boca no me dejaba y porque a estas alturas mis cuerdas vocales ya no reaccionaban tampoco. Solo miré al maldito lo mejor que pude ya que la hinchazón de mi ojo derecho a penas y me daba una buena visión.

- ¡¿No vas a decir nada?

Seguí mirándolo y poniendo especial atención en sus manos. Si algo había aprendido de mi entrenamiento en el FBI era siempre saber donde están las manos de tu atacante y Phil era un verdadero idiota ya que me dejaba leer sus movimientos perfectamente. Si, ahora estaba marrado, amordazado y golpeado, pero creo que todo pudo haber sido mucho peor sin mi entrenamiento.

- ¡DIME ALGO! – me tomó del cabello y lo tiró hacia atrás provocándome un poco de dolor. A estas alturas creo que me dolía todo. Quizás le hubiera dicho algo pero el infeliz era tan imbécil que obviaba el hecho de que me tenía amordazado - ¿QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE HABLES? ¿TRAER A BELLA Y FOLLARLA DELANTE DE TI?

Gruñí y me removí en mi lugar. Este puto cabrón sabía cómo sacarme de mis casillas. Mi garganta ardía como los mil demonios pero seguí tratando de decirle cuanta mierda pensaba de él.

- Bien, parece que por fin hay algo que quieres decir… - sus asquerosas manos se pasaron por mi cuello hasta que alcanzó el nudo de la mordaza y lo soltó -, vamos… dime que es lo que piensa el señorito

- Bella nunca volverá a ser tuya… sé que prefiere cortarse el cuello antes de que vuelvas a… tocarla

El esfuerzo monumental de mis cuerdas vocales valió la puta pena cuando vi el rostro de Phil deformarse. Solo verlo descompuesto valía cualquier esfuerzo - ¡PUTO CABRÓN!

Por estas gozando de su sufrimiento dejé de ver sus manos así que no pude esquivar el fuerte golpe que me dio de lleno el rostro. Quedé con la cabeza hacia abajo y tambaleándome. Creo que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia de nuevo.

- Ella fue mía una vez y volverá a ser… lo juro

Creo que era tanto lo que me había removido durante este tiempo que no me costó mucho mas sentir como la cuerda que mantenía unida mis cedía un poco.

- ¿Si?... ¿Y cómo lo vas a conseguir?

Seguí provocándolo, lo necesitaba junto a mí en el momento en que por fin pudiera soltarme.

- No… yo… ella vendrá… lo sé… o sino… ¿Por qué crees que aun no te he matado? Sí, eso haremos… tu hablaras con ella y le dirás que venga, si… eso es lo que haremos… iré por el teléfono y entonces tú – me tomó por las solapas de mi camisa –, tú le dirás que venga…

- No pienso hacerlo – sonreí lo mejor que pude

- ¡SÍ QUE LO HARAS! – tironeó tan fuerte de mi que las cuerdas se terminaron de soltar

Mis manos estaban libres pero sabía que aun no podía atacarlo. Mis muñecas apenas y respondía a mis movimientos circulares, mucho menos lo harían si necesita tirar lejos a este animal así que volví a poner mi sonrisa de "niño lindo" que tanto le molestaba.

- Sabes que es verdad lo que digo… yo podría decirle a Bella que venga pero ella nunca pondrá en riesgo a nuestros hijos… ella nunca vendrá porque sabe que eres tú quien me tiene y lo último que quiere en su vida es volverte a ver

Cuando terminé de hablar hice una pequeña mueca. Mi garganta ardía como si hubiera tragado bencina, nunca lo he hecho per supongo que eso debe arder, pero obvie el dolor lo mejor que pude y me recompuse.

- ¡TIENES QUE HACER LO QUE TE DIGO! ¡TIENES QUE HACERLO PORQUE O SI NO…!

- ¿O si no que? – hice una mueca cuando su mano impactó de lleno en mi mejillas derecha – Sabes – con esfuerzo volví a mirarlo -, que ella nunca vendrá… nunca volverás a verla

- Ella se acostó conmigo, con muchos más hombres aún… yo, yo no entiendo como sigues con ella… como es que ella sigue contigo… yo, no lo sé. ¡Tú deberías haberla dejado!

- Ella y yo somos iguales… somos dos almas perdidas que se encontraron y así encontraron su vida… pertenecemos juntos. Por siempre

- ¡NO! – cerró los ojos con fuerza así que supe que era mi momento -, no es posible que…

- ¡AGGGG!

Grité fuerte cuando me levanté y lo boté. Tenía una sola oportunidad para hacerlo, quería alcanzar su pistola pero tal parece ser que esa maldita costumbre de que el arma salga volando no es algo que solo se ve en las películas.

Cuando vi que ya no alcanzar la pistola hice lo que mejor pude. Recordé mi entrenamiento en el FBI y le hice una llave con las piernas ya que confiaba más en mi parte inferior que en la superior. Lo sentí removerse debajo de mis piernas pero seguí presionando hasta que ya no pude más, el malnacido no estaba completamente desmayado pero yo necesitaba guardar fuerzas para seguir corriendo. No sabía dónde estaba así que iba a perder mucho tiempo encontrando una salida.

Cuando el cuerpo de Phil dejó de removerse con tanta insistencia me levanté, con mucho esfuerzo pero lo hice.

Sabía muy bien por donde entraba siempre así que ya de pie corrí hacía la salida, eso sí, me tomé un par de segundos para cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, eso me daría un poco más de tiempo. La casa no era muy grande y la puerta de entrada me dejaba en claro donde estaba mi salida. Me tiré hacia allá cojeando pero tratando de ignorar lo más posible el dolor.

Me arrastré hasta que vi la luz del sol, era de día.

¡Mierda!

Este puto cabrón por lo menos hizo eso bien para él. Estábamos tan malditamente aislados que ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar a correr, lo pensé por un par de segundos, esto también lo sabía, miré hacia arriba y vi que el sol estaba a mi derecha así que fui por ahí, allá debía estar el Oeste, si tenía suerte y estaba del lado correcto tenía muchas más posibilidades corriendo por ahí.

Había un montón de arboles pero no quise irme por ese lado, me fui por el camino cojeando y rogando porque alguien me encontrara antes de Phil. No sé bien cuanto había pasado pero sabía que no debía quedar mucho para que él fuera detrás de mí, por lo menos esperaba que se fuera en el lugar contrario.

El sol estaba sobre mi cabeza y mis heridas estaban escociendo, caí al suelo sin quererlo. Mi cuerpo ya no daba más, necesitaba descansar.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTAS NIÑO BONITO?

Me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude pero no alcancé siquiera a erguirme cuando sentí el "Click" de la pistola. Me di vuelta lentamente para encontrarme con Phil de pie frente a mí.

- Parece que tu entrenamiento en el FBI no te sirvió de mucho

Se rascó la frente con la mano de la pistola.

¡ESTÚPIDO!

Necesita quitársela, sabía que no iba a ser muy difícil pero ya fallé una vez y mi pierna no estaba en el mejor momento.

- ¿Vas a matarme? – me arrastré hasta quedar más cerca de él - ¡Bien! ¡Mátame entonces!

- No me tientes…

- ¿Y si no que?

Llegué hasta un punto en el que no había espacio entre nosotros.

- ¿Vas a…?

Vi como el arma apunta directo a mi pecho y como la bala salía directo hacia mi cuerpo. Me llevé una mano al pecho solo para comprobar que estaba sangrando, volví a mirar a Phil y estaba sonriendo, me había matado pero es no quería decir que iba a ganar. Tomé con fuerza la piedra con punta que alcancé a recoger hace unos minutos y con mis últimas fuerzas la enterré justo en su cuello, en su aorta, consiguiendo que su cuerpo cayera como peso muerto al suelo.

Caí a su lado pensando en que la vida se me iba pero que por lo menos había salvado a Bella y a mis hijos. Tenía muchas cosas por hacer, me quedaron cosas por ver pero… por lo menos me iba tranquilo, tuve una buena vida que nunca creí merecerme.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, si se ponen ansiosos con este capítulo el siguiente ya está en el Blog.**

**Les aviso que esto tenía que ser así... desde el principio lo pensé así que no crean que me estoy dando vueltas sobre nada plisssss.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Los personajes son SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 41**

El celeste del cielo era más celeste, el verde del follaje era más verde, los colores de las flores eran más intensos, la brisa era más cálida, el sol era más acogedor y… mi corazón, mi corazón parecía no latir.

Cerré los ojos y me estiré hacía atrás, una cama de pasto me recibió con el brazos abiertos. Sonreí en dirección al cielo, no importaba que nadie pudiera verme, estaba en paz.

- Cuando sonríes te ves hermosa

- Tu voz es hermosa

Una tímida corriente me movió el cabello dejándolo sobre mi rostro. Reí por la sensación de cosquillas que me provocó, pero no alcancé a correrlo porque fue mi esposo quien lo hizo, era como si no tuviéramos la necesidad de hablar.

- Es lindo acá

- Sí, pero…

Fruncí el ceño mientras abría los ojos. Me fascinaba este lugar pero… ¿Dónde era este lugar?, me senté mejor e inmediatamente busqué refugio en los brazos de Edward, este era el mejor lugar para estar.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- No lo sé… y no me interesa saberlo – sus manos apretaron con fuerza mi agarré y yo solo pude recostar mi cabeza en su pecho -, mientras esté contigo nada más me importa. Además, es muy lindo acá… es perfecto

- Sí… todo esto es maravilloso

Concentré mi vista en un hermoso pajarito que estaba parado sobre una hoja que flotaba en el lago, era impresionante como su peso no resultaba ser un problema, ya que aunque era evidente que él era mucho más grande que la pequeña hoja, no se hundía. Tal parecía ser que el algo tan insípido como el peso no existía en un lugar como este. Tampoco el calor o el frio, la temperatura era perfecta, solo una suave brisa refrescante nos envolvía… todo era perfecto.

Demasiado perfecto.

Fruncí un ceño cuando sentí una puntadita en la boca de mi estomago - Edward… hay algo que…

Sentí un beso en la base de mi cuello – Estás tensa amor… deja de pensar en cosas que no tienen sentido. Estamos juntos, eso es todo lo que importa

- Pero siento como que estamos olvidando algo… a alguien – tomé sus manos que rodeaban mi vientre y las apreté mucho más

- ¿Olvidando algo?

- A alguien… - volví a posar mi vista en el pajarito pero por más esfuerzo que hiciera no podía recordar nada

En mi mente lo único verdadero es que estaba junto a Edward en este paraíso.

- Me gusta esto… el clima es perfecto

- Lo es– respiré hondo llenando mis pulmones de aire

Me apreté más contra él.

- Sabes que esto es muy perfecto para ser real… debe haber un mundo haya afuera… un mundo no tan perfecto como este y nos está esperando

Me separé para verlo mejor – Lo sé, pero…

- Vamos a seguir juntos… eso te lo aseguro

- Siempre

El agua del lago comenzó a oscilar prácticamente invitándonos a probarla y es que no hacerlo se podía considerar como un pecado. Solo me bastó un segundo para saber qué es lo que quería, me quité del agarre de Edward y me puse de pie pero llevándome a mi esposo conmigo, me costó bastante tomar su peso pero lo conseguí. Creo que su confusión por mi actitud quedó a un lado luego de que vio mi enorme sonrisa y la forma en que miré el agua.

- No tengo traje de baño

Negué y lo solté – Entonces tendremos que bañarnos desnudos – llevé mis manos al borde de mi vestido y lo saqué en un solo movimiento. No llevaba sostén así que solo me quedé con mis braguitas que bajé inmediatamente -. Entonces…. ¿Vienes?

Estiré mi mano hacía él sin recibir respuesta ya que sus manos estaban demasiado ocupadas despojándolo de sus prendas. Pese a que Edward levaba más ropa que yo estuvo desnudo en solo un par de segundo, yo aún no bajaba mi mano pero así se quedó porque mi esposo me tomó entre sus brazos y nos tiró a ambos al lago, rebotamos juntos pero no nos soltamos. El agua estaba un poquito más helada de lo que pensaba, pero eso no era nada, rápidamente conseguimos una temperatura perfecta que se acompasó al quedarnos cerquita el uno del otro. Reímos botando un poco de agua que nos había entrado a la boca, algo asqueroso lo sé, pero para nosotros, después de tanto tiempo, un poco de baba no era nada.

- Te quedo algo en el mentón, sucia

Me apuntó y yo rápidamente me limpie con agua antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza - ¡No me digas sucia! Recuerda que soy yo quien lava tus bóxers usados

- Los lava la lavadora – me sonrió -, no tú

- Soy yo quien los recoge del suelo y quien lo da vueltas para echarlos a lavar, es lo mismo

- Bueno, entonces quizás debería dejar de usarlos – sus manos, por debajo del agua tomaron mi cintura y me apegaron a su cuerpo

Estaba tan liviana que no dudé en enredar mis piernas en él, pesé a que estábamos desnudos no nos volvimos esos animales que solíamos ser. Esta vez unimos nuestros labios dejando de lado la lujuria y pensando solamente en lo maravilloso que era besar a la persona amada. Nos acariciamos sin ninguna prisa, gozando del tacto de nuestros cuerpos, de las caricias del agua y de la suave brisa que nos acompañaba, nos mantuvimos un buen tiempo solo disfrutando del sabor de la boca del otro, enredando nuestras lenguas como si ya pudiéramos volver a hacerlo, todo se mantuvo inocentemente por un momento, pero tampoco es que fuéramos de palo, el miembro de Edward comenzó a recobrar vida poco a poco hasta que me fue completamente imposible no removerme sobre él. Tenerlo duro debajo de mi era algo simplemente imposible de ignorar. No dejé sus labios, solo mordí el inferior para darnos suficiente espacio para gemir. Pensé que quizás la posición sería algo incomoda pero mi esposo no concordó conmigo, lo supe en cuando encontró un angula perfecto para entrar en mi.

Creo que en mi vida me había arqueado de esa forma, mi cabello húmedo volvió a tocar el agua pero no me dolió la espalda por el esfuerzo, el placer que estaba recibiendo era mayor a cualquier esfuerzo.

Las manos de Edward aprovecharon mi nueva posición para pasar su mano libre por entre mis pechos, no los tocó, solo me estimuló aún más.

- Eso amor… siéntelo

- ¡Edward!

Me dolió un poco más volver a mi posición inicial pero valió la pena porque fui recibida por los labios de mi esposo. Siguió embistiéndome y moviéndome sobre su miembro, sus manos ayudaban a mis caderas, debía agradecer que el agua aligerara mi peso porque o si no terminaríamos ambos con una contractura totalmente ganada.

Sentí como mi orgasmo llegaba y acompañaba al de Edward. Ya cansados nos quedamos en la misma posición, quietos y disfrutando de nosotros, de esa magnifico momento que se crea después de hacer el amor.

Cuando la brisa se volvió un poco más violenta Edward me tomó de la mano y me sacó del agua, la chaqueta de Edward estaba sobre el pasto así que ahí nos sentamos, desnudos, nada importaba estamos solos y nadie nos vería y aunque así fuera, no había mejor cosa en el mundo que estar desnuda con Edward.

- Eso fue entretenido – murmuré

- ¿Entretenido?

Rodé los ojos ante su tono tan jocoso – Sabes a lo que me refiero

- Sí lo sé amor…

Besó el tope de mi cabeza y gemí. Estar con Edward era lo único que podía pedir en esta vida.

Mi corazón que antes estaba quieto y en paz comenzó a acelerarse. Dolía. Aguanté lo más que pude pero en un momento me tuve que retorcer exageradamente, creí haber llamado la atención de Edward, pensé que me tomaría entre sus brazos y me diría algo pero me equivoqué. Con esfuerzo alcé la vista, lo vi pero él no parecía notar nada extraño en mí, me miraba como si le estuviera sonriendo y con el dolor que sé que se plasmaba en mi rostro.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos cuando imágenes de una pequeña niña se pasearon frente a mis ojos como si nada, mostrándome algo que no podía recordar. Me dolió la cabeza de forma infernal, quise tocármela pero el cuerpo ya no me respondía.

No sé como estaba, sentía aún el cuerpo de Edward junto al mío pero él seguía sin reaccionar. Los ojos se me estaban cerrando y lo único que veía era como el maravilloso paisaje se volvía blanco… un blanco casi deprimente.

.

.

.

- ¿Bella?... ¡Bella! Amor, abre los ojos…

Sentí su voz, sabía que estaba junto a mí pero los ojos me pesaban mucho, quise removerme pero tampoco sé si lo conseguí. El cuerpo me pesaba pero estaba liviano a lo vez. Inmódicamente recordé esos momentos en los que estaba durmiendo cuando era más pequeña y me despertaba sin despertarme por completo, nunca supe si eso era solo parte de un mal sueño o era de verdad, que mi cerebro estaba despierto pero mi cuerpo durmiendo.

Ahora me sentía así.

- Bella… vamos amor, abre los ojos

Pasaron otros momentos más. Sentí a más gente a mi alrededor pero la presión en mi mano no disminuyó, un poco de ruido, movimientos y sonidos extraños.

Luego todo volvió a estar en paz y otra vez esa voz.

- Amor… sé que me escuchas, abre los ojos por favor

La presión en mi mano se hizo más sensible, poco a poco comencé a ser verdaderamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor. No estoy segura de cuanto me demoré pero con mucho esfuerzo conseguí abrir los ojos.

Todo blanco, eso era lo que veía, mis ojos dolieron por la luz tan intensa así que tuve que cerrarlos.

- ¡BELLA!

Los volví a abrir solo para sonreírle – Hola…

Solo fue una palabra, corta y simple pero mi garganta dolió como la mierda.

- Tranquila cariño… llamaré a la enfermera

Le sonreí sin decirle nada. Sus ojitos azules estaban rojos pero supuse que ahora era por felicidad. Poco a poco a poco comencé a recordar todo, estaba en casa con Peyton cuando me sentí mal, sé que traté de aguantarme hasta que ya no pude más, perdí el conocimiento y…

¡Oh!, mi niña.

Las maquinitas que estaban conectadas a mi comenzaron a sonar y en nada mi habitación se llenó de gente. Lo único que quería saber era donde estaba Peyton y como estaba mi bebé. Me vi tentada a mover mis manos hacia mi vientre pero no pude.

Los médicos trabajaron un poco en mi y supongo que me inyectaron algo porque de pronto todos mis miedos dejaron de ser tan graves, aún estaban ahí pero ya no me parecían el fin del mundo.

Cuando volví a enfocar mi vista ahora la vi con mayor claridad.

- Mamá…

- Tranquila bebé. Ahora todo está bien

Gemí tratando de removerme – Peyton y mi bebé… - gemí más alto

Parecer ser que la inyección no conseguía quitarme la preocupación por mis hijos y es que el cariño de madre iba mucho más allá de lo que se pueda meter en una puta jeringa.

- Peyton está con Rose y Alice… ella está bien cariño

- Bien – asentí

- Ya todo está bien cariño… nos dijeron que ibas a despertar pero no sabíamos si sería antes de que dieras a luz

Ahora ya no me importó el dolor de mis brazos, llevé mis manos hacia mi vientre y ahí estaba, un poquito más redondito de lo que lo recordaba eso sí.

- Tuviste unas complicaciones por el estrés pero cada vez que despertabas te exaltabas tanto que tuvieron que dormirte, tu estado comenzó a ser delicado pero ahora ya estás bien… esperaban que despertaras esta semana

- ¿Cuánto…?

- Dos semanas bebé

Acarició mis cabellos relajándome un poco - ¿Por qué Peyton no está con Esme? ¿Está bien ella?

Vi a mi madre y su rostro puso una mueca bastante extraña – Pasó algo en estas semanas hija… Edward – mi corazón latió tan rápido que las maquinas volvieron a sonar, pero esta vez tomé la mano de mi madre antes de que se levantara. Necesitaba que me dijera que pasaba -, está de vuelta. James lo encontró hace seis días, no estaba bien pero ahora está mejor, Esme no se ha separado de su lado… Phil le disparó cariño

Gemí tratando de controlar las lagrimas que se agolparon en mis ojos – Maldito… lo voy a matar… cuando salga de acá…

- Ya está muerto cariño – la miré y no tenía ni la más mínima gota de compasión -, Edward lo mató… parece que tuvieron una pelea

Asentí ya mucho más relajada, ese animal no estaba más en este mundo.

Mi madre se quedó mirándome por unos segundos hasta que estalló en una carcajada para nada nerviosa, se reía con ganas y me hizo sonreír a mí.

Por un maravilloso segundo me olvide de toda la mierda. Edward estaba bien y eso era lo único que me importaba.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Negó con la cabeza y se secó una lagrima que caía por su ojo derecho – Es que… me dijeron que no te podía decir nada, que cualquier impresión fuerte podía hacerte mal pero no pude esperar ni siquiera dos segundos antes de soltarte la gran bomba que había… supongo que no sirvo para guardar secretos

- Tú me conoces – tomé su mano y le di un apretón -, sabes que me iba a hacer peor la duda que la verdad… cualquier verdad siempre es mejor a la incertidumbre… no me gusta no saber

- Lo sé… ahora será mejor que descanses… no Bella… sabes que no puedo

Estiré aún más mi labio inferior. Sí, mi madre me conoce como nadie y sabe lo que yo quería, si ella no me ayudaba encontraría la forma de hacerlo y eso si que podía terminar mal.

- Ya hice suficientemente mal al contarte todo de golpe… además aún no sé si puedes levantarte

- Hagámoslo rápido… no podré quedarme en esta cama quieta sin verlo

- Bien – suspiró -, pero espérame un poco – iba a hablar pero no me dejó -. Solo deja que me consiga una silla de ruedas, no hay forma de que puedas caminar, es peligroso para el bebé y no queremos ponerlo en peligro ¿no?

Negué inmediatamente.

- Bien… vendré en seguida

Los minutos que estuve sola fueron un verdadero infierno, sabía que mis hijos y mi esposo estaban bien pero saberlo no me bastaba, necesitaba ver a Peyton y a Edward, si no lo veía a él no iba a convencerme que por fin después de tantos meses volvía a estar a mi lado. Moví mis manos insistentemente hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir, pensé que era mi madre pero me equivoqué… era algo mucho mejor.

Mi hija.

- ¡Mami!

Aunque corrió a mi lado no se tiró sobre mí como pensé que lo haría, se quedó a mi lado y me acarició con demasiada timidez el rostro. Las lágrimas que me estaba comiendo se me soltaron sin mi permiso, el toque de mi hija era simplemente maravilloso.

- Mami… qué bueno que despertaste… ayer fui a ver a mi papi pero aún no abre los ojitos… Oh… ¿Viste que ya volvió? Pero también estaba cansadito porque sigue con los ojitos cerrados

- Entonces…. ¿por qué no vamos a verlo? Quizás despierta cuando nos vea juntas

- ¡Sí!

Admiraba a mi hija, estaba tan feliz con todo, sé que seguramente se dio cuenta de más cosas de las que de verdad demostró pero ella ahora era feliz, yo también, ya más tarde tendría tiempo para sentarme a hablar con ella y explicarle como eran las cosas.

Mi madre llegó unos segundos después y se veía bastante compungida. No me miró a mí sino a mi hija.

- Te me escapaste pequeña… te dije que esperaras a que entráramos juntas

- Lo siento – pese a que estaba pidiendo disculpas no se notaba para nada arrepentida. Igual a mí, pensé

Vi la silla de ruedas al lado de mi madre así que inmediatamente me senté en la cama. Me costó hacerlo pero no tanto como pensé en un principio.

- Ay, Bella… si esperaras hasta mañana…

La miré y ella rodó los ojos, se acercó con la silla. Peyton se movió hacia un lado pero aún así trató de ayudarme a pararme y a sentar en la silla de ruedas. Una vez que puse mi trasero ahí lo primero que hice fue rodear mi vientre con mis manos, sí, podía estar siendo una verdadera irresponsable con esto pero ver a Edward era mi verdadera medicina.

Cuando salimos al pasillo no vi a nadie, no sabía que tan lejos estaba Edward pero era mejor que esto pasara rápido, mi corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza y mis manos estaban sudando. Pasamos las dos primeras puertas y nos detuvimos en la tercera. Alcé la vista y vi a mi madre encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Qué?... si quieres lo cambiamos a una habitación más lejana

- Entremos de una vez

Cuando la puerta se abrió lo primero que vi fue a una enorme Esme sentada al lado de la cama. Como estaba sentada mi ángulo no era bueno para ver a Edward, solo cuando nos acercamos pude verlo… parecía un bebé durmiendo.

- Oh Bella… lo siento mucho hija – se puso de pie con esfuerzo mostrando su redondo vientre -, iba a ir a verte pero me cuesta mucho dejarlo solo…

De sus ojos brotaron lagrimas que no tardó en secar – Tranquila Esme, ahora estoy bien

Tomé la mano de mi hija y miré a las dos mujeres que estaban ahí.

- ¿Les molestaría dejarnos solos?

Ellas se miraron y luego de un intercambio de palabras mentales asintieron. Antes de salirse mi madre me acercó más hacia Edward y me dejo en el lugar donde antes había estado su madre. No las vi salir pero sentí la puerta cerrarse.

- Hola amor… - acaricié sus cabellos y volví a llorar

A penas mis dedos tocaron su piel busqué la mano de mi bebé – Mami… ¿Tienes pena?

- No amor… tengo alegría… ustedes son todo lo que necesito para estar bien… ustedes y él bebé que viene en camino

- Mi hermanito está bien, yo he preguntado mucho y todos dicen que está bien

- Lo está…

Lo había sentido moverse y eso era muy buen indicio.

- Ahora solo necesitamos que tu papi despierte y estaremos completos

Los ojitos de Peyton comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y lo agradecí porque ya me parecía hasta increíble que con todo esto se hubiera mantenido tan tranquila, como pude la arrullé y le acaricie sus hermosos cabellos. Le hacía bien llorar, sobre todo ahora que tenía a su madre para consolarla.

- Ya mi bebé… ahora todo está bien

- Tuve miedo mami… no quiero ser huérfana

Apreté mis labios. Nunca pensé en rendirme pero ahora me daba cuenta que eso era simplemente imposible, no podría dejar nunca sola a mi hija – No digas esas cosas… tus papis son fuertes… ya viste que yo desperté rápido, papi también lo hará y ya no volverá a dejarnos solas

Sus mejillas se colorearon y se inflaron para volver a soltar otro par de lagrimas – Papi se va a enojar conmigo

- ¡No!, ¿Por qué dices eso cariño? – tiré sus cabellos hacia atrás para ver mejor su rostro. Estaba rojito

- Porque él me dijo que te cuidara pero tu te sentiste mal y te quedaste dormida por mucho tiempo

Me mordí el interior de mis mejillas para no largarme a llorar desconsoladamente. Había tratado de aguantar para que ella no me viera así pero no pude, conseguí ponerla nerviosa. Pese a que Peyton es una niña muy inteligente eso no le quitaba su inocencia y es que a los 5 años todo se ve muy distinto a como es de verdad.

La acuné como pude hasta que dejó de llorar – Tu papi no está enojado… ya verás cuando despierte que lo único que querrá será abrazarte

Con una mano tenía tomada la de Edward y con la otra acariciaba a Peyton, pocas veces se ponía tan regalona pero ahora era más que entendible que lo único que quisiera era a su madre. No me imagino yo haber estado tanto tiempo sin mis papás a esa edad.

El tiempo comenzó a volar. Estaba en una posición incómoda pero no me importaba, tenía a mis dos seres amados… a mis tres seres amados conmigo.

Cuando mis ojitos comenzaron a cerrarse sentí el tirón que estaba esperando. Conocía demasiado bien a Edward, si él era mi medicina, yo era la suya… bueno, nosotros la éramos.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente para ver como su rostro se movía en una mueca demasiado cómica. Lo miré impaciente esperando porque sus ojos verdes por fin se volvieran a posar en los míos. Pasaron un par de segundos más antes de que eso por fin pasara.

- Hola amor…

- Bella…

Aunque su sonrisa fue más mueca que nada yo sabía lo que significaba.

Por fin estábamos todos juntos.

Por fin tendríamos nuestro feliz para siempre.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Chicos, acá uno de los últimos capítulos, en un ratito más voy a subir el que sigue al Blog, aún no lo termino así que no sé si es el final definitivo.**

**Pero, si quieren se pasan por el Blog a ver :)**

**Ahhhh, también les recuerdo mis otras dos historias que solo están acá. Casualidades del destino y ¿Qué es lo que escondes?**

**Besos, Joha!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 42**

- Siéntate un poco más – tomé el vaso de agua y lo puse en los labios de mi esposo. Pese a que le costó un poco pudo beber su contenido -, eso… tómatela toda

Sus ojos me miraron mientras termina de vaciar el vaso – Gracias

- De nada – puse una mano en mi vientre y otra en mi espalda para poder sentarme

- Estas muy gorda

Rodé los ojos. Tenía que agradecer el buen humor de Edward, eso era algo bueno - ¿Será porque en cualquier momento daré a luz a tu hijo?

- Eso te pasa por siempre estarme seduciendo… si no fueras tan sexy no me darían ganas de hacerte el amor

- ¡Eres tú el que me seduce! – lo apunté con el dedo

- Eso es porque te amo

Eso sonó tan lindo que mis ojos se aguaron. Bueno, la verdad es que se aguaban por todo – Yo también te amo… ¿Lo sabes no?

- Por supuesto – me sonrió y se estiró lo más que pudo para alcanzar mi mano. La branula tenía en el brazo le molestaba pero no lo demostró -, eso lo supe desde el momento en que dejaste de acostarte con otros

Negué y bajé un poco la vista, este tema no era mi favorito, aunque lo agradecía porque todas esas cosas me hicieron la persona que soy hoy en día – Sabes que eso fue una mierda… desde que supe que mi corazón estaba contigo nunca pude ver a nadie igual… ya sabes lo que pienso Edward. Él que ama no engaña, y yo a ti te amo más que mi vida… tu eres mi otra mitad – apreté su mano

- Igual yo te hubiera perdonado

Negué de nuevo – No, no lo hubieras hecho y yo tampoco te habría perdonado a ti… lo acepté antes pero nunca lo aceptaría ahora… a los 17 pudes hacer mil cagadas, pero llega un momento en que las cosas afectan a más personas. Desde el momento que supe que te amaba también supe que no habría otro hombre entre mis piernas

- Me encanta tu manera de decir que me eres fiel – rió pero pronto hizo una mueca, llevó su mano hacia sus costillas y sobó por sobre las vendas

- Ya sabes que soy así

Edward se quedó callado por un momento hasta que sus ojitos verdes se clavaron profundamente en los míos – Amor… hay algo que tengo que decirte y creo que es mejor que lo haga cuanto antes – mi corazón aceleró su ritmo, no me gustaba para nada su mirada -, verás, en todos estos meses que estuve con Phil, pasó algo… algo que quizás nunca olvidaré – jadeé y llevé una mano a mi pecho, pensé que se me iba a salir el corazón

- Amor… él no…

- Sí Bella… lo hizo – apretó los ojos y se pasó una mano por sobre el rostro, pese al esfuerzo que eso significaba no pareció darle importancia -. Phil abusó de mi… me violó…

Me llevé ambas manos hacía la boca y con ellas tapé mi sollozo silencio. Fruncí el ceño y apreté mi rostro lo más que pude, de alguna forma necesitaba exteriorizar lo que estaba sintiendo. Esto dolía como nada en el mundo, todo mi cuerpo estaba entumecido esperando por alguna reacción, pero no podía, dolía mucho como para hacer algún gesto.

Mi vientre se había puesto duro y me estaba doliendo. Recordé la primera vez que sentí esto, supe inmediatamente que pasa… venia nuestro hijo.

- No amor… lo siento, es broma… sé que es de pésimo gusto pero yo pensé que…

- ¡CALLATE! – alcé la vista solo para fulminarlo – Ya entendí tu estúpida broma pero… ¡ESTOY DE PARTO MALNACIDO!

- Yo…

- ¡TU NADA! ¿Cómo se te ocurre darme un susto así?

- Pensé que era bueno aligerar el momento… una bromita, nada más

Aunque mis manos estaban sobre mi vientre conseguí soltar una y estrellarla en la cabeza de mi esposo, se lo merecía por hacer una tan mala broma en un tan mal momento.

¡Cabrón!

Edward me miró como si fuera un verdadero idiota, el muy infeliz ni siquiera fue capaz de apretar el puto botón que descansaba al lado de su cama, me veía sufriendo pero no se movía… sí será cabrón.

- ¡REACCIONA ANIMAL!

Luego de mover la cabeza hacia ambos lados un par de veces tomó el timbre – Sí, lo siento amor pero yo…

- ¿Tú qué?... ¿Y tú y tu maldito sentido del humor me pusieron de parto? ¡MALDITO CABRÓN!

Parecía que mi esposo recobró la cordura porque su rostro ya había vuelto a su estado natural – Se me olvidó lo linda que te pones cuando estas de parto – la ironía en sus palabras no me hizo ningún bien y se lo dejé saber al levantarle el dedo de al medio -, creo que será mejor que recuerde esto la próxima vez que se me olvide el condón

- Si te olvidaras de tu polla sería mejor

Rodó los ojos – Como si tu pudieras hacerlo… pero tranquila… ya verás que después se te pasa y dices que yo soy el que te inventa calumnias… lo siento amor, pero ya pasé por esto y ahora quiero pruebas

Lo vi y no lo creí. El muy maldito a penas se podía mover pero aun así alcanzó el celular que le había traído y comenzó a grabarme.

¡El maldito me estaba grabando!

Si mis dos manos no hubieran estado sosteniendo mi vientre a punto de estallas creo que me hubiera tirado encima de él solo para golpearlo. Agradecí que mis pensamientos se cortaran cuando abrieron la puerta. No fueron necesarias las palabras, parecía que me veía lo suficientemente mal como para que las enfermeras tuvieran duda de que era yo la que necesitaba asistencia médica.

- Debemos llevarla a la sala de parto

Sentí que una me tomaba del brazo y me ayudaba a levantar de la silla pero el cuerpo me pesaba mucho y quedé completamente encorvada

- Sussie, creo que será mejor llamar a algún enfermero para que nos ayude

- Yo las ayudaré – con bastante esfuerzo abrí un ojo para ver a Edward con un pie afuera de la cama

Había dejado su celular y su expresión divertida a un lado.

- Señor, usted aún está convaleciente, no puede levantarse, por eso le ruego que…

- ¿Usted de verdad piensa que me perderé el nacimiento de mi hijo?… Yo metí mi pene ahí adentro – quise asumir que apuntó mi vientre y no mi vagina o mi boca pero eso nunca lo sabré -, y como no puedo tener los dolores, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es acompañar a mi bella esposa para que tenga a quien maldecir… entonces… ¿Me ayudarán con esa puta cosa o tendré que llevarme el cable y toda la cama de acá?

Las siguientes horas se me pasaron como un _flash_, el enorme dolor que estaba sintiendo menguó bastante en cuanto la mano de mi esposo tomó la mía. Él fue mucho mejor que cualquier epidural, sé que el parto fue largo e intenso pero en mi cabeza solo estaba el momento en que escuché el llanto de mi bebé porque los labios de Edward se pegaron a los míos insistentemente, _"Es un varón amor… un lindo niño, ahora tenemos la parejita",_ le sonreí pero no pude responderle, mis ojos se cerraron antes de cualquier cosa.

.

.

.

- Es tan pequeñito… - con una mano acaricié el borde de su frente, me daba miedo tocarlo demasiado

- Y tan frágil

Vi como Edward lo tomaba de mis brazos y lo depositaba en la cuna. Quería decirle que no se lo llevara pero mis ojos estaban cansados, cediendo. Solo me pude dedicar a contemplar como mi esposo acostaba a nuestro hijo, lo arropaba y le daba un beso en su frente. La mejor escena del mundo.

- Edward… - estiré mi mano e inmediatamente sentí su contacto -, quédate conmigo

Lo sentí recostarse a mi lado, inmediatamente me acurruqué sobre su pecho – No hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar – cuando besó mis labios mis ojos ya estaban cerrados

Estaba muy cansada.

- ¿Peyton?

- Durmiendo... igual que Seth y que nosotros… bueno, dentro de un momento

Gemí feliz de estar de nuevo entre sus brazos – Mmm, no sabes cómo extrañaba dormir sobre tu pecho

- No sabes cómo los extrañaba yo a ustedes – sentí un nuevo beso pero esta vez en mis cabellos -, por un momento pensé que no llegaría para ver el nacimiento de Sam, pero… ¡Dios!, agradezco haberme equivocado

- Yo sabía que ibas a llegar… siempre llegas Edward, nuestros caminos se encontraron para no separarse más – con esfuerzo alcé mis ojos para verlo sonreír

- Cierto… nuestros caminos se encontraron para no separarse más… nunca más

Hace dos días que estamos todos en casa, casi mágicamente Edward consiguió que lo dieran de alta junto conmigo.

Esme tendría a su bebé dentro de estos días pero estaba bien, ella y James eran perfecto juntos, además, mi suegra estaba tan radiante que nadie podía siquiera pensar que la diferencia de edad entre ellos era tan grande.

Mi mamá y Sam eran la pareja más melosa que nunca conocí, él la adoraba y ella no se quedaba atrás, estaban viviendo juntos y aunque dudaba mucho que se casaran sé que eso era un mero trámite, eran felices y eso es lo que contaba.

Mi padre… él, bueno, por fin era senador, no sé de él más que lo poco que veo en la televisión, lo que es casi nada. Nunca le hablo y él tampoco me habla, esa es nuestra relación, no tener contacto.

Mis abuelos están todos bien, felices con sus nietos, por ahora me gusta verlos, aunque es algo extraño saber que siempre andan los tres juntos. Para mí quizás no tanto pero para el resto si, de hecho mis amigas ya me preguntaron si eran una especie de trío. Los conozco y sé que son los mejores amigos pero si pasara algo más sería cien por ciento problema de ellos.

Alice es feliz con Mike, ya tienen dos pequeñitos y me gusta ver cómo han salido adelante, todo lo que tienen es gracia a su esfuerzo, siempre supe que ellos serían felices. Al final de cuentas lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue no casarse a penas salieron del colegio, a ellos aún les quedan un par de experiencias por vivir, lo que hizo que su relación se hiciera más solida una vez que las experimentaron. Ahora tienen una hermosa pequeña y un labrador… después de todo consiguieron el sueño completo.

Rose… Rose, aunque dejó a Royce por un chica por todo un año él no se rindió, hoy por fin están casados. Sin embargo, fue ella quien tuvo que apretarlo, él no quería forzarla pero tal parecía ser que para mi rubia amiga era muy importante ese papel. Ayer cuando me junté con ella y con Alice nos contó que estaba esperando a su primer hijo.

Y yo… yo soy feliz con Edward, Peyton y Seth… creo que solo nos falta un perro, estaba pensando en un Cocker pero ya veremos eso cuando mi bebé cumpla el mes.

Mis ojos ya estaban cediendo, recordar como todo estaba en su lugar me dio una sensación extra, esa que da con los finales, si casi me dieron ganas de que pasara algo más que terminara esto de otra forma. Mis pensamientos perdieron el rumbo en cuanto los labios de mi esposo comenzaron a chupar mi cuello.

- Edward… sabes que no podemos

- Llevo muchos meses lejos de ti… me importa una mierda la cuarentena

Reí porque la desesperación en su voz era inconfundible. Me di vuelta lentamente y lo miré tratando de decirle que esta noche no tendría suerte. Cuando se dejó caer en la cama, bastante frustrado supe que era mi momento, creo que lo mejor era que yo estuviera arriba así que con la mayor agilidad que pude me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes y sus manos fueron inmediatamente a mis caderas.

- Entonces supongo que estas un poco… acumulado – me removí sobre él tratando de incitarlo aún más

- Supones bien

Cerró los ojos y estiró su cuello, ya estaba duro para mí. Sin levantarme mucho la bajé los pantalones e hice a un lado mis bragas, no tenía pensando en concretar aún, solo quería disfrutar de la sensación de tenerlo desnudo debajo de mí.

- Necesito verte sin ropa

Quise rodar los ojos porque me hizo perder el hilo de mis pensamientos, pero preferí complacerlo. Me moví a un lado y me desnudé, traté de hacerlo con un poco de _show _para calentar aún más el ambiente y funcionó, porque en nada Edward se quitó por completo los pantalones del piyama y comenzó a masturbarse, verlo darse placer era una experiencia absolutamente inolvidable. Removí mis caderas sin preocuparme mucho por mis kilos de sobra, él me había embarazado así que ahora se aguantaba. Además, estaba bastante bien después del parto.

Cuando sentí que la previa sin tocarnos ya había sido mucha me volví a poner a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Está vez me removí al instante ya que su pene estaba duro y algo húmedo, perfecto para encajarse en mi coño. Con mis dedos abrí mis labios y dejé que mi clítoris entrara en acción, lo agradecí inmediatamente. Esas cosquillas pasaron hasta mis piernas las que se tensaron un poco, tuve el instinto de estirarlas pero murió bastante rápido, la posición no me dejaba.

- Amor… yo no creo que pueda aguantar mucho tiempo… te necesito desesperadamente

Asentí y me alcé para poder tomar su polla con una mano y guiarla directamente hacia mi entrada. Solo fue necesario un rocé para que me volviera loca y lo engullera como la hambrienta que era. Tal parecía ser que Edward no era el único desesperado, mis caderas se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta que sentí que mi orgasmo se acerca, en ese momento disminuí la intensidad de mis movimientos y comencé a hacer círculos.

- Bella… eres la mejor… siempre

- Y tú – me agaché para alcanzar sus labios -, eres el amor de mi vida – lo besé castamente antes de que ambos llegáramos al orgasmo -. Siempre

.

.

.

- No amor… creo que será mejor que vayamos a otro lado… esta cama…

- Shuuu – puse un dedo sobre sus sexys labios y negué -, me encanta follar en esta cama, es la mejor

- Pero… hay otros lugares

Volví a negar, lo dejé caer de espaldas en la cama y comencé a sacarme la ropa. Sus ojos se clavaron en mis senos en cuanto quedaron desnudos, parecía ser que su aversión a la cama había pasado de largo. La falda que traía cayó por mis piernas dejándome desnuda, hoy no andaba con bragas.

- Desde acá puedo ver lo mojada que estas… amo ver tu coño depilado amor…

- Bueno… entonces supongo que me lo demostraras con tu lengua

Él asintió y yo sonreí. Se puso de rodillas en la cama pero su rostro se congeló de pronto – No puedo… esa foto… pareciera que Edward me está mirando

Seguí la dirección de su vista y me topé con la foto de Edward, estaba joven y lucia sexy como siempre. Rodé los ojos y me acerqué a moverla, la dejé boca abajo. A mí tampoco me gustaba que sus ojos verdes me estuvieran viendo mientras follaba con Ethan en su cama.

- Bueno… ya no nos está mirando

Me subí a la cama gateando hacía él - ¿Segura que no vendrá? La vez pasada estuvo a nada de encontrarnos

- Tranquilo – puse en dedo sobre sus labios -, hablé con él hace poco, está en el trabajo… no vendrá por ahora

- ¿Y Seth y…?

Lo besé metiendo la lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta, no me gustaba cuando comenzaba con tantos cuestionamientos. Esto debía ser divertido no una mierda llena de remordimientos, después de todo no estábamos haciendo malo, de hecho esto era bueno… nada mejor que follar con Ethan, dejar que su enorme polla me penetrara hasta por donde no se debía.

- Están todos afuera… tranquilo… y prepárate porque hoy quiero que me la metas por el culo

Creo que eso basto porque me dio vuelta dejando mi espalda en la cama, no dejó de besarme. Ethan era así, cuando su lengua penetraba mi boca, su polla debía penetrar mi coño. Abrí las piernas lista para que entrara en mí.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Estas jodidamente apretada y mojada!

- ¡Oh! ¡Ethan! Vamos bebé… métemela bien adentro… dame como me gusta

- ¿Cómo te gusta? – lo vi sobre mí, sentí pero me arrepentí por un segundo cuando salió – entonces te daré como la perra que eres

Me puso de rodillas mirando hacia la puerta. Lo sentí meterse de nuevo en mi interior, pero esta vez lo hizo con mucha más fuerza, su polla era larga y gruesa, perfecta para su edad, además, dura tanto tiempo erguida que era imposible no querer más después del primer orgamo.

- ¡MIERDA! te siento tan malditamente adentro

- ¿Sí? Entonces gime como la perra que eres – a la primera nalgada sentí mis ojos rodar casi hacia el fondo de mi cabeza

- ¡DAME DURO MALDITA SEA!

Una nalgada más y mis paredes comenzaron a ceñirse. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo cuando la puerta se abrió. Apoyada en mis codos alcé la vista para ver a Edward en la puerta del cuarto, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder y su respiración estaba agitada. Dejé caer mi cuerpo en cuanto lo sentí dar un paso adentro de la habitación. De lo único que fui capaz fue de tomar un cojín para cubrirme. No vi a Ethan pero podía apostar que estaba cagado de miedo, después de todo eso es lo que me pasa por meterme con pendejos de 20 años.

- Edward…

- No… me… digas… Edward

Sus dientes estaban tan apretados que apenas lo entendí.

¡Mierda!

La había cagado.

Cerré los ojos esperando por las lágrimas, solo se me salió una antes de que él volviera a rugir.

- ¡DAME UNA PUTA EXPLICACION DE TODO ESTO!

- Yo… no es…

- Si me dices que no es lo que parece juro que te daré vuelta el rostro de una cacheta

Salté del susto, él no solía ser tan agresivo conmigo, bueno, supongo que esta vez le había dado un poco más de razones.

- Edward… señor… yo

Quise golpear al pendejo de Ethan por intervenir pero ya lo había hecho, no tenia caso.

- ¡TU, JODIDO CABRÓN!… te cortaré esa excusa de polla que tienes

Cerré los ojos cuando gritó, pero los tacones acercándose me decían que estaba a salvo. Respiré.

- ¿Qué está pasando acá?

Sonreí al ver a mi madre pararse al lado de Edward.

- ¿Peyton? ¿Qué significa esto?

No pude responder porque mi padre lo hizo por mi – Significa que me encontré con tu hija cogiendo en nuestra cama… ¡NUESTRA CAMA, BELLA!

Miré a mi madre rogando por compasión, supongo que la convencí porque me hizo un gesto.

- Hija… lleva a tu novio a tu cuarto

Asentí y me apresuré a tomar a Ethan de la mano, él se estaba cubriendo su flácido miembro con otra almohada. Cuando pasé por el lado de mis padres solo recibí una sonrisa de mi mamá. De mi padre nada.

- ¡Te cortaré las bolas Ethan! – escuché a Edward pero solo rodé los ojos – ¡Como los vuelva a encontrar en mi cama…!

Dejé de escucharlo.

Sí, las cagué al follar esta vez en su cama, no volvería a hacerlo, pero eso no significaba que dejara de coger con mi novio… ¡Vamos!, tengo 17 años y estoy segura que mis padres fueron mucho más promiscuos que yo a mi edad.

.

.

.

- ¿Ves? – vi como mi esposo tomaba la colcha de la cama y la hacía una bolita – esto pasa por darle tanta libertad a Peyton

- Creo que deberíamos agradecer que lo haga en casa y no en la calle – me encogí de hombros

- ¡Pero no en nuestra cama! – se sentó en el bordé y yo me agaché a su altura -, supongo que no podemos decirle mucho… seria un doble discurso espantoso, nosotros a su edad éramos peores

- ¡Exacto! – asentí – y ella es una buena chica, buena estudiante y monógama, solo lo hace con su novio, lo que es mucho más de lo que recuerdo de nosotros

- Sí, debo dar gracias que no haya salido a su madre

- ¡Ey! – le pegué bastante fuerte en la cabeza – mira que tú fuiste peor que yo… recuerdo bastante bien que hasta tríos hiciste

- Un cuarteto… no se si lo recuerdas

Fruncí el ceño – Bien, cambio de tema – me estremecí

Recordar a James y a Rose en esa situación no era lo mejor. De hecho, trataba ni siquiera pensar en todas las veces que estuve con James, por fin lo logré así que no necesitaba más imágenes mentales.

- ¿Sí?

Me tomó entre sus brazos y dejó caer su espalda en la cama llevándome con él – Sí, tú eras peor que yo – reafirme mi teoría, aunque la verdad no estaba muy segura de ella

- No, yo creo que tú eras peor

Rodé los ojos y negué – Supongo que éramos iguales entonces… unos putos pervertidos que follaban con lo que podían

Su sonrisa creció de pronto.

- ¿Dónde está Seth?

Entendí sus palabras – Lo dejé con Alice, iba a llevar a los chicos al parque

Por lo menos mi niño aún era un bebé a sus 13 años aún no estaba interesado en chicas pero si tomaba de modelo a su padre podía apostar que antes de que terminara este año ya se iba a estar masturbando y pensando solo en follar.

- Entonces… estamos solos – sus manos subieron por mi espalda acariciándome delicadamente

- Bueno, eso sin contar a la parejita – apunté hacia cualquier lado

- Ni me lo recuerdes

Sus dientes se apretaron. Era tan lindo verlo celoso de nuestra hija - Mejor te distraigo – bajé los labios por su cuello, lo estaba calentando, a punto de que esto comenzara, pero él me separó de su cuerpo - ¿Qué…? – mi boca se abrió logrando que me dolieran las comisuras

Negó y se removió fuera de la cama – Necesito que cambiemos las sabanas antes de nada

Sonreí y negué… Edward era lo mejor que me pasó nunca.

Lo mejor que pude encontrar en el camino de mi vida.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno chicos, este es el final :(**

**No me queda más que darles las gracias a todos los que leyeron esta locura acá y en el Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


End file.
